Fijación
by Arashi Sorata
Summary: Retratos de una obsesión: ¿Hasta dónde serías capaz de llegar por amor?... Terminado con epílogo, gracias por leer
1. El chico nuevo

Fijación

By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic Yaoi, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas (Gundam Wing, 02 x 01 x 04)

Nota: Este fic como la mayoría de los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Heero Peacecraft Yuy es casi el modelo de hombre perfecto, buen hijo, amigo y hermano, buen estudiante e inteligente, capitán del equipo de fútbol soccer, se podría decir que lo tenía todo, buenas calificaciones, buen trabajo y un novio muy guapo a quien quería mucho, prácticamente no le hacía falta nada...

Una tranquila mañana en el colegio de estudios de Bachillerato "Romefeller"... la clase de Matemáticas para los alumnos del último semestre estaba por comenzar, todos los alumnos se encontraban sentados y la maestra ya se encontraba dentro esperando la pronta visita del Director de la escuela quien iba a dar un mensaje a los alumnos de dicho salón, el director llega y entra al salón, después de saludar a la maestra se para frente a todo el grupo mirando a los alumnos enfrente de él

Director. Hoy quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero de clases, a partir de ahora estudiara en éste centro y en éste salón, pido de favor que sean amables con él y le brinden la ayuda posible para que él se pueda adaptar más fácilmente... pasa por favor

Los alumnos tras el discurso del Director voltean hacia la puerta para ver a su nuevo compañero y tras algunos segundos de incertidumbre por fin aquel se deja ver poco a poco y todos los presentes quedan impactados por él, un cuerpo perfectamente moldeado y un rostro hermoso, casi angelical, su largo y sedoso cabello sujetado con una gran trenza se mueve conforme sus movimientos haciéndolo lucir como una ilusión, su vestimenta estaba ceñida a su cuerpo, un pantalón de cuero negro y en lugar de camisa un chaleco también de cuero con el cuello en forma de V y en lugar de botones unas cintas enlazadas dejando ver parte de su pecho y totalmente aquellos bien formados brazos sin hacerlo parecer tosco aunque sus músculos estaban bien marcados, en lugar de zapatos unas botas mineras aunque el pantalón le lograba tapar gran parte de ellas... al entrar totalmente al salón todos quedan con la boca abierta mientras le miran fijamente, habían perdido el aliento

Duo. Hola, mi nombre es Duo Maxwell y espero llevarme bien con todos

El recién llegado sonreía amistosamente a sus compañeros pero alguien en particular le había llamado la atención, un joven muy apuesto sentado en la butaca 3 de la fila 4 del salón, de ojos azul cobalto hechizantes y mirada dura, con los cabellos ligeramente revueltos y algunos de ellos cayendo sobre su frente, el trenzado le miraba y el de ojos cobalto le correspondía, sus miradas se habían perdido en la otra

Maestra. Por favor siéntate donde quieras

Duo. Sí

Sin pensarlo dos veces el recién llegado se pasa directamente a la butaca que se encontraba al lado de aquel chico que tanto le había gustado y al pasar por su lado se detiene antes de sentarse para mirarlo con deseo mientras le sonríe enigmáticamente, las mejillas del chico se ponen de un color rojo muy notable y rápidamente se voltea hacia otro lugar, el trenzado por fin se sienta y mira hacia el frente como si nada

Director. Yo me retiro maestra

Maestra. Propio

La clase da inicio después que la maestra da la bienvenida al nuevo chico y después de ella los alumnos comienzan a guardar sus útiles en lo que la profesora les indicaba los temas a tratar la próxima semana y a la vez les recordaba que estudiaran, poco a poco el salón se va quedando vacío dejando a dos chicos solos, Heero quien ensimismado en los cálculos que tenía que entregar para la próxima clase no prestaba atención al entorno y no se daba cuenta que cierto chico de ojos color violeta le miraba insistentemente aún en su pupitre, observando detalladamente aquel hermoso y enigmático rostro, esos ojos azules tan atrayentes y ese cuerpo que sin duda era tan perfecto como todo lo demás, pero sobre todo su mirada se centraba en esos perfectos y delineados labios que imperceptiblemente el chico mojaba con su lengua mientras intentaba hallar una respuesta a un problema de matemáticas, sin poderlo aguantar más el nuevo alumno se pone de pie y camina unos pasos hasta detenerse a unos escasos centímetros de Heero quien voltea rápidamente sorprendiéndose un poco

Heero. Creí que estaba solo

Duo. ¿Te asusté?

Heero. No

Duo. Que bien

Heero. Si me permites, debo terminar esto

Duo. ¿No me dirás tu nombre?

Heero. Heero Yuy

Duo. Que nombre tan sexy

Heero. ¿Sexy?

Duo. Entre gemidos debe sonar aún más sexy

El ojiazul no daba crédito a aquellas palabras, ese chico si que decía las cosas de manera muy directa y no sabía si eso le gustaba o le asustaba, pero no iba a comentar, parecía que ese chico trataba de coquetearle y él no iba a caer en ese juego así que comienza a guardar sus cosas en silencio siendo aún fijamente observado por Duo y mostrándose un poco sonrojado, él era un chico bastante serio

Heero. Debo irme

Duo. ¿Tan pronto? Creí que platicaríamos un rato

Heero. Debo irme, será en otra ocasión

Duo. Claro que sí

Duo observa con lujuria a Heero mientras se muerde el labio inferior y después de darse sutilmente media vuelta comienza a salir del salón, Heero le observaba sintiéndose muy extraño, pero ese chico poseía una fuerte atracción a la cual era casi imposible resistirse, Heero termina de recoger sus cosas y también sale del salón, Duo estaba tras una hilera de casilleros siguiendo con la mirada a Heero sin ser visto por él, a medio pasillo Heero se topa con su novio, Duo ve como se dan un pequeño beso y muy molesto se retira de ahí

Duo. Tiene pareja... maldita sea... pero ¿qué dices Duo? eres mucho más guapo que ese rubio, Heero tiene que ser mío, solo mío

El chico trenzado sonreía con malicia, una vez que fijaba el objetivo éste no cambiaba hasta que lo conseguía del todo y ésta vez no sería diferente, con su cara y su cuerpo él podía tener al hombre o mujer que deseara y a quien el deseaba ahora se llamaba Heero Yuy y sería suyo a como de lugar... al finalizar las clases como siempre Heero pasa por su novio a su salón de clases ya que él iba un año abajo y como siempre el chico esperaba a Heero parado en la puerta, al encontrarse el rubio le regala un tierno beso en los labios

Quatre. Llegas tarde

Heero. Lo siento, es que...

Quatre. Sht, no hay excusa

El chico sonríe pícaramente mientras agarrándose por el cuello de Heero comienza a besarlo y éste a su vez besa a Quatre, no muy lejos Duo observaba todo y estaba que reventaba de coraje, no podía verlos juntos, Heero debía alejarse de él, Heero era suyo y de nadie más, le pertenecía y él se iba a encargar de que así fuera

Quatre. Pero ya te perdoné

Heero. Mnh, abusivo

Quatre se comienza a reír y agarrando a Heero de la mano comienzan a salir de la escuela caminando por el amplio pasillo hacia la puerta, el rubio sonreía mientras le contaba como había estado su día y Heero le escuchaba atento sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente y sin hablar, así era la mayoría de las veces, Quatre era tierno y dulce, Heero podía pasar mucho tiempo escuchándole sin enfadarse y aunque él casi no hablaba Quatre disfrutaba mucho de su compañía... al llegar a la casa de Heero, es Relena quien abre la puerta, ella era la hermana menor de Heero, era de la edad de Quatre, y además de ella Heero tenía un hermano mayor llamado Trowa quien iba un año más arriba que Heero, pero él casi no estaba en casa

Reelena. Al fin llegas hermanito, te toca hacer la cena

Heero. Hazla tú

Reelena. Me tocó ayer, además hoy tengo una cita

Heero. ¿Con quién?

Reelena. No lo conoces, se llama Wufei

Heero. ¿Qué paso con el último?

Reelena. Me enfado, Traize es mucho mayor que yo, no éramos compatibles

Heero. Eso dices de todos

Reelena. No es verdad

Heero. Ya anda con uno solo

Reelena. No quiero

Heero. Como te vea haciendo algo indecente mato al desgraciado

Reelena. Perro que ladra no muerde

Heero. Mnh

Reelena. Ya me voy, bye brother, bye Quatre

La chica deposita un beso en las mejillas de ambos chicos y se va muy contenta hacia su cita mientras Heero observa el camino por el que la chica había salido con cara de pocos amigos, Quatre sonreía

Quatre. Hermanito celoso

Heero. Ella me preocupa... en fin, ven

El ojiazul toma a Quatre de la mano y se lo lleva de lleno al interior de la casa, casi diario el rubio iba a casa de Heero y cuando no era porque Heero lo llevaba hasta su casa (la de Quatre) porque alguno tenía otras cosas que hacer, pero ese día el rubio iba a pasar la tarde en casa de Heero... mientras en otra parte de la ciudad, Duo vivía en un pequeño departamento el cual compartía con su prima Hilde y su tía Noin, el trenzado había quedado huérfano a los 3 años de edad y desde entonces vivía en casa de su tía Noin quien era viuda, hace años su esposo Milliardo había muerto víctima de una enfermedad terminal y la había dejado con una hija, Duo y Hilde no se llevaban del todo bien y Duo detestaba a su tía, no había un motivo en particular, simplemente no le gustaba la vida que llevaban ya que no eran acomodados económicamente y al trenzado le gustaban ciertos lujos, en cambio Noin era una mujer buena y trabajadora, acababan de llegar a esa ciudad escasamente hace dos semanas y los chicos apenas comenzaban a ir a la escuela, solo que Hilde iba a una escuela solo para señoritas y Duo asistía a la misma que Heero, obviamente... al finalizar las clases Duo llega a su casa con mal humor, Noin tenía ya preparada la comida

Noin. Que bueno que llegas, siéntate a comer

Duo. No quiero

Noin. ¿Por qué?

Duo. ¿Qué te importa?

Noin. ¡No me hables así jovencito!

Duo. Mnh... no tengo hambre "querida tía" ¿contenta?

Noin. Si, gracias

Duo se retira haciéndole a su tía una mueca y en el camino se cruza con Hilde a quien ve de pies a cabeza despectivamente, la chica le voltea la cara y se acerca hasta donde está su madre quien se veía muy preocupada

Hilde. ¿Cómo lo aguantas mamá?

Noin. Debemos comprenderlo, somos su única familia

Hilde. Con mayor razón debería querernos

Noin. Nos quiere

Hilde. Matar, muy seguramente

Noin. Ya, siéntate a comer

La tía del trenzado sonreía tranquilamente más estaba un poco preocupada, Duo le preocupaba, no era un mal chico, solo que era muy soberbio y arrogante, pero ella debía ser comprensiva en honor a su difunta hermana, además el chico necesitaba todo el apoyo del mundo, en cambio Hilde no lo soportaba, a veces podían encontrar algún tema el cual tratar como si se llevaran bien pero la mayoría de las veces se peleaban o simplemente no se hablaban, ella a diferencia de su madre no le tenía ninguna paciencia a su primo y su mal carácter... en la habitación que Duo compartía con su prima ya que esa era una casa muy pequeña él se encontraba pensando en Heero y en lo que había visto ese día, estaba totalmente enojado, celoso

Duo. Maldita sea... pero era obvio, está bastante guapo y además se ve que es de buena familia, era obvio que tuviera pareja... pero ese rubio ridículo no se compara en nada conmigo, mis encantos conquistarán a Heero... ¡Ah! Heero, que bello suena ese nombre

El recordar a Heero pone a Duo de buen humor así que poniéndose sus zapatos se decide a bajar a comer, su mal humor había desaparecido así que ya se portaba más amable con su tía, de esa forma también le podía pedir cosas sin que ella se negara, su tía si que era tonta, o al menos eso pensaba él ya que se dejaba manipular muy fácilmente... En casa de Heero él y su novio se encontraban sentados sobre la cama, recargados a la vez en la cabecera de la misma mientras veían una película, la cinta se termina y Heero apaga la televisión, un silencio se produce y mientras Heero guardaba la película en su caja Quatre lo observaba, de pronto un sonrojo le cubre las mejillas y aparta su mirada, había recordado que se encontraban solos en la casa, Heero guarda la película en su gaveta de videos y vuelve a sentarse en la cama

Heero. ¿Te gustó la película?

Quatre. Fue un poco violenta pero estuvo bien

Heero. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Quatre. Lo que quieras

Heero. ¿Vemos otra?

Quatre. Si quieres

Heero. ¿Quieres tú?

Quatre. No mucho

Heero. ¿Entonces que hacemos?

Quatre. ... No sé

Heero. Mnh...

Los dos se quedan en silencio por varios segundos observando cualquier otra cosa menos ellos mismos, Quatre estaba un poco nervioso y Heero normal pero un tanto aburrido, de pronto ambos voltean a verse y el rubio le sonríe, Heero se apoya en la cama con una mano y se acerca a Quatre atrayendo su rostro con la otra, el rubio cierra sus ojos y ambos comienzan a besarse, Heero deja de apoyarse sobre la cama con su mano acostándose lentamente y por consiguiente trayéndose a Quatre con él pues su mano seguía en la nuca del chico, de pronto el beso se vuelve más apasionado estando los dos acostados, Quatre abre sus ojos pues la lengua de Heero se movía en círculos en su boca y nunca antes lo había besado así, entonces Quatre apoya su mano en el pecho de Heero y se separa de ese beso pero aún la mano de Heero sostenía su cabeza, el chico de ojos cobaltos lo observaba confundido, Quatre estaba totalmente sonrojado

Heero. ¿Qué pasa?

Quatre. Es que...

Heero. Quatre, tenemos tres meses saliendo... ¿no crees que ya es hora?

Quatre. Pero...

Heero. Sht...

Nuevamente Heero atrae a Quatre hacia sí cerrando sus ojos y mojándose antes los labios, pero el rubio permanece con los ojos muy abiertos mientras ambos se besan, la otra mano de Heero se posa sobre la espalda de su novio comenzando a bajarla hasta posarse sobre sus glúteos y moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo un par de veces, Quatre cierra sus ojos lentamente dejando escapar un pequeño gemido cuando Heero hace una pausa para agarrar aire, entonces su mano que estaba en la cabeza de Quatre se suelta y comienza a desabrochar el botón del pantalón del chico, en ese momento Quatre vuelve a abrir sus ojos y a intentar separarse de Heero pero éste no se lo permite subiendo nuevamente su mano abarcando su cintura e intentando ahora bajar el cierre del pantalón con la otra, en ese momento Quatre logra separarse de Heero en un movimiento rápido y logrando también sentarse sobre la cama

Quatre. No... ya basta

Heero. Quatre yo...

Quatre. Yo no... estoy listo

Heero. Entiendo, por favor perdóname

Quatre. Creo que debo irme

El rubio sin darle la cara a Heero se pone de pie y se abrocha el botón del pantalón, después se sube el cierre el cual Heero había bajado hasta la mitad y por último nuevamente sentado sobre la cama se comienza a poner los zapatos los cuales se había quitado cuando la película había comenzado, Heero ahora sentado en la cama se hacía el cabello hacia atrás mientras observaba a Quatre bastante sonrojado, se había dejado llevar por sus hormonas y ahora se sentía un pervertido

Heero. Lo siento Quatre, por favor no pienses mal de mí

Quatre. Entiendo que tengas ganas de hacerlo, es normal a nuestra edad pero yo no estoy listo ¿me entiendes?

Heero. Sí, lo sé, te entiendo, iremos con calma

Quatre. Te amo Heero pero entiende, sería mi primera vez y...

Heero. Sht lo sé, no me tienes que explicar nada

El rubio sonríe muy ampliamente, Heero decía cosas que le gustaban, lo entendía y esperaba, era el novio perfecto y él lo amaba mucho pero aún no se sentía listo, además a veces él podía parecer un poco frío y eso le asustaba un poco, le asustaba en el sentido de que para Heero tal vez solo sería sexo y ya

Heero. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela

Quatre. Sí, hasta mañana

El rubio se acerca a Heero y lo besa tiernamente en los labios mientras sujetaba su rostro con dulzura y después se separa, Heero estaba bajo el marco de la puerta y ésta abierta mientras observaba a Quatre alejarse y cuando éste ya no se ve por fin la cierra suspirando aliviado una vez dentro de la casa

Heero. Estuvo cerca, pero que tonto soy, lo asusté, espero que no piense que soy un lujurioso... en fin, necesito un baño de agua fría

Quatre caminaba rumbo a la parada del autobús que lo llevaría a su casa, Heero se había ofrecido a llevarlo en su auto pero él se había negado, aún se podía sentir un cierto grado de tensión entre los dos y lo mejor era no verse hasta el día de mañana cuando los ánimos se hubiese enfriado ya, el rubio llega a la parada y se sienta a esperar su camión, de pronto alguien le hace sombra y éste que permanecía la mirada baja pensando en lo que había pasado con Heero levanta el rostro al ya no sentir el sol sobre él y se topa con la figura de su cuñado quien le observaba seriamente, como solo él podía mirar, Quatre sonríe y se pone de pie

Quatre. Hola Trowa que sorpresa

Trowa. Hola

Quatre. ¿Vas para tú casa?

Trowa. Sí, te vi de lejos y vine a saludarte

Quatre. Ay que lindo... mira, ahí viene mi camión

Quatre sonríe a su cuñado e intenta caminar unos pasos para pedirle la parada pero Trowa lo sujeta del brazo haciendo que no avance y por consiguiente el camión se pasa de largo, Quatre confuso dirige su mirada a Trowa

Quatre. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Éste camión tarda media hora en pasar

Trowa. Perdón pero es que te vi preocupado y pensativo ¿qué tienes?

Quatre. ¿Eh?... pues yo... un momento ¿por eso no me dejaste parar el camión?

Trowa. Sí, ¿quieres hablar?

Quatre. Mnh... ya me hiciste perder mi camión, está bien, vamos

El rubio sonríe fingiendo estar molesto y jalando a Trowa del brazo lo lleva hacia la fuente de sodas mas cercana, el ojiverde ligeramente sonrojado observaba a Quatre mientras éste lo jalaba, el estaba enamorado del novio de su hermano incluso antes de que Heero y Quatre comenzaran a salir juntos, Trowa daba asesorías a los chicos de preparatoria ya que él se encontraba estudiando en la Universidad y ahí fue donde había conocido a Quatre el semestre anterior, se habían hecho amigos y gracias a Trowa, Heero y Quatre se habían conocido, el rubio casi al instante se había interesado en Heero quien al principio se mostraba indiferente al igual que con todos a los que no les tenía confianza, pero una vez que se le hallaba el modo Heero podía ser más agradable de lo que parecía, entonces Heero comenzando a interesarse por Quatre sin saber los sentimientos de Trowa se le había declarado meses atrás, desde entonces Heero y Quatre eran novios a la sombra del amor de Trowa a quien le lastimaba mucho ver a Quatre con su hermano, pero por el momento se conformaba con ser su mejor amigo... ya sentados con sus sodas en mano

Trowa. Ya cuéntame ¿qué tienes?

Quatre. Me da pena contarte

Trowa. ¿Qué no somos amigos?

Quatre. Sí, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo

Trowa. ¿Entonces?

Quatre. Tiene que ver con tu hermano...

Trowa. ¿Qué tiene de malo que me cuentes?

Quatre. Y con sexo...

Trowa. Oh

El ojiverde baja un poco su mirada pero sin intentar parecer obvio ya que obviamente él sabía muy poco de la relación que llevaban Quatre y su hermano ¿la razón? Porque ya era doloroso verlos juntos como para querer saber el más minucioso de los detalles acerca de su relación y eso obviamente también incluía los temas relacionados con el sexo

Trowa. Ya veo, ustedes lo hicieron

Quatre. ¿Eh?... no, no lo hemos hecho

La expresión en el rostro de Trowa se ilumina casi imperceptiblemente al escuchar a Quatre, era un alivio saber que aún no habían intimado

Trowa. Ya veo

Quatre. Estuvimos a punto... hoy

Trowa. ¿Y por qué no lo hicieron?

Quatre. ¿Sabes algo? Me siento inseguro

Trowa. ¿Inseguro?

Quatre. Ya sabes, ¿me va a doler? ¿que va a pasar después? ¿y si no le gusta?

El rubio estaba por demás colorado y con las orejas totalmente calientes mientras que Trowa lo observaba seriamente y casi sin expresión, entonces al ver que el rubio temblaba mucho de sus manos toma ambas con las suyas y lo mira a los ojos

Trowa. Estoy seguro que la persona que sea el elegido por ti estará fascinado de haberlo hecho contigo

Quatre. Trowa...

Trowa. Además no tienes que sentirte inseguro, es algo que tarde o temprano sucederá en tu vida... y yo me sentiría tranquilo de que fuera con mi hermano, es buen chico

Quatre. Siempre cuidas de mí ¿por qué?

Trowa. Porque eres mi mejor amigo, y te quiero

Quatre. Gracias Trowa, yo también te quiero

Quatre aprieta más las manos de Trowa y le sonríe dulcemente y éste a su vez también le sonríe, el rubio ve su reloj y se da cuenta que ya es tarde así que se pone de pie observando a Trowa quien apretaba con fuerza sus puños con la esperanza de que el calor de las manos de Quatre que aún estaba en ellas no desapareciera

Quatre. Ya tengo que irme

Trowa. ¿Tan pronto?

Quatre. Tengo tarea que hacer

Trowa. Suerte

Quatre. Nos veremos después, cuídate

El rubio se acerca a Trowa y agachándose le da un pequeño y tierno beso en la mejilla para después irse muy contento de poder hablar con Trowa de esas cosas, en cambio Trowa se queda estático llevándose después una mano hacia la mejilla que había besado Quatre y sonríe mostrándose ligeramente sonrojado

Al día siguiente en clases Heero como siempre era el primero en llegar, él era el monitor de esa clase y debía llegar antes que todos para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, Duo sabía bien esa información por lo que llega también antes que todos, Heero se encontraba borrando la pizarra cuando el trenzado hace su aparición

Duo. Buenos días Heero

Heero. Buenos días

Duo. ¿Si recuerdas mi nombre?

Heero. Maxwell, Duo Maxwell ¿cierto?

Duo. Sip

Heero. Es temprano

Duo. Solo un poco

Sintiéndose un poco nervioso Heero se voltea nuevamente para continuar borrando la pizarra, Duo sonríe ampliamente y se sienta en el mismo lugar que la vez anterior a pesar de ser otro salón, el chico de ojos cobalto termina de borrar la pizarra y se da media vuelta topándose con la mirada de Duo que lo observaba detenidamente, Heero se impresiona un poco por aquella mirada y se queda parada mirándolo también, ese chico si que era hermoso, su largo y sedoso cabello sujetado por aquella trenza le hacía verse seductor, además vestía unos jeans ajustados a su cuerpo y una camisa de mangas cortas con botones al frente los cuales estaban todos desabrochados dejando ver completamente su hermoso y bien formado torso, en su pecho una cadena con un dije en forma de cruz era todo lo que se podía ver sobre su pecho, Heero después de verlo por varios segundos pasa duro saliva poniéndose rojo, ese chico le comenzaba a gustar mucho, nunca antes le había pasado con alguien

Duo. Ayer te vi con un chico rubio ¿es tú novio o solo un amigo con ventaja?

Heero. Mi novio

Duo. Ya veo, hacen una bonita pareja

Heero. Gracias

Duo. ¿Le amas?

Heero. ¿Perdón?

Duo. ¿Amas a tu novio o es solo una relación más de estudiante que termina con la graduación?

Heero. Pues yo... yo

Nunca antes se había cuestionado aquello ¿estaba enamorado de Quatre? Porque era un hecho que le gustaba, era un hecho que le encantaba estar a su lado y que le fascinaba besarlo y abrazarlo ¿pero amarlo? Heero estaba muy pensativo, nunca antes le habían preguntado aquello y no sabía que contestar

Duo. Me lo imaginaba

Heero. ¿Qué cosa?

Duo. Son novios y ya... no hay nada más

Heero. ¿Nada más?

Duo. Sí, ya sabes, planes después de la graduación, posibilidad de vivir juntos, ya sabes, eso que llaman compromiso

Heero. Compromiso

Duo. Dime ¿le has sido infiel?

Heero. ¿A Quatre? Claro que no

Duo. Quatre, con que se llama Quatre, que nombre tan ordinario

Heero. Tu plática no me está agradando nada

Duo. No te enojes conmigo Heero, no tengo amigos, nadie habla conmigo

El trenzado finge tristeza bajando enseguida el rostro haciendo sentir mal a Heero que amablemente se acerca a él colocándole una mano sobre el hombro y mirándolo tiernamente, Duo levanta la mirada y lo observa inocentemente

Heero. Perdón, no quise ser grosero

Duo. No te preocupes, fui yo el indiscreto

Heero. Está bien

Duo. ¿Heero?

Heero. Dime

Duo. ¿Tú serás mi amigo?

La mirada de Duo se cristaliza un poco conmoviendo rápidamente a Heero quien aún mostrándose serio y frío como siempre se acerca más y le abraza, Duo sonríe maliciosamente y también abraza a Heero

Heero. Claro que sí, seré tu amigo

Duo. Que feliz soy

Heero intenta separarse de Duo pero éste no lo permite agarrándole el brazo con fuerza y haciendo después un intento rápido por besarlo pero Heero reacciona quitando rápidamente su cara y soltándose del agarre, retrocede dos pasos y mira fríamente a Duo quien estaba un poco confundido, creía que había logrado un avance con Heero pero era todo lo contrario

Heero. ¿Qué pretendes?

Duo. Perdóname yo...

Heero. Sabes que tengo novio

Duo. Lo sé, fui torpe, por favor no te enojes conmigo

Heero. Mnh... promete que no lo volverás a hacer

Duo. Te lo prometo... amigo

De repente un silencio inunda la habitación mientras los dos chicos se miran mutuamente, de repente otro alumno llega y después de él otros más, ya faltaban solo diez minutos para que comenzara la clase, Heero toma asiento unas bancas después que donde estaba sentado Duo quien permanecía serio, el chico de mirada fría lo observaba sin poderse concentrar en la clase y mientras más lo veía los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban más, Duo no se percataba de que Heero lo observaba... al terminar la clase Heero se pone de pie y sale del salón siendo seguido por Duo quien se coloca a un lado suyo

Duo No estas enojado ¿verdad?

Heero. No

Duo. ¿Siempre eres tan serio?

Heero. Si

Duo. ¿Te caigo mal Heero?

Heero. No

Duo. ¿Entonces te caigo bien?

Heero. Si Duo, me caes bien

Duo. ¿Crees que hablo mucho? ¿te colmo la paciencia?

Heero. Si hablas mucho, pero no me impacientas

Duo. Que felicidad, ya tengo un nuevo mejor amigo

Heero. ¿Nuevo? ¿y el otro?

Duo. Se murió

Heero. Lo siento mucho

Duo. Fue un desafortunado accidente, pero ya que, el muerto al pozo y el vivo al gozo

Heero detiene su paso tras escuchar a Duo hablar de esa forma, como si no le importara en absoluto la muerte de esa persona de la que hablaba, Duo en cambio estaba muy tranquilo mirando a Heero detenidamente

Duo. ¿Dije algo malo?

Heero. ¿Qué no te duele que se haya muerto? ¿cómo puedes hablar así?

Duo. No te alteres, claro que me duele, además eso fue hace años, ya lo supere

Heero. Mnh

Duo. Oye Heero ¿lo puedo conocer?

Heero. ¿A quién?

Duo. ¿Pues a quién va a ser? A tu novio, a Quatre

Heero. Mnh... sí, claro

Duo. ¿Puede ser ahorita?

Heero. Tengo otra clase

Duo. ¿Y después de esa clase?

Heero. Hoy salgo temprano ¿te parece si los tres nos tomamos un helado?

Duo. ¿En serio? Está bien, nos vemos en la nevería que está a dos cuadras de aquí ¿me mandas un mensaje al celular cuando salgas de tu clase?

Heero. Sí, dame tú número

El trenzado ni tardo ni perezoso le da a Heero el número de su celular y después se va de ahí muy contento, ese celular su tía se lo había comprado en su último cumpleaños, porque Duo ansiaba mucho un celular, ni siquiera Hilde tenía uno pero es que para Duo la apariencia era muy importante y él tenía que verse muy bien en todos los sentidos... al finalizar las clases de Heero éste manda un mensaje a Duo a su celular y va por Quatre a su salón para explicarle todo, a Quatre le extraña el repentino nuevo amigo de su novio pero acepta amablemente como siempre, los novios llegan al lugar y ya Duo se encontraba ahí, el trenzado se pone de pie al verlos llegar y Quatre queda helado al ver al nuevo amigo de su novio, era una verdadera pieza exquisita, jamás había visto a alguien tan guapo como él... Duo extiende su mano hacia Quatre y se presenta, el rubio hace lo mismo y los tres toman asiento, Heero y Quatre juntos y Duo al frente de ellos, los chicos ordenan su nieve y enseguida se las traen

Quatre. ¿Y desde cuando se conocen?

Duo. Ayer ¿no te contó?

Quatre. No, así es Heero de comunicativo, te acostumbrarás

Duo. A mí me dice muchas cosas ¿verdad Heero?

Heero. Pues...

Quatre. ¿A sí? ¿tan pronto y ya tanta confianza? Que bien

Duo. Sí, Heero es genial, que suerte la tuya

Quatre. Sí, mucha suerte, "mi novio" es genial, como tú dices

Duo. Que lindo eres Quatre, estas divino.. ahorita vengo chicos, voy al baño

Duo se pone de pie muy sonriente y se dirige al baño, en cambio Quatre no se veía muy alegre, se sentía muy molesto y Heero enseguida se da cuenta

Heero. ¿Estas enojado?

Quatre. ¿Por qué no me hablaste de él?

Heero. No lo consideré importante

Quatre. ¿No importante? Pero que raro, creí que ya eran los mejores amigos y que se contaban todos sus secretos

Heero. Quatre por favor

Quatre. Mnh

Heero abraza al rubio, le da un tierno beso y después acaricia su mejilla derecha con el lomo de su mano, Quatre sonríe y recarga su cabeza en el pecho de su novio

Heero. ¿Estas celoso?

Quatre. Un poco

Heero. Tú eres mi novio, no estoy interesado en Duo y él tampoco en mí

Quatre. ¿De verdad?

Heero. De verdad

Quatre. Hoy has hablado mucho, te creo

Heero. Si hablo, tampoco soy un vegetal

Quatre. Pero no siempre hablas así y me haces cariños, me voy a enojar más seguido

Heero. Tonto

Nuevamente Heero besa a Quatre tiernamente siendo correspondido por el rubio, Duo sale del baño y lo primero que ve es a ambos chicos besándose, el trenzado empuña sus manos y frunce el ceño pero trata de calmarse, no le convenía actuar compulsivamente por el momento, debía ganarse la confianza de ambos antes de romper su relación, Duo llega a la mesa cuando Heero y Quatre ya no se besaban y estaba muy sonriente

Duo. Insisto, ustedes hacen una pareja hermosa

Quatre. ¿Tu crees?

Duo. Claro claro, tú lindo, Heero lindo, se ven divinos

Quatre. Gracias

Duo. ¿Saben algo? Ya no haré más mal tercio, me voy, solo quería conocerte y fue un verdadero placer, espero que también seamos amigos

Quatre. Claro que sí

Duo. Nos vemos pronto chicos, no hagan travesuras

Quatre. No prometo nada

Duo. Ay que gracioso muchacho... hasta luego

El trenzado besa las mejillas de ambos chicos y agarrando su mochila sale del local, los novios lo observan irse, Quatre se queda callado tan solo unos segundos, después agarra la mano de Heero y la besa

Quatre. Creo que exagere, Duo es buena persona

Heero. ¿Ves? Hasta dice que hacemos buena pareja

Quatre. Lo sé, me equivoqué con él

Heero. Si

Duo ya había borrado totalmente su sonrisa, ahora sabía que odiaba a Quatre, ese rubio era un total imbécil y debía separarlo de Heero a como diera lugar, Heero debía ser solo suyo, pero debía planear bien las cosas si quería que todo saliera bien, debía ganarse a Heero poco a poco y si de esa forma no podía lograrlo entonces lo haría a la fuerza pero por ahora era mejor iniciar con el primer plan... Duo llega a su casa pero solo Hilde estaba ahí sentada en la sala oyendo un cd en unos discman, Duo la ve y enseguida se acerca a ella arrebatándole el aparato, Hilde enojada se pone de pie

Hilde. ¿Qué te traes?

Duo. ¿De dónde sacaste esto maldita?

Hilde. No son míos, me los prestaron

Duo. ¡Mentira! Tía Noin dice que no hay dinero pero bien que te compra esto

Hilde. ¡Que no son míos, dámelos!

Duo. ¿Los quieres? Tómalos

Duo alza el aparato sobre su cabeza y Hilde intenta quitárselos pero Duo los suelta cayéndose estos al suelo, Hilde se deja caer de rodillas mirando el aparato y comienza a llorar, en cambio Duo sonreía pero haciéndose el asustado se agacha a la altura de Hilde y la mira con preocupación

Duo. Lo siento mucho primita, no quise hacerlo

Hilde. ¡¿Ahora como voy a pagarlos imbécil!

Duo. Lo lamento, no era mi intención que se rompieran

Hilde. ¡Cállate, eres un idiota!

Hilde enojada agarra el aparato e intenta aventárselo a Duo pero en ese momento llega Noin sorprendiéndose mucho al ver a su hija queriendo lastimar a Duo y enseguida corre hacia la escena, Duo finge susto y se acerca a su tía agarrándola del brazo

Noin. ¿Qué te pasa Hilde?

Hilde. Mamá, Duo...

Duo. Fue un accidente tía Noin, pero Hilde se puso violenta, ya sabes como es su carácter

Noin. ¡Hilde!

Hilde. Mamá, no lo escuches, no fue ningún accidente, él rompió los discman de mi amiga Catherine a propósito

Noin. ¿Es cierto Duo?

Duo. No tía, es cierto que me enojé porque creí que le habías comprado eso tan caro a Hilde y a mí no pero no quise romper el aparato, de verdad

Hilde. ¡No es verdad mamá!

Noin. Ya basta Hilde, Duo no quiso romperlos, además tú tienes la culpa por pedir prestado algo tan caro que si dañas no puedes pagar, te prohíbo que vuelvas a pedir algo así, y tendrás que trabajar doble turno los fines de semana para pagarlos... y tú Duo, mi amor, no creas que le compraría algo tan caro a Hilde y a ti no, sabes que te quiero mucho mi vida

Duo. Sí tía Noin, perdón

Noin. Hilde, recoge eso y vete a tú habitación a meditar sobre lo que has hecho, inventar que Duo es capaz de algo tan malo es muy injusto de tu parte, sabes que él necesita todo nuestro apoyo y tú no se lo das, eres mala prima

Duo. Ya basta tía Noin, ya no la regañes, yo estoy bien

Noin. Gracias mi vida por comprender, Hilde has lo que te dije

Hilde. Sí mamá

La chica mira a Duo antes de irse mientras se seca las lágrimas y mientras Duo sonriendo le hace una seña a Hilde de adiós con los dedos, la chica ya no presta atención a su primo y agarra los discman del suelo, Noin suspira en alivio y sonríe a Duo

Duo. Sé que a veces soy grosero y tengo mal carácter cuando me enojo pero jamás haría algo así tía

Noin. Ya Duo, no te preocupes, creo en ti

Duo. Gracias tía

Noin le da un beso a su sobrino en la frente y se va a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena, Duo sonreía hasta que su tía se va completamente, entonces se limpia la frente donde su tía le había dado el beso y comienza a reírse por lo bajo, ahora sí que había hecho sentir mal a Hilde y eso le divertía mucho

Continuará…

Ni modo chicas, en ésta ocasión le toco al lindo de Duo salir de malvado jejeje, ya solo me falta Quatre para que los 5 hayan salido de malditos en mis fics jijiji, espero que les guste y que dejen reviews, hasta pronto


	2. Seducción

Fijación

By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic Yaoi, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas (Gundam Wing, 02 x 01 x 04)

Nota: Este fic como la mayoría de los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Capítulo 2. Seducción

Los días pasan y las cosas seguían su curso, Hilde y Duo seguían sin hablarse y la chica aún tenía que trabajar doble turno para pagar los discman de su amiga, que aunque ella le había dicho que no era necesario eso ya que ella estaba al tanto de cómo era Duo y le creía a Hilde, pero aún así ella quería pagar a su amiga el aparato que se había roto; Duo y Quatre ya comenzaban a ser amigos, el trenzado ya no se le insinuaba a Heero, quería dejar pasar un tiempo antes de comenzar a atacar, no le convenía hacer las cosas tan precipitadamente... después de clases por primera vez Duo visitaría la casa de Heero, el novio del chico estoico tenía que hacer un proyecto por lo que no podía ir con ellos a casa del de ojos cobalto, al estar frente a la puerta Duo se admira de la estructura de la casa, no era muy grande pero estaba de muy buen ver, y por dentro estaba mucho mejor, la familia Peacecraft Yuy no era millonaria pero si tenía dinero suficiente como para vivir bien

Duo. ¡Que casota!

Heero. No es para tanto

Duo. Lo dices porque vives aquí, yo tengo que compartir cuarto con la tarada de mi prima, la cocina está demasiado pegada a la sala y ni si quiera hay un pequeñito jardín, es una porquería de casa

Heero. No digas eso Duo, debes estar agradecido con lo que tienes, hay gente que ni siquiera tiene un hogar

Duo. Ya lo sé pero es que me choca vivir ahí

Heero. Mnh

Duo. ¿Estas enojado?

Heero. No Duo, pero a veces me parece que eres muy superficial

Duo. No es eso, es que tú no sabes lo que es vivir en la pobreza... a veces sin tener para comer, no poder darte ni un pequeño lujo

Heero. Duo, tienes celular, asistes a una buena escuela, y por Dios, mira como te vistes

Duo. ¡Pero no es suficiente!

Heero. Mnh... ¿por qué me molesto?

Duo. Ya no hablemos de eso ¿si?

Heero. Esta bien

En ese momento unos pasos se escuchan muy cerca y después se escucha como alguien baja las escaleras con prisa, se trataba de Reelena quien había oído voces y enseguida se había puesto los zapatos para bajar y saludar, muchas veces Heero llevaba a sus amigos y ella se encargaba de darles el visto bueno, con algunos había logrado salir y con otros no, la chica llega a donde están los chicos y observa a Duo de pies a cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa

Reelena. ¿Quién es tú amigo?

Heero. Duo, ella es mi hermana menor... Reelena, él es Duo, un amigo

Duo. Encantado señorita

Reelena. Nada de eso, yo estoy encantada Duo

Duo. Gracias

Heero. ¿Por qué no te vas Relela? Déjanos solos

Reelena. Deja de jugar con mi nombre... un momento, ¿y Quatre? No me digas que ya lo botaste por éste bombón

Heero. No digas tonterías Reboba, solo somos amigos

Reelena. Si como no, basta verlos para darse cuenta de la tensión sexual entre ambos

Heero se enoja por el comentario de su hermana pero en cambio Duo sonreía ampliamente, esa chica se veía lo suficientemente loca y aventada como para serle de utilidad, ya vería después como hacerla su aliada

Reelena. Ya me voy porque me tengo que arreglar, Wufei vendrá por mí en una hora

Heero. ¿Y qué te arreglas? Si tú no tienes arreglo

Reelena. Que graciosito ¿eh?... Duo, nos vemos luego, mucho gusto, y no le hagas travesuras a mi hermano, ni dejes que te las haga, es un pervertido jijiji

Heero. ¡Ya lárgate!

Heero hace como que va a perseguir a Reelena pero ésta sacándole la lengua se va corriendo muy feliz, Duo comienza a reírse y Heero lo observa extrañado

Heero. ¿Qué te da risa?

Duo. Tu hermana es muy simpática

Heero. Es una fastidiosa

Duo. En fin, dijiste que tenías un hermano mayor ¿dónde está?

Heero. Déjame ver... hoy es viernes, seguramente está trabajando

Duo. Ni modo, lo conoceré luego

Heero. Sí, ven, te mostraré la casa

Heero comienza a caminar en dirección al jardín cuando la puerta comienza a abrirse, los dos voltean a ver quien es y es Trowa quien entra por la puerta, al cerrarla se percata de la presencia de su hermano y otro chico, los ojos verdes se quedan sorprendidos por aquello que ve frente a él, un muchacho muy atractivo que estaba en compañía de su hermano ¿un nuevo amigo? ¿su nuevo novio? No estaba seguro de ello, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es que ese chico era bastante atractivo, Duo también observa a Trowa y se sorprende de lo guapo que está aunque en definitiva Heero lo estaba más, el chico de ojos cobalto mira a ambos chicos que se inspeccionaban y frunce el ceño, por alguna razón se sentía molesto de que Trowa mirara así a Duo así que se acerca a ambos para presentarlos y sacarlos de su trance

Heero. Duo, él es Trowa, hermano, él es Duo Maxwell, un amigo

Trowa. Mucho... gusto

El ojiverde extiende su mano y Duo enseguida se la da, ambos se miraban fijamente y Heero se molesta por lo que agarra a Duo del brazo haciendo que los chicos se suelten, Trowa cobra la compostura y mete sus manos a sus bolsillos observado a Heero duramente

Trowa. ¿Y Quatre?

Heero. Tiene cosas que hacer

Trowa. Espero que no le estés jugando chueco

Heero. No seas idiota

Duo. A mí también me dio gusto conocerte Trowa

Trowa. Con permiso

Trowa les pasa de lado a los dos chicos y sube hasta su habitación, Heero no dejaba de fruncir el ceño y Duo sonreía divertido, se había dado cuenta de los celos de Heero

Duo. ¿Estas enojado?

Heero. No Duo, no estoy enojado

Duo. Tu hermano está guapísimo ¿tiene novia? ¿o novio?

Heero. No que yo sepa ¿por qué?

Duo. ¿No es obvio? Me gustó

Heero. ¡No te le acerques!

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Heero. Pues yo... no, perdóname, si quieres hablo con él para que tengan una cita o algo

Duo. Me gustaría mucho

El trenzado estaba más que divertido con las reacciones de Heero, era cierto que Trowa le había gustado pero no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, solo deseaba darle celos a Heero y lo estaba consiguiendo... el ojiverde antes de entrar a su cuarto llama a la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, la chica abre la puerta, ya se encontraba bañada pero aún permanecía en bata de baño mientras se pintaba y se ponía sus alhajas, Trowa entra a la habitación y se sienta en la cama mientras su hermana vuelve a sentarse frente al espejo para continuar pintándose

Trowa. ¿Vas a salir?

Reelena. Sip hermanito

Trowa. ¿Con el mismo de la otra vez o ya encontraste otro?

Reelena. Hay que malo, es el mismo

Trowa. Con eso de que cada día sales con uno distinto

Reelena. Ya no, al rato me dirán Rezorra y no me conviene jijiji

Trowa. No digas eso tonta, mato a quien te diga esas cosas

Reelena. Ay como me cuidan mis hermanos

Trowa. Yo le prometí a mamá que te cuidaría

Reelena. Heero, papá y tú son todo para mí, gracias

Trowa. ... Hablando de Heero ¿viste a su nuevo amigo?

Reelena. Que hombre ¿verdad? para mí que le está pintando el cuerno a Quatre

Trowa. ¿Tu crees?

Reelena. Soy una experta en relaciones sentimentales, si no le está poniendo el cuerno en éste momento no tardará en hacerlo, se nota que hay tensión sexual entre los dos

Trowa. Mnh

Reelena. Te preocupa ¿verdad?

Trowa. ¿Qué cosa?

Reelena. Quatre

Trowa. Claro, es mi amigo

Reelena. No como amigo, lo quieres ¿verdad?

Trowa. No digas tonterías

Reelena. No iré a decírselo a Heero, como te dije, soy experta en relaciones y se nota mucho cuanto te gusta, no lo puedes negar

Trowa. Esta bien, si me gusta ¿contenta?

Reelena. Te admiro, yo no podría resistirme por mucho que sea el novio de mi hermano

Trowa. ¿Tanto así?

Reelena. Sí, de que me agarra la calentura...

Trowa. ¡Reelena Peacecraft Yuy!

Reelena. Jajajaja, que bobo eres

Trowa sonríe mientras mueve la cabeza hacia los lados y se pone de pie para salir de la habitación de su hermana y al caminar hacia su habitación ve a Heero y a Duo dirigirse hacia la habitación de Heero y entonces frunce el ceño, pasados unos minutos decide entrar de sorpresa a la habitación de su hermano, Heero estaba sentado sobre la cama y Duo viendo unos libros en el librero, Heero tenía una gran colección, ambos chicos miran hacia la puerta cuando ésta se abre de golpe, Trowa los observa seriamente

Heero. ¡¿Por qué no llamas antes!

Trowa. Perdón

Heero. ¿Creíste que entrarías y nos verías teniendo sexo o algo así?

Trowa. No

Heero. Vete de aquí

Trowa. Mnh

Heero. ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

Trowa. La oficina va estar cerrada unos días por inventario

Heero. Mnh, da igual, déjanos solos

Trowa. Sí, que humor te cargas

Trowa cierra por fin la puerta y Heero dirige su mirada hacia Duo quien sonreía muy ampliamente mientras hojeaba uno de los libros de Heero

Heero. Perdónalo, a veces no nos llevamos bien

Duo. Le gusta

Heero. ¿Eh? ¿quién?

Duo. Tu novio

Heero. ¿Qué demonios dices?

Duo. Date cuenta tonto, está molesto de que tú y yo podamos tener algo porque está interesado en tu güerito

Heero. Idioteces

Duo. Piénsalo ¿por qué más actuaría de ese modo? Teme que lastimes a Quatre

Heero. Ahora que lo pienso...

Heero se queda pensativo mientras recordaba ciertos sucesos como cuando él y Quatre llegaban a la casa del ojiazul y enseguida Trowa se iba a su habitación o como es que nunca había aceptado que salieran en parejas y como siempre se evitaba estar cerca de los dos, además si lo pensaba bien Trowa conocía hace mucho más tiempo a Quatre que él y antes hablaba mucho de él pero como Heero no estaba interesado en Quatre en aquel entonces no le había tomado importancia a esa situación, ahora que Duo se lo decía se convencía de ello

Heero. Ese idiota

Duo. ¿Celoso?

Heero. Sí, de pensar que pone sobre su cuerpo sus lujuriosos ojos

Duo. Nunca antes te vi así por algo que tuviera que ver con Quatre

Heero. Es mi novio, no suyo, solo yo puedo verlo así

Duo. Bien dicho, defiende lo que es tuyo, además yo saldré con Trowa ¿se te olvida?

Heero. ¿Eh?... ¡No!

Duo. ¿Qué?

Heero. No quiero que salgas con Trowa, no quiero que sobre ti también ponga sus ojos lujuriosos

Duo. ¿Celoso también de mí?

Heero. No digas tonterías

Duo. Jijiji, que lindo eres Heero

El trenzado observa fijamente a Heero poniéndolo enseguida totalmente rojo

Heero. ¿Sabes? tengo cosas que hacer ¿te molesta si te pido que te vayas?

Duo. Esta bien, me voy

Duo agarra sus cosas y se acerca a Heero dándole un beso en la mejilla, Heero sin pensarlo agarra el brazo de Duo y lo vuelve hacia él con la intención de besarlo en los labios pero se contiene tan solo dando también un beso en su mejilla, Duo sonríe y se aparta caminando hacia la puerta y sale de la habitación de Heero dejándolo totalmente sonrojado y sintiéndose muy confundido

Heero. ¿Pero que estoy haciendo? ¿qué me sucede?... tuve unos deseos enormes de besarlo

Heero se agacha tomando su rostro entre sus manos, se sentía muy confundido y entonces una imagen de Quatre le llega a la mente y enseguida se acerca al teléfono para marcarle a su casa, el rubio le contesta sorprendido de tal atención, era raro en Heero pero le gustaba que lo hubiese llamado por teléfono... Duo aún seguía en la casa de Heero y antes de llegar a la salida se topa con Trowa, ambos chicos se miran hasta que Duo se acerca a Trowa

Duo. Hola Trowa

Trowa. Hola ¿ya te vas?

Duo. Sí, ¿cómo ves?

Trowa. Mal, tu presencia no pasa desapercibida por mis ojos

Duo. Jajaja, que galán

Trowa. ¿Tienes pareja?

Duo. Estoy libre y totalmente disponible

Trowa. ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café?

Duo. Me encantaría pero debo ir a casa

Trowa. Te llevo

Duo. Gracias pero iré en autobús, los pobres usamos el transporte público

Trowa. Te llevaré y no me discutas

Duo. Esta bien

Duo sonríe y Trowa comienza a caminar hacia la puerta abriéndole ésta a Duo y dándole el paso, Duo sonríe más ampliamente y salen los dos de ahí, Trowa abre la puerta a Duo y después sube él, el auto arranca, durante el trayecto apenas si salen de las bocas de ambos un par de palabras, Trowa ya estaba convencido de que no había algo entre él y su hermano así que iba a aprovechar para él llegarle a Duo, después de todo Quatre amaba a Heero así que no había esperanza de que se fijara en él... al llegar a la casa de Duo ambos permanecen dentro del auto

Trowa. Bonita casa

Duo. Mientes, es fea y pequeña

Trowa. No es verdad, se ve acogedora

Duo. No hablemos de eso

El trenzado se muerde el labio inferior mientras ve a Trowa fijamente y éste a su vez mira al trenzado, y sin pensarlo dos veces Trowa acerca su rostro al de Duo y cerrando sus ojos intenta besarlo pero Duo coloca dos dedos sobre los labios de Trowa y lo evita

Duo. Eres rápido

Trowa. Me gustas Duo, me gustas mucho

Duo. Me acabas de conocer

Trowa. Si pero eres hermoso, me encantas, eres sensual

Duo. ¿Entonces es solo mi físico?

Trowa. Tal vez

Duo. ¿No te importa que sea mala persona o algo así solo porque tengo buen cuerpo y buen rostro? Y dicen que yo soy superficial

Trowa. Pero tú no eres mala persona ¿o sí?

Duo. ¿Quieres descubrirlo?

Trowa. Duo...

Duo. ¿Descubrir todo de mí? Explorarme... encontrar lo más secreto en mí

Trowa. Sí, si quiero

Duo. Jijiji, eres perverso, los Universitarios sí que son perversos

El trenzado agarra el rostro de Trowa con ambas manos y lo acerca al suyo a una distancia muy corta, el ojoverde cierra sus ojos en la espera de que Duo lo bese pero él solo atrasa la acción sonriendo malévolamente y solo rozando los labios de Trowa con su lengua, el ojiverde no soporta más y besa salvajemente a Duo quien enseguida corresponde al beso, sus lenguas se rozaban de vez en cuando fuera de sus bocas mientras agarraban aire entre cada apasionado beso, una de las manos de Duo baja hasta entrar al pantalón de Trowa y tomar su miembro excitado con tan solo un beso, el ojiverde jadea al sentir la tibia mano y entonces Duo comienza a moverla por el miembro de Trowa masturbándolo, el ojiverde gemía en la boca de Duo mientras se besaban dentro de aquel automóvil y entonces Trowa siente como su líquido sale por fin bañando la mano de Duo, Trowa abre los ojos con la respiración acelerada y estira su mano hasta una caja de pañuelos que tenía cerca, toma uno y se la da a Duo para que se limpie la mano, el trenzado se limpia la mano a excepción de su dedo pulgar el cual pasa por los labios de Trowa, y éste le miraba embobado, Duo sonríe y abre la puerta del auto

Duo. Gracias por traerme, te veo luego

Como si no hubiera pasado nada Duo abre la puerta del auto y se sale, la cierra y entra enseguida a su casa, Trowa aún permanecía en trance, no podía aún creer lo que había sucedido, pero ese chico poseía una fuerza de atracción enorme y no se había podido detener, se había dejado seducir, había caído en un erótico juego y tal vez ya estaba muy dentro de él como para poder salirse, estaba embrujado por el hechizo de amor que Duo había dejado en él aunque sus sentimientos por Quatre no habían cambiado... al día siguiente después de clases Quatre tenía junta con el comité de estudiantes ya que él tenía un cargo en dicho comité por lo que no se puede ir con Heero y Duo quienes caminan rumbo al auto de Heero ya que éste casi todos los días al salir de clases lo llevaba hasta su casa aunque nunca había entrado, Duo no se lo permitía porque le daba vergüenza, al llegar a casa de Duo los chicos permanecen en el auto

Duo. Has estado muy callado

Heero. No dejo de pensar en mi hermano y su gusto por Quatre ¿cómo puede hacerme esto?

Duo. Así somos los hombres, malévolos

Heero. ¿Por qué dices eso?

Duo. Hice algo malo

Heero observa a Duo con desconfianza, a veces la forma de hablar del trenzado era tan frívola y despreocupada que le hacía sentir una sensación extraña, pareciera que en el cuerpo de Duo existieran dos personas, en cambio Duo sonreía pícaramente

Heero. ¿Qué hiciste?

Duo. Besé a tu hermano ayer

Heero. ¡¿QUÉ!

Duo. Jijiji... tranquilo amigo

Heero. ¡No quiero que te le acerques!

Duo. ¿Por qué? Trowa es lindo y no tiene pareja, yo estoy en las mismas condiciones, ambos nos gustamos y además de esa forma se aleja de tu rubio bonito

Heero. Mnh... ¿te dijo que le gustas?

Duo. Sí, quiere conmigo

Heero. No sé... esto es extraño

Duo. Vamos bonito... sonríe

El trenzado estira su mano derecha hasta el rostro de Heero y lo acaricia suavemente, el chico de ojos cobalto se queda totalmente paralizado recibiendo la caricia mientras un gran sonrojo se le marca en el rostro, Duo lo miraba profundamente comenzando a acariciar sus labios con el dedo pulgar, Heero cierra sus ojos sintiendo los dedos de Duo en sus labios e involuntariamente abre la boca mordiendo ligeramente el dedo de Duo, en ese momento el trenzado se percata de la presencia de su prima quien iba llegando de la tienda con el mandado y entonces deja de acariciar a Heero quien abre los ojos rápidamente sintiéndose confundido, no se explicaba como se había dejado llevar de esa forma, Duo frunce el ceño y retira su mano, Hilde sonríe a Heero quien no responde de ninguna forma y entonces la chica entra a la casa, en el auto los dos chicos quedan en silencio, el corazón de Heero latía con fuerza y en cambio Duo estaba tranquilo

Duo. Creo que mejor entro

Heero. Duo...

Duo. ¿Qué pasó?

Heero. ¿Qué fue eso?

Duo. ¿Qué fue que?

Duo sonríe despreocupadamente y abre la puerta del auto, se acerca a Heero y le da un beso en la mejilla, se aleja de él y sale del auto cerrando la puerta después y despidiéndose de su amigo con la mano, Heero lo veía muy confundido, algo había pasado entre ellos y Duo actuaba normalmente, el trenzado entra a su casa mientras que Heero se queda en el auto totalmente quieto, estaba confundido, nervioso y se sentía mal, entonces toma su celular y marca al de Quatre, el rubio contesta rápidamente

Quatre. ¿Qué pasa mi amor?

Heero. ¿Ya terminaste tus asuntos?

Quatre. Si

Heero. ¿Estas en tú casa?

Quatre. Sí

Heero. Nos vemos en "Gundam´s café" en media hora

Quatre. Pero...

El chico de ojos cobalto cuelga el teléfono sin darle tiempo a Quatre de agregar algo más a su plática... ya dentro de la casa Duo estaba a punto de subir a su habitación cuando la voz de su prima lo detiene al subir media escalera

Hilde. Pero que buenos gustos tienes

Duo. Metiche, arruinaste un buen momento

Hilde. Perdóneme su majestad

Duo. Déjame en paz

Hilde. Pero ese chico sí que es atractivo ¿tiene novia?

Duo mira con odio a su prima y baja las escaleras lentamente, Hilde se queda callada mientras ve que su primo camina hacia ella y por alguna extraña razón se siente nerviosa, Duo estando ya muy cerca de ella la agarra del cuello con una mano y con un movimiento rápido y brusco la estrella contra la pared, Hilde agarra el brazo de Duo y trata de que le suelte el cuello pero el chico no cede

Hilde. Duo... ghg

Duo. Aleja tus pensamientos perversos de él... ¡soy capaz de matarte!

Hilde. Arghh... Duo

La chica le da una fuerte patada a Duo en el lomo de su pierna haciendo que éste se doble un poco por el dolor y la suelte, Hilde se agarra el cuello tratando de agarrar aire mientras que Duo se sobaba su pierna, el trenzado se levanta nuevamente y quita de su rostro ese semblante de odio con que había mirado a su prima para verle preocupado

Duo. Perdóname prima, no quería hacerte daño

Hilde. A mí no me engañas como a mamá... cof cof cof

Duo. Es que ese chico me gusta

Hilde. ¿Y por eso ibas a matarme?

Duo. No iba a matarte, no seas tonta

Hilde. Estas loco Duo

Duo. Piensa lo que quieras... me voy a mi habitación

Duo sube las escaleras muy despreocupado y sonriendo, Hilde lo veía asustada, nunca antes había visto en Duo una mirada tan llena de odio y nunca antes éste había intentado lastimarla... en la cafetería donde Heero había citado a Quatre ambos chicos ya se encontraban ahí, Heero se sentía culpable por lo que había dejado que pasara con Duo y por eso había invitado a Quatre a ese lugar, al rubio la forma de actuar de Heero le preocupaba un poco

Quatre. Tu llamada fue extraña

Heero. ¿Qué no puedo citar a mi novio para verlo?

Quatre. Si puedes pero nunca lo haces ¿pasa algo?

Heero. Nada, todo bien

Quatre. Si pasara algo malo me lo dirías ¿verdad?

Heero. Mnh... sí

El chico de ojos cobalto sonríe a Quatre y éste se sorprende de aquella sonrisa, era raro que Heero sonriera de la nada, ahora estaba convencido de que a Heero algo le pasaba pero ya no iba a indagar en el asunto, el rubio coloca ambos brazos en el cuello de Heero y lo atrae hacia él para besarlo, las manos de Heero se posan en la cintura de Quatre y los chicos se besan tiernamente no importándoles que estuvieran en un lugar público, una de las manos de Heero baja hasta la pierna de Quatre la cual acaricia suavemente, el rubio aparta ligeramente a Heero de él y sonríe después de acabar con el beso

Quatre. Aquí no Heero

Heero. Perdón

Quatre. ... Pediré postre

Heero. Sí, mientras yo voy al baño

Quatre. Okay

Heero se pone de pie y se dirige al baño, entra y éste está vacío, el chico directamente se acerca al espejo y abriendo la llave del agua se echa un poco en el rostro observándose después en dicho espejo, su mirada parecía un poco distante

Heero. Duo... Dios ¿qué me sucede? Quatre es mi pareja, yo lo elegí como mi pareja, es a él a quien quiero, con quien he estado un par de meses, lo quiero, quiero a Quatre, quiero a Quatre

Entre más dijera Heero que quería a Quatre menos convencido estaba de ello, había algo en su amigo trenzado que le hacía pensar en él y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando Duo comenzaba a monopolizar sus pensamientos, de repente la imagen del chico tocándole los labios llega a su mente y rápidamente se sonroja, nuevamente Heero se echa agua pero aún así el calor en sus mejillas no desaparece, entonces nota que sin darse cuenta había conseguido una erección

Heero. No puede ser ¿qué hago?... deja de pensar cochinadas Heero

El chico estoico se reprendía por aquello que le había sucedido y mirando a varios lados se convence de que no estaría mal darle solución a su problema de la manera más normal, después de todo se encontraba en un baño y además éste estaba desértico, el chico entra al cubículo que está atrás de él, se para frente al retrete y desabrocha su pantalón, baja el cierre del mismo y toma su miembro con ambas manos – no llevaba ropa interior – y entonces comienza a deslizar su mano derecha por su miembro, acariciándolo y sobándolo lentamente, Heero cierra los ojos suavemente mientras jadea despacito, no quería que se escuchara lo que estaba haciendo, de repente la imagen de Duo le llega a la mente y abre sus ojos un poco imaginándose a Duo hincado frente a él haciéndole sexo oral y entonces aumenta la velocidad de su mano comenzando a gemir sin importarle si se escucha o no fuera del baño, la ilusión de Duo haciéndole sexo oral no desaparece hasta que Heero por fin culmina depositando su esencia dentro del retrete mientras cierra sus ojos con fuerza y muerde su labio inferior tratando de que su gemido se ahogue en su garganta, Heero abre los ojos ya habiéndose calmado su respiración y mira su mano bañada con parte del líquido que había derramado observándola durante varios segundos

Heero. Que idiota soy

El chico de ojos cobalto agarra papel de baño y se limpia la mano para después abrocharse bien los pantalones y subirse el cierre, sale del cubículo y se acerca a los espejos para lavarse las manos, se limpia el sudor con algo de papel y sale del baño como si nada, Quatre estaba sentado muy serio, ya se había acabado el postre que había pedido, al ver llegar a Heero a la mesa le mira preocupado

Quatre. Te tardaste mucho ¿estas enfermo?

Heero. No

Quatre. ¿No estabas haciendo algo...?

Heero. Mnh

Quatre. ¿Qué te estabas haciendo?

Heero. ¡Quatre!

Quatre. Tranquilo, yo también lo hago de vez en cuando, bueno, casi diario

Heero. ¿Qué?

Quatre. Sí, la vanidad es cruel, a veces paso horas en el espejo arreglándome el cabello o tratando de que mi rostro se vea bien

Heero. ¡Ah!

Quatre. ¿Qué pasa?

Heero. Nada

Quatre. Te veo extraño últimamente ¿seguro que no me ocultas nada?

Heero. Seguro Quatre

Heero toma la mano derecha de Quatre y la besa observando al rubio con ternura, Quatre sonríe pero ahora más que nunca estaba convencido de que su novio no estaba tan bien como aseguraba... en casa de Duo por la noche éste se encontraba en la pequeña habitación que compartía con su prima la cual ya se encontraba dormida, en cambio él observaba una foto que sostenía entre sus manos la cual miraba con cariño mientras acariciaba ligeramente con sus dedos una de las personas que en ella estaba retratada

Duo. Como verás te he reemplazado, tengo un nuevo amigo a quien amar, pero él no será tonto como tú... él tiene que ser mío, él no me va abandonar por alguien más como tú lo hiciste, porque a él no puedo hacerle daño, él va a amarme, ya verás que sí, ya verás

El trenzado besa tiernamente la imagen a la cual acariciaba con sus dedos y después guarda la fotografía en una pequeña caja que guardaba en el lugar más alto del ropero que también compartía con su prima, pero de ella solo eran los dos últimos cajones del lado derecho y todo lo demás de Duo ya que él tenía muchas más pertenencias producto no solo de lo que había comprado con lo que ganaba en su empleo de fines de semana sino también por todos aquellos regalos que anteriormente había recibido de sus pretendientes

Al siguiente día en la escuela a la hora del receso Heero, Duo y Quatre como siempre se reunían atrás de los salones para conversar y comer el almuerzo, Quatre se encontraba sentado entre las piernas de Heero mientras éste se encontraba recargado en un árbol mientras que Duo estaba sentado frente a los dos

Duo. Quatre, Heero me contó que tú y Trowa son muy buenos amigos

Quatre. Sí, somos muy amigos ¿ya conociste a Trowa? ¿verdad que es mono?

Duo. Sí, lo conocí el otro día que fui a casa de Heero, de hecho hasta nos besamos

Heero. Mnh...

Quatre. ¿Ah... sí?

Duo. Sí, y confieso que me encantaría ser su novio

Quatre. Pero se acaban de conocer

Duo. ¿Y? ¿no se puede? ¿en que mundo de princesitas vives? Hoy en día si te quieres acostar con alguien el mismo día que lo conociste está bien, me parece perfecto

Tanto Quatre como Heero miran a Duo no creyendo que estuvieran escuchando aquello, sobre todo porque Duo parecía totalmente tranquilo y seguro de sus palabras, el rubio sobre todo lo veía con extrañeza, a veces Duo podía parecer demasiado frívolo y eso era algo que a él no le agradaba

Quatre. Si eso piensas...

Duo. Si ¿tiene algo de malo?

Quatre. No, cada quien sabe lo que hace

Duo. Ay, no me vayas a salir con que eres virgen, que aburrido

Heero. Creo que mejor dejamos de hablar de esto

Duo. Ya salió el peine... no se han acostado aún

Heero. ¡Duo!

Los comentarios de Duo hacen sentir mal a Quatre quien enseguida baja su mirada, Heero estaba enojado por los comentarios de su amigo y en cambio él sonreía hipócritamente, el rubio se separa de Heero y se pone de pie aún con la mirada baja y dándoles la espalda a ambos chicos, los mechones de cabello de su frente le alcanzaban a cubrir el rostro, se había deprimido con los comentarios de Duo pero aún así sonreía

Quatre. ¿Saben?... recordé que tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos

El rubio se va corriendo no dándole tiempo a Heero de detenerlo, el chico de ojos cobalto se queda sentado donde mismo con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro y en cambio Duo sonreía más ampliamente, enseguida Heero voltea con Duo y lo mira muy fríamente

Heero. ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?

Duo. Que sensible resultó Quatre jijiji

Heero. Piensa antes de hablar

Duo. ¿Estas enojado conmigo?

Heero. Sí, no tenías porque decir todas esas cosas

Duo. Deberían hacerlo y ya... el sexo es maravilloso

Heero. ... ¿Quién eres en realidad?

Heero muy enojado intenta ponerse de pie pero enseguida es detenido por Duo, el trenzado se había lanzado a los brazos de Heero antes de que éste se pusiera de pie y de esa forma lo hace acostarse y él subiéndose sobre su cuerpo, Heero estaba con los ojos totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa, con el cuerpo de Duo sobre el suyo, la cabeza del trenzado estaba situada a la altura del oído del chico de ojos cobalto

Duo. Hazlo tuyo... lo deseas

Le susurra a su oído haciendo que Heero abra los ojos aún más de ser posible y enseguida se baja de él volviendo a sentarse donde estaba antes, Heero permanece en la misma posición durante varios segundos hasta que recobra los sentidos y se sienta también observando fijamente a Duo quien aún sonreía

Duo. No me mires así

Heero. ¿Por qué me dijiste eso?

Duo. El se muere por hacerlo, se le nota en los ojos, así que si no eres tú puede ser alguien más, alguien como... Trowa

Totalmente molesto Heero se pone de pie y observa a Duo muy enfadado

Heero. ¡Cállate!

Duo. Sabes que es cierto... él también lo desea, solo se hace tonto

Heero. No es verdad

Duo. Claro que sí, Quatre desea a Trowa tanto como tu hermano lo desea a él

Heero. ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? ¿no se supone que eres mi amigo?

Duo borra un poco su sonrisa y poniéndose de pie se coloca frente a frente con Heero y lo mira directamente a los ojos mientras se acerca peligrosamente a él

Duo. Porque lo soy te lo digo ¿dejarás que se vaya con él? Quatre es tuyo, solo tuyo

Heero. Pero...

Duo. Sht, basta, reconoce la realidad

El trenzado exhala un poco de aire en los labios de Heero y acariciándolos después se aleja de él recuperando totalmente su sonrisa, en cambio miles de dudas surgían en la cabeza de Heero, estaba confundido no solo por lo que le había dicho su amigo sino también por la forma en la que había actuado... por la tarde Duo llama a Quatre a su celular para que le diese la dirección de su casa ya que quería ir a visitarlo y hablar con él, el rubio aún no olvidaba lo que había dicho el trenzado a la hora del receso pero no estaba enojado con él así que sin pensarlo le da la dirección de su casa, Duo llega en veinte minutos siendo recibido enseguida por el rubio quien lo hace pasar hasta su cuarto

Duo. Tu casa está preciosa ¿eres rico?

Quatre. Algo así, mi padre tiene una cadena de restaurantes que se dedica a la comida de origen Árabe así que nos va bien económicamente

Duo. ¿Y por qué comida árabe?

Quatre. Mi abuelo era árabe, sus demás descendientes somos de aquí

Duo. Interesante

El trenzado se paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación de Quatre, era amplia y muy bonita, tenía pequeños detalles que eran dignos de admirarse, además tenía una terraza muy agradable que contaba con una amplia mesa y sillas para cuando se quisiera salir a comer un refrigerio, además en el baño había un amplio y bonito jacuzzi y al fondo de la habitación había un vestidor con varios roperos llenos de ropa de marca y zapatos de buenas colecciones, Duo estaba encantado con la habitación de Quatre y más con el enorme guardarropa del chico

Duo. Que precioso está este abrigo

Quatre. Es de Casimir, si te gusta tanto te lo puedes llevar

Duo. ¡¿En serio!

Quatre. Claro, tengo varios

Duo. Gracias

El chico de ojos violetas estaba más que encantando, nunca antes había tenido algo tan caro y se sentía más que feliz, el rubio lo veía y sonreía, le gustaba hacer feliz a las personas, pero enseguida recuerda lo que Duo había dicho durante el receso y enseguida se enseria, Duo lo mira de reojo y se voltea hacia él

Duo. ¿Qué tienes? Si no querías no me lo hubieras dado

Quatre. No es eso, es que...

Duo. No me vas a salir con que es por lo que dije en la mañana ¿o sí?

Quatre. La verdad sí

Duo. A ver, siéntate

Duo toma a Quatre de las manos y lo lleva hasta la cama haciendo que tome asiento mientras él se sienta en la silla que se encontraba frente al enorme tocador que Quatre tenía en su cuarto mientras lo observa fijamente, en cambio Quatre lo veía con dificultad y con el rostro totalmente sonrojado

Quatre. Es que tú eres muy liberal pero yo no soy así

Duo. No es verdad, es que eres demasiado tímido ¿por qué no lo quieres hacer?

Quatre. Me da miedo

Duo. ¿Miedo de qué?... dime una cosa ¿te has masturbado?

Quatre. ¿Por qué me preguntas algo tan sucio?

Duo. No es sucio, contéstame

Quatre. ... Sí (a punto de hervir)

Duo. Pues imagina que es así pero diez veces más placentero

Quatre. Pero no se trata solo de placer

Duo. ¿No? claro que sí ¿o a poco crees que Heero lo va a hacer solo "porque te quiere"?

Quatre. ¿Por qué lo dices así?

Duo. No seas tonto, es obvio que solo será sexo, eso de hacer el amor no existe

El rubio estaba muy confundido por las cosas que Duo le decía, pero él teniendo tanta experiencia como la que parecía algo tenía que ser cierto

Quatre. ¿Entonces debo tener sexo con Heero solo por placer?

Duo. No digo que no lo ames pero el sexo es eso, solo sexo, no hay más

Quatre. No me gusta lo que dices, dos personas pueden hacer el amor, no todo tiene que ver con el placer y el morbo

Duo. Que infantil eres, pero allá tú

Quatre. ... ¿Entonces que hago?

Duo. Haz lo que quieras, ya no me molestaré en aconsejarte, pero si no quieres tener simple sexo no lo tengas, aunque con Heero es todo lo que hallarás

Quatre. ¿Pero por qué?

Duo. Porque así es él y la mayoría de los hombres, y cuando por fin tengan sexo muy posiblemente te botará hasta que encuentre juguete nuevo

Quatre sentía ganas de llorar con las palabras de Duo, eran dichas con frialdad pero parecían ciertas, tan ciertas que le dolía el saber que Heero solo lo quería por sexo, pero si lo pensaba bien hasta ese momento el único que había hablado de los dos sobre querer tener sexo ese era Heero, además ya tenía la experiencia de lo que había sucedido en la habitación del chico estoico el día que se había quedado a ver películas en su casa... Duo ante la confusión y tristeza de Quatre sonreía ampliamente, era muy divertido jugar con sus pensamientos, debía convencer a Quatre inconscientemente de nunca querer tener sexo con Heero, por eso le decía tantas mentiras sobre el chico estoico

Dos días después en casa de Heero, éste se encontraba en uno de sus partidos de fútbol en el cual se iba a dar a conocer si el equipo de la escuela de Heero pasaría o no a la competencia ínter escolar que se hacía cada año, en dicho partido se encontraban Quatre y Reelena apoyando a Heero, en cambio Trowa se había quedado en casa ya que a él no le gustaba el fútbol, a él le gustaba el baloncesto el cual jugaba cuando era estudiante de Preparatoria... Duo no había asistido a dicho partido porque en cambio va a casa de los Peacecraft Yuy a visitar a Trowa, él le abre y sorprendiéndose de su visita muy amablemente lo hace pasar a su habitación, estando ambos de pie frente a frente, Trowa no se veía muy contento

Trowa. Te olvidaste de mí, hace días que no sé de ti

Duo. Perdona, estaba ocupado, tengo otros asuntos ¿sabes?

Trowa. Te he extrañado

Duo. Y yo a ti

Trowa. Lo del otro día fue... genial

Duo. ¿Te gusto?

Trowa. Como no tienes idea

Duo. No, ni idea tienes tú de lo que soy capaz de hacer, soy extremadamente bueno en aspectos sexuales, eso te lo puedo demostrar

Trowa estaba fascinado con lo que Duo decía, jamás se había sentido tan poseído por alguien, pero Duo tenía lo suficiente y más para alimentar la pasión de cualquier persona, incluso la de Trowa quien era muy pacífico y sereno, pero todo tenía un límite y Duo era alguien que podía hacer que cualquiera sobrepasara los límites... el ojiverde se acerca salvajemente y besando a Duo con pasión lo abraza mientras lo dirige hacia la cama, Duo lo besaba también con pasión mientras sonreía maliciosamente, tenía a Trowa bajo su poder, el chico de ojos verdes intenta desabrochar el pantalón a Duo pero él rápidamente lo detiene, ambos se miran a los ojos, sus respiraciones totalmente agitadas y Trowa ya excitado

Duo. Aún no... aún no puedes poseerme

Trowa. ¿Por qué?

Duo. Hasta que lo saques de tu mente

Trowa. ¿A quién?

Duo. A Quatre

Trowa queda helado ante las palabras de Duo y enseguida se levanta de él sentándose sobre la cama, Duo también se levanta pero quedando hincado atrás de Trowa mientras sonríe a más no poder, le gustaba mucho jugar con las mentes de las personas y retorcerlas de ser posible, de esa forma distorsionaba totalmente sus formas de pensar

Trowa. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Duo. Heero me lo contó

Trowa. ¿Qué? ¿él lo sabe?

Duo. Claro que sí, desde que comenzó a salir con él, por eso está con Quatre, porque no quiere que tú lo tengas, solo es para hacerte daño

Trowa. No es verdad, Heero sería incapaz

Duo. Claro que no, es muy capaz

Trowa se queda pensando mientras que Duo se acerca más al ojiverde y recarga su pecho contra la espalda del mayor de los hermanos Peacecraft Yuy y a la vez apoya su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro derecho de Trowa, con su boca a la altura de la oreja del ojiverde comienza a susurrarle sensualmente

Duo. Y pronto lo hará suyo, lo poseerá, serán uno solo y entonces... entonces Quatre jamás será para ti porque él será de Heero completamente... no habrá lugar para ti

Trowa. Pero...

Duo. Sht sht, calma... siempre hay una solución, Quatre debe ser tuyo, tú si lo amas, no como Heero que solo quiere que se acueste con él

Trowa. Es... verdad

Totalmente complacido Duo se separa del chico y se baja de la cama mientras observa fijamente a Trowa quien veía hacia el suelo con la mirada perdida, Quatre estaba en las garras de su hermano y él debía hacer algo, Heero lo había desilusionado, había comenzado a andar con Quatre solo para darle en la torre a él, jamás lo hubiera creído de su propio hermano ¿pero como no se había dado cuenta antes? Si todo parecía encajar perfectamente, como el hecho de que Heero insistiera en que salieran en parejas cuando Trowa tenía pareja, claro, ahora que sabía la verdad sabía que eso era porque deseaba que los viera juntos y se sintiera triste, o como Heero se enojaba porque él se retiraba a su habitación cuando llevaba a Quatre a la casa, era porque quería que estuviera ahí y se diera cuenta que Quatre nunca sería para él porque estaba enamorado de Heero, su hermano si que era perverso y él nunca se había dado cuenta, pero no iba a dejar que las cosas siguieran así, haría a un lado a Heero y él se quedaría con Quatre para cuidarlo y protegerlo como se debía, y no le iba a importar que métodos usar

Continuará...

Que perverso es Duo ¿ne? Se que es raro el rumbo que toma éste fic y tanto el manejo de las personalidades de los personajes como las relaciones que tienen unos con otros, pero no me odien, saben que no me gusta encasillarme con un solo tipo de historia y que me gusta jugar con los personajes, ya saben, moverlos dentro de entornos diferentes, pero en fin, explicaciones más explicaciones menos espero que éste fic les esté gustando aunque sea extraño, hasta el próximo capítulo

Gracias a Nadesiko, que por cierto si me acuerdo de ti, tambien agradezo a Forfirith y a Val Tao Yuy por sus comentarios, se que este fic se sale un poco de lo normal en los fics de GW y sobre todo yaoi pero espero que les guste, cuidense mucho


	3. Decisiones

Fijación

By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic Yaoi, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas (Gundam Wing, 02 x 01 x 04)

Nota: Este fic como la mayoría de los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Capítulo 3. Decisiones

Quatre no había podido dormir desde aquella vez que el amigo trenzado de Heero había ido a su casa, las palabras de Duo revoloteaban en su mente como una parvada de pájaros y por más que quería no pensar en ello las palabras llegaban solas a su mente y se preguntaba ¿realmente Heero solo quería de él su cuerpo? ¿si se acostaba con él era porque Heero tan solo deseaba el sexo? Pero si se ponía a pensar, si Heero tan solo quisiera eso de él entonces desde hace mucho lo habría terminado al no obtener el resultado deseado, entonces ¿por qué Duo había dicho todo eso? ¿acaso había algún interés oculto detrás de todo eso? En su mente habían miles de preguntas y ni una sola respuesta, tal vez mejor era preguntarle directamente a Heero o hablar de eso con alguien más pero ¿con quién? Seguramente Trowa le iba a decir cosas muy buenas de Heero, después de todo era su hermano, así que mejor era pedir opiniones más imparciales... ¿Relena? Si, ella parecía ser una buena opción, una chica bastante alocada y abierta, con ella podía hablar de cualquier tema, además no era muy apegada a su hermano Heero por lo que obtendría una respuesta más imparcial que de preguntarle a Trowa, entonces eso haría, pediría el consejo de su cuñada, peor era guardarse el tema para él solo, pero de eso ya vería al día siguiente

Al día siguiente al salir de clases Duo va a casa de los Peacecraft Yuy, le interesaba charlar con Relena a quien había visto como una buena opción para que le ayudara en sus planes de separar a Heero y a Quatre; el trenzado aprovecha que Heero y Quatre iban a ir al cine al salir de clases y que Trowa le había comentado que tenía práctica de baloncesto por lo que no iba a haber nadie en casa de los Peacecraft Yuy salvo la hermana menor y no se equivocaba, ella estaría ahí con la sola presencia de una de las mucamas al servicio de la familia. La chica abre la puerta cuando suena el timbre de ésta y se lleva una grata sorpresa al ver al amigo de su hermano parado ahí, lo deja entrar y pide a la mucama que lleve dos vasos de soda a su habitación donde invita al chico a pasar, Duo y la chica se sientan en la cama para platicar a gusto, la mucama les lleva sus sodas y Relena pone un agradable cd de música

Relena. Me da mucho gusto que hayas venido

Duo. Gracias

Relena. ¿Hay algún motivo en especial?

Duo. Lo hay

Relena. ¿Y me lo vas a decir?

Duo. Sí, pero antes dime algo

Relena. ¿Qué cosa?

Duo. ¿Te gustan los juegos?

Relena. ¿Los... juegos?

La chica se queda muy pensativa y sin entender la dirección de la pregunta, en cambio Duo sonreía casi imperceptiblemente

Relena. Sí, si me gustan

Duo. ¿Quieres que tú y yo juguemos uno?

Relena. Ay Duo

La mujer sonríe pícaramente colocando una mano en uno de los hombros de Duo mientras lo mira seductoramente, el chico sonríe más ampliamente y colocando una mano sobre la mano de Relena en su hombro la quita de dicho lugar

Duo. No es lo que estas pensando ¿eh?

Relena. ¿Qué me estas proponiendo?

Duo. Me he dado cuenta de cosas, cosas muy divertidas dentro de tu familia

Relena. ¿Cosas divertidas?

Duo. Sí, en principio noto mucho resentimiento por parte de Heero hacia Trowa

Relena. ¿Resentimiento?

Duo. Sí, como sí le odiase por algo

Relena. ¿Y eso es divertido?

Duo. Prácticamente... además yo sé que también te has dado cuenta de ese triangulito amoroso que se traen tus hermanos con el güerete de pacotilla

Relena. ¿Hablas de Quatre?

Duo. Claro

Relena.¿Y a qué quieres llegar?

Duo. Mira, yo sé que Heero anda con él por el sexo

Relena. Pero mi hermano y él aún no lo hacen

Duo. Pero es lo que Heero busca

Relena. ¿Ah si? Yo pensé que lo quería bien

Duo. Tal vez, pero eso no quita el que solo busca el acostón

Relena. Bueno ¿y eso que tiene que ver con Trowa?

Duo. Trowa ama a Quatre, amor de verdad, no como Heero

Relena. ¿Y?

Duo. Yo me he dado cuenta que quieres más a Trowa que a Heero, yo sé que harías cualquier cosa por tu hermanito Trowa

Relena. ¿A qué quieres llegar?

Duo. Te voy a ser sincero, yo quiero con Heero, Heero se hace tonto pero sé que quiere conmigo, Trowa quiere con Quatre y tú quieres que Trowa sea feliz ¿cierto?

Relena. Ahora que lo planteas así... pero ¿Y Quatre que quiere?

Duo. Quatre quiere a Heero pero sí tu hermano solo quiere sexo de él eso lo va a lastimar, mejor sería que se fijara en Trowa ¿no? que al fin de cuentas es quien lo quiere de verdad, por lo tanto no importa si ahora quiere a Heero, importa lo que va a querer después ¿o no?

Relena. Déjame ver si entiendo a lo que quieres llegar... tú quieres que te ayude para que mi hermano Heero ande contigo y que además ayude a que Quatre se fije en Trowa ¿cierto?

Duo. Sí, pero si lo pones así no suena divertido

Relena. Ahora sí ya no entendí

Duo. Vamos mujer, piénsale un poquito, yo sé que puedes... no se trata de hacer felices a todos y fin, éste cuento se acabó, no, el chiste es que nos divirtamos

Relena. ¿Y cómo lo haremos?

Duo. Ayúdame a destrozar a Heero y Quatre de forma divertida

Relena. ¿Por qué crees que yo querría hacerle eso a mi hermano?

Duo. Dije destruir de forma no literal

Relena. ¿Cuál es tú plan?

Duo. Quatre debe ver que Heero solo lo quiere por sexo y de paso comprender que Heero me desea a mí ¿entiendes? Pero además no sería divertido si Heero y Trowa no se pelean

Relena. ¿Quieres que ponga en contra a mis hermanos?

Duo. Sí ¿qué tanto daño pueden hacerse?

Relena. No lo sé, cuando Heero se enoja puede llegar a ser muy violento, y Trowa no se queda atrás, eso lo sacaron de papá

Duo. ¿Entonces que dices?

Relena. ¿Nadie va a salir lastimado?

Duo. Claro que no, todo saldrá bien y tu y yo tendremos mucho rato de diversión

Relena. Esta bien, acepto

Duo. Bien, sabía que eras lista después de todo

El trenzado y la chica se dan la mano cerrando ese acuerdo, entre los dos iban a separar a Heero y Quatre y a unir al rubio con Trowa y a él con Heero, lo que la chica no sabía era que Duo también la tenía contemplada a ella dentro del juego pero obviamente no se lo iba a decir. Duo se despide de la hermana de Heero y sale de su habitación, su visita ya había concluido y como ella tenía tarea que hacer antes de verse con Wufei no lo puede acompañar hasta la puerta, Duo sale de la casa y estando en el jardín comienza a reírse, todo había salido como lo había planeado

Duo. Chiquilla tan más imbécil... pronto serás mío Heero, lo prometo

El trenzado se retira totalmente de la casa de los Peacecraft Yuy y se dirige a la casa de su tía Noin quien no se encontraba en casa, tan solo estaba Hilde con su amiga Catherine charlando en la sala, Duo saluda y se sube encerrándose en su habitación, debía planear bien como comenzar el nuevo juego que tenía en mente... en la sala las dos amigas charlaban tranquilamente hasta que un tema no muy deseado surge entre las dos

Catherine. De verdad que me sorprendí mucho cuando me contaste lo de tu ex novio

Hilde. Yo tampoco podía creer cuando murió, es que todo fue tan... extraño

Catherine. Encontrado ahogado en un río, eso debió ser doloroso

Hilde. Sí, pero sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso

Catherine. Lo siento mucho, supongo que también a Duo le cuesta hablar de eso

Hilde. Claro, era su mejor amigo, lo quería mucho

Catherine. Lo dices con una cara...

Hilde. Su cariño era extraño, si tú hubieras visto su rostro cuando le dije que ya nos habíamos hecho novios también te habrías extrañado

Catherine. Tal vez

Hilde. ¿Sabes? Un día antes de su muerte los vi discutiendo

Catherine. ¿De qué?

Hilde. No lo sé, tan solo los veía, no alcanzaba a oír nada

Catherine. Que raro

Hilde. Pero ya no hablemos de eso, de verdad que siento ganas de llorar

Catherine. Ay amiga, ánimo

La chica de cabello rojizo abraza a su amiga acariciando sus suaves cabellos, debía consolarla, siempre que Hilde hablaba de ese chico se ponía sumamente triste... en su habitación después de meditarlo mucho Duo decide empezar lo más pronto posible con el juego que se le había ocurrido, el primer paso era enamorar a Trowa, hacer que se enamorara de él, para que cuando por fin Quatre se fijara en el mayor de los Peacecraft Yuy él ya no lo amara, de esa forma el güero tonto iba a quedarse absolutamente solo pues a esa altura él también habría enamorado a Heero y desechado a Trowa, parecía que todo iba a salir muy bien; Duo se pone de pie pues estaba acostado en su cama y se dirige al mueble de la habitación donde tenía su caja de recuerdos, la saca de ahí y nuevamente se va a su cama, ésta vez sentándose en lugar de acostarse, la abre y saca de ella la foto que casi cada tarde sacaba de la caja para verla

Duo. Ay Trant, si tan solo me hubieras amado a mí

Duo acaricia tiernamente la foto y la acerca a su rostro para depositar sobre la imagen del joven a quien mencionaba un tierno y delicado beso volviéndola a ver después

Duo. Pero tenías que enamorarte de ella... ¿por qué mi amor? ¿por qué no pudiste amarme como yo te amé?... pero ya no importa, estas muerto, y eso te pasa por no elegirme a mí, jamás hagas enojar al Dios de la muerte, ni modo, que se le va hacer

Nuevamente Duo besa la fotografía y vuelve a guardarla dentro de la caja para después sacar de ella un par de fotos, una de ellas la besa también tiernamente y después la acaricia

Duo. Ahora eres tú Heero... tú no me vas a dejar ¿verdad? tu no me vas a abandonar como todos lo han hecho... todos, me han dejado solo

Una lágrima intenta salir del ojo derecho de Duo pero antes de hacerlo él se comienza a reír fingiendo como si se secara un par de lágrimas

Duo. Que buen actor soy... ay Heero, te amo tanto y tú vas a amarme a mí, tarde o temprano, ya lo verás

El trenzado agarra todas las fotos que tenía de Heero en su caja y comienza a cubrir su cama con esas fotos, colocando una por una, admirando todas las fotografías las cuales él había tomado en su totalidad, Heero caminando por los pasillos, salones o jardines, Heero leyendo un libro, Heero bebiendo agua, comiendo o simplemente charlando con alguien más, tenía cientos de fotografías, todas de Heero en diferentes situaciones, practicando deportes, estudiando, leyendo el periódico, todo lo que tuviera que ver con él le apasionaba, absolutamente todo, sin duda tenía una fuerte fijación hacia él...

Esa misma tarde cuando Heero y Quatre salen del cine Heero invita a su novio a su casa a ver películas y él acepta, ese era día en que Relena no salía por lo que no se iba a quedar solo con Heero, además aprovecharía para preguntarle respecto a Heero y a lo que buscaba de él, parecía perfecto... el rubio dice a Heero que irá por un vaso de agua y que lo espere no poniendo la película antes pero en lugar de ir al baño va a la habitación de la chica, ella lo deja pasar muy sonriente

Relena. Siéntate

Quatre. No, Heero me espera, solo quería consultarte algo

Relena. Dime

Quatre. Verás, lo que pasa es que no sé que hacer

Relena. ¿Respecto a qué?

Quatre. A Heero

Relena. Dime

Quatre. Es que, la verdad es que... tengo ganas de estar con Heero

Relena. Pues ve con él

Quatre. No, no entiendes, quiero estar con él

Relena. No entiendo

Quatre. Sí, que quiero... ya sabes, estar con él... acostarme con él

Relena. Ah, ya entendí

Quatre. La verdad es que nunca he estado con nadie, sería mi primera vez y como sabrás va a ser especial y esas cosas pero ¿qué sabes de Heero? ¿crees que también será especial para él? ¿sabes si es... virgen?

Relena. No sé si sea virgen o no, digo, es mi hermano, no me interesa su vida sexual ¿pero sabes algo? No creo que para él sea tan "especial" como para ti

Quatre. ¿Por qué?

Relena. Porque no parece de ese tipo, él más bien parece de los que se acuestan por placer

Quatre. Pero me ha dicho que me quiere

Relena. Muchas veces quien no nos dice que nos quiere es quien más nos quiere

Quatre. ¿Tu crees?

Relena. Sí, pero tú sabrás, te puedes arriesgar, porque sí tu le preguntas a mi hermanito ni modo que te diga "sí, solo será por placer" claro que no, él va a decir cosas como "claro que no, te quiero mucho, seré tierno, etcétera" tonterías de esas

Quatre. Me da miedo

Relena. ¿Miedo?

Quatre. Entregarme sin que me entreguen

Relena. Yo no te aconsejo nada, cada quien es responsable de sus actos

Quatre. No sé que hacer, me siento frustrado... será mejor que vuelva

Relena. Piénsalo

Quatre. Esta bien, gracias

Relena. De nada

El rubio sale triste de la habitación de su cuñada, parecía que la respuesta tan solo estaba en él y en nadie más, ya tenía dos opiniones y las dos coincidían, Heero solo quería sexo por placer y si no iba a ser con él iba a ser con otro, pero él sin Heero se moría, de verdad lo quería mucho, y preferible era acostarse con él sin que hubiera reciprocidad de sentimientos a que Heero se enfadara de él y se buscara a otro que si aceptara tener relaciones sexuales con él, en ese momento se sentía muy confundido... Quatre llega a la habitación de Heero y se quita los zapatos, se sube a la cama y se sienta a un lado de Heero acercándose más a él y apoya su cabeza en el pecho del chico mientras ambos voltean hacia la televisión, Heero pone por fin la película y ésta comienza, mientras ésta sigue su curso ninguno pronuncia palabra, el corazón de Quatre latía rápidamente, se debatía entre hablar con Heero acerca del sexo o no, el rubio por fin se decide a hacerlo pero antes de que pueda levantarse en la película comienza una escena de sexo, la película no era pornográfica por lo que la escena no era para nada explícita pero si era muy sugestiva, los dos miran atentos, Quatre comienza a sonrojarse y Heero la ve como si nada, la escena dura escasos dos minutos y habiéndose relajado un poco el ambiente Quatre intenta sentarse bien dejando de recargar su cabeza en el pecho de Heero y se da cuenta de que éste se había excitado con la pequeña escena, Quatre se sonroja totalmente y quita su cabeza del pecho de su novio para sentarse bien, Heero también se había dado cuenta de lo que le había sucedido y también muy sonrojado intenta acomodarse para poder levantarse e ir al baño, no era bueno dejar las cosas así pero al sentarse al borde de la cama para ponerse los zapatos Quatre lo detiene colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Heero impidiendo que se ponga de pie, Heero siente el gran temblor en las manos de Quatre

Quatre. No te vayas

Heero. ¿Qué... pasa?

Quatre. Te amo Heero

Quatre se encontraba a espaldas de Heero, hincado atrás de él y con las manos en sus hombros, las manos del rubio comienzan a acariciar lentamente el pecho de Heero sobre la camisa, una de ellas baja hasta el estómago y lo acaricia, metiéndola por debajo de la camisa y subiéndola nuevamente hasta el pecho continuando acariciando esa zona lentamente, Heero cierra sus ojos lanzando un suspiro, Quatre también cierra sus ojos y dudándolo un poco baja su mano derecha hasta el pantalón de Heero comenzando a meterla lentamente por debajo de la ropa interior encontrándose con el miembro de Heero completamente erecto, Heero jadea al sentir la mano del rubio sobre aquel, Quatre por su parte comienza deslizando su mano lentamente, de abajo hacia arriba, con delicadez y después haciéndolo con un poco más de velocidad, Heero gime despacio y con absoluto placer, Quatre con su mano izquierda acaricia el pecho de Heero sin dejar que la derecha a su vez lo masturbe mientras él besa el cuello del chico estoico... Heero siente que ya no puede más y derrama su semilla en la mano de Quatre, el rubio deja de acariciar el pecho de Heero y de besarlo, saca su mano del pantalón de su novio y abre sus ojos observándola completamente mojada, Heero también abre sus ojos y completamente rojo por la pena se pone de pie observando a Quatre, el rubio aún miraba su mano bañada con la esencia de Heero y después voltea hacia con él, ambos completamente sonrojados, Quatre se baja de la cama y enseguida entra al baño no cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose enseguida al lavabo, abre la llave con su otra mano y enseguida se limpia, Heero también va al baño y observa fijamente al rubio a quien todavía no se le pasaba el sonrojo y habiéndose enjuagado ya voltea hacia con Heero, todavía ambos se miran completamente sonrojados

Quatre. Te... masturbé

Heero. Quatre yo...

Quatre. Creo que ya me tengo que ir

Heero. Perdóname, no debí permitirte que... lo hicieras

Quatre. Pero lo hiciste

Heero. ¿Estas enojado?

Quatre. No, tan solo... me siento avergonzado

Heero. Lo que hiciste, es normal... hay muchas parejas que lo hacen

Quatre. Lo sé... pero tú y yo no

Heero. Perdón

Quatre. En serio, ya me tengo que ir

El rubio sale del baño, se pone sus zapatos, agarra sus cosas y sin despedirse sale de la habitación de su novio aún completamente sonrojado, Heero suspira y acomodándose los pantalones apaga el reproductor de dvd, ya la película no importaba en absoluto, ahora tan solo le importaba saber como mirar a Quatre la próxima vez sin sentirse totalmente avergonzado... Relena sale de su habitación para dirigirse hacia la cocina pero al salir se topa con Quatre, la chica ve que su cuñado está completamente rojo y que su expresión era de desconcierto y lo detiene, Quatre la mira y con un movimiento rápido se libera del agarre de la chica y sale por fin de la casa corriendo, no quería hablar ni ver a nadie

Al terminar su práctica de baloncesto Trowa se lleva la gran sorpresa de ver a Duo esperándolo en los vestidores, el ojiverde muy sonriente saluda a su "amigo" y le pide unos minutos para ducharse y vestirse, Duo acepta y lo espera sentado en una banca del baño, nadie más estaba en los vestidores salvo Trowa y Duo, el hermano de Heero sale por fin ya listo y agarra sus cosas, preparado ya para salir

Trowa. ¿A dónde me vas a secuestrar?

Duo. ¿A dónde me quieres llevar?

Trowa. ¿Te gusta ir a los antros?

Duo. Sí, si me gusta

Trowa. Conozco uno muy bueno

Duo. ¿Es antro gay?

Trowa. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Duo. Que tal si me dan ganas de hacerte "cositas"

Trowa observa fijamente a Duo y se muerde el labio inferior, Duo por su parte sonríe cínicamente, le gustaba mucho provocar a los hombres y Trowa era por demás débil, además era parte de su plan hacer que el chico se enamorara de él para que Quatre no tuviera un pretendiente que en un futuro lo pudiera hacer feliz... el ojiverde se acerca a Duo y colocando su mano derecha en la nuca de Duo lo atrae hacia él para intentar besarlo pero Duo coloca su mano en la boca del chico, Trowa abre sus ojos desconcertado topándose con la sonrisa burlona de Duo

Duo. Aquí no

Trowa. No hay nadie

Duo. Por eso mismo

Trowa. ¿Qué?

Duo. Quiero que vean y envidien lo que jamás podrá ser suyo

Trowa. ¿Lo dices por ti?

Duo. Por supuesto

Trowa. Eso suena bastante arrogante

Duo. Pero es cierto ¿no?

Trowa. Completamente

Trowa hace otro intento fallido por besar a Duo pero nuevamente el trenzado se le escapa dándole bruscamente la espalda y avanzando hacia la puerta, Duo gira su cabeza y le sonríe a Trowa, él sonríe levemente y se acerca a él abrazándolo por la espalda posicionando sus manos en la cintura del chico y colocando sus labios en su cuello

Trowa. Deja de provocarme... sabes lo mucho que te deseo

Duo. Si quieres hacerme tuyo debes olvidarte de él

Trowa. ¿Qué?

Duo. Saca de una vez por todas a Quatre de tu cabeza y tu corazón, él ama a Heero y lo amará siempre ¿por qué no lo aceptas?... no le importas a Quatre en lo más mínimo

Lentamente Trowa suelta a Duo y habiéndose volteado éste ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos, Duo sonreía y Trowa se había puesto totalmente serio

Trowa. ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? ¿quieres hacerme daño?

Duo. Para nada, solo quiero aclarar las cosas ¿crees que vas andar conmigo solo por sexualidad? ¿para hacerte el "favorcito"?

Trowa. Yo...

Duo. Admite que eso buscas de mí, saciar tu apetito físico, ese que no puedes saciar con tu rubiecito porque le pertenece a otro, porque sabiendo que Heero es un fiasco que solo busca sexo tú no quieres hacerle daño porque es "tu hermanito"... que cursi eres, que patético

Trowa. Basta Duo, no digas esas cosas

Duo. Digo la verdad, date cuenta tontito, Heero anda con Quatre para hacerte daño, y encima de eso solo busca sexo de él ¿eso quieres?

Trowa. Deja de decir esas cosas, primero me dices que olvide a Quatre y ahora tratas de que yo sea "su héroe" ¿qué es lo que en verdad quieres?

Duo. Nada en especial, las cosas son como son

Trowa. ¿No será que a ti te interesa Heero?

Duo. Sí, si me interesa ¿algún problema?

Trowa. ¿Acaso tratas de separarlos? ¿buscas que le baje el novio a mi hermano para tú quedarte con él?

Duo. No Trowa, me interesas mucho, yo también te deseo

Trowa. ¡¿Entonces que quieres!

Duo. En parte, esto...

Duo se acerca a Trowa y agarrándolo con fuerza de la nuca con ambas manos lo atrae hacia él para darle un apasionado beso, el ojiverde se sorprende un poco no tardando en agarrarlo también con pasión pero de la cintura atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo, tan cerca como fuera posible, ambos se besan con mucha pasión, uniendo sus lenguas sensualmente, Duo lleva a Trowa hacia la pared recargándolo con fuerza, se separa de él y ambos se miran profundamente a los ojos, Duo sonríe y acariciando el pecho de Trowa comienza a descender hasta quedar hincado frente a él, Trowa ve a Duo hincado frente a él y sonrojándose levemente cierra sus ojos, Duo desabrocha el pantalón de Trowa bajando el cierre después, baja los pantalones y enseguida el boxer agarrando el miembro ya despierto de Trowa con ambas manos y sopla en la punta un par de veces, Trowa jadea al sentir el aliento de Duo en su miembro y sujeta con delicadeza su cabeza, Duo saca su lengua y lame lentamente el miembro de Trowa desde el inicio hasta la punta comenzando a jugar su lengua en ella, Trowa gemía placenteramente; a lo lejos se comienzan a escuchar pasos de más de una persona pero Trowa no se percata de ellos, en cambio Duo sí pero no se detiene ni dice nada a Trowa, en cambio sonríe ampliamente mientras lamía con sutiliza la punta del miembro de Trowa, el ojiverde no puede más y derrama su semen en el rostro de Duo, en ese momento la puerta se abre de golpe y cuatro de los compañeros de Trowa junto con el entrenador se ven al marco de la puerta y se sorprenden demasiado al ver la escena, Trowa estaba semidesnudo con los pantalones a los pies y frente a él un chico con el rostro bañado de semen, una escena realmente no muy agradable, Trowa voltea sonrojándose completamente, en cambio Duo no voltea pero sonríe muy ampliamente, seguramente Trowa iba a tener serios problemas... ya Duo se había ido sin que hubieran podido ver bien su rostro, se había retirado rápidamente dejando solo a Trowa, su entrenador le da tiempo a que se acomode la ropa y le dice que lo espera en la dirección, el ojiverde acepta muy avergonzado, sus compañeros en cambio no dejaban en paz las burlas, sin duda toda la escuela iba a terminar por enterarse. Trowa llega a la oficina donde lo esperan el director y el entrenador, el primero pide a Trowa que se siente y él segundo muy enojado lo miraba muy molesto, Trowa completamente rojo no hallaba a quien mirar

Director. Nuestra escuela siempre ha gozado de un gran prestigio ¿sabes lo que esto le va a causar? ¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

Trowa. Sí señor

Director. Sé por buenas fuentes que eres excelente alumno, que das asesorías y que además eres titular de nuestro equipo oficial de baloncesto... pero yo no quiero gente como tú en nuestra escuela, esa clase de inmoralidad no la voy a tolerar

Trowa. Pero...

Director. Y no quiero que te confundas, no es porque haya sido con otro chico, aquí no nos importa si alguien es homosexual o no, el castigo sería el mismo si se hubiera tratado de una pareja heterosexual... ¿te queda claro?

Trowa. Sí señor... pero por favor no me expulse

Director. Lo siento, la decisión ha sido tomada, despídete del colegio

Trowa. ¡No puede hacerme esto!

Director. Si puedo y lo voy a hacer

Trowa. Pero...

Entrenador. Ya lo oíste chico, recoge tus cosas y vete

Trowa. Grrrr...

Muy molesto Trowa sale de la oficina sin decir palabra más y azota con fuerza la puerta yendo rápidamente hacia su casillero para desalojarlo, lo abre y saca todas sus cosas aventándolas al suelo muy enojado comenzando a golpear con fuerza el casillero hasta que se cansa y recarga un brazo en el casillero apoyando a su vez la frente en su brazo, un par de lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos, había perdido la oportunidad de estudiar en una de las mejores Universidades del país, había perdido la beca del 90 que tanto trabajo le había costado ganar, había perdido la oportunidad de ir a las competencias nacionales de baloncesto como titular de uno de los mejores equipos Universitarios del país, había perdido muchas cosas y todo por culpa de una pasión pasajera... Duo llega a su casa muy contento, había hecho algo muy malo y eso le divertía, le había dado a Trowa algunos minutos de placer pero un dolor que quizás le iba a durar un par de meses, no sabía que lo habían sancionado expulsándolo de la escuela pero sí sabía que el castigo iba a ser severo

Trowa llega a su casa con un rostro lleno de derrota, Heero lo ve llegar y se preocupa, era raro ver en Trowa ese tipo de expresiones, seguramente algo muy malo le había pasado por lo que se le acerca

Heero. ¿Qué tienes? ¿qué te pasa?

Trowa. Dudo que te importe

Heero. Eres mi hermano ¿cómo crees que no me va a importar?

Trowa. No es nada

Heero. Puedes contarme

Trowa. No quiero

Heero. Ah, ya entiendo

Trowa. ¿Qué entiendes?

Heero. Entiendo que yo no soy Quatre ¿verdad?

Trowa. ¿Por qué la ironía?

Heero. Hazte tonto todo lo que quieras, no me importa

Heero se da media vuelta e intenta irse a su habitación pero Trowa muy molesto lo jala del brazo haciéndolo que se voltee para después agarrarlo del cuello de la camisa y apretarla con fuerza, ambos se miran duramente a los ojos

Trowa. Explícate

Heero. Lo deseas ¿cierto?

Trowa. ¿Qué?

Heero. A Quatre

Trowa. Déjate de estupideces

Heero. No son estupideces y lo sabes, pero vete olvidando ¡él es mío!

Trowa hace más fuerza en su mano apretando la camisa y atrayendo un poco más a Heero hacia con él, el chico estoico sonreía levemente y Trowa en cambio estaba muy molesto, ahora comprobaba lo que Duo le había dicho, que Heero andaba con Quatre tan solo por no dejárselo a él

Trowa. Cállate

Heero. Pero que genio, tranquilo... hasta ahora tan solo hemos hecho "cosas" pero pronto será mío, le haré el amor

El ojiverde sin pensársela ninguna vez le suelta a su hermano un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro aventándolo a la vez hacia el suelo soltando su camisa y observándolo con odio, Heero se limpia el hilo de sangre que le escurre de la boca y después observa a Trowa desde el suelo también con odio, Heero se pone de pie como si nada y tranquilamente queda frente a Trowa, el ojiverde se confía sin esperarse que Heero se acerque repentinamente y le de en respuesta un golpe en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas, Trowa se dobla ligeramente hacia el frente agarrándose el estómago levantando a su vez el rostro observando a Heero a los ojos

Trowa. Id... idiota

Trowa agarra fuerzas y se abalanza hacia el cuerpo de su hermano cayendo los dos al suelo, comenzando ahí a golpearse, Relena escucha el escándalo hasta su habitación y asustada se pone de pie observando desde el barandal a sus dos hermanos golpeándose, los rostros de ambos con sangre y muy asustada baja corriendo las escaleras hasta la escena, sus hermanos no le hacen el más mínimo de los casos a pesar de los gritos de la chica hasta que se le ocurre agarrar un jarrón y arrojarlo con fuerza al suelo, entonces ambos dejan de golpearse volteando enseguida a ver a su hermana, Trowa estaba arriba de Heero ya con el puño levantado listo para acertarle otro golpe

Relena. ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa!

Ninguno de los dos responde, Trowa baja su puño y se pone de pie quedándose Heero tirado en el suelo con la camisa muy desarreglada y con sangre en el rostro, Trowa también con bastante sangre en el rostro, la hermana de ambos los veías muy desconcertada

Relena. ¿Por qué demonios se están agarrando a golpes?

Trowa. Este pendejo de Heero

Heero. ¡¿A quién le dices pendejo!

Con total intención de reanudar su pelea Heero se pone de pie dando un paso al frente al igual que Trowa pero la chica se pone en medio de ambos estirando sus brazos y observando de reojo a los dos

Relena. Basta ya... ¿por qué se comenzaron a pelear?

Heero. No tiene importancia

Trowa. Ah, con que no la tiene ¿eh?... hazte saber hermanita que tú querido hermano es un idiota de primera

Heero. Eres un...

Relena. ¡Suficiente!... Trowa ¿por qué dices eso?

Trowa. Este pervertido no quiere de Quatre más que sexo

Heero. ¡No es verdad! ¿por qué dices esa mierda?

Trowa. Sabes que sí

Heero. Claro que no

Trowa. Debería darte vergüenza ¿te gustaría que algún idiota también buscara tan solo eso de Relena?

Heero. Por supuesto que no, pero tampoco es cierto lo de Quatre

Trowa. No te hagas el idiota, sabes que sí

Heero. ¡Cállate que te parto la cara!

Trowa. ¡Inténtalo!

Nuevamente los dos se ponen en posición de ataque dispuestos a reanudar su pelea pero Relena muy preocupada comienza a llorar, los hermanos la miran fijamente y por fin se calman, era la primera vez que se peleaban así, era cierto que a veces no se llevaban bien pero nunca antes habían llegado a los golpes, ellos se querían mucho, y como no si eran hermanos pero gracias a las intrigas de Duo ya no confiaban el uno en el otro... el primero en aceptar que ya no debían pelear es Heero y se retira enseguida a su habitación, Trowa se queda en el recibidor con Relena, la chica ya había dejado de llorar

Relena. ¿Por qué se pelearon así? Pudieron haberse hecho daño de verdad

Trowa. No te preocupes, ya todo está bien

Relena. Perdóname Trowa

Trowa. ¿Tú porque pides perdón?

Relena. No, por nada

El ojiverde frunce el ceño ante la respuesta, Relena algo ocultaba pero no haciendo más caso del necesario se retira también quedándose tan solo la chica para comenzar a recoger el desorden, ya era tarde y la chica del aseo ya se había marchado... temprano a la mañana siguiente Relena va a la escuela de su hermano Heero pretextando que al chico se le había olvidado un libro pero su verdadera intención era ir con Duo y decirle que ya no quería seguir con ese jueguito que él le había propuesto explicándole el pleito de la noche anterior entre sus hermanos, Duo contento reía internamente, todo había salido bien, lo malo es que ya la tonta se había echado para atrás y ahora debía de continuar solo, así que el trenzado finge preocupación por la riña y le dice a Relena que él tampoco iba a seguir en el juego, la chica se despide y comienza a caminar hacia la entrada pero antes de salir completamente se topa con un chico al que parece conoce bien, Duo mira atento a ese chico y sonríe, parecía ser el novio de la muchacha ya que ella enseguida se le cuelga del brazo y ambos caminan hacia la entrada, ese chico si que era apuesto, no era alto pero sí tenía muy buen cuerpo, poseía un cabello negro muy hermoso a pesar de traerlo sujeto por una pequeña coleta, además se veía de rasgos orientales, Duo sonríe y se va por fin a su siguiente clase a la cual no asistía junto con Heero porque éste tenía otro maestro, al terminar la clase el trenzado va en busca de Quatre, ya se habían hecho "amigos" y solían irse a comer el almuerzo atrás de los salones donde la mayoría de las veces iban con Heero pero ésta vez no ya que el chico ojiazul debía hacer una tarea con unos compañeros de clase, por lo que Quatre y Duo se sientan bajo un árbol

Duo. Te ves raro ¿acaso ya pasó algo entre Heero y tú?

Quatre. No, nada ha pasado... bueno... no, nada... no, sí ha... no, no ha pasado nada

Duo. Decídete de una vez ha pasado algo si o no

Quatre. El otro día, estaba decidido a acostarme con él

Duo. ¿Y no?

Quatre. No, no lo hicimos

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Quatre. No me animé

Duo. Que aburrido

Quatre. En cambio yo... le hice... yo lo... masturbé

Duo. ¿Nada más eso?

Quatre. Sí

Duo. Que aburrido

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Duo. ¿Sabes que le hice a Trowa el otro día?

Quatre. ¿Mnh?

Duo. Le hice sexo oral... en la escuela jijiji

Quatre. ¿Por qué?

Duo. ¿Por qué? se me antojo ¿nunca lo has probado?

Quatre. No, que sucio

Duo. Claro que no, es solo meterlo a tu boca, nada más

Quatre. Basta Duo, siempre dices cosas desconcertantes

Duo. ¿No se te antoja? Sabe mejor de lo que parece

Quatre. No, que asco

Duo. Pero que aburrido me resultaste

Quatre. Ya no quiero hablar de esto

Duo. Yo sí

Quatre. ¿Qué? pero...

Duo. ¿Te vas a acostar con Heero si o no?

Quatre. No lo sé

Duo. Porque si lo vas a hacer muy seguramente va a querer que le hagas sexo oral

Quatre. ¿Qué? pero yo no...

Duo. Es parte del acto, algo natural

Quatre. No, no es natural y yo...

Duo. Ah, pero masturbarlo si es natural ¿verdad?

Quatre. No, tampoco pero...

Duo. ¿Y como te sentiste? ¿te gustó masturbarlo?

Quatre. Yo me voy de aquí

Muy molesto y más rojo que un jitomate Quatre se pone de pie tomando sus cosas y se marcha enseguida de ahí a paso rápido, Duo se comienza a reír a carcajadas, Quatre era un estúpido de primera, aburrido y ñoño, como le divertía hacerlo sentirse poca cosa en cuestiones sexuales y a su vez lo seguía confundiendo para que no quisiera acostarse con Heero, le daban celos tan solo de pensar que él sí podía tocarlo, eso no lo soportaba en absoluto, Heero tan solo le pertenecía a él, a nadie más y ese rubio estúpido no se iba a quedar con él, de eso se encargaba él... Heero llega a su casa un poco tarde, se había quedado con sus compañeros hasta que la tarea estuviera acabada completamente, el ojiazul entra directamente a su habitación sin comer, no tenía hambre, Trowa en su habitación lo escucha llegar y se decide a ir a la habitación de su hermano, el ojiverde llama a la puerta y Heero sin preguntar de quien se trata informa que la puerta está abierta, Trowa la abre y se asoma viendo a su hermano sentado en la cama leyendo un libro, Heero voltea por unos segundos y vuelve a su libro ignorando completamente a su hermano

Trowa. ¿Puedo pasar?

Heero. ...

Trowa. Heero ¿puedo pasar?

Heero ignora por completo a Trowa quien se molesta de que su hermano no le conteste pero tranquilamente sin recibir respuesta de todos modos entra, cierra la puerta y se sienta en la cama, Heero sigue ignorándolo

Trowa. Heero...

Heero. ...

Trowa. Algún día tienes que hablarme, Heero

Heero. Déjame en paz, vete

Trowa. Perdóname

Heero. ¿Qué?

Trowa. Por haberte golpeado

Trowa acaricia con su pulgar la parte del labio donde había golpeado a Heero la cual se encontraba un poco inflamada y le mira tiernamente, el ojiazul se extraña tanto de la actitud de su hermano como de su mirada y deja el libro sobre la cama, ambos se observan a los ojos, Trowa retira su mano del rostro de Heero y la apoya en la cama

Heero. Ya no importa...

Trowa. Ayer estaba muy molesto pero la verdad es que después me sentí muy mal por golpearte, eres mi hermano, no estuvo bien

Heero. Yo tampoco debí golpearte

Trowa. ¿Entonces me perdonas chaparro?

Heero. ¿Cha... parro? Hace años que no me decías así

Trowa. Lo sé

Heero. Esta bien, te perdono... ahora dime ¿por qué esa cara?

Trowa. Perdóname Heero

Heero. ¿Y ahora por qué?

Trowa. Les fallé, a papá, a mamá, a ti, a Relena

Heero. ¿Qué paso?

Trowa. Me expulsaron de la escuela

Heero. ¡¿Qué!

Trowa. No diré porque, es muy vergonzoso pero espero que sepas perdonarme

Heero. Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, él que se pondrá furioso es papá

Trowa. Sí, cuando regrese de su viaje

Heero. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Trowa. Buscaré entrar a otra Universidad aunque a mitad del semestre será muy difícil

Heero. Si te... si yo te puedo ayudar en algo no... no dudes en pedírmelo

Trowa. Heero...

Heero. No lo repetiré así que no pongas tu cara de perrito

Trowa. Lo siento pero es que es raro oírte decir esas cosas... además siempre te sonrojas cuando las dices, es curioso

Heero. Muérete

Trowa. Jajaja, aún es pronto... gracias chaparro

Trowa se pone de pie y coloca su mano sobre la cabeza de Heero alborotándole más los cabellos, Heero entrecierra sus ojos observando duramente a Trowa, no le gustaba que lo tratara como a un niño, apenas se llevaban un año de edad pero muchas veces Trowa actuaba con mucha madurez al grado de parecer un adulto aunque en teoría lo era, el ojiverde sale de la habitación de su hermano cerrando la puerta y el ojiazul sonriendo ampliamente se toca con dos dedos el labio que traía lastimado por el golpe, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba así con Trowa y se sentía bien, además había olvidado por momentos todo lo que Duo le decía con respecto a su hermano, había olvidado que el sucio de su hermano deseaba a Quatre, pero por el momento estaba bien... el timbre de la casa de los Peacecraft Yuy suena y la mucama abre la puerta dejando pasar a Duo, la mucama le dice al trenzado que llamara a Heero para avisarle pero él le dice que a quien busca es a Trowa, la mucama conocía al chico por ser amigo de Heero y se extraña de que haya ido a ver a Trowa pero enseguida le dice que suba a su habitación, Duo sube las escaleras y sin tocar la puerta la abre, Trowa estaba viendo televisión y voltea al escuchar que la puerta se abre mostrando un rostro lleno de enfado al ver de quien se trata, Duo entra bien a la habitación y cierra la puerta acercándose a la cama y sentándose en ella, el trenzado se estira acercándose a Trowa intentando darle un beso en la mejilla pero el ojiverde se quita sin dejar de ver televisión, Duo sonríe observando fijamente a Trowa y se aleja de él pero sin bajarse de la cama

Duo. ¿Por qué estas molesto? ¿qué te hice?

Trowa. Me expulsaron de la escuela

Duo. ¿Qué?

Trowa. Por tu maldita culpa

Duo. ¿Solo mi culpa? Disculpa pero ¿solo estaba yo? ¿te forcé? ¿te desagradó el trabajito?

Trowa. Duo, sabes que...

Duo. Nada... eres un pervertido lujurioso y cuando pagas por ello quieres culpar a alguien más ¿verdad?

Trowa. Eso no es...

Duo. No te hagas el idiota Trowa

Trowa. Perdón, tienes razón, fue más mi culpa

Duo. ¿Lo ves? Es cuestión de que lo admitas... por cierto, me contó Relena de tu pelea con mi amorcito ¿eh?

Trowa. ¿Tu amorcito?

Duo. Bueno, con Heero, no te enojes

Trowa. Si, nos peleamos, pero ya hablé con él, estamos bien

Duo. ¿Ah... sí? Que bien

Duo sonríe ampliamente pero con mucha falsedad, por dentro estaba muy enojado, esos dos se habían contentado, eso a él no le servía de nada, debían de odiarse, esos dos debían odiarse como tan solo se sabe odiar al peor de los enemigos, pero por el contrario hasta se habían arreglado, sin duda él debía de ver la forma en que nuevamente se pelearan

Duo. ¿Sabes? te dejo porque voy con Heero ¿eh? Al rato vuelvo para despedirme

Trowa. Duo espera

Duo. ¿Qué pasa?

Trowa. Te... compré algo

Duo. Que cosa, dime

Trowa. Ven

El ojiverde agarra a Duo de la mano y se levantan de la cama para dirigirse al mueble con espejo que Trowa tenía en su cuarto, abre su cajón y saca de ahí una cajita en forma de cofre, Duo muy emocionado y sonriente abre la caja, dentro de ella estaba un reloj bastante fino con pequeñas piedras incrustadas, un reloj bastante caro, los ojos de Duo se iluminan con emoción, le encantaban los regalos caros y ese sin duda lo era, así que el trenzado saca enseguida el reloj y se lo coloca en la muñeca izquierda mostrándose muy sonriente, voltea hacia con Trowa y le da un fuerte abrazo depositando un fiero beso en sus labios

Duo. Me encanta

Trowa. Hace días te lo compré, solo esperaba el momento preciso para dártelo

Duo. Me encantó, de verdad

Trowa. ¿En serio? Me alegra

Duo. Gracias.. ahora voy con Heero ¿eh?

Trowa. Sí, pero Duo...

Duo. Dime

Trowa. Respeta que él tiene novio ¿si?

Duo. ¿Qué me insinúas?

Trowa. Me has dicho más de una vez que sientes algo

Duo. Pero Trowa, Quatre es mi amigo, lo quiero mucho, yo sería incapaz

Trowa. ¿De verdad?

Duo. De verdad, además... ¿acaso no somos novios?

Trowa. ¿Qué?

Duo. ¿O no quieres que seamos novios?

Trowa. Pues yo...

Duo. Lo sabía, eres como todos, solo quieres "eso"

Trowa. No es cierto

Duo. No te hagas

Trowa. No es verdad, y para que veas que no... ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Trowa se hinca frente a Duo pero con una sola rodilla en el suelo mientras sujeta sutilmente su mano y la besa, Duo sonríe ampliamente, ya Trowa comenzaba a caer a sus pies, tal vez por ahora no era más que una atracción física pero con el tiempo y echándole ganas muy seguramente iba a lograr que Trowa lo quisiera... Duo sale por fin de la habitación de Trowa y se quita el reloj guardándolo en la bolsa de su pantalón, el regalo le había gustado mucho pero no quería que Heero lo viera, el trenzado abre la puerta sin llamar antes y entra, el ojiazul aún estaba sentado en la cama leyendo el libro, Heero mira de reojo hacia la puerta para ver quien había entrado sin avisar llevándose la sorpresa de ver a Duo ahí, Heero enseguida deja de leer depositando el libro sobre la cama, Duo se sienta en la cama junto a Heero sonriéndole angelicalmente, el ojiazul se sonroja levemente, Duo era sin duda muy atractivo y esa sonrisa le encantaba

Duo. Hace días que no te veo como se debe

Heero. ¿Cómo se debe?

Duo. Sí, muy seguido

Heero. Ni que fuéramos novios

Duo. ¿Y eso qué? podemos vernos todos los días ¿no?

Heero. Mnh...

Heero baja su mirada y se queda muy serio, Duo no entiende porque Heero actúa así pero sin tener deseos de quedarse con la duda se acerca a él colocando su mano en la barbilla del chico y levantando ligeramente el rostro de Heero

Duo. ¿Qué te pasa bonito?

Heero. No es nada, no te preocupes

Duo. Puedes contarme

Heero agarra la mano de Duo con la que le había levantado el rostro y la quita, el ojiazul le sonríe al trenzado y nuevamente baja su cabeza, Duo le mira fijamente, no le gustaba verlo así, esa expresión en el rostro de Heero no era normal en él

Heero. Me siento extraño últimamente

Duo. ¿A qué se debe?

Heero. No lo sé... he meditado mucho acerca de Quatre, no sé que hacer

Duo. Mnh, de Quatre... ¿qué no sabes que hacer?

Heero. Es que de verdad me encantaría intimar con él, de verdad lo deseo mucho

Duo. ¿Y?

Heero. El tiene miedo y yo no lo quiero forzar a nada

Duo. ¿Te urge?

Heero. ¿Perdón?

Duo. ¿Te urge hacerlo? ¿tanto es tu deseo por tener sexo?

Heero. No es urgencia por tener sexo, no quiero sexo con nadie más, quiero sexo con él

Duo. Pervertido

Heero. No entiendes lo que trato de decir, yo de verdad lo quiero, quiero mucho a Quatre y deseo que sea mío en todos los sentidos

Duo. ¿Pero lo amas?

Heero. ¿Qué? pues yo... creo que sí

Duo. ¿Crees o estás seguro?

Heero. Es que... no sé

Duo. ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez si quieres acostarte con él porque de verdad lo quieres o es porque deseas tan solo su cuerpo?

Heero. No te entiendo

Duo. Es fácil creer que amamos a alguien pero dime ¿acaso Quatre monopoliza tus pensamientos día y noche?

Heero. Pues... no

Duo. ¿Acaso te duermes pensando en que pronto estarás con él?

Heero. No

Duo. ¿Te despiertas todas las mañanas con unas ansias enorme de verlo?

Heero. No

Duo. ¿Sientes que a su lado el mundo podría hacerse trizas sin importarte nada más que estar junto a él?

Heero. No, yo... yo

Duo. ¿Tu vida acaso perdería su sentido si no está él?

Cada vez que Duo preguntaba algo a Heero se iba a acercando cada vez más hasta que se encuentra muy cerca de él, Heero meditaba todas y cada una de las preguntas que le hacía el trenzado y se da cuenta que ya éste se encontraba muy cerca de él, Duo miraba a Heero con intensidad, de verdad que estaba enamorado de él y no deseaba que estuviera con Quatre, no quería que tuvieran intimidad, tan solo debía tenerla con él y con nadie más... Heero mira fijamente el rostro de Duo, sus ojos, sus labios, todo era perfecto y ahora tenía su rostro muy cerca del suyo, su respiración se confundía con la suya

Duo. Si te acuestas con él no amándolo tan solo le harás daño

Heero. Pero...

Duo. ¿Quieres hacerle daño? ¿no te importan sus sentimientos?

Heero. Tú el otro día dijiste...

Duo. Olvida lo que dije ese día, no lo hagas tuyo aunque él lo desee porque solo le harás daño ¿no entiendes?

Heero. Duo... tu eres...

Heero estira su mano y acariciando la mejilla de Duo comienza a dirigirla hacia su nuca pasándola levemente por su oreja, Duo cierra sus ojos y abre su boca levemente, Heero también cierra sus ojos y se acerca a Duo aún más abriendo también con ligereza la boca, ninguno de los dos se mueve, Heero dudaba en besarlo, la respiración de uno era como la propia para el otro, el corazón de Heero latía con fuerza y aún no se animaba a besarlo hasta que acercándolo completamente a él se anima uniendo ligeramente sus labios con los de Duo, el trenzado saca ligeramente su lengua y la introduce a la boca de Heero comenzando a besarse, a unir sus labios, a acariciar sus lenguas, todo de forma lenta y sensual, para Duo el primer beso sincero, para Heero el mejor de los besos con una boca experta, la mano de Duo sujeta con fuerza la tela de la camisa de Heero a la altura del pecho y lo atrae hacia él cayendo Heero ligeramente sobre el cuerpo de Duo quien se acuesta en la cama, el ojiazul se acomoda acostándose completamente sobre el cuerpo de Duo, no dejaban de besarse y una de las manos de Heero comienza a acariciar con lentitud la cadera de Duo, el trenzado flexiona su pierna y Heero aprovecha para pasar su mano a la pierna del chico y comenzando a acariciarla abandona sus labios para comenzar a besar el cuello de Duo, un gemido escapa de la boca de Duo y el trenzado abre sus ojos observando como Heero le besaba con lentitud el cuello, subiendo por la barbilla y llegando nuevamente a sus labios, Duo vuelve a cerrar sus ojos, estaba totalmente excitado, iba a entregarse a Heero, lo necesitaba, por momentos se le había olvidado todo, su mundo tan solo giraba alrededor de Heero en esos momentos, el chico estoico continuaba besando con pasión a Duo hasta que abandona la pierna del chico y la dirige hacia el cinturón del pantalón pero de pronto recuerda aquel día en que estuvo a punto de acostarse con Quatre, aquel día que al igual que ese esa cama estuvo a punto de ser testigo de aquella entrega y las cosas pasaban de un modo parecido, sus manos en el cinturón de Duo decidido completamente a desnudarlo y entonces no puede con la culpa deteniéndose completamente, Duo abre sus ojos topándose con la mirada de Heero

Heero. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Duo. Continúa

Heero. No puedo

Duo. ¿No puedes o no quieres?

Heero. No le puedo hacer esto a Quatre

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Heero. ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿qué acaso no es también tu amigo? Además es mi novio ¿cómo me voy a acostar con otro?

Duo. Ti... tienes razón Heero

Heero. Perdona por faltarte al respeto, no pienses mal de mí

Duo. No te preocupes... ahora debo irme

Heero. Si, por favor

Duo se acerca a Heero y le da un beso normal en la mejilla para despedirse y sale de la habitación muy seriamente ya sin decir algo más a Heero, pero al salir de la habitación sonríe ampliamente y se recarga en la puerta suspirando, era la primera vez que se sentía tan feliz, la primera vez que había besado a alguien sinceramente, Heero lo había besado, nada lo podía hacer sentir mal... Duo se dirige nuevamente a la habitación de Trowa y se despide de él dándole un beso en los labios, ya portaba nuevamente el reloj. Trowa se queda en su habitación y Duo al salir de ella se topa con el novio de Relena que al mismo tiempo salía de la habitación de la chica, ambas habitaciones eran contiguas, los dos se miran fijamente a los ojos y se sonríen pasados unos segundos, ambos comienzan a bajar las escaleras en silencio y llegan hasta la puerta, Wufei deja pasar primero a Duo y después sale él, cada quien se va en direcciones opuestas pero a unos cuantos pasos Wufei cambia de rumbo dirigiéndose hacia Duo colocándose a un lado de él

Wufei. Hola

Duo. ¿Eh? Hola

Wufei. Que descortés fui ¿cómo te llamas?

Duo. Duo Maxwell

Wufei. Yo soy Wufei Chang

Duo. Mucho gusto

Wufei. El gusto es mío

Duo. ¿Y vienes a...?

Wufei. A decir verdad quería cerciorarme de algo

Duo. ¿De qué?

Wufei. Cuando te vi salir de la habitación de Trowa creí que eras una chica

Duo. ¿Una chica?

Wufei. Y como no hablaste no lo pude comprobar

Duo. ¿Acaso me viste senos?

Wufei. No pero es que hay chicas muy planitas

Duo. Mnh

Wufei. Perdón por presentarme así... bueno, ya me voy

Wufei se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar, Duo lo mira fijamente y sonríe, se le había ocurrido que tal vez también él se podía involucrar en el jueguito, en un principio no lo tenía contemplado pero ahora que la tonta de Relena se había echado para atrás iba a tener que aprender que a Duo Maxwell no se le traicionaba ni se le dejaba colgado, la chiquilla iba a aprender a ser buena... el trenzado con paso apresurado logra llegar hasta donde estaba Wufei tocando un par de veces su hombro con su dedo índice haciéndolo voltear

Duo. Yo de nuevo

Wufei. ¿Qué pasa?

Duo. Quiero hablar contigo

Wufei. ¿Conmigo? ¿de qué?

Duo. De Relena

Wufei. ¿De Relena? ¿qué pasa con ella?

Duo. Ven, charlamos acá

Duo jala a Wufei del brazo llevándolo a la primera cafetería que se encuentran en el camino, se sientan y ordenan un par de cafés con pastel, Wufei estaba muy serio, estaba intrigado porque Duo quería hablar de Relena con él ¿acaso era algo malo? ¿algo bueno? Eso no lo podía saber en tanto no lo preguntara directamente

Wufei. ¿De qué querías hablarme?

Duo. Antes que nada me gustaría saber ¿qué sientes por ella?

Wufei. ¿Qué siento por ella?

Duo. Si, de todas las formas habidas y por haber

Wufei. Pues la quiero, es guapa y me gusta, no habla de nada inteligente pero ¡que cuerpo!

Duo. Vaya, lo que me temía

Wufei. ¿Lo que te temías?

Duo. Solo es por su físico ¿verdad?

Wufei. Pues gran parte, pero vamos, estamos en preparatoria ¿cuántos pueden presumir de tener un noviazgo serio?

Duo. Eso es verdad

Wufei. ¿Pero para eso me trajiste?

Duo. Sí, tan solo quería comprobar que los dos pensaran lo mismo

Wufei. ¿Qué pensáramos lo mismo?

Duo. Sí, ella también se lo está tomando a la ligera, de hecho me contó que era el mejor noviazgo libre que había tenido

Wufei. ¿Noviazgo... libre?

Duo. Sí, porque ella anda con otros ¿tu también no? seguramente andas con otras

Wufei. No

Duo. Uops ¿la regué?

Wufei. No, que bueno que me lo dices

Duo. Ay, no me digas que no sabias?

Wufei. No

Duo. ¿Estas enojado?

Wufei. A decir verdad sí

Duo. ¿Ustedes son muy unidos? ¿ya han estado juntos?

Wufei. ¿Te refieres a si hemos tenido relaciones sexuales?

Duo. Sí

Wufei. Sí, un par de veces

Duo. ¿Un par?

Wufei. Bueno, muchas veces

Duo. Me lo imaginé

Wufei. ¿Te lo imaginaste? ¿por qué?

Duo. Bueno, ya sabes, tantos hombres entrando y saliendo de esa casa

Wufei. Pero ella me dijo que fui su primera vez

Duo. ¿Su primera vez? Jajajaja, sí como no

Wufei. ¿Por qué he de creerte? Apenas si te conozco

Duo. No tienes porque creerme, ya depende de ti

Wufei. No lo puedo creer

Duo. Así es la vida, ni modo... oye, pero no le digas que yo te he dicho todo esto

Wufei. No te preocupes

Muy molesto Wufei se pone de pie y sin despedirse se marcha del café dejando media taza y medio pastel, Duo se comienza a reír a carcajadas, todo se le había ocurrido en cuestión de segundos, no había tenido tiempo de planear que hacer con esa tan patética parejita pero lo bueno es que algo se le había ocurrido recordando una plática que Relena había tenido al teléfono con una de sus amigas donde le decía lo mucho que amaba a Wufei y de que se había alegrado de que hubiera sido el primero en su vida sexual, de que hubiera sido el primero de quien se había enamorado, porque todas sus relaciones habían sido pasajeras pero que esperaba que la que tenía con Wufei durara para siempre, pero ahora el oriental tenía un concepto ya distinto de ella y ahora menos que nunca la iba a respetar, eso hacía feliz a Duo, esa tonta se lo merecía

En su casa Quatre meditaba la situación recordando las palabras de Duo y lo sucedido con Heero en su cuarto la otra tarde, también recordaba la charla con Relena y la que había tenido con Trowa hacía mucho tiempo cuando él le había dicho que se sentiría tranquilo si su primera vez fuera con alguien como Heero porque era buen chico y quería mucho al rubio pero aún así no sabía que hacer, tal vez debía enfrentar esa duda junto con Heero por lo que se decide a ir a casa de los Peacecraft Yuy, era ya hora de darle la cara al problema... la mucama ya se había ido por lo que Relena le abre la puerta, los dos se saludan a la entrada de la casa

Relena. ¿Por qué tan tarde?

Quatre. Me trajo el chofer, sé que ya es noche pero tenía que hablar con Heero ¿está él?

Relena. Si está, sube

Quatre. Gracias... oye Relena

Relena. Dime

Quatre. Gracias por lo del otro día, gracias por escucharme

Relena. No hay problema... y Quatre

Quatre. ¿Sí?

Relena. Olvida lo que dije

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Relena. No creo que Heero quiera tan solo sexo y si ustedes lo hacen será porque te quiere

Quatre. ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

Relena. No te lo puedo decir, pero tenlo presente ¿si?

Quatre. Sí

El rubio sube no entendiendo como es que su cuñada había cambiado tan bruscamente de parecer, antes le había dicho cosas no muy alentadoras y ahora le decía lo contrario pero aún así sube hasta la habitación de su novio y toca la puerta, Heero se encontraba estudiando y al oír la puerta se levanta del escritorio para abrir llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver a Quatre ahí, el rubio sonríe y le da un beso en los labios a Heero y sin que éste le dijera algo él entra a la habitación del chico, Heero cierra la puerta y mira sorprendido a Quatre, el chico voltea hacia Heero y le sonríe

Quatre. Sé que te extraña verme a estas horas pero tenía que hablar contigo

Heero. Veo que ya estas mejor, ya no estas distante

Quatre. Perdona por como me comporté ese día en la escuela pero entiende que lo que sucedió aquel día fue...

Heero. Lo sé, no te disculpes, fue algo bochornoso

Quatre. Lo sé, pero ¿sabes? si tu quieres, puede repetirse

Heero. ¿Qué?

Quatre. Lo he estado pensando y creo que no estaría mal que tu y yo... lo hagamos

Heero. ¿En serio?

Quatre. Llevamos casi medio año saliendo y yo sé que es lo que tu quieres

Heero. ¿Lo que yo quiero? A ver, aclaremos ciertos puntos

Heero agarra de la mano a Quatre y lo sienta en la cama sentándose a un lado de él, ambos voltean a verse, los dos completamente sonrojados y sin soltarse la mano

Heero. ¿Qué acaso tu no quieres?

Quatre. Si pero...

Heero. ¿Entonces por que me sales con que es lo que yo quiero?

Quatre. Porque lo deseas más que yo

Heero. Quatre, lo que yo no quiero es que después te sientas culpable, debes estar realmente seguro de lo que haces, de lo que vamos hacer

Quatre. Estoy seguro, te amo y es lo que quiero

Heero. ¿A eso viniste?

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Heero. Mis hermanos están en casa

Quatre. No Heero, deseaba aclararlo

Heero. Está bien, tú me dirás en su momento

Quatre. Sí

Heero. Entonces buenas noches

Quatre. Buenas noches mi amor

El rubio se acerca a Heero y le da un tierno beso en los labios, Heero se pone de pie y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie soltándole la mano, lo acompaña a la puerta de su cuarto y nuevamente Quatre le da un beso en los labios, Heero cierra la puerta de su cuarto y Quatre se da media vuelva para dirigirse a la salida, Heero se sienta nuevamente en la cama y suspira, Quatre se había decidido a hacerlo con él aunque no habían planeado nada, las cosas se iban a dar en su momento y no importando la hora o lugar Quatre iba a decidir cuando era el momento, pero él aún se sentía culpable por lo sucedido en la tarde, se había besado con Duo, había engañado a Quatre, era la primera vez que le era infiel y además comenzaba a sentir cosas por su amigo, cosas que ni por él había sentido, a Quatre le tenía un cariño especial, realmente lo quería pero como le había cuestionado Duo ¿realmente lo amaba? Porque querer y amar eran dos cosas muy distintas, entonces, ¿qué es lo que sentía por Quatre? ¿y qué sentía por consecuencia por Duo? aún faltaba tomar esa gran decisión, porque tanto Trowa como Quatre la habían tomado, su hermano había tomado la decisión de andar con Duo formalmente y tratar de olvidarse de Quatre quien a fin de cuentas amaba a Heero, y su novio había tomado la decisión de acostarse con él, de entregarse a él en cuanto el momento se presentara pero ¿cuál decisión iba a tomar él?...

Continuará...

Hola, ya volví con ésta historia loca patas arriba jajaja, de verdad que siento que parece una telenovela pero ¿qué quieren que haga? Me gusta experimentar y éste fic me está saliendo así como ven allá arriba páginas anteriores ¿qué les parece? A mí me gusta porque me relaja, es como el relax de mis otros trabajos a los cuales les pongo un poquito más de empeño aunque no crean que éste fic me está saliendo a la ahí se va porque no es cierto, también tiene sus cosas especiales y yo soy amante de mis trabajos, adoro todos y cada uno de mis fics, pero ese ya es otro boleto ¿no creen? Entonces no me queda de otra más que despedirme diciéndoles Sayonara y cuídense mucho

P.D. Vean y lean mucho yaoi

REVIEWS:

**Yaeko.** Jejeje, creo que tienes razón, es un maldito, pero también ha sufrido, y el quedarse solo no es lo que tengo planeado para el pero ya te enteraras, que gusto que leas mi fic, espero que lo sigas haciendo

**Val Tao Yuy**. Dios, creo que te duele mucho que sea así ¿verdad? Pero pues ya le tocaba ser así en un fic ¿no crees? Pero ya veras que todo tiene un castigo, y por lo de wilo jijiji, creo que tienes razón, gracias por leer el fic, hasta pronto

**Forfirith-Greenleaf**. Hola amiga, como siempre me hacen bien tus comentarios, y veo que te interesa mucho eso de que pongo por lo menos a uno de malo jiji, y aca te va la reseña de donde sale cada quien de malo ¿va?

El Guardaespaldas: Hilde

El Jardín de las Delicias: Dorothy (en cierta forma)

Fijación: Duo

Juegos Peligrosos: Wufei y Reelena (Este fic solo esta en amor yaoi por su alta cantidad de Lemon jejeje)

Lo que el viento se llevo: Traize (bueno, no tanto)

Otoño en New York: Reelena (aunque sale en una sola escena, pero al leer el fic sabrás porque, ¡ah! Este fic lo subí aquí pero me lo vetaron así que ahora solo esta en amor yaoi)

Señales de amor: Trowa (este fic no se si algún día lo subiré aquí porque tiene mucho lemon, pero cabe mencionar que es mi fic favorito de los que he escrito)

Tres veces te engañe: Reelena (bueno, no mucho pero tiene que haber uno ¿no? Jejeje y este fic también es mucho lemon así que no lo subo)

Un ángel enamorado: Heero, y Wufei un poco

Una propuesta indecorosa: Nadie aunque Quatre parezca un poco

Y bueno, esta es la lista, a ver cuales fic te hacen falta jejeje, y bueno, me falta Quatre y Zechs de malos, a ver luego que se me ocurre jejeje, amiga, espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios porque de verdad me hacen re bien, muchas gracias


	4. Detrás de una Obsesión

Fijación

By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic Yaoi, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas (Gundam Wing, 02 x 01 x 04)

Nota: Este fic como la mayoría de los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Capítulo 4. Detrás de una obsesión

"Duo, no te vayas lejos"

Se escuchaba la voz de una mujer hermosa que junto a su marido caminaban felizmente por un parque, delante de ellos un lindo niño de tan solo 3 años de edad corría feliz por el verde pasto a pesar del letrero que expresamente prohibía pisar el mencionado pasto; era una tarde rebosante de sol, el viento ligero volaba los cabellos de las personas y con gran alegría la pareja de esposos sonreía mirando a su pequeño hijo divertirse de todo lo que a su alrededor había; el niño muy contento voltea hacia donde están sus padres para que vieran aquella hermosa mariposa color amarillo que se había encontrado pero al girar su cabeza hacia atrás seguido de su cuerpo el niño ve como poco a poco la figura de sus padres se va alejando lentamente y a pesar de sus esfuerzos por correr y gritar mientras lloraba para alcanzarlos sus padres se pierden a lo lejos, el pequeño niño cae al suelo y estira con desesperación su mano en dirección a donde habían desaparecido sus padres pero estos ya se habían ido...

Duo abre lentamente sus ojos y mira la fría pared que se encontraba frente a él, unas lagrimas caían de sus ojos y él tristemente las limpia

Duo. Mamá, papá... regresen, me siento solo

Duo se encoge agarrando con sus manos sus rodillas y comienza a llorar, aquel sueño recurrente siempre le atormentaba, sus padres habían muerto y él ni siquiera los recordaba, si no fuera por esas fotos que su tía Noin tenía de ellos ni siquiera habría sabido como eran físicamente... el trenzado se limpia las últimas lágrimas y se pone de pie, sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Hilde se acerca al mueble de ropa y saca de uno de los cajones una foto que tenía de sus padres juntos, Duo la abraza y sale de la habitación hacia la que era de su tía Noin y sin tocar la puerta entra, Noin era de sueño ligero y se despierta con el poco ruido que Duo hace y lo ve parado cerca de la puerta, la mujer abre bien sus ojos después de tallarlos y mira fijamente a su sobrino

Noin. ¿Qué pasa Duo?

Duo. ¿Puedo... dormir contigo tía?

Noin. Claro que sí mi amor, ven

Como niño pequeño Duo se acerca a la cama y quitando las sábanas se acuesta y se tapa con las mismas pero sin soltar la foto, Noin vuelve a acostarse y se acerca más a su sobrino dándole un beso en la mejilla y volviéndose a alejar, Duo cierra sus ojos e intenta dormir, el corazón aún le latía con fuerza y aún sentía ganas de llorar, desde siempre se había sentido muy solo, su tía lo quería mucho y él también le quería a pesar de sus malos modos, aún así Duo era sumamente caprichoso, se había vuelto un niño muy egoísta que creía que las cosas le pertenecían, era posesivo porque sabía del dolor que representaba el no tener algo, el haber perdido algo, sentirse solo era lo peor que podía sentir, además odiaba a Hilde porque él quería que su tía solo lo quisiera a él, ella no debía de tener nada, él era quien había perdido a sus padres y quien merecía todo el amor, tío Milliardo en vida había sido muy bueno con él, lástima que había muerto

Temprano en la mañana Duo llega a clases totalmente repuesto, parecía que lo ocurrido la noche anterior no había pasado nunca, el trenzado tenía su personalidad dividida, a veces era sumamente débil como un cachorro con miedo y otras veces era el Duo que todos conocían, posesivo, altanero y despreocupado de todo; Heero llega poco después y al ver a Duo se sonroja, recordaba lo que había estado a punto de pasar la otra noche en su habitación y eso le avergonzaba, en cambio Duo estaba como si nada, el trenzado se acerca feliz a Heero y le da un beso en la mejilla

Duo. Salúdame ¿no?

Heero. Hola Duo

Duo. Ven, siéntate

Duo agarra a Heero de la mano y lo lleva a que se siente en uno de los pupitres, Heero se sonroja aún más cuando su amigo le toma la mano y le mira fijamente, sin duda Duo era hermoso, lo viera por donde lo viera él estaba muy bien... Duo se sienta en el pupitre de al lado y mira tiernamente a Heero, él le observa mirarlo así y desvía su mirada, el trenzado sonríe y después ríe levemente, Heero vuelve a verlo

Heero. ¿De qué te ríes?

Duo. De nada

Heero. Duo, yo quiero aclarar lo de la otra vez

Duo. ¿Qué pasó "la otra vez"?

Duo le cierra un ojo a Heero y se hace el desentendido volteando a ver a diversas partes del aula, Heero mira sorprendido a su amigo ¿realmente le había parecido todo una insignificancia? ¿qué no se sentía sumamente apenado como él? Sin duda Duo era muy liberal, Heero decide no tocar el tema nuevamente, un rato de silencio se da entre los dos y enseguida la puerta del salón se abre, por ella entra Quatre muy contento pero al entrar ve a Duo y se enseria, se sentía extraño verlo después de todas las cosas que le había dicho, ya Duo no parecía el mismo chico buena onda que había conocido en el café hace algunos días, el rubio entra y a duras penas saluda a Duo, con Heero se acerca y le da un beso en los labios sentándose en el pupitre frente al de Heero

Heero. ¿Por qué tan temprano?

Quatre. Vine a darte los buenos días, mi maestro llega un poco tarde

Heero. Ya veo

Duo. ¿A mí no me vas a platicar?

Quatre. ¿Qué cosa?

Duo. Lo que sea, me miras con unos ojos que parece que me odias

Duo sonríe ampliamente y Quatre mantiene su mirada seria y no contesta nada, Heero también siente la hostilidad en el ambiente y se preocupa, tal vez Duo le había contado a Quatre lo que habían hecho en su habitación, tal vez Duo había ido corriendo a decirle a Quatre que se habían besado y eso le preocupa, el ojiazul se levanta de su pupitre y agarra a su novio de la mano, el rubio con ayuda de Heero se pone de pie y él lo lleva hacia la puerta, Heero habla despacio para que Duo no los escuche

Heero. ¿De que has hablado con Duo?

Quatre. Nada importante

Heero. ¿No te ha... contado algo que haya pasado?

Quatre. No ¿por qué?

Heero. Por nada

Quatre. Mi amor ¿por qué estas nervioso?

Heero. ¿Yo? no, para nada

Heero estaba sumamente nervioso, tenía frente a él a su novio y a escasos dos metros estaba su amigo con quien se había besado y por quien últimamente sentía una enorme atracción, el ojiazul le da un beso en la mejilla a Quatre y abre la puerta del salón, el rubio no entiende porque Heero hace eso hasta que él le explica que ya debe marcharse a su salón de clases, el rubio no entiende la insistencia pero igual se va, el trenzado se despide de Quatre desde el pupitre y él sin ánimos le contesta la despedida, Duo sonríe ampliamente y observa a Heero con fijeza mientras éste cerraba la puerta, Heero regresa a su lugar y mira enseguida a su amigo

Heero. No le vayas a contar que nos besamos

Duo. ¿Cómo crees que haría eso?

Heero. Bien, gracias Duo

Duo. Ay Heero, ojalá te dieras cuenta

Heero. ¿De qué?

Duo. Olvídalo bonito... ahora vuelvo, voy al baño

Duo se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta, Heero lo observa marcharse y no pudiendo resistirse observa fijamente el trasero de Duo poniéndose totalmente sonrojado ¿pero qué estaba haciendo? Quatre era su novio, no Duo, no tenía porque tener esa clase de deseos hacia él, el trenzado sale del salón y Heero se tapa el rostro con ambas manos suspirando hondamente ¿qué era eso que le estaba pasando con Duo?...

Por la tarde como Duo lo había prometido va a visitar a Trowa, ambos estaban decididos en anunciar su reciente noviazgo e iban a aprovechar ese día que Quatre iba a estar en casa de los Peacecraft Yuy porque como cada viernes Heero y él iban a casa del ojiazul a ver películas... Heero y Quatre llegan de la tienda de videos a casa del ojiazul con dos películas en la mano y un par de refrescos, en la sala ya se encontraban Trowa y Duo sentados en un sillón muy cerca uno del otro, Heero y Quatre los ven al entrar y Trowa y Duo se ponen de pie al ver llegar a la pareja, Trowa y Heero se miran fijamente al igual que Quatre y Duo, el ojiazul y el rubio se acercan a donde están Trowa y Duo, el trenzado sonreía ampliamente

Heero. ¿Quieren ver la película?

Trowa. No gracias, hay algo que deben saber

El ojiverde pasa su mano izquierda por la espalda de Duo y la apoya en el hombro del otro extremo y enseguida lo atrae más hacia él, Duo no dejaba de sonreír observando ahora a Heero quien abre sus ojos con sorpresa al igual que Quatre quien mira a Duo y después a su mejor amigo

Duo. Trowa y yo somos novios

Trowa voltea con Duo sonriendo ligeramente y el trenzado también voltea hacia él, el ojiverde se acerca más y deposita en los labios de Duo un ligero beso, después nuevamente los dos voltean al frente, Heero frunce el ceño ante ese acto de cariño y Quatre no deja de ver a Trowa fijamente, el rubio hace un intento por sonreír y voltea hacia con Heero

Quatre. Que bien ¿no? mi mejor amigo con tu mejor amigo

Heero. Sí, que bien

Las palabras de Quatre estaban cargadas de una gran ironía mientas sonreía hipócritamente, Duo no le parecía buena pareja para Trowa, no ahora que ya comenzaba a conocer mejor al trenzado, y por su parte la respuesta de Heero era seca y totalmente falsa, Trowa estaba enamorado de Quatre ¿entonces por qué andaba con Duo? y Duo lo había besado en una ocasión ¿entonces que sentía por su hermano? Sin duda todo era muy confuso y ahora ya comenzaba a ponerse incómodo, Quatre agarra a Heero de la mano y lo lleva en dirección a su habitación siendo los dos observados por la recién pareja, el rubio se había despedido de sus amigos sonriendo falsamente y en cambio Heero estaba muy serio. La pareja llega a la habitación de Heero y el rubio ya muy serio se sienta en la cama cruzándose de brazos y observando la televisión aunque no miraba realmente nada, Heero agarra una de las películas rentadas y se acerca al reproductor de dvd para ponerla, la pone y se sienta también en la cama pero del otro lado, Heero también se cruza de brazos y ninguno de los dos dice nada, los dos estaban muy serios y pasados unos minutos es Quatre quien se decide a hablar

Quatre. ¿Qué opinas que Trowa y Duo sean novios?

Heero. No me importa en absoluto

Quatre. ¿Seguro? Porque a mí no me parece

Heero se enoja por el comentario de Quatre y agarra el control remoto apagando enseguida tanto el reproductor como la televisión, el rubio no entiende el porque de la reacción y voltea hacia Heero observándolo fijamente

Quatre. ¿Por qué haces eso?

Heero. ¿En qué te molesta? ¿estas celoso?

Quatre. ¿Qué? ¿celoso? ¿de quién?

Heero. ¡De Trowa!

El ojiazul avienta el control hacia la pared y muy enojado se vuelve a cruzar de brazos observando hacia el frente en lugar de voltear hacia su novio, Quatre se molesta por la reacción y se pone de pie para levantar el control remoto, lo levanta y lo deja sobre la cama acercándose a Heero quien no lo observa ni siquiera de reojo

Quatre. ¿Por qué me dijiste eso?

Heero. Por nada

Quatre. Dímelo

Heero. Siempre he creído que sientes algo por mi hermano

Quatre se sorprende por la respuesta y hace su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, Heero voltea a verlo y estira su mano colocándola sobre la mejilla de Quatre y viéndolo fijamente

Quatre. Heero, yo a tu hermano lo quiero mucho, pero te amo a ti, Trowa es solo mi amigo

Heero. ¿De verdad?

Quatre. Sí, ya no pienses eso mi amor, es a ti a quien yo más amo

El rubio se acerca a Heero y lo abraza cariñosamente, Heero cierra sus brazos en la espalda de Quatre y también su abrazo es cariñoso, el rubio se queda muy pensativo ¿por qué Heero se sentía celoso de su hermano sabiendo que él lo amaba?

Trowa y Duo seguían en la sala pero ahora estaban nuevamente sentados, tomados de la mano y estas sobre la pierna de Duo

Trowa. No les pareció

Duo. No

Trowa. No importa, te quiero

Duo. Pero no me amas como a él

Trowa. Es verdad pero puedo llegar a hacerlo, después de todo Quatre no me ama

Duo. Es cierto, olvídate de él... yo haré que lo olvides

Duo se acerca a Trowa y comienza a besar detrás de su oreja bajando lentamente por el cuello y soltando su mano para llevarla hacia la pierna del ojiverde deslizándola hacia su entrepierna, Trowa cierra sus ojos y lentamente lleva su mano hacia el pecho de Duo acariciándolo por encima de la ropa, el trenzado se aleja de Trowa bruscamente y lo mira sonriendo ampliamente

Duo. Para ya, no te vayas a excitar

Trowa. Excitado estoy... Duo, hagámoslo

Duo. Hoy no

Duo lleva su mano nuevamente hacia la entrepierna de Trowa y por encima de su ropa sujeta casi la totalidad del miembro de su ahora novio, el ojiverde se muerde duramente los labios y cierra sus ojos al sentir la mano, Duo sonríe muy ampliamente y se pone de pie, Trowa abre los ojos y observa fijamente a Duo

Trowa. ¿Cuándo?

Duo. Cuando lo decida yo

El trenzado se agacha y pasa sensualmente su lengua por los labios de Trowa, el ojiverde intenta darle un beso pero enseguida Duo se aleja volviendo a ponerse de pie y sonriendo con amplitud a su nuevo novio

Duo. Adiós amor

Duo le guiñe un ojo a Trowa y éste se despide embobado de su novio, Duo desbordaba sensualidad por cada poro de su piel, sus besos eran sin duda exquisitos y sus manos eran sumamente expertas en todo lo que hacían, nunca antes había tenido una pareja como él... en su habitación Heero y Quatre seguían viendo la película, Heero la había vuelto a poner, Quatre se da cuenta que se han acabado las palomitas y decide bajar a preparar más, al llegar a la cocina ahí está Trowa bebiendo un vaso de agua, ambos se ven y se sonríen

Quatre. ¿Con que Duo eh?

Trowa. Si ¿qué opinas?

Quatre. Mira Trowa, lo que hagas o dejes de hacer es solo asunto tuyo

Trowa. ¿Por qué me hablas así?

Quatre. Porque tú y Duo se pueden ir al motel que quieran a hacer lo que quieran y a mí no me importa ¿ahora entiendes?

Trowa. No me hables así por favor, me duele

Quatre ¿Te duele?

Trowa. Sí, porque yo te quiero mucho amigo

El rubio se queda callado ante el comentario de Trowa y baja su mirada, Trowa se acerca a él y le levanta el rostro con su mano derecha, Quatre voltea a ver al ojiverde y sonríe

Quatre. Yo también te quiero

Trowa. Tú aprobación es importante para mí

Quatre. Lo sé, perdóname pero es que Duo me da mala espina

Trowa se sorprende de esas palabras y suelta el rostro de Quatre mirando a su amigo fijamente, no entendía que era lo que Duo podía tener de malo, exigía una explicación

Trowa. Explícate

Quatre. Dice cosas raras y piensa de forma extraña

Trowa. ¿Eso piensas de tu propio amigo?

Quatre. Ahora que lo estoy conociendo más, sí

Trowa. No lo puedo creer ¿por qué eres así?

Quatre. ¿Qué? ¿cómo soy?

Trowa. Olvídalo

Quatre. Dímelo

Trowa. Mojigato

Quatre abre con sorpresa sus ojos al oír la palabra ¿Trowa pensaba que era un puritano? ¿un santurrón tonto y por eso su opinión de Duo no era válida? Quatre se molesta porque su amigo pensaba eso de él y entonces se acerca a él quedando muy cerca uno del otro, Quatre mira fijamente a Trowa y sonríe cínicamente

Quatre. ¿Mojigato? Te equivocas, Heero y yo hemos hecho muchas cosas

Trowa. ¿Qué?

Quatre. Nos tocamos, lo he masturbado y pronto seré suyo ¿eso hace un puritano?

Trowa se sorprende demasiado por las palabras de su amigo, él no solía usarlas y mucho menos de ese modo, además ahora ya sabía que se había decidido por acostarse con Heero, el rubio había tomado la decisión de que su primera vez fuera con su actual novio; el rubio observa desafiante a Trowa y él mirándolo fijamente se acerca a Quatre, el rubio se sorprende cuando su amigo está muy cerca pero más se sorprende cuando el ojiverde lo toma de los hombros y lo atrae hacia él dándole un abrazo fuerte, Quatre abre sus ojos muy sorprendido y a sus costados empuña ambas manos, de pronto se comenzaba a poner muy nervioso, Trowa apoya su cabeza en la de Quatre, mejilla con mejilla y le susurra al oído

Trowa. Por favor... no lo hagas con mi hermano... no te entregues a él

El corazón de Quatre se acelera con las palabras al igual que el ritmo de su respiración y hace un esfuerzo por alejarse de Trowa pero él no lo deja, el rubio pone un poco más de fuerza y por fin el ojiverde lo suelta, Trowa desvía su mirada y la de Quatre buscaba la de su amigo para obtener una respuesta ¿qué había sido todo eso? ¿por qué Trowa le pedía que no lo hiciera con Heero? Quatre se acerca un poco más a su amigo y le toma una mano, ambos se miran fijamente

Quatre. Dime por lo menos una razón para no entregarme a Heero

Trowa. Porque no te ama

El rubio suelta lentamente la mano de Trowa y lo mira fijamente, en sus ojos se veía reflejada la gran angustia que sentía al escuchar esas palabras, el ojiverde intenta acercarse a él pero Quatre retrocede un paso, ambos no dejaban de mirarse

Quatre. El me ama

Trowa. No es cierto, pregúntaselo

Quatre. ¡Mentiroso!

Quatre se va corriendo olvidándose que había ido a preparar palomitas y se va directamente hacia la habitación de Heero entrando rápidamente, Heero voltea al escuchar la puerta y ve a su novio parado recargándose en la puerta, de sus ojos salían lágrimas y Heero se preocupa mucho

Heero. ¿Qué tienes?

Quatre. Heero, tú me amas ¿verdad?

Heero abre enormemente sus ojos al oír la pregunta y desvía su mirada ligeramente, a Quatre le duele de sobremanera el pecho al ver la reacción de Heero y se acerca lentamente a él sentándose en la cama al llegar a ella quedando así a un lado de su novio a quien le toma una mano y la aprieta

Quatre. Tú no me amas como yo a ti ¿verdad?

Heero. Quatre, yo te quiero mucho

Quatre. Entonces es verdad

Heero. No, escúchame

Quatre. Tu no... me amas

El rubio se pone de pie e intenta irse corriendo pero Heero lo jala del brazo y hace que se siente nuevamente y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos se acerca y le da un ligero beso en los labios, ambos sin cerrar sus ojos

Heero. Déjame que te demuestre cuanto te quiero

Quatre. ¿Cómo?

Heero cierra sus ojos y jala ligeramente el brazo de Quatre acercándolo a él y depositando sobre sus labios un beso, Quatre cierra sus ojos y ahora él besa a Heero, ambos se miran a los ojos y después al mismo tiempo los cierran comenzando a besarse lentamente, Heero se pone de pie al abandonar los labios de Quatre y pone el seguro a la puerta, Quatre mira fijamente a Heero no quitándole un solo momento la vista de encima, Heero llega nuevamente a la cama y se sienta a un lado de Quatre volviendo a besarse ambos, la mano derecha de Quatre se dirige al pecho de Heero y la mete por uno de los espacios entre los botones acariciando después el pecho, el ojiazul abre sus ojos separando sus labios de los de Quatre, el rubio lo mira fijamente y sonríe, Heero no corresponde a su sonrisa pero nuevamente lo besa comenzando él a desabrocharse la camisa, ahora sí Quatre tiene el amplio pecho de Heero al desnudo y así poder acariciarlo mejor, nuevamente los dos se besan, se separan y Heero se pone de pie, mete su mano derecha al bolsillo de su pantalón y saca de ahí su cartera, Quatre mira fijamente la billetera de su novio y no entiende para que la sacó hasta que Heero la abre y saca de ahí un condón, Quatre lo ve y se sonroja completamente, el ojiazul aprovecha para quitarse los pantalones y después vuelve a sentarse en la cama, nuevamente se besan comenzando a acostarse sobre la cama, Heero arriba de Quatre y entonces comienza a quitarle la ropa, el rubio cierra sus ojos con el rostro completamente rojo mientras Heero lo desnuda...

El ojiazul estaba completamente listo para la penetración pero Quatre temblaba fuertemente a pesar de que su novio le apretaba la mano con fuerza, el rubio cierra sus ojos y después de suspirar los abre y mira a su novio fijamente

Quatre. Ya estoy listo

Heero. ¿Seguro?

Quatre. Sí

Heero. Si te lastimo me avisas

Quatre. Sí

Heero baja sus manos hasta las piernas de Quatre y las abre, el rubio jadea ante el movimiento y cierra sus ojos, Heero se agarra el miembro y comienza a introducirlo lentamente en Quatre, el rubio grita levemente al sentir el tope y abre con fuerza sus ojos, ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos, Heero aparta de la frente de Quatre algunos mechones de cabello y le besa la frente, el rubio sonríe y asiente con la cabeza en afirmación de que puede comenzar a moverse, Heero también asiente y se balancea lentamente hacia delante empujándose con suavidad con los pies, Quatre gime ante el movimiento y un par de lágrimas salen de las orillas de sus ojos, Heero se detiene y mira fijamente a Quatre

Heero. ¿Lo hice fuerte?

Quatre. No, continúa así

Heero sonríe un poco a Quatre y se sale lentamente de él pero enseguida vuelve a entrar llegando otra vez hasta el tope, el rubio cierra con fuerza sus ojos con las embestidas subsecuentes y gime con un poco más de velocidad, Heero acelera sus ritmos sin dejar la suavidad y ambos gimen placenteramente, tomados de las manos hasta que Heero culmina completamente, Quatre también derrama su semilla pero sobre el pecho de su novio y los dos suspiran aliviados, Heero sale de Quatre lentamente y enseguida se quita el condón el cual está lleno de semen, se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño a tirarlo, cuando regresa a la habitación ve a Quatre acostado en la cama completamente desnudo y bañado en sudor, nunca antes lo había visto tan sensual, se acerca a él y se acuesta en la cama a su lado, Quatre sonríe y lo abraza con fuerza de la cintura, Heero agarra la sábana y la coloca sobre los cuerpos de ambos

Quatre. Gracias, fue maravilloso

Heero. ¿Te gustó?

Quatre. Sí, no sé porque tenía tanto miedo, me siento tonto

Heero. No digas eso

Heero coloca su mano derecha sobre la barbilla de Quatre y le besa los labios volviendo ambos a abrazarse, el rubio cierra los ojos y enseguida se queda dormido, Heero estaba despierto, aún abrazando a Quatre pero ajeno totalmente a la escena, pensaba en otras cosas. La escena del beso con Duo llega a su mente de repente y siente calientes los pómulos de sus mejillas, la sensación de aquellos labios carnosos y perfectamente delineados le quemaba los sentidos, nunca antes había besado a alguien como ese día y nunca había sentido tanta entrega en un solo beso, Heero se pone nervioso y mira a Quatre fijamente depositando en su frente un beso y apretándolo más contra su cuerpo, el rubio dormía plácidamente y solo suspira al sentir el beso

Temprano a las cinco de la mañana del día siguiente Quatre abre lentamente sus ojos encontrándose con la hermosa figura del cuerpo de su novio que dormía tranquilamente, Quatre sonríe y estira su mano acariciando la mejilla de Heero y dándole un beso en su hombro, desvía su mirada y ve en el reloj que ya es otro día, se había quedado dormido y no había avisado en su casa que no iba a llegar a dormir, ya pensaría más tarde que excusa darle a su papá, por lo pronto la necesidad de sed lo hace levantarse de la cama para ir por un vaso de agua pero al ponerse de pie siente un ligero dolor en toda la espalda y se detiene colocando su mano derecha sobre su espalda baja sonriendo avergonzado

Quatre. Lo hice, hice el amor con Heero

Quatre sonríe ampliamente y suspirando se dirige a su ropa interior y se la pone, agarra la camisa de Heero y se la pone encima abrochando solo cuatro botones inferiores dejando al descubierto parte de su pecho y entonces sale silenciosamente de la habitación de su novio para dirigirse a la cocina, no le preocupaba que alguien lo pudiera ver porque era muy temprano y seguramente todos estaban dormidos, el rubio baja a la cocina, toma agua y vuelve a subir cautelosamente pero no contaba con que Trowa estaba ahí, al final de la escalera, se había despertado al oír ruidos en la cocina, el ojiverde era de sueño ligero. Quatre se detiene al ver a su amigo ahí, de pie y observándolo fijamente, el rubio se sonroja mucho y continúa subiendo las escaleras sin saludar a su amigo ni volverlo a ver a los ojos, el ojiverde ve a Quatre pasarle de lado y no gira su cabeza para verlo, había notado la dificultad en el caminar de su amigo y las ropas que traía así como verlo ahí tan temprano lo delataban, Quatre se había acostado con Heero, lo había hecho a pesar de su intento desesperado porque no lo hiciera, el rubio se había entregado a su hermano sabiendo que éste no lo amaba, sin duda Quatre era como la mayoría, solo le importaba el sexo. Heero se despierta ya dadas las nueve de la mañana y al abrir los ojos ve a Quatre a un lado de él mirando televisión, el rubio siente el movimiento en la cama y voltea con Heero sonriéndose ambos, Heero se acomoda la sábana que traía sobre su cuerpo desnudo y se sienta recargándose en la cabecera de la cama, estira su mano y tomando a Quatre del mentón lo atrae hacia él y le da un beso en los labios

Quatre. Buenos días

Heero. Hola

El ojiazul sonríe ligeramente y mira con fijeza a Quatre a los ojos, el rubio lo mira también y sonríe no entendiendo porque Heero lo miraba así

Quatre. ¿Qué pasa?

Heero. ¿Cómo estas?

Quatre. Bien

Heero. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Quatre. Bien Heero

Heero. ¿Seguro?

Quatre. Claro que sí, no te preocupes, me siento muy bien

Heero. Me alegro

Heero sonríe nuevamente y se acerca a la orilla de la cama bajando sus pies y quitándose la sábana de encima se pone de pie, Quatre lo mira desnudo y se sonroja desviando su mirada nuevamente al televisor, el ojiazul sin reparar en ese hecho se dirige a su ropa interior y se la pone dirigiéndose después al baño, Quatre que ya se encontraba con ropa se levanta y comienza a tender la cama... Heero y Quatre salen de la habitación del primero porque les da hambre y se dirigen a la cocina donde están Trowa y Relena haciendo el desayuno, la chica voltea con Quatre y se sorprende de verlo ahí

Relena. ¿A qué hora llegaste?

Quatre. Bueno yo...

Trowa. Aquí durmió

Relena. ¿Con Heero?

La hermana menor de los Peacecraft Yuy sonríe pícaramente y mira a los novios acercándose a su hermano y comenzando a picar con su índice su mejilla, Heero se enoja y le da un ligero manotazo a su hermana para que lo suelte, ella sonríe y voltea con Quatre cerrándole un ojo, el rubio se sonroja, en cambio tanto Trowa como Heero estaban muy serios, el ojiverde miraba duramente a su hermano

Trowa. Sí, e hicieron aquí sus cochinadas

Heero. No te permito que...

Trowa. ¡Soy yo, quien no te permite que hagas de ésta casa un motel!

Con gran euforia Trowa se acerca a su hermano y sujetándolo con fuerza del mentón lo hace retroceder un par de pasos, Heero no dejaba en todo momento de mirar con furia a su hermano, Relena se preocupa y se acerca a ambos

Relena. Trowa, ya basta

Trowa. Le contaré a papá cuando regrese

Heero. Hazlo, no me importa

Trowa. Eres un maldito asqueroso hermano

Heero. Lo mismo te digo

Los dos se miran duramente y Trowa suelta a Heero saliendo enseguida de la cocina, Quatre se acerca a su novio y con dos dedos acaricia el mentón de su novio el cual estaba ligeramente irritado por el agarrón de Trowa y en cambio Relena sale de la cocina a alcanzar a su hermano

Relena. Hermano espera

Trowa. ¿Qué quieres?

Relena. No deberías reaccionar así

Trowa. Tú no te metas

Trowa sigue caminando ignorando a su hermana y ella se entristece, Trowa nunca le hablaba así, sin duda estaba muy molesto porque Quatre y Heero lo habían hecho, y no porque hubiera sido dentro de la casa, sino porque él estaba enamorado de su cuñado

Ya Quatre se había ido a su casa y Heero se va a trabajar, los sábados y domingos era mesero en un restaurante cerca de ahí, trabajaba todo el día el sábado y los domingos solo media jornada, a las 3 de la tarde es su hora de descanso y suspirando aliviado se quita la camisa del uniforme y decide salir a comer algo, en el restaurante le daban de comer pero a veces le fastidiaba comer siempre ahí así que sale de ahí, justo cuando cruza la puerta en la acera de enfrente estaba Duo el cual lo saluda con su habitual sonrisa, Heero no entendía que hacía Duo ahí, es más, ni siquiera recordaba haberle dicho que trabajaba ahí, pero lo que el ojiazul no sabía era que Duo lo sabía todo de él; el trenzado se cruza la calle cuando el semáforo peatonal se lo permite y llega hasta donde está Heero quien lo había esperado a que se cruzara, Duo se acerca a él y le besa la mejilla

Duo. Hola bonito

Heero. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Duo. Rondaba por aquí y te vi, que casualidad ¿no?

Heero. Sí, mucha

Duo sonríe y toma a Heero del brazo, el ojiazul no entiende a donde lo lleva Duo pero no pregunta, el trenzado lo dirige hacia un restaurante de comida Italiana y ambos entran

Duo. Invítame a comer ¿si?

Heero. Sí, está bien

Heero y Duo se sientan en una de las mesas para dos disponibles, Duo miraba tiernamente a Heero y éste al darse cuenta de la mirada comienza a ponerse nervioso

Duo. ¿Qué tienes?

Heero. Nada

Duo. ¿En qué piensas?

Heero. Nada en especial

Heero desvía su mirada hacia la mesa y comienza a jugar con el mantel que ésta traía puesta, Duo sonríe feliz, se notaba que le gustaba a Heero, en ese momento llega el mesero y les toma la orden, pocos minutos vuelve con lo pedido y se retira deseándoles buen provecho, ambos comen sus alimentos y al terminar Heero paga la cuenta saliendo ambos del lugar, el ojiazul mira su reloj y ve que le falta una hora y veinte minutos para que su hora de comida termine, Duo propone que vayan por un helado y Heero acepta su petición por lo que los dos van por su helado, al terminarlo Duo señala un parque a Heero para que los dos vayan y así lo hacen, Duo pide a Heero que le compre un algodón de azúcar y él así lo hace, sin que se diera cuenta accedía a todo lo que Duo le pedía, los dos se sientan en una de las bancas bajo un frondoso árbol

Duo. ¿Te das cuenta de algo?

Heero. ¿De qué?

Duo. Esto es como si tuviéramos una cita

Heero se sonroja completamente al oír eso, ¿él y Duo en una cita? Eso sí que era extraño y ahora que lo pensaba Duo tenía razón, el trenzado ríe levemente y continúa comiendo su algodón de azúcar, los dos quedan en silencio un rato desde el comentario de Duo, Heero termina de comer su algodón y voltea con Duo para decirle que ya regresen porque se habían alejado bastante del lugar de trabajo de Heero y el trenzado lo observa fijamente al rostro cuando voltea

Heero. ¿Qué miras?

Duo. Tienes algodón en la nariz

Heero. ¿Aquí?

Heero va a señalar la punta de su nariz cuando Duo le menciona que se embarró de algodón de azúcar pero antes de que lo haga Duo le sujeta la mano y se acerca a él cerrando sus ojos y dirigiendo sus labios a la nariz de Heero limpiando enseguida el algodón de azúcar, el ojiazul se sonroja bastante y hace su cabeza hacia atrás con un movimiento rápido, Duo abre sus ojos y sonríe traviesamente, Heero le miraba muy sorprendido

Heero. ¿Por qué haces esas cosas?

Duo. ¿Cuáles?

Heero. No te hagas, a veces siento que tratas de seducirme

Duo. ¿Yo?

Heero. Sí tú, y la verdad no sé hasta cuando seguiré resistiendo

Duo. Heero...

El ojiazul desvía su mirada apenado, había hablado de más, en cambio Duo lo mira con una amplia sonrisa, parecía que su plan de seducción estaba resultando, Heero caía poco a poco en su juego, y una vez dentro, nunca iba a poder salir, porque así era él, Duo Maxwell, un chico que sabía muy bien cumplir las fantasías de los hombres

Heero. Será mejor que regresemos

Duo. Esta bien

Heero se da media vuelta rápidamente y camina en dirección al restaurante, Duo lo sigue en su caminar y le acompaña casi por el resto de su día laboral, pero al dar las seis de la tarde se despide de su gran amor y se dirige a casa de Quatre donde le abre el mayordomo y lo hace pasar a la sala donde el trenzado se sienta cómodamente, que diferencia esos muebles con los muebles viejos que tenía la tonta de su tía Noin... Quatre baja a fuerzas a la sala, no tenía ganas de oír las tonterías de Duo, pero ni modo, era el mejor amigo de su novio y debía tolerarlo, el rubio baja a la sala y después que la ama de llaves les lleve dos cafés:

Duo. Ya no me hablas como antes ¿qué te pasa?

Quatre. Nada

Duo. ¿Seguro?

Quatre. Bueno, ya no me agradas tanto ¿contento?

Duo. Vaya, que duro me hablas ¿eso a que se debe? ¿es porque te quité al hombre de tus sueños? ¿es eso?

Quatre. ¿Hombre de mis sueños?

Duo. Sí, Trowa

Quatre se sorprende mucho al oír tales palabras y abre mucho sus ojos observando fijamente a Duo no entendiendo para nada lo que decía el trenzado

Quatre. No digas tonterías

Duo. Admítelo Quatre, estas que te mueres por mi novio

Quatre. ¡No es verdad, Trowa es solo mi amigo!

Duo. Pues parece que tú eres más para él que eso

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Los ojos de Quatre se ven muy confundidos al oír eso ¿acaso Trowa sentía algo por él más allá de una amistad? Eso era imposible, porque de ser así Trowa se lo hubiera dicho

Quatre. No es verdad

Duo. Claro que sí, siente por ti un deseo incandescente

Quatre. Cállate

Duo. Sé que cuando lo beso él solo piensa en ti, que lástima

Quatre se acerca más a Duo y le da una bofetaza, Duo se agarra la mejilla y mira fijamente al rubio mostrándose muy serio, Quatre tenía los ojos cristalinos

Quatre. Deja de inventar cosas

Duo. Yo no invento nada

Quatre. Claro que sí, me dijiste que Heero solo buscaba sexo de mí y eso no es verdad

Duo. Claro que lo es

Quatre. Te equivocas porque ayer me entregue a él, me ama, me lo dijo mil veces

Duo se suelta la mejilla y mira a Quatre fijamente y comienza a verse en sus ojos un fuego de coraje, ¿Heero había tocado a esa cosa rubia con patas? ¿y le había dicho que lo amaba? Eso debía ser una pesadilla, ese rubio se las iba a pagar... el trenzado se ríe por lo bajo y Quatre lo mira muy enojado

Duo. Pobre de ti, y seguramente se lo creíste

Quatre. Pues sí fíjate... y largo de mi casa

El rubio se acerca a la puerta de la casa y la abre indicándole a Duo el camino de salida, Duo camina hacia la puerta y ahí le dedicar al rubio una mirada de odio, sale y ya fuera golpea enojado la pared

Duo. ¡Mil veces idiota!... pero te las vas a ver conmigo güereje, me vas a conocer

Duo se agarra la mejilla y sonríe maliciosamente, si Quatre lo buscaba lo había encontrado y el rubio ese iba a ver de lo que Duo Maxwell era capaz

El domingo en la tarde Trowa invita a Duo a su casa, el trenzado prefería ir a algún buen lugar pero el ojiverde quería estar en su casa ya que ahí iba a estar Quatre y él quería mostrarle a "su amigo" que él también tenía con quien estar, el rubio había ido a ver a Heero pero su jefe le había pedido de última hora al ojiazul que cubriera a uno de sus meseros que iba a faltar ese día por lo que Relena aprovecha y convence a su cuñado para que le ayude con Matemáticas... el trenzado llega a la hora convenida y Trowa lo recibe en la sala, lugar donde ambos escuchan música, Duo quería subir a la habitación de su novio pero él con el afán de que Quatre los viera se niega

Duo. ¿Sabes algo Trowa?

Trowa. Dime

Duo. Estoy preocupado

Trowa. ¿Por qué?

Duo. Por Quatre

Trowa mira confundido a su novio, ¿qué le podía estar pasando a Quatre para que Duo se mostrara así de serio? Seguramente nada bueno... el ojiverde le agarra una mano a Duo y lo observa fijamente, Duo tenía su mirada baja y cuando Trowa lo agarra de la mano levanta la mirada y la cruza con la de su novio

Trowa. Cuéntame

Duo. Es que él no es como creí

Trowa. ¿A qué te refieres?

Duo. No sé si deba decírtelo

Trowa. Dímelo, no lo dudes

El trenzado sonríe y suelta su mano de la de Trowa recargando después su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio, Trowa lo abraza por el hombro y con la otra mano le acaricia los cabellos, Duo finge su voz haciendo que suene con preocupación pero él sonreía ampliamente, Trowa solo veía de él su cabeza

Trowa. Ya dime

Duo. Es que él es frívolo

Trowa. ¿Quatre?

Duo. Sí, me contó lo que hizo con Heero... lo hizo con una altanería que no la creerías

Trowa. Quatre no es así

Duo. ¿Eso crees? Pues yo creía lo mismo, y mira, que decepción

Trowa se queda por varios segundos muy pensativo, creerle a Duo era difícil, sobre todo porque él conocía muy bien a Quatre desde hace tiempo, aunque si lo pensaba su amigo había cambiado un poco, lo que le había dicho en la cocina le había sorprendido, además él se había acostado con Heero sabiendo que no lo amaba, eso no hablaba bien de él

Duo. ¿Qué opinas?

Trowa. Tal vez tengas razón

Duo. ¿Tal vez? Amor, tengo razón

Duo se aparta de Trowa y le acaricia la mejilla sonriéndole y Trowa le contesta la sonrisa aunque estaba muy desconcertado, Duo lo había convencido...

En la habitación de Relena tanto ella como Quatre estaban cansados de estudiar, tenía dos horas consecutivas viendo Matemáticas y ya se habían enfadado, sobre todo la chica quien era un poco cabeza hueca. Quatre se queda pensativo notando Relena ésta actitud enseguida

Relena. ¿Qué te pasa?

Quatre. Pensaba en tu hermano

Relena. ¿En Heero?

Quatre. No, en Trowa

La chica se sorprende de la respuesta de su cuñado ¿desde cuando pensaba en Trowa?

Relena. ¿Y?

Quatre. No puedo creer que él y Duo estén juntos

Relena. A mí también me tomó por sorpresa, sobre todo por lo que Trowa siente por...

La chica se calla así misma al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de decir algo incorrecto pero lo que había dicho era suficiente para que Quatre se extrañara, el rubio mira fijamente a la chica con el semblante serio

Quatre. ¿Por quién siente algo Trowa?

Relena. Por nadie

Quatre. Dímelo

Relena. Lo siento Quatre, no lo diré

Relena se pone de pie muy nerviosa y comienza a juntar el material de estudio que se encontraba en el suelo, Quatre la mira por unos segundos y se queda pensando ¿acaso tenía eso algo que ver con lo que Duo le había dicho en su casa? ¿podría ser él de quien hablaba Relena?... Quatre se despide de su cuñada y sale de su habitación para irse a su casa, si Heero no estaba ahí no tenía nada más a que quedarse, el rubio baja las escaleras y en uno de los sillones de la sala ve a Trowa y a Duo fundidos en un apasionado beso, las manos de Trowa recorrían fervientemente la pierna derecha de Duo quien gemía lenta y placenteramente al sentir las manos de Trowa y la lengua del chico sobre su cuello al abandonar sus labios, Quatre se congela completamente ante la imagen, sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder y se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado, el rubio sale de su trance segundos después y se dirige a la puerta de entrada tropezándose con uno de los sillones al estar distraído lo que hace que Trowa y Duo abran sus ojos y volteen hacia donde está el chico, los tres cruzan mirada y Quatre continúa su camino enseguida hacia la puerta la cual abre pero con lo que no cuenta es con que Heero al mismo tiempo la había abierto para entrar, el rubio se extraña de ver a su novio ahí y le pregunta a lo que Heero le contesta que el chico a quien iba a suplir si se presentó por lo que no hubo necesidad de quedarse, el rubio sonríe y le da un beso en los labios, Heero entra a la casa y cierra la puerta, Quatre siempre no se va... el ojiazul voltea hacia su derecha y ve a su hermano con Duo, ambos sentados en uno de los sofás solo que ya no estaban en una posición comprometedora, Heero saluda a Duo y agarra a Quatre de la mano subiendo ambos a la habitación de Heero

Duo suspira y se acerca a Trowa dándole un beso en la mejilla y se pone de pie

Duo. Creo que ya es hora de irme

Trowa. ¿Tan pronto?

Duo. Sí, tía Noin dijo que llegara temprano

Trowa. ¿Sabes? quiero conocerla

Duo. ¿A mí tía?

Trowa. Sí, y a la tal Hilde

Duo. No te pierdes de mucho no conociendo a esas dos, pero sí quieres ven

Trowa. Hoy no

Duo. Cuando quieras

Duo se da sin más media vuelta y se dirige a la puerta, la abre y se va, últimamente le daba flojera estar con Trowa, antes era divertido porque tentaba a Trowa pero ahora estaba como vil cachorro a sus pies, él necesitaba algo más emocionante, ahora su atención estaba enfocada a acabar con Quatre, ese rubio inútil iba a perderlo todo, en primera ya estaba haciendo que él y Trowa se alejaran, y después iba a ser el turno de Heero, su ojiazul hermoso iba a ser solo de él y de nadie más...

En la habitación de Heero él y Quatre se besaban calmadamente, ambos estaban semiacostados en la cama y la televisión estaba prendida aunque no le hacían mucho caso, cuando los dos separan sus labios Heero abraza a Quatre y ambos voltean hacia la televisión quedándose así por varios minutos hasta que el programa vuelve a irse a comerciales, en uno de esos comerciales anuncian una marca de condones y Heero escucha la risa de Quatre observando fijamente a su novio, Quatre voltea con él ligeramente sonrojado y lo mira a los ojos

Heero. ¿De qué te ríes?

Quatre. De una tontería

Heero. Dímela

Quatre. Es que recordé que tu usaste esa marca

Heero también se sonroja y quita del hombro de Quatre su mano, el rubio se enseria y mira fijamente a Heero, el ojiazul observa la televisión

Quatre. Heero ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Heero. Sí

Quatre. ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho?

Heero. No lo sé

Quatre. ¿Y con cuántos has estado?

Heero. Con seis, incluyéndote

El rubio baja su cabeza al escuchar la respuesta de Heero y él lo mira fijamente llevando su mano a la barbilla del chico y levantando su cabeza, la mirada del rubio reflejaba tristeza

Heero. ¿Crees que son muchos?

Quatre. Tienes mucha experiencia, soy una hormiga a tu lado

Heero. No digas esas cosas, además estuviste excelente

Quatre. ¿De verdad?

Heero. Si, no parecía tu primera vez, me encantó hacerlo contigo

Quatre. A mí también me encantó hacerlo contigo

El rubio se acerca a Heero y él sin soltar su barbilla también lo atrae hacia consigo cerrando los dos sus ojos al mismo tiempo y uniendo nuevamente sus labios, la mano de Heero se dirige a la cintura de Quatre y lo abraza con fuerza profundizando fuertemente el beso mientras las manos de Quatre se cierran en la espalda de su novio y al cabo de unos segundos por la falta de aire se sueltan estando sus respiraciones completamente alteradas, los dos se miran a los ojos y Quatre sonríe tiernamente desviando disimuladamente su mirada hacia la entrepierna de Heero volviéndola a subir topándose con los ojos de Heero

Quatre. Te excitaste

Heero se sonroja completamente viéndose aún los dos a los ojos, Quatre se acerca más a su novio con el rostro sonrojado y estira su mano derecha hacia la entrepierna de Heero quien cierra sus ojos y al mismo tiempo detiene la mano de Quatre sujetándolo por la muñeca, el rubio se extraña que Heero lo haya detenido y lo mira fijamente, Heero abre sus ojos y ve los de Quatre que buscaban una respuesta

Quatre. ¿Por qué no?

Heero. No te sientas obligado

Quatre. No me siento así

Heero. Es algo que no tienes que hacer

Quatre. Pero quiero hacerlo

El ojiazul suelta la mano de Quatre y él sonríe, el rubio se acomoda poniéndose frente a Heero hincado sobre la cama, Heero se acomoda semiacostándoe en la cama observando fijamente a su novio quien se agacha y levanta la camisa de Heero dándole un beso en el estómago, Heero cierra breves segundos los ojos al sentir el beso y después mira fijamente a Quatre y como éste comienza a desabrochar el cinto de su pantalón seguido del botón y por último baja el cierre, Quatre abre más la abertura que queda en el pantalón y baja ligeramente la ropa interior de Heero dejando al descubierto su miembro perfectamente erecto, Quatre se sonroja al igual que Heero y observa el miembro de su novio por varios segundos, Heero se agarra su miembro y comienza a deslizar su mano por el mismo moviéndola de abajo hacia arriba lentamente, Quatre lo observaba y segundos después también lleva su mano hacia ese lugar y hace lo mismo que Heero, el ojiazul deja de masturbarse y observa fijamente como Quatre si continúa, el rubio se detiene y mira fijamente a Heero, los dos completamente sonrojados, Quatre se agacha y mirando el miembro de Heero detenidamente vuelve a agarrarlo pero ésta vez saca tímida y dudosamente su lengua pasándola por la punta, Heero jadea al sentir la tibia lengua y cierra sus ojos, Quatre hace un gesto al probar el miembro de Heero, es verdad que no tenía mal sabor, pero si un sabor extraño, aún así Quatre continúa pasando su lengua lentamente por el largo del miembro de Heero y éste gime lentamente con los ojos cerrados, Quatre deja de pasar su lengua por el miembro de Heero y continúa masturbándolo hasta que éste tiene su orgasmo, Heero suspira al sentirse aliviado, se acuesta completamente sobre la cama abriendo sus ojos y mira por varios segundos el techo, Quatre se pone de pie y se dirige al baño a lavarse las manos, cuando sale ya Heero se había acomodado los pantalones, ambos se miran a los ojos, Heero serio y Quatre con una sonrisa

Quatre. ¿Lo hice bien?

Heero. Bastante bien

Quatre. Nunca había hecho sexo oral

Heero. Pero estuvo bastante bien

Quatre. Que bueno que te gustó

Quatre se acerca a Heero y le da un beso en los labios

Quatre. Ya debo irme

Heero. Esta bien

Quatre. Heero, te amo, eso nunca lo olvides

Heero. No lo haré

Heero hace un intento por sonreír y Quatre sonriendo ampliamente se despide de su novio, el rubio sale de la habitación y baja las escaleras, en la sala seguía Trowa, sentado solo y tranquilamente oyendo música, Quatre y él cruzan miradas unos segundos y Quatre sigue caminando hacia la puerta sin siquiera saludar a Trowa, pero el ojiverde se levanta de su asiento y detiene al rubio antes de que éste pueda abrir la puerta, Quatre voltea a verlo muy seriamente

Quatre. ¿Qué quieres?

Trowa. ¿Por qué me ignoras?

Quatre. Porque tu noviecito no me cae bien, por eso

Trowa. ¿Qué te hizo?

Quatre. Me ha dicho cosas raras, él no es bueno

Trowa. Estas siendo muy injusto ¿no crees?

Quatre. ¿Injusto? No Trowa, ya no caeré en sus trampas

Trowa. ¿Trampas?

Quatre. Algo me dice que es él quien nos pone en contra

Trowa. No digas tonterías

Quatre. No son tonterías

Trowa. ¿Qué clase de trampas te ha puesto?

Quatre. Me dijo que Heero solo me quería por el sexo y que tú...

Quatre hace una pausa antes de continuar y se sonroja

Trowa. Que yo qué

Quatre. Que tú... me querías, y no como amigo

Los dos se miran a los ojos, Quatre completamente sonrojado y Trowa sorprendido ¿esas eran las famosas trampas? Pero si ambas eran verdad, él estaba locamente enamorado del rubio y su hermano era un libidinoso busca sexo

Quatre. ¿O es verdad?

Trowa. Yo...

Quatre. Trowa, dime que no es verdad, que tú no me...

Trowa. Quatre...

Quatre. Por favor, solo dime que no... dime que no es cierto

Trowa. La verdad es que...

Trowa hace pausa e intenta acercarse a Quatre pero él retrocede dos pasos mirando fijamente a su amigo, Trowa lo sigue pero Quatre no se deja alcanzar, sus ojos mostraban una gran confusión

Trowa. Es verdad, te amo Quatre

Los ojos del rubio se abren completa y desorbitadamente ¿Trowa le amaba? ¿su mejor amigo desde hace tiempo estaba enamorado de él? Siempre estando cerca, siempre oyendo sus consejos, siempre a su lado para apoyarlo, siempre disponible para cuando lo requiriera, siempre a su lado y nunca se había dado cuenta de ello, a su lado compartiendo tantas cosas y nunca se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que en él nacían pero ¿desde cuando Trowa lo amaba? Y ahora que oía esas palabras de boca de Trowa "te amo" comenzaba a preguntarse ¿qué sentía él por su amigo? Porque había que confesar que verlo besarse apasionadamente con Duo le provocaba un fuerte dolor en el estómago... el ojiverde se acerca a Quatre y éste no avanza hacia atrás como anteriormente lo había estado haciendo, Trowa queda cerca de Quatre, ambos viéndose a los ojos, el ojiverde sube su mano derecha hasta la mejilla izquierda del rubio y se acerca cerrando sus ojos dispuesto a besarlo, Quatre sin cerrar los suyos mira sorprendido a Trowa ¿iba a besarlo? ¿qué debía de hacer él? Su corazón latía a mil por hora y comienza a temblar llevando por instinto su mano derecha al pecho de Trowa al cual empuja sutilmente, el ojiverde abre sus ojos y ambos se miran a los ojos, Quatre se lleva una mano al pecho y enseguida se da media vuelta para comenzar a avanzar hacia la puerta, Trowa se queda quieto sin hacer nada, tan solo observando como Quatre se marcha sin que le de una respuesta a su declaración, para ver como el rubio se iba sin haber podido tocar sus labios, para ver como el gran amor de su vida se marchaba sin poder sentir aquella sensación de su cuerpo unido al suyo que tan solo podía tener en sueños... Quatre corría sin rumbo, se sentía abatido, confundido y triste, su mejor amigo, quien estaba siempre cuando lo necesitaba, aquel a quien creyó casi como un hermano, ese chico estaba enamorado de él, ese chico a quien tanto quería le amaba y él amaba a su hermano o al menos era lo que siempre había creído porque escuchar esa declaración le hacía latir el corazón como en mucho tiempo no latía

Continuará...

Hola queridos leyentes de Fijación, espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo a pesar del lemon tan ñoño entre Heero y Quatre, aún así espero que les haya gustado aunque sé muy bien que ustedes querían que la primera vez de Quatre fuera con Trowa, pero no, Heero esperó mucho, merecía ganarse el paquetote ¿o no? en fin, espero sus opiniones como siempre ¡ah! Y perdonen al Duo tan malote jejeje, pero no se puede dejar de amar al chico ¿o sí?

SUS REVIEWS:

**Val Tao Yuy**. Gracias por decir que mi historia es original, eso me hace feliz, sobre todo porque a pesar de que Duo es malo y no está uno acostumbrado a eso siguen leyendo este fic, de verdad que se te agradece y pues espero que sigas leyendo éste fic

**Forfirith.** Amiga, que te puedo decir sino muchas muchas gracias por tus siempre comentarios, de verdad que me haces feliz y me da gusto que éste fic te este gustando a pesar de lo raro y de lo loco, pero ¿a poco no Duo se ve muy sensual de malote? Jeje, aunque como siempre, terminará mal, bueno, todo tiene un castigo en ésta vida y él lo tendrá en el fic, y por lo de asesino no te equivocas, y pronto veras de que es capaz Duo en este fic, así que nos vemos en otro capítulo, bye

**Jotaru Ryoko Yui.** Gracias por tu opinión y por tu consejo, trataré de ponerle un poco más de explicación en que hace uno y otro pero al ser formato diálogo suele ser mas complicado, aun así intentaré, gracias por el consejo y por lo que dices de Duo yo también creo que piensa de modo equivocado pero pues siempre va a haber personas así ¿o no? Y por la determinación de Heero pronto hará algo

**Nadesiko Takase**. Amiga, que milagrote jeje, gracias por tu review, ya me hacía falta, de verdad que me da gusto que mi historia sea de tu agrado y que la idea de Duo malo también te guste, yo también a veces me enfado de los estereotipos y escribo cosas locas jejeje, pero gracias a lectoras como tu me animo a seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias y espero saber pronto de ti


	5. Corazón negro

Fijación

By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic Yaoi, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas (Gundam Wing, 02 x 01 x 04)

Nota: Este fic como la mayoría de los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Capítulo 5. Corazón negro (Primera parte)

Las vacaciones estaban próximas a llegar y empezaba la temporada de exámenes finales por lo que dedicarle tiempo al estudio era primordial, al menos para Quatre quien había usado ese pequeño pretexto para no ir a casa del ojiazul y quedarse a "estudiar" en su casa, la verdad era que no tenía deseos de ver a su cuñado, el solo hecho de oír su nombre le hacía sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago que lo ponía sumamente nervioso por lo que solo veía a su novio en las horas libres de clase y gracias a esa pequeña separación Duo podía aprovechar para pasar más tiempo con Heero, sobre todo ahora que Trowa estaba como loco viendo las diferentes Universidades de la ciudad y no perder todo un año de estudios y precisamente esa tarde iba a ir a casa del ojiazul para ayudarle a estudiar... Duo llega a la habitación de Heero con una charola la cual tenía dos vasos con limonada y un plato con botana, los coloca en el suelo donde estaban estudiando

Duo. Tienen picante, espero que no te moleste

Heero. No hay problema

Heero se hacía el desentendido hojeando tontamente el libro, sentía nervios estar cerca del trenzado, sobre todo estando los dos solos en casa, Relena había salido muy alegre en busca de un regalo para su novio Wufei con quien cumpliría dos meses de noviazgo... Duo en cambio no dejaba de ver fijamente a Heero, que hermoso era, ojos azul cobalto, piel sensualmente bronceada por el sol, labios perfectos, un cuerpo ejercitado y un rostro simplemente hermoso pero varonil, lo amaba sentimental y físicamente, se moría por estar con él, por ser suyo, pero si quería que su plan funcionara debía de hacer que Heero tomara la iniciativa, mientras él se seguiría haciendo el tonto

Duo. ¿Por qué estas tan callado?

Heero. Estamos estudiando ¿se te olvida?

Duo. No, claro que no

Duo juega un poco con la botana en su boca antes de comerla mientras sonríe traviesamente y Heero enseguida se sonroja, Duo se veía muy sensual haciendo lo que fuera y verle por tanto tiempo los labios lo hacían sentirse morir por un beso, uno como aquel que se habían dado en la cama, acostados, a punto de hacer el amor, pero obviamente la carga de conciencia había sido la culpable de que dicho acto no se completara, porque Quatre estaba de por medio y ahora estaba Trowa aunque para Duo eso no importaba, el ojiverde era un juego más, uno de tantos que entraban en su círculo de diversión... Heero baja su mirada y hojea nuevamente el libro entre sus manos, Duo sonríe ampliamente y le arrebata el libro a Heero aventándolo casi topándose éste con la puerta, el ojiazul voltea sorprendido hacia Do quien seguía sonriendo

Heero. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Duo. Al menos estudia otra cosa ¿no crees?

Heero. Es mi problema

Duo. ¿Estas enojado conmigo?

Duo pone cara de inocencia al hacer la pregunta y Heero se ablanda, hechizado de esa mirada llena de ternura y sonríe, como pocas veces lo hacía

Heero. No Duo

Duo. Ay bonito, eres muy lindo conmigo

Nuevamente el color de las mejillas de Heero se enciende y poniéndose muy nervioso se pone de pie dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el libro con el pretexto de juntarlo pero realmente no quería que Duo lo viera sonrojado, la verdad es que cada vez que Duo le decía bonito con esa voz él se ponía muy nervioso, aunque le gustaba mucho que le dijera esa palabra... Duo junta todas sus cosas, ya era casi de noche y debía de llegar temprano a casa si no quería que tía Noin se enojara porque cuando lo hacía le reducía el dinero que le daba de quincena para sus gastos, el trenzado se acerca a Heero y le da un beso en la mejilla mirándolo después profundamente, Heero desvía su mirada y se despide abriéndole la puerta al trenzado quien sale y sonriendo nuevamente se despide, enseguida Heero cierra la puerta y se recarga en ella, si que sentía una enorme tensión sexual cuando estaba a solas con Duo, sentía enormes deseos de abrazarlo y besarlo pero a la vez luchaba enormemente consigo mismo para no caer en esa red de seducción, con el rubio llevaba mucho tiempo juntos como para tirar todo a la basura por una simple infidelidad y es que él de verdad quería a Quatre como para dejarlo pero sin duda cada vez se sentía más atraído hacia Duo

El trenzado sonríe felizmente, ya sabía que le gustaba a Heero, estaba seguro de que Heero se moría por él y eso le hacía feliz, por fin la persona que él amaba le correspondía, ésta vez no era con en aquella, porque Trant había preferido a Hilde por encima de él no importándole lo mucho que lo amaba y ésta vez Quatre no iba a ganar como lo había hecho su prima, el rubio iba a perder a Heero, de eso se encargaba él... Duo sale de la casa de los Peacecraft Yuy y antes de llegar a la parada del camión se topa con Trowa quien iba arriba de su automóvil, el ojiverde se detiene y le pide a Duo que suba porque lo llevara a su casa, Duo no lo piensa dos veces y sube, odiaba subirse al camión con esa bola de gente apestosa, él merecía algo más, algo como lo que el Mercedes Benz de Trowa le daba, el trenzado sube y le da un beso en los labios a Trowa y enseguida el ojiverde arranca, llegan a la casa de Duo y antes de que él se baje Trowa lo detiene

Duo. ¿Qué sucede?

Trowa. ¿Puedo pasar? Quiero conocer a tu prima y a tu tía

Duo. ¿A esa pocilga?

Trowa. No es pocilga, a muchos les gustaría tener aunque sea una casa

Duo. Si claro, como vives en la mansión Adams

Trowa tuerce los ojos ante la ironía de Duo, si había algo que no le gustaba de Duo era su complejo por ser pobre, o más bien por no ser adinerado porque en la miseria no estaba, no vivían con muchos lujos pero tenían lo necesario, además no se podía quejar, usaba buena ropa y podía presumir de tener uno que otro artefacto de valor como aquel fino reloj que él le había regalado, pero con tal de no discutir no le hace mucho caso al sarcasmo y entonces baja del auto, Duo saca la llave de su bolsillo y abre la puerta dejándolo pasar, los dos entran y en la sala estaban su tía y su prima bordando, la primera en voltear es Hilde sorprendiéndose de la belleza de ese joven que entraba con Duo, después voltea Noin y contenta se pone de pie dejando la costura, difícilmente Duo llevaba amigos a la casa, es más, tan solo a Trant lo había llegado a llevar, y eso porque también era amigo de Hilde, y es que Duo se avergonzaba de tener la casa que tenía...

Trowa. Buenas noches

Noin. Buenas noches joven, pase

Con una media sonrisa Trowa pasa y se sienta en el sillón donde está Hilde y antes de sentarse saluda a ambas mujeres, la chica no le despegaba la mirada de encima y Noin le sonreía contenta, en cambio Duo traía una cara de hastío y se sienta al lado de su novio

Noin. ¿Gusta un café joven?

Trowa. Estoy bien, gracias

Hilde. ¡¿Y cómo te llamas!

La prima de Duo estaba impactada, ese chico si que estaba guapo, como a ella le gustaban, Duo frunce el ceño y agarra a Trowa del brazo mirando con rabia a Hilde quien se da cuenta enseguida del acto y se aparta un poco, Noin no le despegaba la vista de encima a Duo y nota en él el enfado

Noin. Hilde cálmate

Duo. Se llama Trowa y es "mi novio"

Las dos mujeres se sorprenden de la respuesta, nunca le habían conocido un novio a Duo, sabía de su preferencia por los chicos pero aún así les sorprendía la declaración, Trowa por su parte se alegra de la reacción de Duo y estaba seguro de que se trataba de celos pero no eran en sí celos sino que a Duo le encantaba marcar su territorio, sobre todo a Hilde, no soportaba que esa chica tuviera algo, ella había obtenido el amor de Trant, debía de conformarse con haber ganado esa sola batalla, porque la guerra, él la ganaba

Noin. Me alegra mucho Duo, siéntase en casa Trowa

Trowa. Muchas gracias

Duo. Lástima que se tiene que ir ¿verdad "mi amor"?

El trenzado sonríe ampliamente mirando a su prima mientras abraza con fuerza el brazo de Trowa y éste desconcertado por la forma en la que lo están corriendo tan solo guarda silencio, Duo se pone de pie y levanta a Trowa del sillón

Hilde. ¿No te quedas a cenar Trowa?

Trowa. Pues...

Duo. ¡No! sus hermanos deben estar preocupados, se tiene que ir

Trowa. Sí

Sin deseos de discutir Trowa se da por vencido decidiendo acceder a irse aunque si tenía deseos de quedarse a cenar en casa de Duo pero ni hablar, debía hacer caso a Duo e irse sin chistar así que se despide galantemente de ambas mujeres y ambos chicos salen de la casa de Duo dirigiéndose al auto del ojiverde pero sin subirse éste

Trowa. Me corriste

Duo. Ya las conociste ¿no? es lo que querías

Trowa. Quería quedarme a cenar

Duo. Ni modo, otro día

Duo le da un beso rápido a Trowa en los labios y se da media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta la cual está a punto de abrir para entrar pero Trowa lo detiene llamándolo

Trowa. ¿No te vas a despedir?

Duo hace un gesto de enfado y al darse media vuelta para quedar de frente a Trowa sonríe falsamente y se acerca a él colocándole la mano derecha en la nuca y atrayéndolo hacia con él fuertemente dándole un salvaje y apasionado beso en los labios, Trowa agachado ligeramente corresponde el beso de Duo aprisionando sus manos en la cintura del chico quien exhala un ligero gemido cuando ambos se separan, Trowa mira profundamente a Duo y le sonríe, él en cambio permanece indiferente

Trowa. Me excitas tanto

Duo. ¿Vas a querer embarrarme la cara otra vez?

Trowa. ¿Qué? no, yo...

Duo. Si quieres nos vamos atrás de esos arbustos

El trenzado hablaba de forma fría e indiferente, como si hacerle esas "cosas" a Trowa era insignificante para él, Trowa baja su mirada y cuando la sube se topa nuevamente con los ojos fríos de Duo

Trowa. Perdóname, no quise...

Duo. Vamos atrás de los arbustos, no hay problema, te hago sexo oral y ya

Trowa. No Duo, y por favor no me hables así

Duo. Si tú me ves solo como objeto sexual, también yo lo haré, soy para ti una máquina de dar placer y tú eres para mi una máquina de recibir placer, simplemente eso

Trowa no podía creer lo que oía de Duo ¿realmente pensaba eso?

Trowa. Lo siento

Duo. Voy a entrar, nos vemos mañana... por cierto, jamás pensé que eras igual a Heero

Duo se hace el digno y entra por fin a su casa dejando a Trowa totalmente confundido y dentro de la casa suelta una carcajada, quería que el ojiverde se sintiera mal y que dejara de hostigarlo con querer acostarse con él, la verdad es que Duo era virgen, nunca había estado sexualmente con alguien a pesar de hablar una y mil cosas sobre sexualidad, tan solo le gustaba hablar de más, es cierto que había hecho muchas veces sexo oral y que sabía muy bien como tocar y dar placer a los demás pero nunca se había acostado con nadie, y si lo iba a hacer iba a ser con alguien a quien amara, como había amado a Trant o como amaba a Heero, pero con Trowa no... Trowa llega a su casa y se topa a la entrada con Heero quien había bajado por un cd de música a la sala, ninguno de los dos se habla y se evitan la mirada, Trowa sube a su habitación y Heero se queda ahí, pasados algunos minutos llega Relena con un regalo en las manos, los hermanos se saludan y Heero se acerca a ella

Heero. ¿Para mi Remensa? No te hubieras molestado

Relena. No idiota, es para mi novio

Heero. Ah, ese pedazo de inútil

Relena. No digas eso de Wufei... aunque ahora que lo pienso, lo dices de todos mis novios

Heero. Mnh... ¿y cuándo se lo vas a dar?

Relena. Voy a ir a tu escuela mañana, le voy a dar la sorpresa

Heero. Suerte, aunque creo que se va a burlar de tu regalo ridículo

Relena le avienta a su hermano una pluma que traía en la bolsa y éste la esquiva, la chica se ríe y sube a su habitación muy contenta porque le iba a dar una sorpresa a su novio...

Después de la cena los primos suben a su habitación después de despedirse de Noin y cada quien comienza a destender su cama para dormir, pero Hilde no se aguanta las ganas y le pregunta a Duo acerca de Trowa

Duo. Ni lo pienses idiota, él es mío

Hilde. No te lo pienso quitar tarado, pero creí que te gustaba el otro, el que te trajo la otra vez ¿recuerdas? Hasta me amenazaste

Duo. Sí, de hecho son hermanos

Hilde. ¿Qué? cielos, ambos están buenísimos, ya me imagino al papá jijiji

Duo. Sucia

Duo sigue destendiendo su cama y cuando termina enseguida Hilde se avienta a la cama de su primo sentándose en ella, el trenzado se enoja y le pide que se baje pero ella no hace caso a lo que Duo se acerca a la cama de ella y se sienta tal y como ella lo hizo con la de él

Hilde. Que niño eres

Duo. Déjame en paz y devuélveme mi cama

Hilde. No, cuéntame porque andas con el hermano si te gusta el otro

Duo. Por gusto

Hilde. ¿Solo te gusta? ¿no lo quieres?

Duo. Esta bueno, me regala cosas, que más da un besito o dos, mi meta es el otro

Hilde se enseria y mira a su primo, Duo era muy extraño, eso siempre lo había notado pero incluso así no podía creer que Duo anduviera con alguien solo para tener un pretexto de estar más cerca de la persona que le gustaba

Duo. ¿Y te digo algo? Tiene novio

Hilde. ¿Qué?

Duo. Pero lo voy a hacer a un lado

Hilde. ¿Cómo?

Duo. Como sea posible, incluso lo mataría

Duo se empieza a reír divertido, sobre todo por la mirada de su prima al escuchar semejante confesión ¿cómo era posible que Duo dijera eso? Incluso siendo una broma tan solo de oír a su primo hablar así le daba escalofríos

Hilde. Duo...

Duo. Es broma Hildite, hubieras visto tu cara

Hilde. Me bajo pues, vamos a dormir

La chica se pone de pie y se dirige a su cama, Duo también se baja de la cama de su prima pero antes de irse a su cama jala la sábana destendiéndola por completo, la chica se enoja y le avienta un cojín a su primo el cual el atrapa y se lo avienta de regreso, ambos se comienzan a reír y cada quien se acuesta en su cama apagando Duo las luces al último, Hilde se acomoda de frente a la pared y se enseria al recordar las palabras de Duo, su primo a veces le daba miedo pero decirle a su mamá era un pase directo a que no le creyera, Noin quería mucho a Duo y lo protegía, Duo también se pone de frente a la pared y poco a poco se queda dormido mientras recordaba aquella tarde...

Flash al pasado –

Trant. Duo ¿ya se puede saber a que me has traído?

Duo. Espera un momento

Muy contento Duo acomoda un mantel sobre el pasto del lugar y en él coloca una canasta de donde saca diversos platos y vasos y los acomoda, también saca un molde con comida y la sirve en los platos, se pone de pie y se acerca a su amigo quitándole la venda de los ojos

Duo. Taran ¡feliz cumpleaños!

Duo se avienta a los brazos de su amigo y le da un afectuoso abrazo mientras él contento se lo responde aunque estaba muy sorprendido, ya sabía que su amigo era alegre pero a veces se pasaba de esa actitud, aún así él lo estimaba demasiado

Duo. Sabes que soy pobre así que confórmate con lonches y arroz

Trant. Muchas gracias amigo

Duo sonríe contento y los dos se ponen a comer, al terminar se acuestan en el pasto y miran hacia el cielo encontrándole figuras a las nubes, ríen y platican sobre diversos temas, de repente se da un silencio entre los dos y Trant piensa en Hilde, él y la prima de Duo tenían un mes saliendo pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a contárselo a Duo, mantenían una relación a escondidas y se querían mucho, estaban enamorados, el trenzado también estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, era para él todo en el mundo, ni su tía representaba para él lo que Trant representaba, por eso mismo mantenían en secreto su relación, porque sabían lo posesivo que a veces era Duo y si él se enteraba de su noviazgo podía creer que Trant ya no lo iba a querer... Duo voltea con Trant y sonriendo ampliamente se pone de pie, Trant lo mira y también sonríe, Duo se quita la camisa y reta a su amigo a que naden en el lago, él también se levanta y acepta el reto comenzando a quitarse los zapatos seguido de la camisa y el pantalón, Duo se quita los zapatos y el pantalón y enseguida corre hacia el lago metiéndose y así ganándole a su amigo en llegar quien después llega y también se mete, los dos en ropa interior comienzan a nadar ganando Trant en llegar a la roca grande que estaba al fondo y después regresan a la orilla donde comienzan a salpicarse agua entre risas, los minutos pasan y Duo se pone de pie para salir del lago pero al pisar una piedra con lama se resbala pero gracias a que Trant está atrás de él y lo agarra él no se lastima; Trant tiene a Duo en sus brazos y él lo mira fijamente a los ojos

Trant. Casi te caes

Trant le sonríe a Duo y él sintiendo como el corazón le late a prisa al tener a su amigo abrazándolo con poca ropa y ambos dentro del agua estira su mano hacia su mejilla derecha, Trant abre sus ojos completamente por la sorpresa de tener a Duo acariciándole la mejilla y pronto esa mano que baja por el costado pretendiendo colocarse en su entrepierna, el trenzado cierra los ojos y se acerca más a su amigo con la intención de darle un beso pero enseguida Trant reacciona aventando a Duo quien lo mira desconcertado

Trant. ¡Duo!

Duo. Yo...

Totalmente confuso Trant se apura en salir del lago y dirigirse a su ropa, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y rápidamente comienza a cambiarse, Duo se enoja con él mismo por haber hecho eso y sale también apurado del lago dirigiéndose a su amigo colocándole una mano sobre el hombro pero enseguida él se quita

Trant. Lo que acabas de hacer es sumamente extraño

Duo. Trant yo...

Trant. Déjame tranquilo

El chico termina de vestirse y enojado se sube al auto que no quedaba muy lejos de ese lugar y espera adentro a Duo quien rápidamente se viste y recoge las cosas dirigiéndose al auto y subiéndose, Trant arranca y ninguno de los dos habla, Trant estaba nervioso y molesto, él no era gay ni le había dado motivos a Duo para hacer eso y por consecuente se sentía muy mal, Duo en cambio quería que en ese momento se lo tragara la tierra, estaba sumamente avergonzado, los dos llegan a la casa de Noin y Hilde los recibe, Trant se baja junto con Duo y no le dice nada, va con Hilde y los tres entran a la casa subiéndose Duo enseguida, estaba muy avergonzado, los dos se quedan en la sala y se sientan, Hilde lo mira atenta, sabía que algo le pasaba

Hilde. ¿Qué pasó?

Trant. Nada

Hilde. Regresaron serios ¿se pelearon?

Trant. No

Hilde. Esta bien, te creo

Trant. Hilde, tenemos que decírselo

Hilde. No puedo

Trant. Debemos decírselo

Hilde. Algo te pasa, ya no lo puedes negar

Tratando de fingir Trant sonríe y se acerca a Hilde para darle un beso, la chica también se acerca y ambos comienzan a besarse, Duo sale de la habitación que comparte con su prima para pedirle disculpas a su amigo pero antes de bajar las escaleras los ve besándose y se paraliza ante la imagen, sus ojos se abren totalmente y un montón de lágrimas salen de sus ojos pero él no emite ningún sonido, estaba en shock, lentamente camina hacia atrás y entra de nuevo en la habitación con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, totalmente desesperado busca una foto donde están los tres y agarra unas tijeras que estaban sobre la cómoda y recorta la parte donde está él

Duo. Malditos, malditos, malditos...

Temblando completamente Duo empuña las tijeras y con furia las deja ir sobre la foto donde ya solo quedaban Trant y Hilde clavándolas en la palma de su mano izquierda pues la foto estaba sobre ésta y un par de gotas de sangre caen sobre la alfombra, se queja por el dolor y nuevamente los maldice empuñando con furia la foto... ya calmado Duo sale de su cuarto y baja las escaleras, traía en su mano una venda que le tapaba la herida y en la sala aún estaban su amigo y su prima conversando, el trenzado se para enfrente de ellos y sonríe falsamente, la pareja lo miran atentos y serios

Trant. Duo, tienes que saber algo

Duo. Dime

Trant. La verdad es que...

Trant trata de mirar a Duo a los ojos pero él tenía una mirada vacía y fría que hace que no pueda verlo a los ojos por lo que desvía su mirada y aprieta la mano de Hilde cediéndole el paso de decirle a Duo sobre su relación amorosa

Hilde. Trant y yo somos novios

A pesar de que ya lo sabía oírlo de labios de uno de los dos resultaba doloroso por lo que hace un esfuerzo por controlarse y solo empuña sus dientes y frunce su ceño mirando furioso a ambos quienes se ponen nerviosos, nunca Duo los había mirado así

Trant. ¿Qué opinas?

Duo. Quiero hablar contigo... lárgate Hilde

Hilde. Pero...

Duo. ¡Lárgate!

Trant. No le hables así

Duo. Le hablo como se me pegue la gana

Trant. Mnh... Hilde

Hilde. Lo sé

La chica le da un beso en los labios a Trant, su primo la ve con más odio que antes y entonces ella se marcha subiendo las escaleras y entrando a la habitación cerrando la puerta

Trant. Tu dirás

Duo. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

Trant. Yo no hice nada

Duo. ¡Es mi prima!

Trant. Sí, y la amo

Duo. ¡No!... no la amas

Trant. Duo...

Duo. ¡Me amas a mí!

Trant se sorprende de semejante afirmación y hace su cabeza hacia atrás sintiéndose muy confuso, Duo nunca le había hablado de amor ¿qué pretendía el chico trenzado?... Hilde había escuchado el grito hasta dentro de su habitación pero no había alcanzado a escuchar lo que su primo le había dicho a su novio, entonces la chica se acerca a la puerta y la abre su poco, lo suficiente para alcanzar a ver a Duo y a Trant discutiendo aunque no lograba oírlos

Trant. ¿Qué dices?

Duo. No puedes quererla a ella

Trant. Duo, te quiero mucho, eres mi amigo

Duo. ¡No quiero tus migajas! Yo te amo Trant

Trant. No, eso no

Duo. Si, claro que sí

Trant. ¡Que no!

El chico avanza hacia la puerta de salida siendo seguido por Duo, ambos salen de la casa y Trant deseoso de no escuchar al trenzado sube a su auto dispuesto a irse pero Duo se sube del lado del copiloto dispuesto a no bajarse

Duo. Escúchame, podemos ser felices

Trant. No me gustan los hombres

Duo. Seré como una mujer para ti

Trant. ¿Qué tontería dices?

Trant no daba crédito a todo lo que escuchaba, Duo se le lanzaba amorosamente y él no era capaz de manejar esa situación, estaba temblando como nunca y sin pensarlo echa a andar el carro permaneciendo los dos callados durante varios segundos, Trant estaba atento al camino y Duo lo miraba fijamente

Duo. ¿No piensas hablarme?

Trant. ¿Cómo puede ser?... Duo no me hagas esto

Duo. ¿Tanto la amas?

Trant. Sí, la haré mi mujer cuando tengamos edad de casarnos

Duo empuña sus manos al escuchar la confesión lastimándose así la herida en la mano izquierda, no soportaba que Trant, su Trant estuviera enamorado de otra persona, debía de ser suyo y si no era de él no iba a ser de nadie

Duo. ¿Es definitivo?

Trant. Definitivo, no hay lugar para ti, solo la amo a ella

Trant suelta un par de lágrimas pero no pierde detalle del camino, no quería que tuvieran un accidente por su culpa, estimaba mucho a Duo, no quería hacerle daño, era su mejor amigo, con él había compartido muchas cosas, el trenzado también comienza a llorar pero con más lágrimas que su amigo y se agacha soltando el llanto con más fuerza, había tomado una decisión, si Trant no podía amarlo como él quería entonces no tenía porque seguir viviendo, su amigo debía de morir si no podía darle la felicidad que merecía

Trant. Ya no llores Duo

Duo. Perdóname Trant

Trant. ¿Por qué debo de perdonarte?

Duo. Olvídalo... ¿sabes? se me olvido algo en el lago ¿podemos ir?

Trant. ¿En el lago? Pero casi oscurece

Duo. Es importante, algo que me dio mi mamá

Trant. Esta bien

Trant se extraña de la petición de Duo pero decide hacerle ese favor, su amigo parecía que ya por fin había entendido que él y su prima se amaban, eso lo ponía feliz pero también era extraña la forma en que lo estaba tomando, se veía ahora muy calmado, como si nada y eso le preocupaba, pero aún así Trant se seca las lágrimas y cambia el rumbo dirigiéndose al lago como Duo se lo había pedido, llegan al susodicho lugar y ambos se bajan comenzando a caminar hacia donde habían estado en la tarde pero no encuentran lo que Duo buscaba

Trant. Mañana regresamos, casi no se ve nada

Duo. No, vayamos más para acá

Trant. Pero allá está el río

Duo no hace caso y sigue caminando en dirección al río y Trant lo sigue, el trenzado hacía como que buscaba pero en realidad quería que se alejaran lo más posible del lago ya que por ahí si pasaba gente y por el lado del río no... el frío comienza a presentarse y ya los últimos rayos del sol estaban escondiéndose, Duo se detiene de pronto al llegar al lago y voltea hacia donde esta su amigo sonriéndole tiernamente, Trant voltea a verlo y se asusta de su mirada que aunque era tierna se veía vacía

Duo. Pudo haber sido hermoso, viviríamos juntos, adoptaríamos hijos, viviríamos en una linda casa, no me importaría que fuera pequeña porque cada noche que llegaras de trabajar me besarías y me harías el amor, tal vez no tendríamos para comer pero yo siempre te comería a besos y te alimentarías con mis Te amo, todo sería perfecto

Trant. ¿De qué estas hablando?

Duo. Te amo tanto Trant, hasta la muerte mi amor

Trant comienza a temblar ante las palabras de Duo quien se acerca a él e intenta darle un beso pero él lo avienta lo cual pone a Duo muy molesto

Duo. ¡Deja de rechazarme!

Trant. Ya basta Duo

Duo. Te amo Trant, entiéndelo, déjala y vayámonos lejos

Trant. Estas loco

Duo. No estoy loco

Duo se comienza a reír y Trant ya completamente nervioso se da media vuelta y comienza a correr pero el trenzado agarra una piedra y se la avienta en la espalda haciéndolo voltear

Duo. No huyas mi amor

Trant. Duo basta, me estas asustando

Trant abre sus ojos con fuerza y sus ojos se enrojecen, en cambio Duo sonreía ampliamente y cuando Trant intenta irse nuevamente él agarra otra piedra y se la lanza en la cabeza alcanzándolo a descalabrar, el chico se agarra la herida y cae de rodillas al suelo comenzando a sangrar mucho, el trenzado se acerca a él y se pone de rodillas tocándole la herida, el chico voltea a verlo, de sus ojos salían un par de lágrimas y miraba con miedo a su amigo

Trant. ¿Qué te pasa Duo?

Duo. Tú me despreciaste ¡la prefieres a ella!... ¡¡la odio!

Trant. Duo, no me mates por favor

Trant comienza a llorar en forma viendo a Duo de forma suplicante y él sonriendo tiernamente le da un beso en la frente dándole un afectuoso abrazo

Duo. Demasiado tarde

Trant. ¡¡Auxilio!

Ante la desesperación Trant comienza a gritar y Duo enojado lo aleja de él, el chico aprovecha y jala los pies de Duo haciéndolo caer al suelo y aprovecha para ponerse de pie a pesar de la herida en su cabeza y comienza a correr para salvarse mientras grita pero Duo antes de que se le escape agarra un montón de piedras y las comienza a lanzar en los pies y en las piernas de "su amigo" hasta que lo hace caer al suelo por los golpes que ya le habían roto el pantalón, nuevamente Duo se acerca a él y de nuevo él le suplica que le perdone la vida pero Duo molesto se agacha y agarrándolo de los pies comienza a arrastrarlo por la tierra y las piedras en dirección al río dejando un rastro de sangre sobre la tierra, el chico traía la cara totalmente raspada por las piedras del suelo, aún gritaba que lo ayudaran pero su voz perdía fuerza, Duo comienza a llorar mientras lo arrastra pero sin piedad se agacha cuando están a la orilla del río y lo avienta oyéndose el caer del cuerpo al agua, Trant sale a la superficie e intenta ponerse de pie pero Duo se mete al río y lo agarra de los hombros metiéndolo bajo el agua, Trant mueve sus manos con fuerza y velocidad tratando de salir a flote y quitarse a Duo de encima pero no puede, el trenzado lo saca a la superficie aún con vida pero ya casi sin fuerza y ambos se miran a los ojos, Trant traía el rostro completamente distorsionado por el dolor, el miedo y la falta de oxígeno, estira su mano y acaricia la mejilla de Duo, el trenzado abre con fuerza los ojos y grita

Trant. Jamás... olvidarás éste rostro

Totalmente colérico Duo vuelve a meter a Trant bajo el agua pero ésta vez hasta que deja de golpear el agua con sus manos en señal de que había muerto permaneciéndolo bajo el agua por un par de segundos más, Duo comienza a llorar con ganas gritando de dolor, había matado a su amigo, a la persona más importante en su vida, a quien más amaba y entonces se aferra con fuerza a ese cuerpo inerte, a ese cuerpo a quien él le había quitado la vida y entonces lo saca nuevamente a la superficie mirando atentamente su rostro el cual estaba azul por el frío y el ahogamiento, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos pero sus pupilas muertas, apagadas, Duo mira atentamente a esos ojos tenebrosos y suelta el cuerpo aventándolo al agua y con desesperación se jala los cabellos de la cabeza sacando unos cuantos de su peinado y grita con fuerza

Duo. ¡¡Waaaa! ¡Nooo!... ¡¡Deja de mirarme!

Fin del flash al pasado –

Duo. ¡¡Deja de mirarme!

Eran las dos de la madrugada y Duo se despierta completamente bañado en sudor y con los ojos enormemente abiertos, su corazón latía muy a prisa y sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho, totalmente aterrorizado se agarra las orejas y se agacha meciéndose completamente asustado, su prima lo veía atenta desde su cama, se había despertado por el grito y estaba también asustada viendo a su primo, no era la primera vez que Duo tenía pesadillas, cuando eran niños gritaba el nombre de sus padres o el de su tío Zechs pero ahora gritaba cosas como "Déjame en paz", "Aléjate" o la que acababa de oír "Deja de mirarme" pero ella no lo comentaba ni con Duo ni con su madre, seguramente Duo tenía muchos demonios internos a los cuales enfrentarse

Al día siguiente a las once de la mañana Relena se dirige a la escuela donde estudiaba su hermano para llevarle su regalo a Wufei el cual había comprado con mucho amor, Relena era una chica a la que le gustaban las relaciones pasajeras pero por primera vez estaba enamorada, para ella Wufei lo era todo... caminando por los pasillos en busca del aula donde debía de encontrarse Wufei, Relena se topa con Duo, ambos chicos se saludan de manera afectuosa y Duo se ofrece para acompañar a Relena en busca de su novio

Relena. Siempre me pierdo en ésta escuela, no soy muy lista

Duo. Sí, se nota

Relena. ¿Qué se nota?

Duo. Que no eres muy lista

Relena. Que malo eres

Duo. Solo confirmo lo que afirmas

Duo se burla de la chica y ella se ríe por compromiso, realmente le había ofendido lo que el trenzado había dicho pero no era momento para enojarse, y mucho menos porque Duo le estaba ayudando a encontrar a su novio... los dos siguen caminando en silencio hasta que la hermana de Heero divisa a lo lejos a su novio quien se encontraba conversando con una chica bastante guapa, alta, rubia, ojos azules, una chica muy bonita, Relena sin prestarle importancia a la chica sigue caminando creyendo que es solo una amiga de su novio pero al estar a tan solo un metro de ellos dos Wufei se acerca a la rubia y ambos se besan, Relena se detiene al ver que se besan y muy desconcertada se queda parada e inmóvil

Relena. Wufei...

Al oír la voz de la chica Wufei y la otra muchacha se separan y voltean hacia donde está Relena, la hermana de Heero comienza a soltar lágrimas y deja caer el regalo al suelo, se acerca a la muchacha y le da un empujón, Duo se sorprende ante el acto pero también sonríe ampliamente mientras que Wufei y la chica miran molestos a Relena

Wufei. ¿Qué te pasa?

Relena. ¿Quién es ésta golfa?

Wufei. Dorothy

Relena. Ah, que bien

Dorothy. ¿Quién es ésta mujer Wufei? Que vulgar

Wufei. ¿Ella? Una simple conocida

Ante tales palabras Relena se queda helada, Wufei la llamaba una simple conocida, pero ellos eran novios, Wufei se lo había pedido hace dos meses, ese Wufei que tenía enfrente no era el Wufei a quien ella le había dicho que sí quería ser su novia, éste Wufei tenía una mirada fría

Relena. ¿Una simple conocida?

Wufei. Bueno, ni tan simple, una arrastrada que se acuesta conmigo

Por las mejillas de Relena comienzan a salir un par de lágrimas y entonces la chica se echa a correr llorando desconsolada mientras que Duo se hace el preocupado dándose media vuelta y gritándole por su nombre pero Relena continúa corriendo, el trenzado sonríe ampliamente aún dándoles la espalda a los otros dos, Wufei cierra sus ojos con fuerza y cuando los abre se acerca al regalo e intenta rejuntarlo pero se arrepiente y mejor lo pisa con fuerza, realmente quería a Relena, no la amaba pero la estimaba mucho, sin embargo aquella realidad que Duo le había echo ver le habían distorsionado sus formas de pensar, realmente creía que para Relena él era uno más y que numerosos hombres entraban y salían de su habitación, tal y como lo había dicho Duo, es por eso que dejándose llevar por la ira buscaba a otras chicas, chicas como Dorothy que se prestaban para relaciones pasajeras... Duo nuevamente se pone serio y se da otra vez media vuelta volviendo a quedar enfrente de los dos chicos, el trenzado mira a Wufei y finge enojo

Duo. Es cierto que para ella eres solo una aventura, pero no debiste hablarle así

Wufei. Déjame tranquilo

Duo. Y usted señorita, que vergüenza

Dorothy se enoja ante el comentario de Duo e intenta reclamarle pero él les da la espalda nuevamente y se aleja sin prestarles atención y mientras caminaba reía divertido, aquella escena había sido bastante ridícula, como aquellas que solo se podían ver en las telenovelas de bajo presupuesto pero él realmente se había divertido, Relena por fin había sabido lo que era ver a la persona amada en brazos de otra, tal y como él tenía que hacerle con Heero y Quatre, y ese era el castigo que la chica merecía por no haberlo ayudado... el trenzado antes de salir de las instalaciones de la escuela ve a Heero y a Quatre besarse en uno de los pasillos y se acerca a ellos hablándoles haciendo que se separen, Heero mira atento a Duo y el rubio volteando lo ojos lo ignora

Duo. ¿Ya salieron?

Heero. Sí

Duo. ¿Y a dónde van?

Quatre. Duo, eso no te importa

Duo. No ¿verdad? que tonto, creí que eran mis amigos

Duo se hace el digno y se da media vuelta para irse pero Heero voltea a ver a Quatre recriminándole con la mirada la forma de hablarle a Duo y entonces Quatre resignándose accede a detenerlo

Quatre. Duo espera

Duo escucha al rubio y sonríe, sabía que si Quatre lo había detenido era por mandato de Heero y eso lo ponía contento pero antes de volverse a dar media vuelta borra su sonrisa

Duo. ¿Si?

Quatre. Perdón, no te vayas

Duo sonríe y se acerca nuevamente a la pareja tomando del brazo al rubio haciendo que se separe de Heero

Duo. ¿Y a dónde vamos?

Pregunta Duo muy contento observando a Heero quien desvía su mirada, el trenzado lo miraba profundamente y él no quería que Quatre lo sorprendiera sonrojándose por culpa de su amigo, el ojiazul no contesta y entonces Duo voltea con Quatre sonriéndole

Duo. ¿A dónde vamos Quatrin?

Quatre. No sé

Quatre no quería tener a Duo cerca, ya le caía mal aunque trataba de disimularlo enfrente de Heero porque el rubio sabía del afecto que su novio sentía por su amigo

Heero. ¿Saben algo? Recordé que tengo algo que hacer ¿por qué no salen?

Al mismo tiempo Quatre y Duo ponen cara de hastío, si algo limaba asperezas entre ellos ese era Heero y al no estar él entonces sin duda iban a terminar peleando, aún así ninguno se da cuenta de la expresión del otro y aún así Duo sujetaba el brazo del rubio, el trenzado sonríe y voltea con "su amigo"

Duo. ¿A dónde quieres ir amigo?

Quatre. A donde quieras

Quatre también sonríe falsamente y entonces Duo por fin le suelta el brazo, Heero se despide de ambos y se marcha, los dos se quedan donde mismo y Quatre intenta irse al ya no sentirse comprometido pero Duo lo sujeta del brazo haciéndolo voltear y entonces el trenzado le regala una sonrisa y una mirada tierna

Duo. Quatre, debemos hablar

Quatre. ¿De qué?

Duo. Ya sabes, extraño nuestra amistad

Quatre. ¿Alguna vez la tuvimos?

Duo. Sí, tu me contabas tus cosas y hasta me regalabas cosas

Quatre. Sí, y tu decías cosas hirientes

Muy molesto Quatre se suelta del agarre de Duo y avanza pero el trenzado no se da por vencido y nuevamente lo detiene sujetándole el brazo

Duo. Yo te extraño

La mirada de Duo y el tono de su voz convencen a Quatre de sus palabras y el rubio entonces le sonríe, el trenzado al ver la respuesta de Quatre sonríe más ampliamente y no porque realmente le interesara la amistad del rubio sino porque seguramente Quatre sufriría más cuando Heero lo dejara por él si se trataba de un verdadero amigo... Duo abraza con mucha felicidad a Quatre y él le corresponde, el rubio invita a Duo a comer para festejar su nueva amistad y el gustoso acepta, seguramente Quatre lo iba a llevar a un muy buen lugar y efectivamente así era, Quatre lleva a Duo a un lujoso restaurante francés

Quatre. Perdóname por la bofetada del otro día

Duo. No te preocupes, reconozco que a veces soy enfadoso

Quatre. Es que realmente me lastima que no creas en el amor que Heero me tiene

Duo. Ya estoy seguro, Trowa me hizo reflexionar

Quatre. Tro... ¿Trowa?

De solo oír su nombre Quatre comienza a temblar notándose esto enseguida porque deja caer el tenedor a la mesa, Duo lo mira fijamente y sonríe, había dado en el clavo, para Quatre su novio no resultaba del todo indiferente

Duo. ¿Qué tienes?

Quatre. Nada

El rubio comienza a comer agachando su mirada, no quería contarle a Duo de la declaración que Trowa le había hecho porque él ignoraba que para el trenzado el ojiverde era una simple aventura y no quería lastimarlo, Duo estira su mano y levanta el rostro de Quatre quien lo mira atento

Duo. Trowa es tan lindo, me trata muy bien ¿sabes?

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Duo. No tienes que ocultarlo, sé lo que siente por ti, pero tu ignoras lo que siente por mí

Duo sonríe con ternura y baja su mano, el rubio lo mira sorprendido, era obvio que para el trenzado no era un secreto que Trowa lo quería pero ¿a qué se refería con lo que Trowa sentía por Duo? Quatre mira atento a Duo

Quatre. ¿Qué siente por ti?

Duo. Me dijo que se sentía feliz de que tuvieras a Heero, porque él me tiene a mí y pronto se olvidará de ti, así que no te preocupes, él se olvidará de ti pronto, yo me encargo de eso

Quatre. Pe...

Duo. ¿No es genial? Así no interferirá entre Heero y tú ¿no te alegra?

Cínicamente Duo trataba de mostrarse feliz por "su amigo" pero realmente estaba feliz de ver la expresión del rubio, se notaba que Quatre sufría con esas palabras, Trowa se quería olvidar de él justo ahora que él comenzaba a preguntarse que sentía por su amigo y justamente ahora que comenzaba a darse cuenta que también le gustaba

Quatre. Yo... ahora vuelvo

Rápidamente Quatre se pone de pie y camina a prisa rumbo al baño, Duo lo ve marcharse y suelta una carcajada, le había dado un pequeño giro a su plan, ya no importaba hacer enfrentarse a los hermanos, ahora debía hacerle ver a Quatre que por quitarle a Heero él le iba a quitar a su amado Trowa, eso le pasaba por ser tan ciego durante tanto tiempo, sin duda se lo tenía bien merecido... Quatre llega al lavabo de los baños y se mira en el espejo, estaba completamente pálido, escuchar esas palabras de Duo le hacía sentirse derrotado, se comenzaba a sentir atraído por su cuñado a pesar de amar a Heero y saber que el ojiverde estaba dispuesto a olvidarlo le partía el corazón... ya recuperado Quatre sale del baño donde lo esperaba Duo con cara de preocupación

Duo. ¿Estas bien amigo?

Quatre. Sí, perdón

Duo. ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

Quatre. No, quedémonos un rato más

Duo. Okay

Duo comienza a comer pastel, mismo que había pedido mientras el rubio estaba en el baño, el trenzado miraba atento y divertido el rostro de Quatre, se veía bastante angustiado y eso era sumamente gracioso pero debía aguantarse y no reír

Duo. ¿Te cuento algo Quatre?

Quatre. Sí

Duo. Es que Trowa me pidió que nos acostáramos y yo lo estoy pensando ¿qué opinas tú?

Quatre. ¿Trowa te lo... pidió?

Duo. Sí, dice que se muere por estar conmigo

Quatre no puede más y se agacha recargando su cabeza sobre la mesa, Duo finge preocupación y se pone de pie postrándose a un lado del rubio

Duo. ¿Te sientes mal?

Quatre. Duo yo... quiero a Trowa

Duo. ¿Qué?

Quatre. Me interesa Trowa, me gusta

Duo. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Quatre. Perdóname

Duo. ... No te preocupes Quatre

Duo finge ser comprensivo para que Quatre le tenga más confianza y el rubio voltea a verlo sonriéndole feliz

Quatre. ¿De verdad?

Duo. Yo sé que me quiere así que no hay problema

Quatre. ¿Y yo?

Duo. Ay Quatre, tu tienes a Heero ¿ya se te olvido Heero?

Quatre. Heero... no, yo lo amo

Duo. ¿Realmente lo amas?

El rubio se queda helado ante la pregunta, por primera vez realmente dudaba de su amor por Heero pero ¿cómo era posible? El lo amaba, había sido el primer hombre en su vida y siempre había estado seguro de su amor ¿cómo era que ahora se ponía a cuestionárselo? Y es que la reciente aparición de Trowa como pretendiente le hacía mover su mundo quedando todo patas arriba, por primera vez en la vida sentía una opresión en el pecho y dolía, realmente dolía... Quatre voltea con Duo y lo abraza completamente angustiado, Duo le corresponde y sonríe maliciosamente, el rubio si que era un estúpido

Duo. No te preocupes si lo dudas, estoy seguro de que todo estará bien

Quatre. Gracias Duo, siento mucho haber dudado de tu amistad, eres un gran amigo

Los chicos se separan y Quatre pide la cuenta, ya se sentía un poco mejor gracias a las palabras de su amigo... cuando salen del restaurante Quatre llama a su casa para que pasen por él y de paso lleven a su amigo Duo, el trenzado feliz acepta el aventón, le encantaba subirse a esos auto lujosos, sin duda algún día él iba a tener eso y muchos más, con Heero a su lado no le iba a hacer falta nada, tanto material como espiritual porque él amaba con locura al ojiazul, mucho más de lo que había amado a Trant... al llegar a su casa Duo se despide de su amigo y entra a la casa donde estaban su prima y su amiga Catherine, su tía aún no regresaba de trabajar, el trenzado saluda a ambas chicas y se queda con ellas en la sala en un gesto falso de hospitalidad

Catherine. Bien, ya debo irme

Duo. ¿Tan pronto señorita?

Catherine. Si, mañana hay escuela

Duo. Vuelva cuando quiera ¿eh?

Catherine. Gracias, que lindo

Hilde miraba extraño a Duo, si que era raro que él fuera así de amable, generalmente apenas si se dignaba a saludar y se metía a su habitación, pero ahora estaba extrañamente amable y es que se encontraba de buen humor, había hecho sentir mal a Quatre como nunca y lo mejor era que el muy idiota se había dejado manipular sin darse cuenta, eso lo ponía aún más contento... la prima de Duo lleva a su amiga hasta la puerta y se despiden, la chica regresa a la sala donde Duo estaba tarareando una canción

Hilde. ¿Y ahora que mosco te pico?

Duo. Ninguno, así soy de amable siempre

Hilde. Ajá, si como no... oye Duo ¿me acompañas a la tienda?

Duo. ¿Para qué?

Hilde. Es que no quiero ir sola

Duo. Que llorona eres

Duo sonríe y la chica le saca la lengua, generalmente se llevaban mal pero cuando Duo estaba de buen humor se comportaba normal y hasta le llegaba a caer bien... los chicos salen de la casa y al ir caminando rumbo a la tienda de autoservicio comienzan a charlar saliendo sin querer el tema de Trant, mismo que Hilde había iniciado, Duo se enseria al oírlo, detestaba oír el nombre de su difunto amigo en labios de su prima

Duo. ¿Qué con eso?

Hilde. Es que pronto será su segundo aniversario

Duo. Sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso Hilde

Hilde. Sé que te duele pero nunca hablamos de lo que pensabas de nuestra relación

Duo. Déjame tranquilo

Duo pierde su buen humor y comienza a caminar más a prisa, Hilde guarda silencio unos segundos y apresura el paso para alcanzar a su primo, logra pasarlo y se detiene enfrente de él haciéndolo detenerse también

Hilde. ¿Por qué nunca quisiste hablar? Tu lo despediste afuera de la casa, tú si te despediste de él, fuiste el último que lo vio, merezco saber que pensabas

Duo. ¡Cállate!

Los ojos de Duo se llenan de furia haciendo que Hilde retroceda dos pasos, su primo mostraba esos ojos llenos de dolor cada vez que ella intentaba hablar de Trant

Hilde. Duo ¿qué pensabas?

Duo. ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

Hilde. Sí

Duo. Me daba asco

Hilde. ¿Qué?

Duo. Ustedes dos... ¿pareja? ¿crees que me gustaban de pareja? Los odié Hilde, realmente los odié

La chica se queda piedra al oír las palabras de su primo, parecía como si él hubiera estado enamorado de Trant pero ¿Duo enamorado de Trant? Eso era algo casi perturbador, Hilde mira desconcertada a Duo y como éste se acerca a ella mostrándose decidido y siniestro, su prima se asusta de sobremanera, cuando Duo se ponía así era como si perdiera la razón, como si otro Duo se apoderara de él

Duo. Tú me lo quitaste

Hilde. Duo...

Duo. Y yo te lo quité a ti

Al oír las palabras del trenzado la chica se sorprende dilatándose por completo sus pupilas y por instinto lleva su mano derecha a su boca, Duo la miraba atento y con una media sonrisa de triunfo dibujada en su rostro se acerca poco a poco a ella, la chica retrocede mientras sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse

Hilde. ¿Tú lo... mataste?

Duo comienza a mostrar una cara de angustia y sus ojos también comienzan a humedecerse y entonces Hilde encuentra una respuesta a su pregunta comenzando enseguida a temblar, los ojos de Duo penetraban los suyos y sin poderlo aguantar más la chica se da media vuelta y corre en dirección a la calle, un automóvil que viene del primer carril hacia la derecha se encuentra muy cerca de ahí cuando Hilde pasa pero alcanza a detenerse, Duo se asusta pues cree que va a atropellar a Hilde pero la chica se salva de esa continuando corriendo pero entonces un automóvil que va por el tercer carril hacia la izquierda no logra detenerse atropellando enseguida a Hilde quien por tratarse de una acción de cuestión de segundos no logra reaccionar, Duo ve todo y cuando el automóvil atropella a Hilde él grita con fuerza el nombre de su prima, el conductor se da a la fuga acelerando el auto y Duo ve fijamente a la chica y el charco de sangre a su alrededor, con los ojos bien abiertos Duo comienza a caminar en dirección a Hilde mientras un grupo de gente curiosa se va acercando al lugar, Duo llega hasta donde está su prima y se deja caer de rodillas junto al cuerpo

Duo. ¡¡Llamen a un ambulancia!

Duo voltea hacia el grupo de gente que solo miraba y nadie le hace caso, entonces estira sus manos y toma el cuerpo casi inerte de la chica entre sus brazos manchándose por completo de sangre y entonces recuerda aquel día en que mato a Trant y como él también por las numerosas pedradas sangraba, Duo suelta el cuerpo de la chica y se abraza así mismo mientras comienza a llorar, él no había planeado la muerte de Hilde aunque muchas veces había deseado que se muriera, pero ni siendo como era hubiera sido capaz de matar a su propia prima... en el Hospital pasados unos pocos minutos de que habían llevado a Hilde el doctor anuncia su muerte a un solitario Duo que esperaba en la sala de emergencias con las ropas cubiertas de sangre y los ojos vacíos hacia el suelo, poco después llega muy asustada Noin y al entrar ve a Duo sentado

Noin. Dime... que no es verdad

Duo. Tía... está muerta

Noin comienza a llorar desesperadamente y Duo se acerca a ella dándole un fuerte abrazo, la tía del trenzado se deja caer al suelo y él le sigue llorando ambos en el suelo, a pesar de todo a Duo le dolía la muerte de su prima, más que nada porque él la había visto morir y no lo tenía planeado...

Al terminar las clases cuando Heero va en busca de Quatre a su salón le cuenta que Duo no asistió a ninguna clase y los dos deciden ir a la casa del trenzado y su tía pero nadie les abre, se encontraban enterrando a Hilde en un panteón cercano a la casa, al terminar la ceremonia uno a uno los invitados comienzan a retirarse, la mayoría amigos de la escuela de Hilde que por medio de Catherine se habían enterado ya que no tenían más familia, los padres de Noin habían muerto hace mucho al igual que los de Zechs así que Hilde no tenía alguien más aparte de Duo y su madre, Noin se retira para pagarle al sacerdote por sus servicios y Duo se queda ahí frente a la lápida de Hilde, el trenzado se hinca a un lado de ella y sonríe

Duo. Al menos, tu puedes volver a verlo... maldita

Duo comienza a llorar nuevamente y recarga su cabeza en la lápida apoyando sobre ella también sus brazos, Noin regresa después de pagarle al sacerdote y ve a Duo llorando sobre la lápida y entonces también ella comienza a llorar, que equivocada estaba su hija acerca de Duo, es lo que pensaba Noin al ver a su sobrino llorándole a su hija pero Noin ignoraba totalmente todo detrás de la desastrosa muerte de Hilde

Al día siguiente nuevamente Duo no asiste a clases lo cual vuelve a preocupar a la pareja pero sobre todo a Heero, en cambio Trowa ni enterado, solía pasar que Duo no se comunicaba con él en días y como tanto Quatre como Heero no le hablaban como antes entonces ignoraba sus inasistencias a clases... Heero sin avisarle a Quatre va a casa de Duo para ver que le sucede abriéndole Noin, la tía de Duo le cuenta a Heero sobre la muerte de la prima de su amigo y entonces muy preocupado Heero entra a la casa subiendo a la habitación de Duo sin siquiera tocar, el trenzado voltea al oír la puerta abrirse y ve a Heero ahí, Duo se pone de pie y sin pensarlo se lanza a los brazos de Heero comenzando a llorar, Heero le corresponde el abrazo y después de cerrar la puerta lleva a Duo a la cama donde ambos se sienta, Heero abrazando a Duo afectuosamente y él llorando sobre su pecho, pasados varios minutos de silencio Duo se separa de Heero y ambos se miran a los ojos, el ojiazul seca las lágrimas de Duo y le sonríe

Heero. Lo siento mucho Duo

Duo. Lo sé

Heero. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Duo. Sí, solo quédate a mi lado

Nuevamente Duo recarga su cabeza en el pecho de Heero y éste lo abraza de nuevo permaneciendo otros minutos en silencio, ya Duo no lloraba y se encontraba más animado, el mejor remedio contra su mal era tener a Heero ahí, apoyándolo y preocupándose por él; otra vez Duo levanta su cabeza del pecho de Heero y él lo suelta mirándose ambos a los ojos, Heero acaricia la mejilla izquierda de Duo y se acerca dándole un beso en la otra mejilla, Duo sonríe y Heero se acerca nuevamente dándole otro beso en la mejilla que antes acariciaba pero Duo se mueve con la intención de que los labios de Heero toquen los suyos y logra su cometido, los labios de Heero rozan los de Duo y ambos se miran a los ojos, el ojiazul cierra sus ojos y se acerca a Duo, el trenzado también cierra los suyos y comienzan a besarse lentamente y dudando, sobre todo por parte de Heero, las manos del ojiazul comienzan a atrapar la cintura de Duo apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras que solo la mano izquierda de Duo se agarra de la nuca de Heero mientras con la derecha se apoya en la cama comenzando Heero a descender el cuerpo de Duo sobre la cama, Heero acuesta por completo a Duo en la cama y sin dejar de besarse hasta que la falta de aire los obliga a separarse, Heero y Duo se miran a los ojos y las manos de Duo sujetan ambas mejillas de Heero

Duo. Heero...

Heero. No puedo más con esto Duo... te amo

Los ojos de Duo brillan ante la declaración y sonriendo tiernamente comienzan a besarse de nuevo ésta vez sin duda comenzando sus respiraciones a acelerarse, Heero abandona los labios de Duo y comienza a besar su cuello, en ésta ocasión Quatre se borra por completo de sus pensamientos y sus manos acarician el cuerpo de Duo olvidándose ambos por completo de todo, la mano derecha de Heero baja hasta la camisa de Duo la cual comienza a subir acariciando su estómago, Duo cierra con fuerza sus ojos mientras Heero le quita la camisa y cuando los abre mira hacia la cama de Hilde y se imagina que ella los está viendo, Duo abre sus ojos con más fuerza y por instinto avienta a Heero, el ojiazul mira desconcertado a Duo no entendiendo que le pasa y entonces el trenzado se sienta en la cama comenzando a llorar, Heero se asusta y lo abraza

Heero. Perdóname, me estoy aprovechando

Duo. Heero, yo también te amo, pero no puedo... no ahora

Heero asiente con la cabeza y abraza a Duo con ternura mientras sonríe, se sentía feliz de que el trenzado correspondiera a sus sentimientos, Heero estira su mano y agarra la camisa de Duo ayudándole a ponérsela, después Heero se acomoda en el respaldo de la cama acostándose Duo encima de él mientras él permanece semiacostado, el ojiazul acariciaba los cabellos de Duo y él con los ojos cerrados recibía las caricias

Duo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer Heero?

Heero. Dame tiempo, no puedo dejar a Quatre como si fuera cualquier cosa

Duo. Creo que tampoco puedo hacerlo con Trowa

Heero. Nos veremos a escondidas

Duo. Nos amaremos a escondidas

Heero besa la cabeza de Duo y aprieta el abrazo mientras el trenzado sonríe complacido, había deseado tanto tener a alguien que lo amara y al cual también amar que le parecía todo un sueño, al menos la muerte de Hilde había servido para que ambos pudieran acercarse y por primera vez en la vida se sentía feliz, realmente feliz

Sin otro remedio más que ir a casa de los Peacecraft Yuy, Quatre se decide ya que realmente le preocupaba el estado en que pudiera estar Duo, no sabía nada de él, en casa no le contestaban y tampoco contestaba el celular, sin duda se preocupaba por el trenzado... la puerta es abierta por alguien de la servidumbre la cual le informa que Heero ha salido y no sabe a donde, el rubio resignado decide irse pero en ese momento Trowa sale de su habitación y al ver a Quatre ahí le pide a la señora de la servidumbre que se retire porque él se encargará del invitado, la señora se retira y Quatre nervioso le da la espalda a Trowa

Quatre. ¿Qué... quieres?

Trowa. ¿No me miras a los ojos?

Quatre. Dime lo que... tengas que decir

Todo el cuerpo del rubio temblaba y Trowa sonreía ligeramente al darse cuenta de ello, era la primera vez desde que se le había declarado que se veían y se notaba el gran nerviosismo que causaba en Quatre, entonces el ojiverde se acerca poco a poco al rubio hasta quedar cerca de él alcanzándole a tocar la espalda con el pecho, Quatre tiembla al sentirlo cerca y más aún cuando las manos de Trowa se posan sobre sus hombros, entonces el rubio suspira cerrando sus ojos

Trowa. No me respondiste aquella vez

Quatre. Trowa...

Trowa. ¿Que sientes por mí?

Quatre se decide y lentamente se voltea para darle la cara a Trowa quien quita sus manos de los hombros del rubio y coloca su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de Quatre quien cierra los ojos al sentir la caricia pero enseguida los abre agarrando la mano de Trowa y alejándola de él, los ojos de Quatre veían fijamente los de Trowa

Quatre. Heero...

Trowa. Sht... olvídate de Heero

Poco a poco Trowa se agacha para estar a la altura de Quatre y poder besarlo cerrando sus ojos mientras se acerca en tanto los del rubio permanecen abiertos mirando al vacío, pronto siente la respiración de Trowa cerca de él y por instinto cierra los ojos y abre ligeramente sus labios, Trowa inclina ligeramente su cabeza y coloca su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de Quatre acercándose aún más hasta que sus labios están casi unidos

Quatre. Trowa...

Trowa. Solo, siénteme...

El escaso medio centímetro que separaba sus labios desaparece y pronto sus labios se encuentran unidos uno al otro, la lengua de Trowa comienza a entrar en la boca de Quatre lentamente y pronto tanto Quatre como Trowa se entregan al beso, las manos de Trowa comienzan a descender a los glúteos de Quatre y el jadea al sentirlas levantando sus manos para abrazar al ojiverde por la nuca comenzando a apasionar el beso separándose solo cuando ya no pueden continuar a causa de la falta de aire, sus labios se separan pero ninguno quita las manos de donde las tiene, Quatre se muerde el labio inferior y exhala en un suspiro el nombre de Trowa y él sonríe al oírlo, poco a poco Trowa quita sus manos de encima de Quatre y él también lo hace, el rubio abre sus ojos completamente sonrojado viendo como Trowa lo observaba fijamente, el ojiverde toma la mano del rubio y totalmente en silencio comienza a avanzar en dirección a las escaleras y Quatre sin quitar la vista de sus ojos lo sigue, los dos suben lentamente la escalera hasta la habitación de Trowa, él abre la puerta y ambos entran, el ojiverde no se detiene ahí y lleva a Quatre hasta el interior del baño, el rubio duda en entrar unos segundos pero la mirada de Trowa le hace olvidarse de dudas, los dos se miran fijamente unos segundos antes de que Trowa se acerque nuevamente a Quatre y comience a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa de manga corta que traía puesta, Quatre cierra los ojos mientras Trowa lo hace y cuando por fin quita la camisa Trowa se agacha y cierra sus labios sobre uno de los pezones del rubio lamiéndolo después haciendo que Quatre empuñe sus ojos, Trowa continúa desvistiendo lentamente a Quatre hasta que termina, el rubio se avergüenza mostrándose completamente rojo pero Trowa sonríe y comienza a desvestirse él mientras es fijamente observado por Quatre, el ojiverde queda por fin desnudo frente a Quatre y se acerca a él comenzando ambos a besarse, ambos podían sentir el miembro del otro y eso aumentaba la excitación... Trowa comienza a descender por el cuerpo de Quatre depositando besos por todo su cuerpo hasta que queda completamente hincado, el miembro de Quatre enfrente de él estaba completamente erecto y Trowa lo toma con una mano dándole una lamida desde el inicio hasta la punta donde se queda a jugar su lengua en ese lugar metiéndolo a su boca después comenzando con la succión, Quatre abre los ojos ampliamente y coloca las palmas de sus manos en la pared del baño donde Trowa lo había recargado comenzando a gemir, aquella sensación que sentía era sumamente buena, era la primera vez que le hacían sexo oral y se sentía realmente bien, demasiado bien, el ojiverde continuaba haciendo su trabajo hasta que la semilla de Quatre brota en su boca comiendo una parte limpiándose después los labios manchados, Trowa sube nuevamente y Quatre totalmente sonrojado agacha su mirada

Quatre. Perdóname

Trowa. ¿Por qué?

Quatre levanta su mano y limpia en la comisura de los labios de Trowa un poco de residuo, el ojiverde sonríe por la acción de Quatre y nuevamente se besan mientras avanzan hacia la sección de la regadera, la mano derecha de Trowa abre la llave comenzando primero a salir agua fría lo que hace que ambos dejen de besarse y rían un poco hasta que comienza a salir agua caliente apurándose Trowa a regularla, el ojiverde voltea a Quatre dándole éste la espalda, entonces Trowa comienza a acariciar la espalda del rubio y él cierra los ojos, las manos del ojiverde bajan hasta los glúteos y comienza a masajearlos haciendo a Quatre jadear y sonreír, esas caricias le volvían loco, el rubio separa sus piernas y Trowa agarrando su miembro lo acomoda en dirección a la entrada de Quatre comenzando a introducirlo lentamente, Quatre se queja bastante por el dolor, era la segunda vez que era invadido y aún dolía casi como la primera vez, las manos de Trowa se colocan sobre las de Quatre que estaban recargadas sobre la pared y comienza a embestirlo lentamente sacando solo la mitad del miembro antes de volverlo a meter mientras Quatre gime y se queja del dolor pero cuando se acostumbra más Trowa hace las embestidas un poco más fuerte sacando casi todo el miembro antes de volverlo a meter haciendo sensuales movimientos de atrás hacia delante apretando con fuerza las manos de Quatre quien gime con aún más fuerza y placer notándose en sus mejillas un gran sonrojo apretando a la vez sus ojos, el placer provocado por Trowa era sublime que comenzaba su miembro a despertarse nuevamente, Trowa le besaba el cuello mientras lo embestía y Quatre suelta una de sus manos para bajarla hasta su miembro y comenzar a masturbarse aumentando así el placer, los gemidos podían oírse por todo el baño quebrándose entre esas cuatro paredes... cuando Trowa siente que va a llegar al orgasmo aprieta con más fuerza la mano que queda de Quatre a la vez que empuña sus dientes y entonces por fin sucede, toda su esencia inunda el interior de Quatre gimiendo los dos al mismo tiempo, la primera vez que Quatre lo había hecho Heero había usado condón así que era la primera vez que sentía ese tibio líquido adentro y pronto él también termina mezclándose su esencia con el agua de la regadera, ambos agotados se besan mientras gimen, aún sentían la sensación del orgasmo por toda la piel y al soltarse se abrazan con fuerza mientras el agua aún caía sobre sus cuerpos

Quatre. Mi respuesta ahora es obvia ¿no?

Trowa. ¿Obvia?

Quatre. Yo no me entregaría a alguien solo por placer

Ambos sonríen y Trowa toma el rostro de Quatre comenzando ambos a besarse mientras Trowa sale poco a poco del rubio y comienzan a bañarse ayudándose mutuamente a enjabonarse... ambos salen envueltos en toallas y sin ánimos de cambiarse se meten a la cama bajo las sábanas abrazándose enseguida, Quatre temblaba un poco por el frío pero Trowa se encargaba de hacerle llegar calor con su cuerpo

Quatre. Trowa ¿qué voy a hacer con Heero? lo engañé... me siento mal

Trowa. ¿Te arrepientes?

Quatre. Claro que no tonto, pero no se merece que lo engañe

Trowa. Tienes razón, y yo le he sido infiel a Duo

Quatre. Si quieres saber la verdad, no sé a quien quiero más, a Heero o a ti

Trowa separa un poco el cuerpo de Quatre del suyo al oír las palabras del rubio y ambos se miran fijamente, Trowa acaricia el cabello mojado de Quatre y sonríe muy seguro

Trowa. Tardaste mucho en decidir si te acostabas con Heero o no, pero basto con un beso mío para que no hubiera ninguna duda ¿o no?

Los ojos de Quatre estaban clavados en los de Trowa y se notaba un brillo especial, si se ponía a pensarlo el ojiverde tenía toda la razón del mundo, con Heero había dudado demasiado pero con él no, eso sin duda debía de tener un gran significado y vaya que lo tenía, realmente estaba enamorado de Trowa, a Heero lo quería, producto de la convivencia diaria y el estar juntos, producto de los numerosos besos y las caricias pero el sentimiento de amor real nunca había estado presente, ni en Heero, ni en Quatre, habían vivido aquello que Duo denominaba como una "relación estudiantil que termina con la graduación", lástima que se daba cuenta hasta ese momento ya que de haberlo entendido antes se hubieran evitado muchos enredos, ahora sí estaba arrepentido de que su primera vez no fuera con la persona amada, como le gustaría retroceder el tiempo y entregarse a Trowa por primera vez en lugar de haberlo hecho con Heero, pero ya era demasiado tarde

Continúa...

¡Hola! ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado porque me esmeré mucho en escribirlo, sobre todo la escena del asesinato, aunque no lo crean me dio escalofríos, y de pensar que hay mucha gente que mata así, que miedo ¿no? pero espero que no les haya desagradado, y a quienes les simpatizaba Hilde pues les pido perdón pero su existencia no era muy relevante en el presente del fan fic, más sin embargo su muerte tendrá más trascendencia, y bueno, en cuanto a ese cambio de parejas espero que ya vean como va a ir quedando el asunto, aunque les advierto, nada es lo que parece y todo puede pasar, habrá más muertes, nada más no les digo de quienes para tenerlos en suspenso jejeje, que mala soy, bueno, yo no, Duo por asesino, en fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de éste fic, cuídense mucho

SUS REVIEWS

**Nadesiko Takase.** Gracias nuevamente por tu comentario, espero no defraudarte y que éste fic siga siendo de tu agrado conforme avanza la historia y por lo de los fics que me pides te los enviaré en cuanto pueda, te lo prometo, gracias por leer y dejar review amiga, tqm

**Yaeko. **Jeje, siento que Duo sea tan maldito pero a veces aburre eso de que sea niño bueno ¿no? Bueno, al menos a mi si me lo parece jeje, pero en fin, gracias por tu comentario, hasta el próximo capítulo

**Jotaru Ryoko Yui. **Chica, muchas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad que me siento más animosa de escribir, te estoy muy agradecida y espero que puedas encontrar la inspiración que necesitas para escribir, mucha suerte... en cuanto a Duo no te garantizo nada, tanto puede redimirse como puede pagar por todo

**Forfirith. **Amiga, siento que un día de estos te va a dar el patatus con mis fics jeje, espero que no sea así porque ya no voy a recibir tus reviews, snif, pero bueno, mientras eso suceda espero que sigas leyendo mis fics y aprovecho para agradecerte por todo tu apoyo y por decirme que parejas te agradan, a mi en lo personal me gustan todas jeje

**Mellisa Mao. **Muchas gracias, me sonrojo de que me digas que es uno de los mejores fanfics que hayas leido, de verdad y yo tratare de seguir escribiendo, lo prometo, en cuanto a Trowa y Duo no comas ansias, todo a su tiempo

**Val Tao Yuy. **Hola, que buena onda que te guste el Duo malvado, yo también lo adoro, de verdad, así que espero que sigas leyendo el fic porque pronto habrá acción de Heero y Duo jijiji, y por Quatre pues ya verás, tu espérate jijiji… P.D. También creo que Duo es sexy así jajaja


	6. Corazón negro parte 2

Fijación

By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic Yaoi, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas (Gundam Wing, 02 x 01 x 04)

Nota: Este fic como la mayoría de los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Capítulo 5. Corazón negro (Segunda parte)

En cuanto la noticia había llegado a sus oídos Trowa había corrido a los brazos de Duo para consolarle, había conocido a Hilde y le había parecido una chica muy simpática, seguramente su novio debía de estarla pasando muy mal, era justo que él siendo su novio fuera a visitarle y consolarle pero para su sorpresa Duo aunque tenía varias faltas en la escuela en su casa estaba como si nada, alivianado, como si la muerte de la chica hubiera sido hace mucho tiempo, aquello tenía a Trowa con una gran duda pero mejor era no mover el asunto, mejor era dejar que Duo afrontara la muerte de su prima como mejor le pareciera, pero eso no iba a impedir que pasara todo el día a su lado, cosa que a Duo no agradaba porque Heero había quedado de ir a visitarle pero al enterarse que Trowa estaría ahí metido en su casa todo el día le había avisado al chico ojiazul para que no hiciera acto de presencia, mejor era aceptar que iba a estar toda la larga tarde con Trowa puesto que tía Noin tampoco se encontraba...

Trowa. ¿Quieres que te traiga otro té?

Duo. No mi amor, estoy bien

Trowa. ¿Alguna otra cosa de la cocina?

Duo. No, gracias

Trowa. Yo sí quiero té, ahora regreso

Trowa sonríe a Duo y viceversa, el ojiverde se para y antes de irse a la cocina se agacha ligeramente para besar los labios de Duo, el trenzado le pide que no tarde porque lo extrañara y entonces Trowa se retira a la cocina con una sonrisa mientras que Duo tuerce los ojos en señal de fastidio, Trowa llevaba ahí más de 6 horas y ya estaba harto de su presencia, de por sí estar con él como su pareja estando lejos de Heero era un martirio y ahora tenerlo ahí en casa a su lado tanto tiempo resultaba de verdad aberrante, pero si quería que su plan saliera a la perfección debía de seguir fingiendo... a los pocos minutos llega Trowa con su té en la mano y se sienta en el sillón junto a Duo, se encontraban viendo un programa de televisión, a Trowa le resultaba un programa muy tonto y para Duo era el pretexto perfecto para mantener a Trowa callado y no sentir tanto su presencia, la verdad era que ese programa tampoco le agradaba, lamentablemente éste se termina y su pretexto había terminado por lo que Trowa aprovecha esos espacios breves de silencio y abraza tiernamente a Duo después de dejar su tasa de té sobre la mesa de centro, el trenzado finge una sonrisa y también abraza a Trowa, el ojiverde se recarga en el respaldo del sillón soltando a Duo solo de un brazo para que su novio pudiera recargar su cabeza sobre su pecho y entonces nuevamente lo abraza con ambos brazos, Trowa sube sus pies al otro extremo del sillón quedando Duo acostado sobre él, el ojiverde apaga la televisión y besa la cabeza de Duo quien se sentía asfixiado por ese abrazo, ni modo, lo que tenía que hacer para obtener lo que deseaba, al menos Trowa tenía toda la tarde sin besarlo, apenas si le daba ligeros besos en los labios pero ninguno como esos besos apasionados que ambos acostumbraban, la verdad era que Trowa no planeaba estar con Duo mucho tiempo ya que Quatre esperaba por él, pero según el mayor de los hermanos Peacecraft Yuy su novio debía tener mucho confort por aquella resiente muerte

Trowa. Duo ¿seguro que estas bien?

Duo. Ya te dije que sí, lo de Hilde fue algo duro pero hay que seguir viviendo

Trowa. Eso es verdad, cuando mamá murió...

Duo. Trowa, no hablemos de eso ¿si? No es agradable

Trowa se sorprende por aquella respuesta, creía que a Duo le iba a interesar que compartieran ese tipo de sentimientos, después de todo era su pareja pero debía de tener más tacto, Hilde acababa de morir y él quería hablarle de muerte al trenzado, seguro era algo muy imprudente de su parte y había hecho sentir mal a Duo, pero la verdad era que al chico no le interesaba para nada ese tema, los sentimientos de Trowa eran algo aburridos y a él no le importaban, mejor tema iba a ser Quatre, si, debía de hacer que Trowa olvidara al chico y se enamorara de él, seguramente iba a ser muy divertido cuando el ojiverde se enterara que Duo y Heero se amaban y él no era más que cero a la izquierda porque iba a estar profundamente enamorado del trenzado y él de su hermano, si Quatre lo hiciera feliz aquel juego no iba a tener sentido, debía hacer que Trowa y Quatre se odiaran, y que además Quatre se enamorara perdidamente de Heero y Trowa de Duo, sí, eso seguramente iba a tener resultados muy divertidos así que no se hace esperar y pregunta a su novio por Quatre, el ojiverde se sobresalta un poco al escuchar el nombre del rubio y se queda sin habla unos momentos

Duo. ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones o qué?

Trowa. No, es que... no, no se nada de él

Duo. No ha venido a visitarme, es mal amigo

Trowa. No digas eso, seguro vendrá pronto

Duo. No lo creo, Quatre ha cambiado mucho

Aquellas palabras hacen que Trowa se extrañe, Quatre le parecía el mismo chico lindo de siempre ¿por qué Duo decía esas cosas? Seguro Quatre le había contado algo que a él no y por eso el trenzado decía esas cosas así que no se hace esperar y le pregunta a Duo el porque de aquel comentario, Duo guarda silencio unos momentos con él fin de darle más dramatismo a la explicación y entonces se gira ligeramente para ver a Trowa a los ojos al contarle, Trowa mira atento a Duo en la espera de su explicación

Duo. Es que no sé, siento como que ha cambiado desde que... ya sabes, tuvo relaciones con tu hermano

Trowa. ¿En qué sentido?

Duo. Tu sabes que él siempre ha sido tímido y esas cosas pero desde que lo hizo con Heero se ha comportado diferente

Trowa. No te entiendo

El ojiverde miraba más atento a Duo poniendo detalle de todas las expresiones del chico y también de todas las palabras pero no lograba entenderlo del todo, el trenzado se levanta del cuerpo de Trowa y se sienta en el sillón mientras que el ojiverde seguía sin perder detalle

Duo. Primero me contó todo lo que hicieron, como lo hicieron, ya sabes, hasta el más mínimo detalle, yo jamás pensé que el hiciera esas cosas

Trowa. ¿Todo?

Duo. Paso por paso, pero eso no es lo extraño, lo raro es esa mirada suya, como si el sexo fuera tan importante y...

Trowa. Espera...

La explicación de Duo no convence a Trowa y antes de que el trenzado continúe decide frenar esa situación, por primera vez dudaba de las palabras de Duo, y es que conocía mucho a Quatre y también lo amaba demasiado como para creerlo, seguro estaba exagerando las cosas

Duo. ¿Qué pasa?

Trowa. Perdóname pero no te creo

Duo. ¿No? ¿crees que soy mentiroso y además tonto?

Trowa. Yo no dije eso

Duo. Trowa, mírame a los ojos, no miento

Trowa. No no, yo no...

Enojado porque no le cree Duo se pone de pie y mira a Trowa duramente a los ojos mientras que el ojiverde tenía los ojos más desorbitados que nada, estaba confundido

Duo. Trowa, mírame... yo sé lo que sientes y entiendo que no me creas pero es la verdad, no hay peor ciego que aquel que no quiere ver y además, yo he notado como te mira

Las últimas palabras de Duo desconciertan a Trowa y lo voltea a ver a los ojos, el trenzado se hinca frente a él y apoya sus manos sobre las rodillas de Trowa sin despegarle los ojos de encima, el ojiverde mira atento a Duo y se queda callado unos segundos

Duo. Trowa, tú me quieres ¿verdad?

Trowa. Claro que sí

Duo. Y lo amas a él pero jamás me harías daño ¿verdad?

Trowa. No ¿por qué?

Duo. Yo sé que para ti resultaría muy hermoso que él te mirara con amor y no con lujuria como lo hace pero jamás me engañarías ¿verdad?... no lo soportaría

La mirada de Duo conmueve mucho a Trowa y se queda completamente callado ante la pregunta respondiendo tan solo con una negación de cabeza logrando la sonrisa de Duo que se levanta para sentarse nuevamente al lado de Trowa a quien abraza con ternura mientras sonríe cínicamente, le encantaba esa cara llena de preocupación que ponía Trowa, seguramente el chico ya le había puesto el cuerno y por eso no le había contestado con palabras pero esa conversación le serviría muy bien para que Trowa comenzara a dudar del rubio y comenzara a pensar en él, aunque sea por culpa, al menos ya era ganancia

Trowa. Duo, creo que debo irme

Duo. ¿Tan pronto?

Trowa. Sí, debo estar temprano en casa

Duo. Trowa, antes de que te vayas quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho

Trowa. ¿Eh?

Duo. Estos días he descubierto lo importante que eres para mí, ya no tienes porque seguir sintiéndote amenazado por Heero, después de todo el quiere tanto a Quatre y él también que... ya podemos ser felices

No soportando más las palabras de Duo el ojiverde se da media vuelta sin siquiera voltear atrás o despedirse de su novio, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, el trenzado tenía razón en muchas cosas aunque jamás se hubiera imaginado que Duo ya comenzaba a quererlo y que se había olvidado de Heero, eso le daba un giro tremendo a sus pensamientos, necesitaba estar solo y pensar... Cuando Trowa se va Duo se ríe a carcajadas como nunca, ahora sí que su plan daba grandes avances, era muy pronto para cantar victoria y decir que ya había destruido lo que el ojiverde sentía por el rubio pero al menos ya había logrado que la espinita de la duda entrara por la cabeza dura de Trowa así que muy contento sube a su habitación, abre la puerta pero antes de prender la luz ve como una sombra que pasa rápido y se asusta prendiendo la luz enseguida sintiendo al entrar de lleno al cuarto un pequeño escalofrío pero sin tomarle mucha importancia cierra la puerta y al mirar el espejo ve claramente como Hilde lo mira fijamente a través del reflejo como si estuviera atrás de él, la imagen estaba completamente cubierta de sangre y rápidamente Duo grita volteando hacia atrás pero no había nada y entonces nuevamente voltea hacia el espejo encontrándose nuevamente con esa imagen haciendo que todo su cuerpo comience a temblar y gritando se quita un zapato para arrojarlo contra el espejo haciéndolo romperse una gran parte mientras él se agacha quedando de rodillas comenzando a llorar

Duo. Déjame, déjame en paz

La atormentada mente de Duo escucha la risa de Hilde, como si se estuviera burlando de su patético miedo y él se tapa con fuerza las orejas con tal de no escucharle pero aquella risa en su mente no se calla haciéndose cada vez más fuerte e insoportable haciendo que Duo desesperado se ponga de pie y se dirija al mueble con espejo comenzando a tirar todo al suelo sin dejar de llorar con notable nerviosismo

Duo. ¡Vete de aquí!... ¡estas muerta, estas muerta, estas muerta!

Por más que Duo gritara o tirara cosas aquella risa no se borra de su mente, Noin que iba llegando a la casa escucha gritos y sube apresurada a la habitación de su sobrino entrando enseguida viendo como todo estaba tirado y como Duo caminaba por toda la habitación con los ojos cerrados murmurando cosas ininteligibles, la mujer se asusta y se acerca a Duo tratando de detenerlo pero le resulta imposible por lo que comienza a hablarle con el tono de voz más alto pero Duo continúa ensimismado a pesar de eso, Noin desesperada se aleja hacia el baño y con la tapadera del shampoo agarra agua fría y nuevamente entra en la habitación aventándole el agua a Duo en el rostro haciéndolo que se detenga y abra los ojos viendo a su tía frente a él, ambos se miran unos segundos y Duo se avienta a los brazos de su tía llorando nuevamente

Duo. Esta aquí tía, ella está aquí

Noin. No mi amor, Hilde está muerta

Duo. No, yo la vi, estaba aquí... yo la vi

Noin. Ya, tranquilo... ven

Noin encamina a su sobrino hacia la salida del cuarto y apaga la luz de la habitación llevándose a Duo al suyo acostándolo enseguida en la cama

Duo. Te juro que la vi

Noin. Mañana hablamos Duo, descansa

Duo. Pero...

Noin. Tranquilo, no te alteres

Aún con lágrimas en el rostro y sudando Duo se acuesta completamente y cierra los ojos quedándose casi enseguida dormido mientras Noin lo mira unos segundos antes de comenzar a llorar, había perdido a su marido hace años, su única hija acababa de morir y ahora su sobrino atravesaba una severa crisis, nunca lo había visto así de alterado, cuando era niño solía llorar mucho por sus padres, después de la muerte de Zechs siempre despertaba con horribles pesadillas, después lo de Trant le había traído cambios drásticos de personalidad y ahora después de tantos años tenía pesadillas nuevamente y ahora hasta alucinaciones tenía, por fin se daba cuenta de que su sobrino no estaba muy bien del todo, y eso que ignoraba que Duo nunca había dejado de tener pesadillas porque Hilde siempre lo había mantenido en secreto... A la mañana siguiente Noin tenía preparado el desayuno desde temprano y para cuando Duo se despierta todo estaba hecho, tampoco iría a la escuela, se sentía sin ánimos aunque ya se le veía un poco mejor, los dos habitantes de la casa desayunan tranquilamente pero cuando terminan Noin decide tomar un tema que a Duo desagrada al instante

Duo. Debes estar bromeando

Noin. No es broma, necesitas ayuda Duo

Duo. No voy a ir a un loquero

Noin. No es loquero, es Psicólogo, esto de Hilde te ha afectado

Duo. Tía, yo la vi

Noin. Crees que la viste

Duo. No, yo la vi, estaba ahí, se reía de mí... ella no se ha ido tía

Noin. No discutiré contigo esto Duo, irás desde mañana por la tarde, mañana reanudas también tus clases

Duo. Yo no...

Noin. Duo, debes superarlo

El trenzado deja de discutir y agacha su cabeza, Noin lo toma de las manos y le sonríe pero Duo la ignora completamente quitando sus manos y levantándose del asiento para retirarse a su habitación la cual seguía igual que como la había dejado anoche y ahí se encierra, la mujer suspira pesadamente y también se levanta para retirar los platos, convencer a Duo iba a estar casi en Chino, conocía a su sobrino y sabía que era por demás terco...

Al terminar las clases Quatre decide que ya es hora de visitar a Duo, quería que el chico tuviera su espacio pero ya habían pasado muchos días y seguro que ya estaba mucho mejor pero antes de eso debía cancelar su cita con Heero por lo que decide antes pasarse a casa de su novio, el ojiazul había tenido práctica de fútbol y había salido temprano, por eso no se habían visto en la escuela así que el rubio va a casa de Heero y estando los dos en la habitación del chico Quatre le avisa invitándolo a ir con él pero se niega, estando cerca de Duo iba a ser difícil ocultar sus miradas y aún era pronto para que Quatre supiera que él se había enamorado de otro

Quatre. Entonces iré yo solo

Heero. Me lo saludas

Quatre. Sí

La pareja se acerca a la puerta y Heero la abre para dejar pasar a Quatre quien sonriendo se acerca a él y le rodea el rostro con ambas manos acercándose a él para besarlo siendo correspondido besándose los dos al marco de la puerta, Trowa en ese momento sale de su habitación y los ve frunciendo enseguida el ceño, los celos le hacían sentir una fuerte punzada en el estómago y entonces entra nuevamente a su habitación olvidándose por completo de que iba a bajar a la cocina por agua, Quatre sonríe sobre los labios de Heero cuando dejan de besarse y al mismo tiempo abren sus ojos separándose casi enseguida

Quatre. Bien, nos vemos mañana

Heero. Sí

Quatre. Heero... te quiero

Heero. Yo también

Quatre sonríe ampliamente ante la respuesta mientras que Heero permanece serio, era verdad que quería a su novio pero a quien realmente amaba era a Duo, el rubio también quería mucho a Heero pero en esos momentos se sentía muy confundido ya que también quería mucho a Trowa, aún era pronto para decidirse a pesar de que había dudado acerca de sus sentimientos por Heero pero tenía tiempo para pensar en eso... Heero cierra la puerta de su habitación y Quatre antes de irse decide pasar a la habitación de Trowa para saludarlo y como la puerta está abierta entra sin tocar dirigiéndose enseguida hacia Trowa que está revisando el periódico porque buscaba trabajo ya que había decidido no terminar ese semestre y estudiarlo nuevamente, el rubio le da un beso en la mejilla pero Trowa continúa viendo el periódico sin prestarle atención, Quatre se da cuenta de la hostilidad y pone su mano sobre el periódico haciendo voltear a Trowa

Trowa. ¿Qué quieres?

Quatre. Dime porque me tratas así

Trowa. Fácil, me di cuenta que tú no me quieres

Quatre. ¿Cómo dices eso? ¿ya olvidaste lo de la regadera?

Trowa. Quien lo olvidó fuiste tú

Quatre. No es verdad

Trowa. Te vi besándote con Heero

Quatre. ¿Por qué es mí novio?

Trowa. Que tonto soy

Quatre. No eres tonto, eres idiota

El comentario de Quatre hace enfadar a Trowa quien avienta el periódico enojado, Quatre lo mira y sonríe burlonamente

Quatre. Que infantil eres

Trowa. Ayer en todo el día no bese a Duo ¿y sabes porque? Porque te amo

Quatre. Es diferente

Trowa. ¿Por qué?

Quatre. Tú no quieres a Duo y yo sí quiero a Heero

Trowa. ¿Cómo sabes que no lo quiero? Por algo le pedí que fuera mi novio

Quatre mira a Trowa con un gesto de tristeza en su rostro y se aleja de él saliendo enseguida de la habitación, Trowa golpea enojado la cama y maldice, Quatre se estaba comportando muy egoísta, quería tener a ambos y que los dos lo quisieran, seguramente sus sentimientos no estaban en orden dentro de su cabeza, pero debía pronto tomar una decisión porque él no podía hacerle daño a Duo y si el chico comenzaba a sentir algo verdadero por él entonces debía de corresponderle, después de todo el trenzado necesitaba mucho apoyo y amor... el rubio un poco enojado va nuevamente a la habitación de Heero quien se sorprende cuando lo ve ya que se habían despedido no hace muchos instantes, Quatre disimulaba muy bien que estaba enojado y hasta sonreía a su novio quien lo miraba extrañado, no entendía a que había regresado

Heero. ¿Qué pasa?

Quatre. Es que de pronto me entraron una ganas enormes de estar contigo

Heero. ¿No ibas a visitar a Duo?

Quatre. Si voy a ir pero quiero otros momentos a solas con mi novio

Heero levanta una ceja ante las palabras, había un cierto tono de picardía en ellas, Quatre sonríe ampliamente y se acerca a la puerta colocándole el seguro acercándose enseguida a Heero quien le mira atento mientras que el rubio cierra los ojos y colocando ambas manos sobre el cuello de Heero comienza a besarle la oreja, bajando por el cuello y dirigiéndose a su pecho, el ojiazul se muerde el labio inferior por sentir esos cálidos labios pero recuerda que decidió tener el más mínimo contacto físico con Quatre, después de todo lo que quería era alejarlo poco a poco hasta que por fin lo dejara para estar con Duo pero esos besos eran completamente irresistibles, aún así Heero sujeta a Quatre de los hombros y lo aleja, el rubio abre sus ojos y mira fijamente a su novio

Quatre. ¿Qué pasa?

Heero. ¿Por qué de pronto actúas así?

Quatre. Eres mi novio ¿no?

Heero. Sí pero generalmente tú...

Quatre. Heero es que... ya pasaron varios días desde que tú... me hiciste el amor

Heero. Quatre, no te sientas obligado porque...

Quatre. ¿Y quién se siente obligado?

Heero. Quatre...

Quatre. Hay que hacerlo, estoy excitado

Heero. No hagas esto

Quatre. No me deseas ¿verdad? lo hicimos una vez y te decepcioné ¿cierto?

Heero. No digas eso...

Quatre. No tienes que explicarlo, soy malo en el sexo

Completamente indignado Quatre se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta pero Heero se acerca a él sujetándolo del hombro para que no se vaya a ir y lo abraza fuertemente por la espalda

Quatre. Por compromiso no lo hagas

Heero. No es eso

Quatre. ¿Entonces?

Heero. Tengo que terminar mi tarea

Quatre. Será un rapidín ¿si?

Heero. ¿Eh?

Quatre. No tenemos si quiera que quitarnos la ropa

El ojiazul se sonroja completamente, nunca había escuchado a Quatre hablar así, además era la primera vez que le pedía algo como eso, al principio él era quien insistía en lo del sexo y ahora los papeles se invertían, pero nadie llora cuando se le regala pan y Heero no es la excepción así que suelta a Quatre y le agarra la mano para dirigirlo a la cama, Quatre se sienta en ella recargándose en la cabecera y comienza a desabrochar sus pantalones bajándolos enseguida junto con su ropa interior y la quita por completo dejándose los calcetines y la camisa flexionando y abriendo enseguida las piernas, Heero se hinca en la cama frente a Quatre y se desabrocha los pantalones bajándolos ligeramente junto con su ropa interior, se acomoda entre las piernas de Quatre y comienza a acariciarse el miembro para excitarse y poder comenzar lográndolo segundos después, Heero está a punto de penetrar a Quatre pero recuerda que no se ha puesto condón e intenta agarrar uno del cajón del buró pero el rubio se lo impide, Heero nuevamente se agarra el miembro y lo direcciona hacia la entrada, Quatre se sujeta de uno de los hombros de Heero y voltea hacia abajo para ver como lentamente Heero entra en él sujetándose con fuerza de las sábanas con la otra mano al sentir que ha llegado al tope, Heero mira directamente a Quatre a la cara y enseguida el voltea mirándose los dos a los ojos con el rostro sonrojado, Heero coloca su mano derecha sobre la pierna izquierda de Quatre y comienza con las embestidas de forma lenta sin dejarse ambos de mirar a los ojos mientras gimen y jadean de forma lenta, Heero al embestir a Quatre y él al sentir las embestidas que poco a poco comienzan a acelerarse haciendo que a Quatre le cueste trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos mientras que Heero los empuña apretando un poco la pierna de Quatre para abalanzarse mejor, pronto sus gemidos traspasaban las paredes oyéndose tenuemente hacia la habitación de al lado que le pertenecía a Trowa quien enseguida reconoce los gemidos y enojado se levanta de la cama, toma una chamarra del clóset y sale de la habitación y después de la casa, estaba muy molesto, Quatre lo había hecho a propósito, después de todo lo que Duo había dicho era muy cierto, Quatre ya no era el mismo... pronto la otra mano de Heero encuentra ocupación masturbando con frenesí a Quatre quien desfallece de placer gimiendo con pasión, nuevamente Heero alenta las embestidas al sentirse venir dentro de Quatre gimiendo con fuerza al sentir esos brotes de semen dentro del rubio sintiendo después un tibio líquido sobre la mano mismo que limpia después con un pañuelo, ambos suspiran aliviados y satisfechos mientras sus respiraciones intentan normalizarse, Heero sale lentamente de Quatre y se sube los pantalones y la ropa interior acomodándose después la camisa que en todo momento había traído puesta, Quatre se recarga completamente en la cabecera y mira hacia el techo suspirando hondo, si que se había descargado el coraje contra Trowa y pronto la culpa llega, había utilizado a Heero como nunca había creído que iba a utilizar a alguien y había hecho el sexo sin sentimientos, solo había sido penetración y nada más, ni siquiera había cabida para un beso o una caricia, si que se sentía completamente sucio y Heero no se sentía mejor, hacer el sexo así nunca le había sucedido, había sido solo un acto sexual sin chiste, se sentía culpable... el rubio agarra su ropa y se pone de pie bajándose de la cama para ponerse la ropa interior y los pantalones seguido de los zapatos, ninguno de los dos se mira a los ojos, Quatre se despide sin mirar a verlo y sale de la habitación, Heero enojado se deja caer sobre la cama y piensa en Duo, como le gustaría hacerlo suyo pero no como ese acto sexual patético, con él quería algo verdadero, algo con significado, sin duda después de eso su relación con Quatre no iba a ser la misma...

Quatre llega a la casa de Duo como había decidido anteriormente y para su sorpresa quien le abre es Trowa, el rubio se sorprende de que su cuñado esté ahí y sin saludarlo o decir algo le pasa de lado entrando a la casa, Duo sale de la cocina preguntando quien había llegado encontrándose con Quatre en la sala, los amigos se saludan muy sonrientes y Quatre le da a Duo un abrazo junto con el pésame por la muerte de su prima y Duo reclama en broma a "su amigo" por no haberlo visitado antes encontrando Quatre una excusa para salir de esa y pronto los tres se encontraban en la sala bebiendo café, Duo y Trowa sentados juntos en un sillón tomados de la mano y Quatre sentado solo en otro sillón, el trenzado siendo muy listo nota al instante la hostilidad entre Trowa y Quatre y muy sonriente se hace el disimulado disfrutando mucho de ese ambiente

Duo. ¿Quieren más café?

Trowa. Yo estoy bien

Quatre. Yo aún tengo Duo, gracias

Duo. Mnh, esta bien, ahora vengo, seguro que quieren conversar un poco

El trenzado suelta su mano de la mano de Trowa y se pone de pie dirigiéndose a la cocina para ver desde ahí sin ser visto la escena tan patética entre Trowa y Quatre quienes permanecen en silencio por muchos minutos hasta que Trowa aprovecha para reclamar a Quatre el haberlo hecho con Heero

Quatre. Cállate, Duo podría oírte

Trowa. No me importa, quiero que te largues y nos dejes solos

Quatre. ¿Para hacer el amor?

Trowa. Yo no soy como tú

El rubio se ofende ante el comentario del ojiverde y se pone de pie dirigiéndose a él a quien le da una fuerte bofetada por haberlo ofendido, Trowa se enoja por aquella acción mientras que Duo ríe por lo bajo atrás de la puerta, que divertido era ver a dos amantes pelearse de ese modo

Quatre. Eres un imbécil Trowa

Trowa. Y tú no te quedas atrás

Quatre. Creí que me querías

Trowa. Te amo Quatre, pero no intentaré tapar el sol con un dedo

Quatre. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Trowa. Me costó mucho trabajo creerlo pero entenderlo fue un poco más fácil, tú no me quieres, ni quieres a Heero, solo te interesas por ti, por nadie más

De los ojos de Quatre comienzan a salir lágrimas mientras escuchaba atento las palabras de Trowa, sentía una opresión muy fuerte en el pecho por aquellas palabras tan hirientes y sintiéndose completamente derrotado comienza a llorar, Trowa se pone de pie del sillón y se acerca a Quatre intentando abrazarlo pero él lo avienta completamente furioso

Quatre. ¿Cómo te atreves? Los quiero a los dos, demasiado.. pero tú pareces no entender

Trowa. ¿Entender qué? ¿qué me quieres pero prefieres estar con mi hermano?

Quatre. Eso no es verdad

Trowa. ¿Entonces por qué no lo dejas? Dejaré a Duo, dejaría a cualquiera por ti ¿no lo entiendes? Te amo

Quatre. Entiéndeme tú, no sé de quien estoy enamorado, estoy muy confundido

Trowa. Tan solo recuerda aquella tarde en mi habitación, recuérdalo

Quatre. Lo recuerdo, pero también recuerdo mi primera vez y no fue contigo

El rubio baja su mirada ante la expresión de tristeza de Trowa por esas palabras y camina hacia la puerta de la casa pasándole de lado al ojiverde sin siquiera mirarlo o hablarle y Trowa no intenta detenerlo, tan solo empuña sus ojos y cuando los abre una lágrima rueda por su mejilla, lo que le había dicho Quatre le había herido profundamente, el chico no tenía claros sus sentimientos y el solo pensar que se pudiera decidir por su hermano le hacía sentir una tristeza indescriptible, quería mucho a Heero, pero Quatre para él era lo más importante en el mundo, en cambio Duo se aguantaba las ganas de reír, nunca los había visto pelear y debía reconocer que era muy divertido, lo único que había detestado era saber que Heero y el rubio lo habían vuelto a hacer y que alguien fuera capaz de preferir a otra persona que no fuera él, era la primera vez que alguien prefería a la otra persona entando él entre esas dos, sin duda Trowa era demasiado ciego y tonto, preferir a Quatre por encima de él era algo sumamente estúpido, pero eso a él no le importaba, su plan iba de maravilla, pronto Trowa y Quatre iban a odiarse y el rubio iba a preferir a Heero por encima de Trowa pero él ya tenía a Heero de su lado por lo que el amor de Quatre no iba a ser correspondido así que el rubio de pacotilla se iba a quedar solo como un perro, eso era bastante agradable... Duo sale de la cocina haciéndose el preocupado porque no ve a Quatre en la sala a pesar de que sabía que el rubio se había ido, el ojiverde le dice a Duo una excusa por Quatre y cuando menos se lo espera Trowa le rodea el pecho con ambos brazos abrazándolo afectuosamente por la espalda, Duo abre sus ojos con mucha sorpresa

Duo. ¿Qué... pasa?

Trowa. No sabes cuanto te necesito

Duo tuerce los ojos cuando escucha las palabras de Trowa y después siente un fuerte escalofrío cuando el ojiverde comienza a besarle el cuello, Duo se pone muy nervioso por aquellos besos y después por aquellas manos que comienzan a acariciarle el pecho por debajo de la camisa, las manos de Duo se mueven temblorosas hacia los brazos de Trowa y lo detiene, el ojiverde abre los ojos y suelta a Duo volteándose el trenzado enseguida quedando los dos frente a frente, Trowa agarra ambas manos de Duo mientras lo mira a los ojos profundamente

Duo. No Trowa

Trowa. Te quiero Duo

Duo. Pero...

Sin darle tiempo a terminar Trowa se acerca más a Duo y sin soltarle las manos lo besa en los labios cerrando los ojos, Duo mantiene los suyos abiertos mientras Trowa le besa y poco a poco el le corresponde el beso cerrando también los suyos, el ojiverde comienza a soltarle las manos a Duo para tomar su cuerpo entre sus brazos, el trenzado abre sus ojos cuando el beso comienza a subir de tono e intenta apartar a Trowa de su cuerpo colocando ambas manos sobre el pecho de su novio intentando darle pequeños empujones pero Trowa no desiste separándose de los labios de Duo solo cuando el aire comienza a faltar

Trowa. ¿Cuál es tu habitación?

Totalmente callado los labios de Duo comienzan a temblar, en los ojos de Trowa se veía el deseo, el chico esperaba que ese día ellos intimaran por primera vez y en su semblante se notaba aquella determinación de que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, Duo lo sabía, estaba completamente conciente de aquello y sabía que si le decía a Trowa que no todo su plan se vendría abajo, él ya le había dicho al chico que estaba comenzando a quererlo y sabía muy bien que la prueba más fehaciente de amor era esa

Duo. Aquella

El trenzado señala la habitación que anteriormente compartía con Hilde y voltea a ver a Trowa quien le agarra la mano y comienza a caminar, Duo duda unos segundos y le sigue comenzando ambos a subir las escaleras lentamente, el trenzado iba solo un escalón atrás de Trowa tomados aún de las manos, la mano de Duo temblaba completamente, él no quería hacerlo, no quería que su primera vez fuera con Trowa, él quería que fuera con Heero, porque él se había guardado para la persona de la que estuviera enamorado, Trant lo había rechazado pero ahora era distinto, Heero también lo amaba, Trowa solo quería sexo de él y además él no lo amaba, ni siquiera lo quería o estimaba pero ya no había marcha atrás, unos cuantos centímetros los separaban de la habitación, Trowa abre y entra primero encendiendo la luz, Duo pasa y el ojiverde cierra la puerta, ambos se miran a los ojos y Trowa se acerca a él abrazándolo

Trowa. Tu sí me quieres ¿verdad?

Duo. Si Trowa, te quiero mucho

Trowa. ¿Mi hermano ya no te gusta?

Duo. No, solo existes tú para mí, nadie más

Trowa sonríe ampliamente ante la declaración y suelta a Duo observándolo a los ojos y convenciéndose de aquellas palabras por una dulce sonrisa que el trenzado le regala aunque sin saberlo ésta era fingida, Trowa agarra a Duo de los hombros y se acerca comenzando ambos a besarse mientras caminan hacia la pared donde Trowa recarga a Duo y suelta sus labios comenzando a besarle el cuello, Duo voltea su cabeza a un lado y cierra con fuerza sus ojos, no sentía ninguna vibra con aquellos besos, solo sentía los labios de Trowa sobre su piel deslizándose lentamente y después sus suaves manos acariciar su pecho y su cintura, las manos de Trowa comienzan a quitarle a Duo su camiseta sacándola por la cabeza del chico y sus labios nuevamente se apoderan de los suyos mirándose después ambos a los ojos, nuevamente Trowa agarra la mano de Duo y lo dirige hacia donde está la cama quitándose la camisa desabrochando uno a uno los botones que la sujetaban y de paso aprovecha para quitarse los pantalones habiéndose quitado antes los zapatos y después termina de desvestir a Duo lentamente mientras él cierra sus ojos, no quería ver cuando Trowa lo desnudara, ni siquiera quería sentir al chico tan cerca de él, oler su aroma, sentir su respiración, eran sensaciones que prefería no tenerlas ahí pero debía hacerlo si quería que su plan funcionara al 100... una vez acostados Trowa comienza a besar el cuello de Duo mientras desciende su mano lentamente hacia su miembro el cual sujeta con delicadeza haciendo gemir al trenzado cuando siente aquella mano, poco a poco el ojiverde desciende a besos por el pecho del trenzado hasta llegar a su entrepierna, Duo cierra sus ojos recargando pesadamente su cabeza sobre la almohada mientras que Trowa sujeta la pierna derecha de Duo con su mano izquierda y la separa un poco más mientras con la otra toma el miembro de Duo y le regala un tierno beso en la punta haciendo que Duo abra sus ojos y vea hacia el techo, miles de veces había hecho sexo oral pero nunca antes había sentido aquella sensación, pronto la lengua de Trowa exploraba hábilmente el miembro de Duo dando besos de vez en cuando, el trenzado jadeaba mientras se retorcía un poco y cerraba sus ojos agarrándose fuertemente de la sábana con ambas manos y cuando Trowa se mete su miembro a la boca comenzando con la succión Duo abre fuertemente sus ojos y aquea su cuerpo hacia delante abriendo sus ojos y mirando a Trowa mientras gime de placer apretando con más fuerza las sábanas, la sensación de llegar al límite le hace sentir un fuerte calambre en la sección abdominal y pronto su semilla estalla en la boca de Trowa cayendo nuevamente sobre la cama dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada mientras respira con rapidez, Trowa traga el líquido y abriendo sus ojos mira el rostro relajado de Duo y entonces sonríe soltando tanto el miembro como la pierna de Duo y nuevamente sube apoderándose de los labios del trenzado y sin soltarlos baja su mano derecha hasta la pierna izquierda de Duo y la separa, Duo frunce un poco el ceño al sentir el movimiento y él abre su otra pierna, aún besándose Trowa sujeta su miembro y lo direcciona a la entrada de Duo quien comienza a temblar nuevamente, el ojiverde siente aquel miedo y suelta los labios de Duo y sin entrar en él lo mira profundamente, Duo abre sus ojos y también lo mira

Duo. ¿Qué esperas?

Trowa. Está bien

El trenzado estaba desesperado, entre más pronto comenzara Trowa más pronto terminaría y su tormento también lo haría, sentía enormes deseos de llorar, muchas ganas de aventar a Trowa e irse corriendo pero sabía que hacer eso era un error, debía llegar hasta el final y ya, no tratar de pensar, o pensar en Heero, cualquier cosa que lo hiciera salir de la realidad era buena pero hacerlo sería imposible sobre todo al sentir como Trowa entra lentamente por su estrecha cavidad sintiendo como comienza a dilatarse abriendo paso a un intenso dolor y pronto todo su cuerpo se estremece, la penetración era lenta, totalmente adaptada a una experiencia tan nula como la suya pero aún así era el dolor más intenso que nunca antes había sentido y desde el fondo de su garganta exhala un pequeño grito de dolor y sus brazos se aprietan a la espalda de Trowa que comienza a hacer movimientos de abajo hacia arriba mientras se apoya con sus manos en las piernas de Duo quien aprieta con fuerza sus ojos saliendo de las orillas de estos unas pequeñas lágrimas, Trowa también mantenía sus ojos cerrados y mientras embestía a Duo le besaba con pasión el cuello y la oreja, los gemidos de ambos se perdían entre las cuatro paredes que los rodeaban y completamente extasiados sudaban y también respiraban con rapidez, los brazos de Duo apretando con firmeza la espalda de Trowa y sus manos arañaban la tersa piel del chico quien después quita sus manos de las piernas de Duo dirigiendo la derecha a la cadera del trenzado para no perder el ritmo y la izquierda al glúteo derecho de Duo el cual acaricia mientras que Duo cierra ambas piernas en la parte baja de la espalda de Trowa quien no pudiendo más brota su semilla dentro de Duo llenándolo completamente con su ser y ambos gimen con fuerza ante aquel profundo orgasmo relajándose enseguida, poco a poco Duo suelta la espalda de Trowa y él sale del chico saliendo tras su miembro un poco del líquido depositado que escurre de la cavidad de Duo, el trenzado y el ojiverde se miran a los ojos, Trowa limpia de la frente de Duo un poco de sudor y sonriéndole se agacha dándole un beso en los labios y después se baja de él posicionándose a un lado mientras mira hacia el techo, Duo se voltea hacia la pared dándole la espalda a Trowa y acostándose sobre su hombro izquierdo, el trenzado cierra sus ojos con fuerza y se evita las ganas de llorar, había perdido su virginidad con quien no quería, se había entregado a un hombre al que no solo no quería sino que ahora detestaba, ahora sentía un profundo odio hacia él, se había aprovechado de su debilidad, había poseído un cuerpo que no le pertenecía, sin duda Trowa era un ser despreciable y en cambio Trowa estaba feliz, había tenido una de sus mejores experiencias, jamás iba a olvidad aquella entrega de amor, porque para él eso era, una entrega por amor, Duo sin duda debía de quererlo mucho y sus acciones lo habían demostrado, Quatre también se había entregado a él pero era muy distinto, ahora sabía que Duo era virgen y si se había acostado con él era porque de verdad lo quería, en cambio Quatre no tanto como decía, había descubierto una parte de Duo que desconocía, sin duda ahora lo quería más... tras unos momentos de silencio Trowa se acerca a Duo quien todavía le daba la espalda y colocándole una mano sobre el brazo comienza a besarle tiernamente el hombro mientras Duo permanece estático e inmune a los besos, se sentía ajeno a su cuerpo, como si no estuviera ahí, su mente viajaba a otro lugar lejos de esa cama

Trowa. ¿Te gustó?

Duo. Sí, mucho

Trowa sonríe ante la respuesta y besa el cuello del chico, Duo en cambio observaba la pared con la mirada perdida mientras unas lágrimas mojaban la almohada

Trowa. Te quiero Duo, te quiero mucho

Duo. Yo también, te quiero Trowa

Trowa. Hacerte mío ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, dime por favor que no te arrepientes

Duo. Jamás lo haría, estuviste muy bien

Trowa. Tu también

Nuevamente Trowa comienza a besarle el hombro a Duo quien continúa con la mirada perdida hacia la pared contestando a las preguntas de Trowa tan solo por inercia, las ganas de salir corriendo se habían esfumado, era como si ya nada le importara, tan solo quería cerrar los ojos y pensar que aquello no había sucedido, ese era su escape de la realidad...

La expresión en su rostro era de total desconcierto y el color de su piel totalmente pálido, el doctor le decía con aquel papel aquello a lo que tanto le había temido, la prueba de embarazo había salido positiva y sabía muy bien quien era el padre, Wufei había sido él único hombre con el que había tenido relaciones sexuales y él único que sin duda sería el padre de aquel hijo que esperaba, lamentablemente él ahora se había convertido en un patán que seguramente negaría la paternidad, ella amaba a Wufei con todo su corazón pero él ya no era el mismo y la razón de ese cambio era completamente desconocida para ella, aún así Relena se arma de valor y va hacia su casa encontrándose con una enorme sorpresa, en la sala estaban un par de maletas y reconoce pronto en ellas las que su padre había tomado cuando hace casi 5 meses había tenido que salir en un viaje de negocios, la chica se alegra olvidándose casi por completo de su nuevo problema y corre emocionada al jardín encontrándose a su padre conversando con Heero quien escuchaba atento las anécdotas de su padre quien al ver a Relena parada en el marco de la puerta se pone de pie y camina unos pasos hacia la chica mientras que ella con rapidez se acerca a su padre aventándose a sus brazos saliendo de sus ojos unas pequeñas lágrimas, la chica era muy mimada, tanto por Trowa como por su padre quien muy contento abrazaba a su hija

Odín. Mi pequeña ¿cómo estas?

Relena. Extrañándote mucho papi

Padre e hija se sueltan y Odín da a Relena un beso en la mejilla, Heero mira a ambos y sonríe, su hermana últimamente había estado muy triste y sabiendo que no se llevaban bien no le había preguntado nada acerca de su problema pero ahora se sentía más aliviado viéndola contenta

Odín. Ven a ver todo lo que te traje

Relena. ¡Sí, regalos!

Odín. Sí, muchos regalos para mi princesa

Heero. Por eso está tan tonta papá, la concientes mucho

Relena. Eres un sapo horrendo

Heero. Sapo tú

Odín. No comiencen

Los tres se retiran a la sala donde Odín abre una maleta exclusivamente con regalos para Relena, vestidos, zapatos, joyas y uno que otro souvenir, para Heero y Trowa también traía regalos pero más pocos, sobre todo para Trowa quien era el mayor, además de que Heero siempre había sido su consentido, durante su adolescencia Trowa le había causado muchos problemas y nunca se habían llevado muy bien...

De pie junto a la cama del trenzado estaba Trowa vistiéndose mientras que Duo continuaba en su anterior posición, sobre su hombro izquierdo y mirando la pared con la vista perdida, el ojiverde termina de vestirse y mira al trenzado mostrándose preocupado, se sienta en la cama y se acerca a él dándole un beso en la mejilla

Trowa. ¿Seguro que estas bien?

Duo. Sí, estoy bien

Trowa. No creas que porque esto paso ya no te llamaré o...

Duo. No te preocupes, yo lo sé

Trowa. Esta bien, nos vemos entonces

Duo. Adiós

Nuevamente Trowa besa la mejilla de Duo y se pone de pie saliendo del cuarto después, Duo escucha la puerta cerrarse y cierra sus ojos con fuerza mientras se agarra de la sábana comenzando a llorar amargamente, desahogándose hasta ya no poder más y con todo y dolor en su cuerpo se pone de pie y se dirige hacia el baño que está afuera de la habitación para meterse a bañar, sabía que aún así Trowa estaría dentro de él, que nada podía hacer para borrar la huella de su cuerpo pero al menos se iba a sentir un poco más limpio así que entra a la regadera y abre la llave cayendo el agua pura sobre su cuerpo y mientras se enjabona continúa llorando escuchando poco después un pequeña risa y entonces para su llanto y deja el jabón en la jabonera cerrando después las llaves del agua, Duo mira a todas partes y enojado grita

Duo. ¿Ahora que quieres?

"Que patético eres Duo"

Duo. No es verdad

"Claro que sí lindo primito, eres patético y estúpido"

Duo. ¡Vete de aquí! No eres real

"Si lo soy"

Duo. Estas en mi cabeza, nada más

La voz deja de escucharse por completo y asustado Duo jala una toalla y se cubre, no había terminado de bañarse pero ya no quería estar ahí, sentía escalofríos, su prima estaba aún ahí atormentándolo pero él no iba a soportar eso mucho tiempo, era hora de que hiciera a su tía caso por primera vez en su vida así que decide que ir al Psicólogo era buena idea, a partir del día siguiente iba a empezar a ir...

La puerta de la casa se abre y por ella entra Trowa sorprendiéndose por completo cuando ve a su padre ahí sentado en el suelo junto con Relena que abría sus regalos muy emocionada, Odín voltea y ve a su hijo mayor y sonríe poniéndose enseguida de pie, Trowa se acerca a él y ambos se abrazan separándose casi enseguida, Odín coloca su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de su hijo y lo mira a los ojos

Odín. Confío en que has podido manejar la casa en mi ausencia

Trowa. Bienvenido padre

Odín. Dime Heero, ¿Trowa cumplió sus deberes?

Heero. No

Odín. ¿Qué?

Enojado Odín mira a Heero y después a Trowa quien miraba a su hermano con una expresión de pocos amigos mientras que Relena abandonando su anterior alegría miraba la escena calladamente

Odín. ¿Es cierto Trowa?

Trowa. No sé de que habla Heero

Heero. ¿Ya se te olvidó que me golpeaste?

Odín. ¿Qué?

Más enojado Odín se acerca a Trowa y lo jala del cuello de la camisa mirándolo con dureza y Trowa le mantiene también la mirada a pesar de lo pesada que era

Odín. ¿Por qué?

Trowa. Ya sé que te duele que le haga daño a tu nene pero...

Odín. No me hables así Trowa

Relena. Espera papá, fue un pleito de ambos, los dos tuvieron la culpa

Odín. Son hermanos, no enemigos

Odín suelta el cuello de la camisa de Trowa y con paso cansado se sienta en uno de los sillones suspirando hondo y después voltea hacia Heero seguido de Trowa quienes a su vez lo miraban

Odín. Hacía años que no peleaban, ya no son unos niños

Heero. No quiero hablar de eso papá

Odín. Es verdad... mejor cuéntenme como va la escuela

Heero. Bien, logre la beca al 95

Odín. ¿De verdad? ese es mi muchacho

Ahora ya muy contento Odín se pone de pie y le echa un brazo encima a Heero quien sonriendo ligeramente mira a su padre, Heero era bastante inteligente, además pertenecía a clubes dentro de la escuela y tenía buen trabajo para ser un chico que estudiaba ya que generalmente no se les daba buenos empleos por culpa de los horarios

Odín. ¿Y Quatre? ¿sigues con él?

Heero. Sí

Odín. Invítalo mañana a cenar

Heero. Si, esta bien

Odín. ¿Y tu hija? ¿todo en la escuela bien?

Relena. Sí, el otro día...

La chica comienza a platicarle a su papá como le había ido en la escuela todos esos meses de ausencia y él escuchaba alegre y atento, su hija no era muy lista pero siempre intentaba echarle ganas y eso le alegraba mientras que Trowa se muestra preocupado, seguramente seguía él de decirle a su papá sobre la escuela y tenía que decirle acerca de su expulsión, Heero lo miraba y también se preocupa, conociendo a su padre sabía que seguramente no iba a pasar por alto una situación como esa y entonces el momento temido llega y el ojiverde no tiene más remedio que decirle a su padre acerca de la expulsión de la Universidad, claro que omitiendo la verdadera causa, Odín se acerca a Trowa lentamente al escuchar la noticia y levanta su mano azotándole en la mejilla una fuerte bofetada con el lomo de la mano haciéndolo caer al suelo con un pequeño hilo de sangre saliéndole de la boca, sus hermanos se sorprenden por aquella acción, nunca antes su padre había golpeado a alguno de ellos, Trowa se sujeta la mejilla mientras mantiene su cabeza agachada y enseguida Relena se acerca a él colocándose de cuclillas a su lado

Relena. ¡Papá!

Odín. ¿Crees que para eso trabajo? ¿de qué demonios me sirvió haberles dado educación si vas a salir con estas estupideces?

Heero. Papá, creo que...

Odín. Tú cállate Heero, y tú Trowa, no regresas a la casa hasta que recuperes tu semestre

Ante la petición de su padre Trowa empuña sus dientes manteniendo su cabeza baja mientras que Odín se retira a su recámara, Heero también se acerca a su hermano y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie, Trowa mira hacia la puerta de la recámara de su padre y frunce el ceño con furia mientras se limpia la sangre

Relena. Se le pasará Trowa, no tienes que irte

Heero. Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Relena, no te vayas

Sin responderles Trowa avanza subiendo las escaleras y entrando a su recámara, Heero y Relena voltean a verse y al mismo tiempo comienzan a avanzar hacia las escaleras subiéndolas y tocando a la puerta de la recámara de Trowa pero al no contestarles ellos entran observando como su hermano mete ropa que saca de su clóset a una maleta que tiene sobre la cama, Heero la cierra y mira con firmeza a su hermano

Heero. No te vas

Trowa. Hazte a un lado, además es lo que quieres ¿no?

Heero. Claro que no

Trowa. Déjame empacar

Heero. ¿Y a dónde irás idiota?

Trowa. No sé

Heero. Vamos Trowa

Trowa. Déjame tranquilo

Relena. Pero hermano...

Trowa. Lo siento nena, adiós

El ojiverde quita la mano de Heero de la maleta y metiendo una última cosa cierra la maleta y la carga dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y sale de la habitación seguido de la casa, Heero y Relena salen de la habitación y ven desde el barandal cuando su hermano se va, Relena comienza a llorar y se retira a su habitación mientras piensa no solo en su hermano sino también en su embarazo, sí su padre había sido capaz de golpear a Trowa por algo como eso entonces a ella le iba a ir mucho peor si se enteraba que esperaba un hijo, mejor era no decírselo, después pensaría que hacer, y en cambio Heero se acerca más al barandal y lo aprieta con fuerza cerrando sus ojos, por primera vez ocurría un problema como aquel en su familia, era cierto que nunca habían sido la familia perfecta pero esto había sobrepasado los límites, Trowa había sido corrido de su propia casa y él se sentía en parte culpable por no haber podido detenerlo... el mayor de los Peacecraft Yuy llega a casa de uno de sus amigos, su nombre Traize Khusrenada, ex novio de Relena a quien le pide acilo mientras encuentra un departamento donde vivir y él accede, el chico invita a Trowa un café y ambos conversan en la sala

Traize. Entonces estuvo grueso

Trowa. Te juro que a veces lo detesto

Traize. No digas eso, es tu padre

Trowa. Y yo su hijo, aún así se atrevió a tratarme como criminal

Traize. Pero no entiendo que hiciste para que te expulsaran

Trowa. Verás...

El ojiverde le cuenta todo a Traize acerca de Duo y lo que había pasado en las regaderas de la escuela y su amigo riendo casi a carcajadas escuchaba la historia

Trowa. No te burles

Traize. Pero que bárbaro, siempre has sido un galán pero ésta vez te pasaste

Trowa. Sabes bien que sé resistirme pero con él es distinto, es tan sensual, te hechiza

Traize. Más bien no sabes resistirte ¿recuerdas aquella vez que te llevaron a los separos porque te encontraron teniendo sexo en un parque?

Trowa. Ni me lo recuerdes, gracias a que pagaste la fianza nadie se enteró

Traize. Es verdad, pero aún así para ti solo existe él ¿cierto?

Trowa. ¿Quatre? Sí, pero ya no sé

Traize. ¿Y eso?

Trowa. Él no se decide, quiere a Heero y yo me siento a gusto con Duo, es un chavo genial, además Quatre está cambiando mucho, parece otro, la verdad no sé que hacer

Traize. No pues estas grueso amigo

Trowa. Ni me lo digas, y ahora mi padre me corre de la casa

El ojiverde se sentía sumamente deprimido por todo lo sucedido pero la imagen de aquella tarde haciéndole el amor a Duo le sube un poco los ánimos, al menos algo bueno había sucedido ese día, ya mañana reanudaría su búsqueda de Universidades, al menos aún tenía su empleo como asesor en la Preparatoria y podía seguir manteniéndose porque incluso recuperando el semestre no pensaba volver a casa, aquella bofetada había cambiado el curso de su vida... a la mañana siguiente en la escuela Quatre y Duo esperaban a Heero como todos los días en la cafetería para que almorzaran juntos pero Heero ya llevaba mucho tiempo demorado

Duo. Otro día avísame cuando te vayas

Quatre. Lo siento, de verdad era urgente

Duo. Esta bien, no importa, mejor déjame te cuento que sucedió ayer antes de que Heero llegue ¿si?

Quatre. Claro, cuéntame

Duo. Lo hicimos Quatre, Trowa y yo tuvimos sexo

La sangre de Quatre se hiela y baja hasta sus pies al oír tal declaración y por instinto suelta los libros que sostenía con su mano derecha quedándose completamente perplejo, Duo ve la expresión del chico y se divierte mucho pero disimula preocupándose por recoger los libros del suelo, Quatre reacciona cuando ve que Duo se agacha y le ayuda a levantarlos pero notablemente sus manos temblaban, ambos chicos se miran y enseguida Quatre baja la mirada, el trenzado mostrándose preocupado ayuda a Quatre a sentarse en una de las mesas disponibles de la cafetería ya que se encontraban de pie

Duo. ¿Qué tienes?

Quatre. Per... perdón yo...

Duo. ¿Te duele? ¿duele aquí?

Duo lleva su mano hasta el pecho de Quatre y enseguida la quita, el rubio baja su mirada y asiente con la cabeza, Duo sonríe ampliamente ante la respuesta y trata de mostrarse comprensible

Duo. Sé que lo quieres pero yo también y recuerda que es mi novio, no tuyo

Quatre. Perdóname yo...

Duo. No te preocupes, recuerda dos cosas, Heero te quiere a ti, no necesitas de Trowa porque ¿sabes una cosa? Él me quiere a mí, y yo a él

Quatre. Duo...

Duo. Lo sé, te gustaría que te correspondiera pero él lo dijo, me dijo ayer que me amaba mientras lo hacíamos, fue tan hermoso

Quatre se coloca la mano derecha sobre el pecho y se evita las ganas de llorar, Trowa lo había engañado, a él le había dicho que lo amaba y que sería capaz de dejar a Duo o a cualquier otro por él pero ese mismo día había hecho suyo a Duo, ahora comprendía todo, lo único que Trowa quería de él era sexo y no Heero como el ojiverde se lo hacía querer ver, que tonto se sentía al dejarse engañar por Trowa, él se había entregado al ojiverde por amor y él tan solo había jugado con sus sentimientos, un sentimiento de ira comenzaba a invadirle, ahora más que nunca estaba convencido de sus sentimientos hacia Heero, él era quien de verdad lo quería, siempre lo trataba muy bien, ahora ya no había dudas, Trowa pasaría a la historia dentro de su corazón, o al menos de ese día en adelante su único propósito iba a ser olvidarse de Trowa y arrancar ese amor que sentía por él

Quatre. ¿Sabes algo Duo?

Duo. ¿Qué cosa? Dime

Quatre. Puedes estar tranquilo, Trowa para mi está muerto

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Quatre. Hay cosas que no puedo decirte, perdóname

Duo. Esta bien

Quatre. Espero que seas feliz con Trowa

Duo. Gracias, yo estoy seguro de que sí ¿sabes que me dijo?

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Duo. Que sería capaz de dejar a cualquiera por mí ¿no es un encanto?

Nuevamente Quatre siente una opresión en el pecho al oír las palabras de Duo ya que habían sido las mismas que el ojiverde le había dicho el día anterior y ahora se daba cuenta también de que todo lo que Trowa le había estado diciendo era una mentira, algo que le decía a todos para que se acostaran con él, pero ¿con qué clase de basura se había metido? Ahora se sentía el doble de culpable por haber engañado a Heero con su hermano, se sentía sumamente sucio, en cambio Duo se evitaba reír, había escuchado la conversación de Trowa y Quatre del día anterior y por eso había dicho eso, porque sabía bien que Quatre iba a pensar justamente lo que en ese momento estaba pensando, que Trowa era un pervertido y además mentiroso, ahora su juego ya comenzaba a tener los resultados deseados... tras aquellas confesiones un silencio invade el espacio entre Duo y Quatre y justamente minutos después llega Heero un poco apurado, había tenido examen y había sido de los últimos en entregarlo ya que había llegado tarde al salón porque su auto había sufrido una descompostura, el chico ojiazul saluda primero a Quatre con un beso en los labios y después a Duo con un beso en la mejilla disimulando muy bien los dos frente a Quatre quien no nota nada extraño entre Heero y Duo, el rubio estaba muy serio al igual que Heero pero pide permiso para retirarse al baño y enseguida volver poniéndose de pie al decirlo y alejándose, entonces Duo aprovecha y estira sus manos para tomar las de Heero quien le mira pero no le contesta a la sonrisa, aún estaba preocupado por Trowa, su hermano no le contestaba el celular y no sabía donde demonios había pasado la noche, el trenzado se preocupa de ver a Heero más serio de lo normal y pregunta la razón por su comportamiento

Heero. Ayer regresó papá, se enteró de la expulsión de Trowa y lo corrió de la casa

Duo. ¿Qué?

Heero. Llamo a su celular pero parece que lo trae apagado

Duo. Lo siento, a mí no me dijo nada, y eso que soy su novio

Heero frunce el ceño al recordar que Duo era novio de Trowa y se recarga en el respaldo de la silla soltando las manos de Duo quien se preocupa por ese rechazo

Heero. ¿Todavía no lo dejas?

Duo. ¿Y tú ya dejaste a Quatre?

Heero. Es distinto

Duo. Claro, debí suponerlo

Heero. Duo, lo mío con Quatre es bastante sólido, algo de mucho tiempo

Duo. ¿Y por eso?

Heero. Por eso

Duo. Mnh

Duo también se recarga en el respaldo de la silla y se cruza de brazos volteándole el rostro al ojiazul quien se estira nuevamente y toma las manos de Duo sonriéndole ligeramente, el trenzado voltea hacia él y le sonríe también apretando sus manos con las de Heero

Heero. Lo dejaré pronto, te lo prometo

Duo. Yo también

Heero. Te amo, recuérdalo

Duo. Lo haré, no tienes que pedírmelo

Los dos se sueltan de las manos y momentos después regresa Quatre posicionándose a un lado de la mesa mirando a Heero quien también voltea a verlo, los dos aún se sentían extraños por el acto sexual del día anterior tan extraño que habían tenido pero aún así frente a Duo parecían los mismos de siempre

Quatre. Debo irme

Heero. ¿Y eso?

Quatre. No me siento bien, faltaré a mi última clase

Duo. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tú casa?

Quatre. No gracias, mandaré que vengan por mí

Heero. Quatre, quiero hablar contigo ¿cuándo te sientas mejor hablamos?

Quatre. Sí, esta bien, adiós chicos

Con cara de pesadumbres Quatre se agacha y se despide de ambos chicos con un beso en la mejilla y se va no intuyendo que aquello de lo que quería hablar con él Heero se trataba de su rompimiento y en cambio Duo sí sonriendo ampliamente

Duo. Gracias mi amor

Heero. Ahora no era momento, pero verás que voy a dejarlo

Duo. Que feliz me siento

Esta vez Duo decía la verdad, se sentía sumamente contento, Heero iba a dejar a Quatre por él, como debía de ser, era imposible que alguien se decidiera por el rubio teniéndolo a él de rival, ni siquiera el amor que Trowa sentía por el rubio había triunfado sobre su sensualidad, sin duda él era mucho mejor que esa basura insignificante de Quatre, y ahora la persona que más amaba iba a ser completamente suya... terminando el almuerzo Heero y Duo deben ir a sus respectivas clases pero el trenzado inventa que tiene que ir a un lugar y le pide a Heero que lo acompañe diciéndole que no tardaran y que no perderá su clase pero cuando llegan al laboratorio de Química, lugar al que se refería el trenzado, Duo cierra la puerta recargándose en ella

Heero. ¿Qué pasa?

Duo. Caíste

Heero. ¿Qué?

Duo. Te amo tanto Heero

A paso lento y sensual Duo se acerca a Heero y comienza a besarle atrás de su oreja, el ojiazul sonríe y toma el rostro de Duo con ambas manos dándole un tierno beso en los labios que pronto comienzan a profundizar, las manos de Heero rodeándole la cintura y las de Duo entrelazadas en su cuello, Heero avanza hacia las mesas de laboratorio y sube a Duo en uno de los bancos sin dejarse de besar y Duo cierra sus piernas en la espalda baja de Heero mientras el ojiazul comienza a acariciarle el cuerpo por encima de la ropa, la mano derecha de Heero explora completamente el pecho del trenzado y llevando su mano derecha a la nuca de Duo nuevamente comienza a besarlo, las manos de Duo aprietan la espalda de Heero y éste levanta a Duo quien continuaba con las piernas entrelazadas a la espalda baja del ojiazul y comienza a caminar hacia la regadera que se encontraba al fondo en la esquina del laboratorio, Duo sonríe sobre los labios de Heero al darse cuenta que van hacia la regadera y el ojiazul estirando su mano abre la llave cayendo el agua sobre sus cuerpos completamente calientes por la excitación, ambos podían sentir el miembro excitado del otro y pronto sus besos comienzan a apasionarse cada vez mas exhalando pequeños y lentos gemidos sobre la boca del otro, Duo separa sus piernas poco a poco y toca el piso, ambos se sonríen y las manos de Duo comienzan a meterse por debajo de la camisa de Heero acariciando esos bien formados pectorales mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras cierra los ojos, Heero se acerca más a Duo y después de besarse en los labios Heero comienza a darle besos a Duo en el cuello mientras le habla

Heero. Debemos... ir a otro lugar

Duo. No no, continúa

Heero. No me detendré... lo prometo... pero aquí no

Duo. Hazme tuyo Heero, aquí y ahora

Ante la petición Heero se muerde el labio inferior duramente, estaba completamente excitado, nunca antes se había sentido así, debía hacer suyo a Duo, no debía importarle que estaban dentro de uno de los laboratorios de la escuela que en menos de 15 minutos cuando terminara el receso iba a ser invadido por lo estudiantes de la siguiente clase y que además cualquier profesor iba a poder entrar antes de terminado el receso, pero debía de arriesgarse, estaba sumamente excitado y Duo también, debían hacerlo así que sin más discusiones Heero comienza a quitarle a Duo la ropa que estaba completamente empapada por el agua dejando mostrar su hermoso cuerpo al desnudo, que hermoso era, con ropa o sin ropa Duo era perfecto, también Duo disfruta de la desnudez de Heero, un chico tan atlético y bien proporcionado como él resultaba exquisito a la vista, el trenzado lleva su mano hasta su propio miembro y se comienza a masturbar siendo observado por Heero quien alucina esa imagen, tan excitante y sensual que no puede resistirse por lo que se acerca al trenzado y agarrando su pierna izquierda con la mano derecha la levanta a la altura de su cadera y entonces agarrando su miembro comienza a introducirlo a aquella hermosa y caliente cavidad, Duo exhala un gemido ante la intromisión, no dolía tanto como la primera vez pero si dolía y Heero comienza a moverse sin poderlo hacer con mucho vigor debido a la posición, Duo continua masturbándose y siendo penetrado por Heero quien aprovecha para poderle besar el cuello al trenzado o lamerle los pezones, Duo se sentía en la gloria, no solo se entregaba al amor sino también al placer, que excitante era todo aquello, lástima que la semilla de Heero brota pronto dentro de Duo terminando con ello el acto sexual pues la de Duo le hace segunda gimiendo los dos de placer ante el orgasmo encontrándose sus bocas en un lento pero excitante beso mientras respiraban con dificultad, los dos abren sus ojos y se sonríen, había sido su primera vez con alguien a quien amaran, que diferente a todas las demás entregas que habían sido solo por sexo...con las ropas mojadas y puestas nuevamente Heero y Duo salen del laboratorio por una de las ventanas que daba hacia uno de los jardines de la escuela y escapan, habían perdido su clase pero no les importaba, estaban juntos y eso era lo que realmente les interesaba

Los amantes llegan hasta lo que parece un bosque que se encontraba a varios metros lejos de la escuela, habían corrido sin detenerse, no querían saber nada del mundo, tan solo querían estar ellos dos solos, lejos del bullicio de la ciudad y de las personas que en ella vivían, que hermoso sería el mundo si tan solo existieran ellos dos aunque fuera unos momentos... totalmente agotados los dos se dejan caer al pasto siendo rodeados por los árboles cuyas hojas se movían lentas por el aire, ambos respiraban con dificultad y voltean a verse comenzando a reír, para Heero no era común sentirse tan pleno, el concepto de felicidad hasta ese momento no lo conocía y para Duo aquello era como un sueño hecho realidad, esta segunda vez que se había enamorado nada tenía que ver con la primera porque en ésta ocasión era completamente correspondido, el ojiazul deja de reírse y se acerca a Duo dándole un beso en los labios y subiéndose a su cuerpo lentamente, Duo sonríe y empuja a Heero para girarlo y ahora él estar encima, ambos se sonríen y vuelven a besarse, después Duo recarga su cabeza en el pecho de Heero mientras lo abraza con fuerza, Heero besa la cabeza de Duo y también le abraza permaneciendo ambos así en silencio, tan solo el moverse de los árboles y el cantar de uno que otro pájaro eran los sonidos que se podían apreciar, el trenzado suspira hondo y levanta su cabeza para observar fijamente a Heero quien se había quedado completamente dormido, Duo sonríe tiernamente y le da un beso en los labios, toma las manos de Heero y con cuidado de no despertarlo las aleja de su cuerpo para poderse levantar poniéndose de pie después de muchos esfuerzos por no moverlo mucho y despertarlo, el trenzado lo observa y nuevamente sonríe susurrando un te amo y se aleja un poco de ahí, tenía hambre y seguramente encontraría alguna fruta y mientras caminaba silbaba una canción, que feliz se sentía, su corazón sentía una gran paz como hace mucho no la sentía... Duo regresa tras solo haber encontrado un árbol de tamarindos y ve a Heero sentado entre la hierba mirando hacia el frente, parecía pensativo, el trenzado se acerca a él y se sienta a su lado recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Heero quien se gira un poco y le da un beso en la nariz, Duo sonríe

Heero. Creí que te habías ido

Duo. Jamás haría eso... te ves mal Heero

Heero. Estoy preocupado por Trowa, es todo

Duo. Ah

El trenzado se queda en silencio después del comentario de Heero y siente un pequeño dolor en el estómago, no quería que Heero pensara en nada más que no fueran ellos dos, no quería que sus pensamientos estuvieran ocupados por alguien más incluso si ese alguien fuera de su familia, él no lo quería compartir con absolutamente nadie, el ojiazul no se percata de ese disgusto y voltea hacia con Duo moviéndose un poco haciendo que el trenzado levante su cabeza de su hombro, ambos se miran a los ojos, Heero agacha su mirada y toma las manos de Duo que lo observaba fijamente, el ojiazul levanta sus ojos y los clava en los de Duo mostrándose completamente serio

Heero. Duo, hay algo que quiero preguntarte

Duo. Claro

Heero. ¿Tú y mi hermano intimaron alguna vez?

Duo se queda sin palabras para poder contestar aquella pregunta ¿cómo decirle a Heero, el amor de su vida que ya había sido antes de su hermano y que además Trowa le había quitado la virginidad? Seguramente eso iba a destrozar a Heero y muy probablemente lo iba a rechazar, mejor era no decírselo, tanto que había tenido sexo con Trowa como que él antes era virgen así que Duo sonriendo contesta que no y Heero suspira aliviado, que feliz le hacía saber que aquello que sospechaba no era verdad, porque Heero tenía entendido que Duo era muy liberal y esas cosas, por eso le preocupaba

Heero. No es noticia para ti si digo que yo sí lo hice con Quatre ¿verdad?

Duo. No, él me contó todo

Heero. Pero te juro que no lo tocaré nuevamente

Duo. No me jures nada Heero

Heero. Duo...

Duo. Mientras lo hagas conmigo nada me importa

El ojiazul abraza a Duo con fuerza y después comienza a besarlo tiernamente siendo absolutamente correspondido comenzando ambos a acostarse en el pasto, sus ropas ya estaban secas y nuevamente comienzan a despojarse de ellas hasta quedar completamente desnudos sobre la verde hierba, Duo encima de Heero acostado sobre él, el ojiazul toma el rostro del trenzado con ambas manos y contempla una vez más ese hermoso rostro, Duo sonríe ampliamente y lleva su mano derecha hacia la pequeña liga que mantenía su cabello trenzado y desata su trenza lentamente cayendo sus cabellos sobre el pecho de Heero quien toma un mechón de ellos y huele profundamente ese agradable aroma cerrando sus ojos, Duo se levanta poco a poco soltando Heero sus cabellos y el ojivioleta se sienta sobre las caderas de su amante, el ojiazul sonríe y coloca sus manos sobre las caderas de Duo quien levanta las suyas unos cuantos centímetros y se acomoda para direccionar su entrada al miembro erecto de Heero comenzando lentamente a descender penetrándose hasta quedar nuevamente sentado sobre las caderas de Heero quien jadea al sentirse dentro de Duo y él gime al sentir a Heero dentro, ambos se quedan quietos unos momentos cerrando sus ojos y al abrirlos se miran fijamente, Duo apoya sus manos sobre el abdomen de Heero y se levanta un poco volviendo a sentarse sobre Heero gimiendo un poco los dos por el movimiento, nuevamente se miran y Heero coloca sus manos ahora sobre los glúteos de Duo para ayudarlo a moverse y para separarlos y hacer menos doloroso el acto, los dos cierran los ojos y comienzan a hacer los movimientos lentamente, Duo moviendo sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo siendo ayudado por Heero y ambos comienzan a gemir haciendo después los movimientos más rápidos, Duo cierra sus ojos y pronto comienza a emitir pequeños gritos acompañados de sus gemidos mismos que hacen que Heero se sienta más excitado, que hermoso era ver ese rostro distorsionado por el placer, Duo quita sus manos del abdomen de Heero para poderse levantar más haciendo las embestidas un poco más violentas y ahora también Heero emitía gritos con sus gemidos y quitando su mano derecha del glúteo de Duo la lleva hacia el miembro del chico agarrándolo y comenzando a masturbarlo, ambos se sentían en la gloria, tanto que todos los sentidos habían desaparecido, solo estaba el placer, la entrega, el amor ¿por qué no? y entonces al no poder más brotan sus semillas al mismo tiempo, Duo grita el nombre de Heero al éxtasis y Heero el de Duo casi al mismo tiempo, Duo sin abrir sus ojos se deja caer sobre el cuerpo de Heero respirando con dificultad y los brazos de su amante le rodean la espalda fundiéndose en un abrazo profundo, sus cuerpos sudorosos se relajaban y Heero saca su miembro de la cavidad de Duo saliéndose atrás de éste una gran cantidad de semen, había tenido uno de los orgasmos más placenteros de su vida y había sido con Duo, con su Duo, dicha más grande no podía existir en el mundo

Armándose de total valor Relena decide darle a Wufei la noticia de su embarazo, si el chico no le quería responder ella no podía hacer nada para obligarlo pero aún así Wufei tenía el derecho de saberlo así que va a la casa del chico pero para su sorpresa una mujer le abre la puerta observando a Relena de pies a cabeza de forma despectiva, Relena también la mira feo y pregunta por Wufei, la mujer le dice que no está pero cuando va a cerrar la puerta se escucha la voz de Wufei quien le pregunta quien ha llamado a la puerta, Relena le grita que es ella y él le pide a la chica que abrió que le cierre la puerta a Relena, ella muy enojada no se deja cerrar la puerta y avienta a la chica haciendo que la puerta se abra, Wufei se molesta mucho por esa actitud tan caprichosa y le dice a Relena que se vaya de su casa pero ella no accede hasta no hablar con él, el chino se la piensa mucho y decide dejar pasar a Relena pidiéndole a la otra chica que los deje hablar a solas, ella obedece y sube las escaleras hacia la habitación de Wufei, Relena sabía bien que le pertenecía ya que ella misma había estado adentro antes, ambos chicos se miran a los ojos mostrándose los dos enojados, sobre todo Wufei

Wufei. Habla, no tengo tú tiempo, Sally me espera

Relena. Wufei ¿qué te sucedió? De repente te portaste mal conmigo

Wufei. No has de saber

Relena. No, no sé

Wufei. Abrí los ojos Relena, sé que eres una cualquiera

Relena. No te permito...

Wufei. ¡Yo no te permito a ti venir a mi casa a cuestionarme! Vete

Relena. Yo te amo Wufei

Wufei. Mentira, lárgate de mi vista

Muy enojado Wufei se pone de pie y se acerca a la puerta abriéndola indicándole a Relena el camino de salida, la chica se pone de pie y se acerca a la puerta pero no se sale, en cambio mira a Wufei a los ojos, él se evitaba verla a ella a los ojos porque de verdad no quería tratarla tan mal pero se sentía muy herido como para tratarla bien

Relena. Wufei, estoy embarazada

Wufei. ¿Qué?

Con los ojos completamente abiertos Wufei no da crédito a lo que Relena dice y armándose de mucho valor toma a la chica del brazo y la avienta afuera de la casa, ella casi a punto de llorar lo mira con tristeza a los ojos, en cambio Wufei se veía muy furioso

Wufei. ¿Y vienes a decirme que soy el padre? No me hagas reír, si eres una ramera

Relena se avienta a Wufei comenzando a golpearlo mientras llora y él tan solo agarra a la chica de los brazos para detenerla, ella se calma un poco y ambos se miran a los ojos

Relena. Sí, lo eres

Wufei. Mentirosa, ni tú has de saber quien es el padre

Relena. ¡No es cierto! Solo lo he hecho contigo Wufei

Wufei. Mentira, sé todo, sé que andabas con muchos, él me lo confirmó

Relena. ¿Quién?

Wufei. No te hagas, Duo

Relena siente un horrible escalofrío cuando escucha el nombre del amigo de Heero ¿él le había dicho a Wufei que ella andaba con muchos a la vez y que era una vil zorra? ¿aquel que hasta se hacía llamar su amigo lo había hecho? No lo podía creer, simplemente era increíble, ahora comprendía un par de cosas respecto al trenzado, aquel chico no era lo que quería hacer creer al mundo, aquel chico era casi el mismo diablo, ahora comprendía porque a veces se mostraba frío con las personas, ahora sabía de su afición por destruir las cosas, por eso había querido su ayuda para destruír la hermandad entre Trowa y Heero, por su culpa ahora los hermanos no se podían si quiera ver a los ojos, se comportaban como enemigos y ahora ya hilaba también aquel asunto con Quatre, ya le parecía raro ese afán suyo por hacer un jueguito, también se sentía mal de haber traicionado a Quatre... Wufei mira fijamente a Relena y le sorprende su rostro lleno de preocupación, la chica se pone completamente pálida y se desmaya siendo atrapada por los brazos de Wufei que se preocupa por la chica y la lleva en brazos al sillón más amplio de la sala gritándole a Sally que lo ayude y la chica baja corriendo las escaleras para auxiliarlo... a los pocos minutos Relena despierta encontrándose con los rostros de Sally y Wufei que la observaban, el chino pregunta si se siente bien y Relena niega con la cabeza

Relena. Debo decirle a Heero todo

Wufei. ¿Tú hermano?

Relena. Hazte a un lado

Wufei. No, todavía te ves pálida

Relena. Tú no entiendes, Duo no es bueno

Sin entender de que habla Relena Wufei la suelta y la chica se pone de pie saliendo apurada de la casa, ya no le importaba si Wufei quería aceptar la paternidad o no, ya solo le interesaba decirle a Heero lo que sabía de Duo, debía protegerlo de él...

Trowa sale de casa de Traize decidido a hablar con Quatre, de decirle que la posibilidad de que estuvieran juntos ya no existía, estaba decidido a darle una oportunidad a Duo, él si lo quería de verdad, el rubio tan solo era un chico superficial y aunque él lo amaba estaba convencido de que no quería seguir estándolo, estaba decidido a olvidar a Quatre, sabía que le iba a costar mucho pero debía tomar una determinación y lo había hecho, Duo se merecía una oportunidad de ser amado y él se la iba a dar... la hermana mayor de Quatre abre a Trowa la puerta y lo deja pasar llamando a Quatre quien al ver que Trowa ha ido cruzado de brazos se acerca al ojiverde observándolo fijamente, ambos de pie frente a frente se miraban con dureza

Quatre. ¿Qué quieres? ¿sexo?

Trowa. Ya sé que es lo único que ofreces pero no he venido a eso

Quatre. Imbécil

Trowa. ¿Imbécil? Al contrario, tú lo eres, no valoraste el amor que te tuve

Quatre. ¿Amor? ¿qué me tuviste? Por favor, deja de fingir, aquí el único que amo fui yo

Trowa. Si como no, hipócrita

Totalmente furiosos los dos se miraban con ojos asesinos, cada uno tenía en la cabeza una idea demasiado aferrada del otro que no les permitía ver la realidad de las cosas, ambos tenían la mente demasiado envenenada por culpa de Duo, dos personas que se amaban de verdad ahora se trataban como solo se trata al peor de los enemigos

Trowa. Y de pensar que hasta golpee a mi hermano por ti, que poca cosa me siento

Quatre. Y tú no sabes el asco que me da recordar que tuvimos sexo

Trowa. Yo también siento asco, pobre Duo, no se merecía que lo engañara con alguien como tú

Quatre. ¡No me importan tus culpas! Heero de verdad no se merecía que lo engañara con una basura tan asquerosa como tú

Trowa. Cállate ya estúpido

Quatre. Lárgate de mi casa

Ya con los estribos perdidos Quatre corre hacia la puerta y la abre, Trowa lo mira una última vez con furia y sale bastante enojado escuchando solo el azotar de la puerta, Quatre se deja caer al suelo soltando fuertemente el llanto y Trowa continúa corriendo enojado hasta que ya no puede y se deja caer al suelo golpeándolo con fuerza, había dicho y escuchado cosas bastante hirientes, sentía que el corazón se le oprimía solo de recordarlo y Quatre también estaba devastado, como sentía la enorme necesidad de tener a Heero cerca abrazándolo, Trowa lo había lastimado como nunca había creído que alguien iba a poder lastimarlo, sin duda iba a pasar mucho tiempo para que ambos pudieran olvidarse... el ojiverde sintiéndose mejor sube a su automóvil que había dejado a dos cuadras de la casa de Quatre y decide ir a la casa de su padre para hablar con Heero seriamente, necesitaba pedirle perdón por todo, su hermano se había comportado tan mal con él seguramente también por culpa de Quatre, ese maldito rubio tenía la culpa de todo al haberse convertido en la manzana de la discordia entre dos hermanos... Relena llega a su casa pero no había nadie, ni su padre ni Heero estaban y las personas de la servidumbre ya se habían ido, estaba casi por oscurecer y una tormenta se avecinaba, de pronto la puerta de la casa se abre y Relena se pone de pie ya que esperaba sentada en la sala pero la chica no cuenta con que quien entra es Duo y nadie de su familia, la chica se sorprende y pregunta que hace él ahí

Duo. Hola cuñadita, vine por ropa para Heero, me espera en mi casa

Relena. ¿Qué?

Duo. Lo invite a dormir, con lo "amigos" que somos...

Relena. Eres una mala persona Duo

Duo. ¿Por qué me dices eso?

Relena. Quieres a Heero para ti a costa de lo que sea ¿no?

Duo. ¿De qué me hablas?

Relena. Lo sabes bien, pero algo que no sé es que demonios tenía yo que ver con eso

Duo. Ay cuñadita, no te entiendo

Duo comienza a avanzar lentamente hacia la chica que asustada camina hacia atrás mirando fijamente a Duo a los ojos, en ellos se podía ver una mirada fría y vacía, a la vez en su rostro una sonrisa retorcida surcaba sus labios

Relena. Aléjate, gritaré

Duo. ¿Por qué lo harías? No te haré nada, solo explícame mejor

Relena. Le dijiste a Wufei que soy una zorra

Duo. Y lo eres, tanto que hasta tu propio hermano te mueve el tapete

Relena. ¿De que hablas asqueroso?

Duo. A mí no me engañas, sé lo que sientes por Trowa, que sucia eres

Relena pone una cara de asco al oír aquellas palabras, lo que decía Duo era mentira, ella no sentía ninguna atracción sexual por ninguno de sus hermanos, el trenzado estaba completamente loco por decir eso, Relena choca contra la pared y se queda estática viendo como Duo se acerca hasta acorralarla contra la pared

Duo. Calma, todo está bien ¿sabes algo? Yo me sentía atraído por mi tío Zechs así que te comprendo, el incesto es algo delicioso

Relena. ¡Aléjate!

La chica avienta a Duo pero él solo retrocede un paso, la chica era muy débil y cuando ella intenta huir siente como las manos de Duo se cierran en su cuello comenzando a apretarlo, ella abre sus ojos con fuerza viendo asustada los ojos del trenzado que brillan mientras comienza a reírse, un enorme escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, Duo iba a matarla, de eso estaba segura ¿qué clase de demonio loco se escondía detrás de ese hermoso rostro?... ante la desesperación Relena le da un fuerte golpe a Duo en el estómago y él la suelta un poco aprovechando ella para empujarlo con más fuerza y avanzar un poco pero él le mete el pie haciéndola caer al piso, la chica se voltea y ve como Duo se acerca a ella intentando volverla a ahorcar pero ella nuevamente lo patea haciéndolo caer al piso y entonces aprovecha para ponerse de pie y correr no sin antes agarrar de la mesa cerca de la puerta un portarretrato y aventárselo a Duo a la cabeza haciéndolo caer de rodillas, entonces Relena sale de la casa corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, Duo levanta la cabeza y enojado golpea el suelo con fuerza

Duo. ¡Demonios! Se me escapó, le dirá todo a Heero, él me va a dejar

Completamente asustado Duo agarra el portarretrato y camina hacia la puerta no sin antes dejarlo en su lugar y salir de la casa de los Peacecraft Yuy para buscar a Relena pero en los alrededores no la encuentra comenzando a preocuparse, la chica iba a decir todo y eso a él no le convenía... Relena corre asustada por la calle y a lo lejos ve lo que parece ser el automóvil de Trowa y ella lo reconoce a pesar de que ya el sol se había ocultado, la chica se atraviesa y Trowa que iba muy recio ya que estaba muy enojado alcanza a frenar enojándose porque la chica se le había atravesado, Relena se acerca a la puerta del copiloto y Trowa la abre para que pueda subir, Relena sube y llorando le pide a Trowa que avance el carro y vayan a casa de Duo, Trowa no entiende que quiere pero arranca el auto

Trowa. ¡Pude haberte matado estúpida!

Relena. No te fijes en eso, acelera

Trowa. ¿Qué te tiene así?

Relena. No tengo tiempo ¡acelera!

Trowa. Ponte el maldito cinturón

Relena no hace caso a Trowa y mira hacia el camino, él muy molesto tanto por lo de Quatre como por lo de que estuvo a punto de atropellar a su hermana le exige de mala gana una explicación a la chica quien no le presta atención, pronto la lluvia se suelta y Trowa mirando hacia el frente intenta no distraerse pero se da cuenta que Relena aún no trae el cinturón de seguridad

Trowa. Relena, explícame que está pasando... y ponte ese cinturón

Relena. Trowa, Duo es una persona muy mala

Trowa. No digas eso de él

Relena. Es malo

Trowa. Cállate

Trowa dejaba de ver al frente por instantes y Relena miraba también a su hermano en instantes, el ojiverde comenzaba a alterarse, no iba a permitir que Relena dijera esas cosas de su novio a quien tanto quería

Trowa. No te permitiré que hables mal de Duo

Relena. Trowa, abre los ojos, él es solo un seductor

Trowa. ¡No es verdad!

Relena. El tiene la culpa de que todos nos hayamos peleado

Trowa. No es verdad

La lluvia comienza a hacerse más fuerte y el camino comienza a hacerse confuso pero Trowa mantiene la misma velocidad, Relena estaba muy nerviosa, si le explicaba todo a su hermano en ese momento él podía alterarse mucho y perder el control del volante, era mejor decírselo cuando ya el motor del auto estuviera apagado pero Trowa ya estaba más que molesto, Relena decía tonterías y no le quería explicar nada, comenzaba a ponerse muy nervioso, no era la primera vez que escuchaba que Duo no era buena persona y comenzaba a cuestionárselo

Trowa. Relena, explícame todo por favor

Relena. ¡Te dije que aceleres!

Trowa. Esta bien, pero ponte el cinturón

Relena. Deja de molestar, maldita sea

Trowa. ¡Que te pongas el maldito cinturón!

Enojada Relena agarra el cinturón para ponérselo pero Trowa al gritarle voltea hacia con ella distrayéndose volteando al frente cuando una intensa luz lo encandila haciendo un movimiento violento con el volante para esquivar a ese camión que estaba muy cerca de ellos, Relena grita cuidado cuando el automóvil pierde el control y se va en picada contra un árbol que se encontraba fuera de la carretera y en el cual él automóvil se estrella, el impacto no había sido tan fuerte pero al estar el carro con la trompa hacia abajo y Relena sin el cinturón de seguridad... Trowa voltea y ve con horror como su hermana se encontraba con medio cuerpo dentro del auto y la otra parte atravesando el parabrisas del auto y abriendo los ojos con fuerza dilatándose sus pupilas grita con terror su nombre

Trowa. ¡ ¡ R e l e n a !

No pudiendo más con la impresión el ojiverde pierde el conocimiento mientras la lluvia no pierde intensidad en ningún momento, el claxon del automóvil no deja de sonar ni un segundo y pronto el sonido de una ambulancia se escucha por el lugar, muchos accidentes habían estado sucediendo durante el transcurso de la tormenta pero en ésta ocasión la verdadera tormenta se desataría a partir de éste horrible suceso

Continuará...

Hola, les prometí más muertes y aquí se las traigo, ésta vez le tocó a Relena, pobre niña pero bueno, ya le tocaba también sufrir, hubiera preferido que Duo la matara pero creo que fue mejor así aunque disfruté mucho escribiendo la escena donde la ahorca jeje, que mala soy pero sí sentí pena por ella, bueno, no tanta, por quien siento pena es por Duo, que caro va a pagar todo, lo prometo jijiji, pero mientras eso sucede espero sus comentarios como siempre, gracias por leer, besos a todos

P.D. Este fic cada vez se acerca más a su final, espérenlo

SUS REVIEWS:

**Yaeko. **Gracias por dejarme review, me da gusto saber que la historia les interesa pero lamento que no todo va a salir como se espera pero aún así ojalá sigas leyendo éste fic

**Ryoko de Leonhart. **Hola, de eso se trata el fic, de que no esperes nada de lo que sucede jajaja, que mala soy, pero ya responderé tus preguntas poco a poco, solo aquí te contesto una, si, ya mero termina este fic, espera el final, hasta pronto

**Zoe Winner. **Hola, como ves al menos ya hubo un 3x4 pero eso a que queden juntos ya veremos, tu espérate al final que pronto llega, gracias por tu review

**Forfirith. **Pues lamento decirte que si vas a sufrir jeje, pero no mucho, lo prometo, ya pronto se viene el final del fic y todas tus dudas se despejaran, lo prometo, mientras tanto espero que te haya gustado éste capítulo, bye

**Val Tao Yuy. **Gracias por tu comentario, en cuanto a las parejas pues ya se desacomodaron un poco jeje, pero espero que te haya gustado el capi, mientras tu tranquila, no te vaya a dar ese infarto del que hablas jejeje

**Nadesiko Takase. **Gracias por tu comentario amigo, me anima a seguir escribiendo, en ésta ocasión hubo lemon de Heero y Duo, que emoción, y habrá más lo prometo, de Trowa y Quatre por lo pronto no habrá más lemon, bueno, espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios, hasta el próximo capítulo


	7. Un gran dolor

Fijación

By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic Yaoi, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas (Gundam Wing, 02 x 01 x 04)

Nota: Este fic como la mayoría de los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Capítulo 6. Un gran dolor

Habiéndose calmado después de lo sucedido con Relena en casa de los Peacecraft Yuy, el trenzado regresa a su casa, su tía esa noche iba a hacer doble turno en el trabajo y no iba a llegar a dormir, por eso había invitado a Heero a dormir, el ojiazul recibe a Duo con un abrazo pero Duo estaba visiblemente no muy alegre, lo cual preocupa a Heero

Heero. ¿Qué pasó?

Duo. Es que se me perdió tu llave, lo siento

Heero. No te preocupes pero ¿llegaste a mi casa?

Duo. Si, toque y nadie me abrió, tendrás que ponerte mi ropa

Heero. Que raro, Relena nunca está fuera tan noche y mi papá tampoco

Duo. Tal vez se fue con una amiga y de tú papá pues... no sé

Heero. Bien, no importa

Unos segundos de silencio entre los dos y Heero atrae a Duo hacia con él comenzando ambos a besarse y caminando hacia la sala donde los dos se sientan y después poco a poco comienzan a acostarse, Heero sobre Duo acariciándolo apasionadamente deteniéndose unos segundos para poder verlo a los ojos

Heero. ¿Seguro que estaremos solos hasta mañana?

Duo. Sí... no pares

El ojiazul sonríe y los dos vuelven a besarse continuando Heero acariciando a Duo hasta comenzar a desabrocharle los botones de la blanca camisa hasta quitarla aventándola al suelo, Duo sonríe ante las cosquillas que la ropa de Heero le hace en su desnudo pecho y baja sus manos comenzando a desabrochar el cinturón del pantalón del ojiazul volviendo los dos a besarse, de pronto la luz en la casa se va y los dos se detienen unos momentos pero riendo, después los dos continúan besándose, la falta de luz no era impedimento para terminar lo que habían comenzado pero la luz no tarda en llegar, aún ellos continúan besándose con los ojos cerrados y cuando se sueltan Heero dirige sus labios a la oreja de Duo besándola y pasándose a su cuello, el trenzado gime despacito ante los besos y caricias y con sus brazos aprieta la espalda de Heero, Duo abre sus ojos y hace su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta de su habitación donde ve a Hilde de pie afuera de la habitación observándolos a los dos, el trenzado se distrae un poco pero Heero no lo nota continuando ahora con el pantalón de Duo separándose un poco del trenzado para poderle quitar bien el cinturón del pantalón pero ve que Duo mantenía los ojos apretados, Heero lo ve unos segundos pero termina de quitarle el cinturón así como el botón y el cierre hasta abajo volviendo a acostarse sobre él, nuevamente los dos se besan pero Duo abre sus ojos viendo ahora a Hilde a pie del sillón observándolos, Duo no aguanta más la presión por más que trataba de concentrarse en lo que Heero le hacía y avienta al ojiazul

Duo. ¡Ya basta!

Heero. Duo...

Los dos se miran a los ojos y Duo vuelve a aventar a Heero para poderse poner de pie, se levanta del sillón y sube corriendo las escaleras hasta su habitación donde azota la puerta, Heero no entiende para nada lo que sucede y se levanta del suelo para ir también a la habitación de Duo, abre la puerta y ve al trenzado sentado en una esquina con las piernas encogidas y la cabeza agachada, Heero prende la luz del cuarto y se acerca a Duo haciéndolo levantar la cabeza, el ojiazul se sorprende de ver lágrimas en los ojos y mejillas del trenzado y lo abraza, enseguida Duo también lo abraza con fuerza soltando el llanto, Heero estaba completamente intrigado... minutos después Heero suelta a Duo cuando siente que él lo empuja un poco y secándose las lágrimas el trenzado mira fijamente a Heero, el ojiazul acaricia el cabello de Duo y se acerca dándose un beso en la punta de la nariz

Heero. Perdóname, no quise ir tan rápido

Duo. No es eso, no se trataba de eso

Heero. ¿Entonces? Si no es por lo que estábamos haciendo ¿entonces por qué?

Nuevamente Duo abraza a Heero y comienza a llorar, el ojiazul le sostiene con una mano la cabeza acariciándole los cabellos y con la otra lo toma de la espalda, cada vez entendía menos lo que le pasaba a Duo pero él sin dejar de llorar le explica

Duo. No puedo vivir así

Heero. ¿Cómo?

Duo. Con estas culpas... no puedo

Heero. No entiendo ¿de qué culpas hablas?

Duo. He hecho cosas malas, cosas que no te puedo decir... y ya no puedo más

Heero se queda callado y estático ante la confesión dejando de acariciarle los cabellos, Duo deja el llanto un poco y levanta el rostro mirando a Heero fijamente quien solo miraba al frente pero sin esperárselo Heero sonríe ampliamente observando ahora al trenzado y Duo no entiende porque

Heero. Vamos ¿qué pudo ser tan malo? Todos cometemos errores

Duo. ¿Qué?

Heero. Estoy seguro que lo que hayas hecho tiene perdón, no debes angustiarte

Heero aprieta el cuerpo de Duo contra el suyo y le besa la frente, Duo se queda muy pensativo ante las palabras, seguramente Heero no había entendido la magnitud de la confesión pero era mejor dejarlo así, en ese momento de vulnerabilidad pudo haber perdido la confianza de Heero para siempre y no se podía permitir algo así, para la próxima era mejor no hablar de más... sin continuar con lo que hacían Heero había tenido que hacer el sacrificio de terminar el solo como consolación, si Duo estaba indispuesto era mejor no presionarlo, el chico era tan lindo que se sentía culpable por cosas "malas" que había hecho, algo que Heero pensaba como que antes era un pandillero o drogadicto, cosas leves o cosas no tan graves como lo eran matar a alguien, a lo que Duo realmente se refería y entonces decide dormir, su celular se había quedado sin batería y el teléfono de la casa de Duo se encontraba fuera de servicio por falta de pago así que no iba a poderse comunicar a casa para avisarle a su papá que no iba a llegar a dormir, Duo le acomoda a Heero la cama que era de Hilde para no levantar sospechas con su tía al día siguiente y el ojiazul se queda dormido enseguida, Duo en cambio no podía dormir, seguía viendo a Hilde rondar por la casa y eso no estaba nada bien, ese día había faltado al Psicólogo del que le había hablado su tía pero ya no lo iba a aplazar más tiempo, necesitaba sentirse un poco más en paz pero sentía físicamente un intenso calor y aunque la ventana estaba abierta y entraba aire el calor se sentía muy fuerte así que Duo se pone de pie y con cuidado sale de la habitación para ir al baño a echarse un poco de agua... abre la llave y el agua comienza a fluir mojándose las manos y llevándolas a su rostro, cuello y pecho, de pronto se le queda viendo al agua por mucho tiempo y recuerda fragmentos de aquella noche en que había ahogado a Trant en el río y enseguida cierra la llave del agua viéndose al espejo y apretando después los ojos

Duo. No puedo más

Duo vuelve a llorar empuñando con fuerza las manos, ya no podía más con la carga de su conciencia, pesaba demasiado y entonces escucha una risa y abre los ojos volteando hacia atrás para saber si alguien estaba ahí ya que esa no era la risa de Hilde pero no había nadie, Duo cierra los ojos y se repite varias veces así mismo que todo está en su mente y entonces la risa se detiene, el trenzado abre los ojos sintiéndose tranquilo pero al hacerlo frente a él estaba Trant, con la piel completamente azul, los labios morados y sangré saliéndole por los ojos, Duo grita asustado y se acerca a la puerta intentando abrirla pero por los nervios no puede haciendo parecer que la puerta tiene seguro pero no lo tenía y entonces comienza a llorar con fuerza golpeándose la cabeza con el puño derecho

"Deja de llorar, mi amor"

Duo. No estas aquí... ¡No estas aquí!

"Si estoy, he vuelto para ti"

Duo. Trant...

Duo abre los ojos y deja de golpearse la cabeza observando a su alucinación de Trant fijamente a los ojos y sonríe nerviosamente estirando sus manos hacia esa imagen que a pesar de lo escabrosa le sonreía, la imagen de Trant también estira sus manos y se tocan ambos, el trenzado sonríe muy contento y se avienta a la imagen pero cae al suelo, muy triste levanta su mirada hacia donde debería estar Trant pero ya no estaba, en eso escucha que alguien toca a la puerta del baño

Heero. Duo ¿estas bien?

La voz de Heero desconcierta un poco a Duo pero reacciona enseguida poniéndose de pie y limpiándose las lágrimas se acerca a la puerta y abre, Heero lo mira extrañado y lo abraza, Duo aprieta sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo y aleja después a Heero quien lo miraba aún completamente extrañado, Duo en cambio lo veía con el ceño fruncido

Duo. Tú no eres Trant

Heero. ¿Trant?

Duo. ¡Tú no eres Trant!

Duo se avienta hacia Heero golpeándole el pecho con los puños pero Heero sujeta con fuerza los hombros de Duo y lo atrae hacia él dándole un fuerte abrazo, Duo abre ampliamente los ojos y también abraza a Heero comenzando a llorar de nuevo

Duo. Tu eres Heero... tu eres Heero... tu sí estas aquí, tú estas vivo

Heero. Si, estoy aquí, jamás me separaré de ti

Duo llora hasta que ya no puede y se queda dormido en brazos de Heero, el ojiazul lo observa y notoriamente muy preocupado lo lleva hasta la habitación donde lo acuesta con cuidado en la cama, le quita las pantuflas y lo tapa con una sábana suspirando hondo, jamás había visto a alguien con una crisis de ese tipo, Duo jamás le había dicho algo acerca de que le dieran crisis nerviosas o algo por el estilo, sin duda estaba muy preocupado... a la mañana siguiente cuando Duo todavía no despertaba llega Noin y se sorprende de ver a Heero sentado en el sofá de la sala bebiendo café, eran las siete de la mañana, el ojiazul ve llegar a la tía y se pone de pie para saludarla

Heero. Hola Señora ¿me recuerda?

Noin. Sí Heero, gracias por tu visita ¿y Duo?

Heero. Dormido

Noin. Ya veo

Heero. Señora ¿podemos hablar?

Noin. ¿Habla de qué?

Heero. De Duo

Noin. Claro, déjame prepararme un café y hablamos

Heero. Si

La tía del trenzado se retira hacia la cocina y Heero nuevamente se sienta bebiendo a su tasa de café, a los pocos minutos Noin regresa trayendo con ella galletas para el café

Noin. Te escucho

Heero. No sé que le pasó ayer a Duo pero estaba muy alterado

Noin. No otra vez

Heero. ¿Otra vez?

Noin. Desde que mi Hilde se fue él tiene ataques de nervios, dice que la ve a ella

Heero. ¿Ve a Hilde?

Noin. Sí, dice que su espíritu sigue aquí

Heero. Ayer no dijo nada de su prima, más bien mencionó a un tal Trant

Noin. ¿A Trant?

Noin se desconcierta al escuchar a Heero, del tiempo que Trant llevaba muerto Duo no había vuelto a hablar de él salvo cuando había tenido que ir a declarar a la policía porque él había sido la última persona en verlo y por ser su mejor amigo, en cambio el ojiazul se queda esperando respuesta por parte de la señora que se veía muy pensativa

Heero. ¿Quién es el tal Trant?

Noin. Era su mejor amigo y novio de mi hija, murió ahogado hace tiempo

Heero. Cuanto lo siento

Noin. Creímos que lo había superado pero por lo que me dice veo que no

Heero. ¿Le afectó mucho?

Noin. Si, eran como hermanos, Duo lo quería muchísimo

Heero. Ya veo... señora, quiero ayudar a Duo, cuente conmigo para lo que sea

Noin. Gracias muchacho, tú, Trowa y Quatre son de mucho apoyo para mí Duo

Heero. Para eso estamos los amigos

Heero y Noin se sonríen, la tía de Duo se sentía contenta de que su sobrino tuviera buenos amigos a su alrededor ya que era un chico con bastantes problemas y que merecía ser feliz después de tantas penas que había tenido que soportar desde pequeño, sobre todo lo que tenía que ver con la muerte, parecía que ésta le perseguía en todo momento y lugar

- Mamá, la niña está llorando -

Trowa. ¡¡Relena!

El ojiverde se despierta alterado y confundido, a su alrededor había gente que lo observaba fijamente y estaba conectado a cables y aparatos, oía la voz de una enfermera que le avisaba al doctor que el paciente había despertado al fin pero veía todo nublado, su cuerpo temblaba y se sentía sumamente raro, no recordaba casi nada del accidente de la noche anterior, solo tenía en mente la imagen de Relena traspasando el parabrisas y cubierta de sangre, todo su cuerpo temblaba solo de recordarla... un doctor se le acerca y comienza a examinarlo pero él no se dejaba, intentaba moverse pero él se lo impedía

Doctor. Calma, todo va a estar bien

Trowa. Mi hermana doctor, ¿dónde está?

Doctor. Tranquilícese

Trowa. ¡Quiero saber de ella!

Una enfermera se acerca para auxiliar al doctor con Trowa y le da un tranquilizante para que deje de moverse tanto y mientras va recuperando poco a poco su buena visión observando los alrededores de la habitación de hospital, la enfermera coloca su mano sobre la frente de Trowa y lo arrulla

Trowa. ¿Por qué no siento mis piernas?

Enfermera. Tranquilo, ya hablaremos de eso

Trowa. ¿Llamaron a alguien?

Enfermera. No hemos podido comunicarnos con nadie de tu familia

Trowa. Quiero saber como está mi hermana

Poco a poco Trowa cierra los ojos y se queda dormido, había pasado toda la noche desde el accidente dormido pero ahora lo importante era mantenerlo tranquilo, era demasiado pronto para darle malas noticias como la muerte de Relena o lo de sus piernas... el doctor otra vez se acerca a la cama y se pone a un lado de la enfermera mientras ambos miran a Trowa

Doctor. Pobre, toda una vida por delante

Enfermera. Sí, ha perdido sus dos piernas, y su hermana...

Doctor. Muerta

Enfermera. Y esperando un bebé, que lástima

Doctor. Sí pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer?

Enfermera. Hicimos todo lo posible por salvarle las piernas, usted lo sabe

Doctor. Sí... trate nuevamente de comunicarse con la familia

Enfermera. Si doctor

La enfermera se va y el doctor observa por otros segundos a Trowa y después se marcha, tenía otros pacientes a quienes atender...

Un poco más tarde Duo se despierta, Heero le tenía preparado el desayuno y se lo había subido a la habitación, Noin se había ido a dormir porque había tenido una noche muy pesada en el trabajo... el trenzado sonríe emocionado y le da a Heero un beso en los labios por el detalle, nunca le habían llevado el desayuno a la cama y eso le agradaba

Heero. ¿Sabes Duo? hoy es un día especial

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Heero. Dos cosas, primero voy a terminar con Quatre

Duo. ¿De verdad mi amor?

Muy emocionado Duo abraza a Heero tirando un poco del licuado de plátano que le había preparado y después se besan, si que el trenzado estaba feliz, había esperado por ese día durante mucho tiempo, lamentablemente la segunda noticia de Heero no iba a ser de su total agrado

Duo. ¿Y la segunda?

Heero. Yo te acompañaré a tus terapias, quiero ayudarte

Duo. ¿Te contó ella verdad? vieja chismosa

Heero. Duo...

Heero mira sorprendido la cara de enojo y hastío de Duo al mencionar a su tía y no entiende el porque de su enfado, Heero retira la mesita con el desayuno y se acerca un poco más al trenzado que estaba cruzado de brazos torciendo la boca

Heero. Ayer realmente me preocupé por ti, ya me dijo tu tía que no es la primera vez

Duo. Yo no estoy loco Heero

Heero. Nadie te dice eso

Duo. Pero lo piensas, me miras de esa forma

Heero. Te amo Duo, quiero tu bien

Duo. A veces te juro que me muero de miedo

Duo abraza nervioso a Heero y solloza, realmente estaba muy preocupado por si mismo, algún día ya no iba a poder con su conciencia e iba a terminar por hacerse daño o hacérselo a Heero, la persona a quien en esos momentos más amaba, ahí si ya iba a ser imposible seguir viviendo... el ojiazul sale de la casa de Duo y se dirige a la de Quatre, estaba ya decidido, iba a terminar con Quatre ese mismo día e iba a hablar con su hermano, sabía muy bien que él quería mucho a Duo además eran novios y él prácticamente le había quitado a Duo así que ese día iba a ser en definitiva muy complicado. Quatre abre la puerta y cuando ve a Heero parado en el marco se alegra y lo abraza con emoción, Heero se desconcierta un poco y por petición de Quatre entra a la casa y los dos se sientan en la sala

Quatre. Gracias por venir, pensaba en ti precisamente

Heero. Quatre, hay algo que debo decirte

Quatre. Ah, yo también

Heero. Por favor déjame hablar primero

Quatre. No, necesito decir esto

Heero. Esta bien

El rubio muy contento toma la mano de Heero y la besa, el ojiazul lo mira extrañado y lentamente le quita la mano, Quatre se desconcierta un poco pero no abandona su tierna sonrisa

Heero. Habla

Quatre. Heero, sé que lo digo mucho pero necesito decirte que te amo, realmente estoy enamorado de ti

Heero. Quatre yo...

Quatre. Déjame terminar por favor

Heero. Esta bien

Quatre. Lo que realmente quiero decirte es Gracias

Heero. ¿Gracias? ¿por qué?

Quatre. Por ser tan bueno conmigo, por haber sido el primer hombre con el que yo tuve relaciones, por ser mi novio, mi amigo, no sé que haría sin ti

Ante las palabras de Quatre Heero se queda mudo, en los ojos de Quatre se notaba la ilusión y el tono de su voz era realmente alegre, si le decía en ese momento que terminaban sin duda le iba a partir el corazón en mil pedazos y le iba hacer mucho daño así que no podía hacerlo en esos momentos, mejor era hacer que Quatre se desilusionara poco a poco de él y que el mismo rubio lo terminara a él... Quatre observa a Heero y se acerca para darle un beso en los labios y lo abraza con fuerza

Quatre. Te juro que sin ti me muero

Heero. Quatre, no digas eso...

Quatre. ¿Acaso me vas a dejar?

Quatre aprieta con más fuerza la espalda de Heero y sus ojos se humedecen, Heero corresponde al abrazo y niega moviendo la cabeza, el rubio siente el movimiento y muy contento se separa un poco de Heero y ambos comienzan a besarse hasta que el teléfono de la casa de Quatre suena y él se levanta del sillón para contestar, se trataba del padre de Heero que sonaba muy angustiado

Quatre. ¿Qué le pasa señor?

Odín. ¿Sabes de Heero?

Quatre. Si, precisamente está aquí conmigo ¿todo bien?

Odín. No, hubo un accidente, dile que venga al hospital donde internábamos a su madre

Quatre. Esta bien, le aviso, adiós

Quatre voltea con Heero y él al verle la cara se preocupa así que se acerca a prisa a Quatre y lo sujeta con fuerza de los hombros, el rubio lo mira bastante preocupado

Quatre. Dijo tú papá que fueras al hospital donde internaban a tu mamá, hubo un accidente

Heero. ¿Qué le pasó a mi papá?

Quatre. No lo sé, no me dijo nada más

Heero. Le hablaré a mis hermanos ¿me prestas el teléfono? Mi celular se descargó

Quatre. Sí claro

Muy apurado Heero marca al teléfono de Trowa pero la operadora le dice que se encuentra fuera del área de servicio y después habla al celular de Relena pero éste suena y suena sin ser contestado, se encontraba en la casa, lugar donde antes de morir estaba la chica, Heero muy enojado sale de la casa de Quatre siendo seguido por él

Quatre. ¿Te acompaño?

Heero. No

Heero contesta cortantemente y sube a su automóvil para ir rumbo al hospital, Quatre muy desconcertado no sabe que hacer y llama a Duo y le cuenta, el trenzado no se preocupa para nada al saber que Heero estaba bien pero finge estar preocupado así que Quatre queda de pasar por él a su casa para que los dos vayan al hospital, recordaba bien el nombre porque Heero lo había mencionado en alguna ocasión más no sabía la dirección pero su chofer era conocedor de la ciudad así que no representaba ningún inconveniente... Heero llega muy apurado al hospital buscando por todos los pasillos, no sabía quien había tenido el accidente así que no podía preguntar por algún paciente y decir del accidente era absurdo ya que en los hospitales se registraban muchos accidentes diariamente y lamentablemente a su padre no le gustaban los celulares y no tenía ninguno así que Heero no tenía más remedio que buscar por las áreas no restringidas hasta que llega a una de las salas de espera y ve a su padre sentado, se veía muy cansado y desaseado, parecía que había pasado la noche ahí, el ojiazul se acerca y se agacha frente a él, su padre levanta el rostro y Heero ve en sus ojos el rastro de un llanto y se preocupa

Heero. ¿Qué paso?

Odín. Tus hermanos...

Odín comienza a llorar nuevamente tapándose el rostro con ambas manos y Heero siente la sangre hasta los pies y el cuerpo completamente helado, el accidente tenía que ver con sus hermanos y por la reacción de su padre se veía que la situación no pintaba bien

Heero. ¡¿Qué les pasó!

Odín. Relena... tu hermana está muerta

Heero. No

Heero mueve su cabeza a los lados varias veces y se pone de pie mirando a su padre con cara de asombro, Odín levanta el rostro y ve a su hijo quien comienza a ponerse muy enojado dejando ir su puño contra la pared y sintiendo ganas de llorar pero no derramando lágrima alguna a pesar del dolor

Heero. No es cierto

Odín. Es verdad

Heero. ¡¿Y Trowa!... Trowa

Odín. Tu hermano sigue vivo pero...

Heero. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿está grave?

Odín. Está fuera de peligro pero... perdió sus piernas

Heero. No, Trowa

No pudiendo más Heero recarga su cabeza sobre su brazo y comienza a llorar en silencio, sus lágrimas caían hasta el suelo y su corazón se oprimía, su hermana estaba muerta, eso era difícil de asimilar, después de su madre no había pensado jamás que aquello se repitiera en la familia y además Trowa había perdido sus piernas, él que prometía mucho como jugador de basketball y ahora le sucedía esto... Heero reacciona y se acerca nuevamente a su padre quien aún lloraba

Heero. ¿Trowa lo sabe?

Odín. No, ni lo de Relena ni lo de sus piernas

Heero. Quiero verlo papá

Odín. No se puede

Heero. Tienes que lograrlo, quiero verlo

Odín. Heero...

Heero. ¡Tu no entiendes!

Odín. Entiendo, no estas sufriendo solo

Heero. Tiene varios días enojado conmigo, yo quiero que sepa que lo quiero

Odín. Ya habrá tiempo de eso

Heero. ¡No!... quiero verlo

Completamente alterado Heero intenta ir hacia la habitación de su hermano aunque no sabía exactamente cual era pero escucha la voz de Quatre y voltea hacia atrás viendo a Duo y al rubio a unos metros de ahí, Heero aún derramaba lágrimas en silencio y se acerca lentamente hacia los chicos pero apurando después el paso y sin dudarlo se avienta a los brazos de Duo apretándolo con fuerza dejando a Quatre sorprendido con los ojos completamente abiertos, Heero sin pensárselo había ido directamente a los brazos de Duo en vez de buscar los suyos y eso le hace sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho y cuando reacciona solo los observa de reojo, Duo estaba preocupado y le daba palmadas en la espalda, Quatre agacha la cabeza y se acerca a su suegro

Quatre. ¿Qué pasó?

Odín. Relena murió

Quatre. ¿Relena esta muerta?... no lo puedo creer

Odín. Y mi hijo, mi pobre hijo... perdió sus piernas

Quatre. Tro... Trowa

Ante la noticia Quatre siente un pequeño mareo y cae de rodillas al suelo, Odín se levanta y lo ayuda a levantarse y a sentarse, el rubio se tapa la boca con ambas manos e inhibe el llanto, más que la muerte de la rubia había sentido el que Trowa estuviera pasando por algo tan duro, porque él a pesar de los engaños y las intrigas de Duo seguía amando al ojiverde aunque también estuviera enamorado de Heero, en cambio Duo que había alcanzado a escuchar no podía evitar sentirse muy contento, la chica no había logrado su cometido de abrir la boca y eso lo hacía feliz, pocas veces se alegraba de que alguien muriera y esa era una de las excepciones pero debía fingir y hacerse el dolido, lo de Trowa le parecía insignificante, si con piernas le parecía un tipo desagradable ahora sin ellas iba a ser completamente repugnante...

Más de una hora después Odín ya no se encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital, Quatre le había pedido que se fuera a dormir un poco mientras ellos se quedaban al pendiente de Trowa, Odín tenía desde muy temprano en el hospital, la enfermera encargada lo había logrado localizar hasta el día después del accidente; Heero ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de llorar pero estaba completamente derrumbado, ahora que por fin se sentía feliz porque estaba enamorado por primera vez, pero lamentablemente la felicidad no era para él, al menos es lo que pensaba en esos momentos, Duo y Quatre le acompañaban, no habían hablado entre ellos, todo estaba muy silencioso, Heero se levanta para ir al baño dejando a los chicos solos, Quatre tenía ganas de hablar con Duo pero no sabía por donde comenzar

Quatre. Que terrible todo esto ¿verdad?

Duo. Sí, pobre Relena, y Trowa también

Quatre. Heero está destrozado, sus hermanos siempre fueron lo más importante para él

Duo. Para mi la muerte de Hilde también fue horrible y éramos tan solo primos

El rubio sonríe y apoya su mano en el hombro de Duo y le da unas palmadas, la expresión de Duo era indefinida pero parecía que estaba realmente triste

Quatre. ¿Sabes? me sorprende lo que pasó

Duo. ¿Del accidente?

Quatre. No, que Heero buscara consuelo en ti y no en mí

Por las palabras de Quatre el trenzado estaba muy contento aunque no lo demostraba pero si que lo estaba, no se había puesto a pensar en ese detalle pero Quatre si y de seguro era algo que lo tenía preocupado, eso sin duda le daba puntos a su favor

Duo. No pienses en tonterías ahora

Quatre. Es verdad

Heero llega cuando los chicos ya estaban nuevamente en silencio y cuando pretende sentarse nuevamente el doctor encargado de Trowa llega, Heero muy desesperado se acerca a él comenzando a sentirse alterado pero sintiendo la mano de Duo sobre su hombro se calma

Heero. Hable

Doctor. Trowa no tarda en despertar, es justo que sepa la verdad

Heero. Yo quiero estar ahí doctor

Doctor. Veo que su padre se ha ido así que accederé pero ellos se quedan

Heero. Esta bien

Doctor. Por cierto, no sé si estaban concientes de la situación pero su hermana estaba esperando un bebé, apenas iba a ajustar tres semanas

Heero. ¿Relena estaba embarazada?

Heero cierra sus ojos unos segundos y se coloca una mano sobre la frente suspirando hondo, Duo y Quatre también estaban sorprendidos por la noticia y el doctor entiende que no estaban enterados de la situación, Heero mira al doctor y muy serio le pide de favor que no le diga a Odín de la situación de Relena y él acepta, después de todo eran cosas de familia y él había cumplido con informar aunque sea a un miembro de la familia, el doctor le pide a Heero que lo siga y él obedece dejando a Duo y Quatre en la sala de espera y sin despedirse de ellos, en esos momentos no tenía cabeza para ninguno de los dos... Pasan los minutos y Trowa no despierta, ya pasaban de las cinco de la tarde y tenían esperando en la habitación casi una hora, el doctor ya no estaba ahí porque tenía muchos pacientes que necesitaban ser atendidos pero Heero y una enfermera estaban ahí, poco a poco Trowa abre sus ojos y al verlo su hermano se levanta acercándose a la cama, el ojiverde ve a su hermano y le sonríe, Heero se acerca más y le sujeta la mano derecha

Trowa. Todo esta bien ¿verdad?

Heero. Trowa, necesitas saber algo

Trowa. No

Heero. Trowa...

Trowa. No digas nada

Trowa cierra sus ojos y aprieta la mano de Heero, sabía muy bien que su hermano le iba a dar una noticia no grata y su corazón se comenzaba a acelerar

Heero. Deja de evadirte

Trowa. Por favor, necesito escucharte que todo esta bien

Heero. Pero Trowa

Trowa. ¡No... no me digas nada!

Trowa cierra con más fuerza sus ojos y eleva el tono de su voz, de las orillas de sus orbes comienzan a salir un par de lágrimas y Heero se acerca dándole un fuerte abrazo apretando también sus ojos

Heero. Si Trowa, esta muerta

Trowa ya sabía de la situación, lo había sentido cuando Heero había comenzado a hablar pero cuando escucha aquella afirmación de los labios de Heero llora con más fuerza y lleva su otra mano a la espalda de Heero apretándola con fuerza

Trowa. Yo la maté Heero, fue mi culpa

Heero. No digas estupideces, fue un accidente

Trowa. Debí obligarla antes de arrancar a que se pusiera el cinturón

Heero. No fue tu culpa, así era ella, necia... era necia

El ojiverde suelta a Heero y él se separa de él, ya Heero no podía volver a llorar, los ojos ya no le daban para más pero Trowa tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, el ojiazul le seca unas cuantas lágrimas y lo mira fijamente pero después se aleja, Trowa no entiende porque pero la enfermera se acerca a él, Trowa la mira desconcertado, la chica se detiene al estar junto a la cama

Enfermera. Trowa, quiero que me escuches bien ¿si?

Trowa. ¿Qué pasa?

Enfermera. Aparentemente el choque no fue tan aparatoso pero el auto iba con el cofre hacia abajo y al estamparse en el árbol se destrozo completamente por delante, tus piernas quedaron atoradas, prácticamente estaban desgarradas y no hubo más opción que...

Trowa. ¡Noooo!

Mientras la enfermera hablaba Trowa la veía fijamente pero conforme avanzaba su historia iba comprendiendo a lo que quería llegar la enfermera y antes de dejarla terminar se quita de encima la sábana y ve horrorizado como ambas piernas se encontraban amputadas a escasos dedos arriba de las rodillas, un escalofrío le invade por completo el cuerpo y se comienza a alterar mucho comenzando a gritar, todo parecía una pesadilla, algo que deseaba se tratara de un sueño pero no lo era, era real, su hermana estaba muerta y él se había quedado sin piernas, Heero lo mira y la sensación de impotencia le hace sentirse miserable, no había nada que pudiera decir o hacer para ayudar a Trowa, su hermano seguramente debía de estar sufriendo mucho

Trowa. ¡Quiero mis piernas! ¡¡devuélvame las malditas piernas!

Enfermera. Tranquilícese por favor

Trowa. Mis piernas

Trowa cierra nuevamente sus ojos y eleva el rostro, no quería verse así mismo sin piernas, todo le parecía horrible, la enfermera le da nuevamente un tranquilizante para dormirlo porque estaba bastante alterado y Heero no pudiendo más sale de la habitación recargándose en la pared y dejándose caer poco a poco hasta sentarse en el suelo donde se encoge de piernas y agacha la cabeza, para él todo también parecía el producto de una pesadilla pero debía aprender a ajustarse a la realidad...

Fumándose tranquilamente un cigarro Wufei observaba por la ventana, era de noche y la luna brillaba en su mejor estado, era noche de luna llena, en ese momento siente como unos brazos le rodean el pecho sintiendo a su vez el pecho de aquella persona sobre su espalda, Wufei coloca sus manos sobre esos brazos y gira un poco su cabeza hacia atrás

Wufei. Estas despierta

Sally. Sí mi amor

La chica besa el hombro izquierdo de Wufei con ternura y luego se besan en los labios, Wufei nuevamente mira por la ventana y continúa fumando, estaba muy pensativo, desde que había sabido la noticia del embarazo no podía dejar de pensar en Relena

Sally. ¿En que piensas amor?

Wufei. ¿La verdad?

Sally. Si

Wufei. En Relena y en su hijo... mi hijo

Sally. ¿Tu... hijo?

La chica suelta a Wufei y lo hace girarse para tenerlo enfrente, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿acaso Wufei aceptaba esa paternidad? En cambio el chino continúa fumando despreocupado, él era de esos tipos que les valía casi todo y para él el enojo de Sally era insignificante y aburrido

Wufei. Si, mi hijo

Sally. ¿Cómo sabes que es tuyo?

Wufei. No sé, algo me lo dice

Sally. Eres un idiota, esa zorra logró atraparte

Wufei. No la llames así

Sally. ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Ese era su plan

Wufei. No me importa lo que pienses, es más, le pediré que se case conmigo

Sally. ¿Qué? eres el hombre más idiota del mundo

Wufei. ¡Ya cállate urraca! No amo a Relena pero me casaré con ella y le daré apellido a mi hijo ¿entendiste?... y la zorra eres tú

Sally abre su boca mientras observa a Wufei sintiéndose completamente indignada por las palabras, el chino comienza a juntar la ropa de la chica que estaba tirada en el suelo y se la avienta, Sally la agarra con ambas manos siendo observada despectivamente por Wufei

Wufei. ¿Qué esperas? Lárgate

Sally. Pero...

Wufei. Nada, vete

Sally. Wufei estoy desnuda

Wufei. Te cambias afuera, anda, vete

Wufei agarra a Sally de los hombros y le da media vuelta comenzando a empujarla ligeramente hacia la puerta, la abre y le da un empujón haciéndola salir por completo de la habitación, la chica estaba a punto de llorar pero mientras solloza se comienza a poner la ropa rápidamente, no quería que alguien de la casa de Wufei la viera desnuda... Wufei apaga su cigarro y sonríe, de seguro iba a ser muy divertido ser padre, solo esperaba que Relena lo pudiera perdonar por como la había tratado y aceptara casarse con él, seguro con el paso de los años podía enamorarse de ella, ya la estimaba así que no iba a ser nada difícil llegar a amarla.

Ya casi de madrugada Odín regresa nuevamente al Hospital para relevar a Heero que se veía muy cansado, Duo y Quatre se habían ido al caer la noche, el ojiazul ve a su papá y se pone de pie, le da un abrazo y después ambos se sientan, Odín mira a su hijo y le sonríe acariciándole los cabellos

Odín. Vete a dormir hijo

Heero. No puedo, quiero quedarme

Odín. No, vete

Heero. Pero...

Sin esperar a más oposiciones Odín coloca su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y lo atrae hacia con él para abrazarlo depositando un beso en su cabeza sobre el cabello, Heero se sorprende un poco, Odín era muy buen padre pero hacía muchos años que no le daba esa clase de demostraciones de cariño, Odín suelta a Heero y él accede a irse a descansar, después de todo se sentía muy cansado, el ojiazul se despide de su papá y se va del hospital y llega a su casa, antes de entrar duda en abrir la puerta, sabía que esa casa ya no iba a ser igual pero debía continuar con su vida, tal cual lo había hecho después del fallecimiento de su mamá, Heero entra a la casa y la mira desde la puerta, se sentía vacía, abandonada, entonces se sienta en la sala y observa hacia las escaleras

------

Relena. Vas a ver, le voy a decir a papá

Heero. Dile, que al cabo sabe que eres bien chillona

Relena. No es verdad

Heero. Llorona

Relena. No es cierto

Heero. A que si, quieres llorar, quieres llorar

Relena. ¡No es cierto... papá!

----

Heero sonríe al recordar cuando era niño y hacía llorar a su hermana quien siempre había sido caprichosa e infantil y muy vulnerable, el ojiazul aprieta con fuerza sus ojos y se agacha escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos que estaban sobre sus piernas, a pesar de lo mal que se llevaba siempre con Relena no dejaba de ser su hermana y la quería, lamentablemente ella ya no iba a estar ahí, estaba muerta y debía aprender a vivir con eso, Heero se levanta y observa nuevamente las escaleras y después mira hacia el suelo y se da cuenta que el celular de Relena estaba en el suelo lo cual le parece extraño pero no lo asocia con nada malo siendo que la razón por la que estaba en el suelo era porque al forcejear con Duo éste se había caído al suelo al soltársele de las manos, Heero mira la pantalla del teléfono y ve que tiene una llamada perdida sabiendo que se trataba de la que él le había hecho y enojado avienta el teléfono lejos y decide subir a su cuarto pero antes de abrir la puerta mira hacia el cuarto de Trowa y decide entrar acercándose directamente al librero donde Trowa tenía mucha variedad de libros y además tenía trofeos, Heero se acerca a uno en especial, se trataba de un campeonato que había ganado con su equipo de basketball de la secundaria, recordaba muy bien el día en que lo habían ganado, el ojiverde estaba realmente muy entusiasmado, había sido su primer campeonato

----

Heero. ¿De verdad hermano?

Trowa. Claro, seré como Michael Jordan y jugaré en la NBA

Heero. Pero te vas a ir lejos y te vas a olvidar de mí

Trowa. Claro que no chaparro, yo siempre voy a tenerte presente

Heero. Si claro

Trowa. Confía en mi, te quiero mucho hermanito

Heero. Esta bien, yo también te quiero

----

Heero. Yo también te quiero Trowa

El ojiazul deja el trofeo y suspira hondo, debía de ser fuerte y no volver a llorar a pesar de que sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, debía de mostrarse firme porque él debía de encargarse de animar tanto a su padre como a su hermano, sobre todo a éste último quien necesitaba todo el apoyo posible, el hacer que su familia no se derrumbara dependía ahora de él... Al hacerse las diez de la mañana Heero despierta ya que el timbre de la casa comienza a sonar, el ojiazul se había quedado dormido porque se sentía sumamente cansado, ese día ni siquiera iba a ir a la escuela, ya avisaría después a sus profesores, Heero se viste a medias y baja para abrir la puerta aún tallándose los ojos, Heero abre y ve a un chico de cabellos negros y ojos también negros, de mediana estatura y con cara de pocos amigos, nunca lo había visto y no sabía quien era, se trataba de Wufei quien tampoco había ido a la escuela para buscar a Relena, sabía que la chica a veces faltaba a clases por flojera y muy probablemente la iba a encontrar en casa, Heero lo mira indiferente

Wufei. ¿Está Relena?

Heero. ¿Quién eres?

Wufei. Wufei, su novio

Al escuchar ese nombre Heero abre por completo los ojos, había escuchado mucho de ese muchacho pero no lo conocía en persona, él único que lo conocía era Trowa pero él nunca lo había visto, el ojiazul comienza a enojarse, si ese era el tal Wufei lo más probable era que él fuera el padre del hijo que esperaba su hermana así que muy embravecido sin aviso le suelta un tremendo golpe en el rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo con rudeza después de hacerlo retroceder más de un metro, la nariz de Wufei comienza a sangrar mucho y se queja del dolor, Heero se agarra el puño con la otra mano, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que incluso se había lastimado la mano pero eso no le importa y se acerca a Wufei agarrándolo de la camisa lo hace ponerse de pie siendo observado por el chico que estaba enormemente confundido

Heero. ¡¿Cómo te atreves!

Wufei. Supongo, que ya sabes

Wufei intenta limpiarse la sangre para que no le siga cayendo a la boca pero parecía que tenía la nariz rota porque dolía demasiado, Heero se enfurece más por su cinismo y lo avienta con fuerza, Wufei se queja pero también se comienza a enojar, no se iba a dejar de ese muchacho, es cierto que había embarazado a Relena pero era algo que no había hecho solo así que no tenía porque ensañarse con él, Wufei se levanta y se acerca a Heero frunciendo con enojo el ceño

Wufei. No me provoques

Heero. Tu eres quien debe cuidarse de mí

Wufei. Quiero ver a Relena

Heero. ¡Lárgate!

Wufei. Déjame verla

Heero. ¿Quieres verla? ¿eso quieres?

Wufei. Si

Wufei se acerca más a Heero y lo mira muy enojado, el ojiazul lo agarra de nuevo de la camisa pero ésta vez Wufei le arrebata con fuerza la mano, Heero se enoja y lo empuja con fuerza haciéndolo caer nuevamente al suelo, Wufei intenta ponerse de pie...

Heero. Esta muerta ¿quieres verla?... mañana es el entierro

Las palabras de Heero sonaban frías e indiferentes, Wufei no se lo toma en serio creyendo que el chico lo dice como metáfora así que se pone de pie y se acerca a Heero, él cree que lo va a golpear pero Wufei no lo hace sino que empuja a Heero para quitarlo de su camino y entra a la casa, Heero intenta sacarlo pero Wufei se opone caminando a prisa y subiendo por las escaleras dirigiéndose a la habitación de la difunta y al no verla ahí grita su nombre bajando luego las escaleras volviendo a ponerse frente a su ex cuñado

Wufei. Esta en la escuela ¿cierto?

Heero. No

Wufei. No me importa cuanto la niegues, no me impedirás que yo la vea y le pida que se case conmigo, nuestro hijo nacerá, nadie lo va a impedir

Heero se queda totalmente callado observando a Wufei y éste comienza rápido a ponerse nervioso, en la mirada de ese chico se ve que decía la verdad pero no quería creerlo, se negaba a creerlo, Relena y su hijo no podían estar muertos, no ahora que ya lo tenía todo claro, no en esos momentos en que había tomado una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida, eso no podía ser cierto

Heero. Ignoro lo que tenían ustedes dos pero siento mucho lo de tu hijo, yo tampoco voy a poder conocer a mi sobrino ¿triste no?

Completamente nervioso Wufei comienza a caminar hacia atrás no quitando su mirada de los ojos de Heero y al llegar a la puerta se da media vuelta y comienza a correr, ahora si le creía al chico, Relena estaba muerta y con ella su hijo, Wufei llega hasta un poste de luz y se recarga en él comenzando a llorar, que tonto había sido, si no hubiera tratado a Relena como la había tratado tal vez en esos momentos estarían vivos... Al día siguiente es el entierro de Relena, Heero y Odín asisten al igual que Duo y Quatre, Wufei y los compañeros de escuela de la chica, Odín y Heero se veían serenos pero con la mirada perdida, como cuando se siente un gran dolor pero las lágrimas se han secado, Wufei en cambio no podía dejar de llorar, era un tipo duro y de carácter fuerte pero había perdido algo más que una novia, había perdido un hijo al cual nunca iba a poder conocer, a un hijo que había negado y esa si era una culpa muy grande sobre los hombros, Quatre también lloraba, había adquirido un cariño especial por la chica, Duo en cambio estaba indiferente, hasta se sentía aburrido, pensaba que ojalá Heero se recuperara de su pena pronto para que pudieran nuevamente volver a ser felices y el resto de los conocidos de Relena sentían mucha pena por la chica, era realmente joven y había muerto trágicamente, no eran más que personas hipócritas que solo por saberla muerta sacaban de ella lo mejor que podían ya que la chica nunca había tenido amistades sinceras, solo amistades sociales... el entierro termina y tanto Odín como Heero regresan al Hospital acompañados de Duo y Quatre, en su habitación Trowa estaba muy acongojado, no apartaba un solo segundo de su mente a su hermana y seguía repitiéndose así mismo que debió de haberla obligado a usar el cinturón pero también pensaba en sus piernas, no lograba aceptarlo todavía

Heero. Al menos ya hablo conmigo

Odín. Que bien... hijo, debo ir a arreglar unos asuntos, quédate con tu hermano

Heero. Sí

Odín le da un abrazo a Heero y se despide del rubio y del trenzado, Quatre se acerca a su novio y le da un beso en la mejilla, Duo mira y frunce la ceja, apenas caía en la cuenta de que su ojiazul no había terminado con el rubio como lo había prometido y eso lo enfurece

Duo. Heero ¿crees que podría ver a Trowa? ¿a "mi" novio?

El trenzado sonríe a Heero y éste le mira fijamente, sabía que Duo resaltaba eso de que era su novio solo porque lo había visto muy cerca de Quatre, eso le molestaba pero era mejor así, Trowa necesitaba de Duo así que afirma con la cabeza y Duo se retira, Quatre abraza a Heero y éste recarga su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, se sentía muy cansado, había dormido poco... Duo entra a la habitación y sonriendo altaneramente observa a Trowa quien se alegra de ver al trenzado ahí aunque se sentía apenado, no quería que su novio lo viera en ese estado deplorable, Duo se acerca a la cama y mira a Trowa a los ojos, el ojiverde le sonríe y estira su mano para que su novio la agarre, Duo la toma y lo sigue mirando fijo

Trowa. Gracias por estar aquí

Duo. Trowa Trowa, pobre de ti

Trowa. ¿Qué?

Duo. ¿Y ahora? ¿te has visto en un espejo?

Trowa. ¿Por qué me dices eso?

Duo. ¿Sabes? ya no me interesas, terminamos

Duo suelta la mano de Trowa y lo sigue mirando fijamente sin abandonar su cínica sonrisa, Trowa se desconcierta por completo, jamás había visto en Duo esa mirada y esa sonrisa

Trowa. ¿Por qué?

Duo. ¿Por qué? mírate ¿quién crees que va a quererte así?

Trowa. Duo...

Trowa siente una punzada en el estómago por esas palabras, ahora más que nunca se sentía miserable, Duo tenía razón, en ese estado ya nadie se iba a interesar en él, el trenzado sonríe y ríe un poco dejando a Trowa desconcertado, ahora creía en las palabras de su hermana, Duo no era nada bueno, el ojiverde observa al trenzado directamente a los ojos mientras se aleja hacia la puerta caminando hacia atrás, Duo le lanza un beso con tres dedos de su mano derecha y se da media vuelta saliendo de la habitación dejando a Trowa con las lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos y aún mirando hacia la puerta, si eso le decía Duo seguramente Quatre pensaba lo mismo, él ya no valía nada... Duo llega hasta donde está la pareja

Duo. Pobre

Quatre. ¿Por qué?

Duo. Esta muy afligido, tanto que terminó conmigo

Heero. ¿Qué?

Duo. Sí, no quiere que sigamos juntos y yo respeto su decisión

Duo finge que está dolido y hace gala de todos sus dotes actorales para lograr que sus ojos se humedezcan, tanto Heero y Quatre lo miran y Heero se pone de pie para abrazarlo, Duo también lo abraza y solloza pero realmente tenía ganas de reírse, Quatre siente feo al verlos porque no era la primera vez que los veía tan compenetrados, sin duda había algo entre ellos aunque no estaba conciente del grado que había alcanzado su relación y tampoco sabía que ambos se veían a escondidas para amarse, estaba conciente de los sentimientos pero no de los sucesos, el rubio baja un poco su mirada y también se pone de pie, Heero lo observa

Quatre. Veré a Trowa

Heero. Esta bien

Heero vuelve a prestar atención a Duo y el rubio se va a ver a Trowa dudándolo mucho, él y el ojiverde habían tenido problemas fuertes y no sabía como darle la cara ni como decirle que a pesar de todo le daba todo su apoyo... Quatre suspira antes de entrar y cuando entra ve a Trowa tirado en el suelo arrastrándose por éste con mucha dificultad, con el suero quitado, el ojiverde ve que entra Quatre y continúa arrastrándose sin prestarle atención, el rubio se asusta y se acerca preocupado agachándose un poco

Quatre. Detente Trowa

Trowa. ¡Vete de aquí!

Quatre. Te vas a hacer daño

Trowa. ¡Déjame solo!

Trowa mira muy rudamente a Quatre y éste se pone de pie observando al ojiverde quien continúa arrastrándose haciendo mucha fuerza en los brazos, Quatre comienza a derramar lágrimas, le dolía mucho ver a Trowa en ese estado

Quatre. Basta Trowa... no te hagas esto

Trowa. ¡¡No necesito tú lástima!

Quatre. No es lástima, realmente me preocupas

Trowa. Si claro

Quatre. Te amo Trowa

El ojiverde deja de arrastrarse y de nuevo voltea a ver al rubio y lo ve llorando, Quatre se pone de rodillas frente a él y estira su mano hacia el rostro del chico acariciándole la mejilla, Trowa lo mira con gesto de angustia y quita su rostro de la mano del rubio desviando su mirada

Trowa. No necesito de tus mentiras, lo dices por lástima

Quatre. No es verdad

Trowa. ¡No puedes amarme así... mírame!

Quatre aprieta los labios para aguantarse soltar el llanto y nuevamente estira su mano hacia el rostro de Trowa acariciándolo, el ojiverde voltea nuevamente su mirada hacia Quatre y lo mira a los ojos, el rubio se acerca y le da un beso en los labios

Quatre. A pesar de todo te amo Trowa, y te amo por quien eres no por lo que tienes o no tienes, sigues siendo el mismo al que amé, amo y si me lo permites amaré

Trowa. ¿Y Heero?

Quatre. En estos momentos me importas tú, solo tú

Trowa. ... Mentira

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Trowa. ¡Te sientes comprometido por nuestras discusiones, me dices eso porque te sientes culpable y quieres remediarlo todo!... Pero no necesito de tu lástima, vete

Quatre. No, yo...

Quatre ya no sabía como hacerle entender a Trowa que él lo amaba aún y que no le importaba su problema porque él seguía siendo el mismo por dentro, él mismo del que se había enamorado y una condición física no cambiaba las cosas pero el ojiverde nuevamente arrebata su rostro agachando la mirada y Quatre se lleva ambas manos al pecho

Trowa. ¡¡Vete! Es verdad que nadie me va a amar así ¡Nadie!

Quatre. ¿De dónde sacas eso? Trowa...

Trowa. Vete ya y... no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Trowa. Desaparece de mi vida... ya no quiero saber de ti

Quatre nuevamente aprieta sus labios y cierra sus ojos pero a pesar de tratar de evitarlo comienza a llorar poniéndose de pie y abriendo sus ojos, observa a Trowa unos segundos y le dice Adiós antes de salir a prisa de la habitación llorando con fuerza pasando por donde estaban Heero y Duo pero sin prestarles atención, Trowa en su habitación comienza también a llorar, si había creído en las palabras del rubio, había creído que a pesar de todo lo seguía amando y que no le importaba su nueva condición pero sentía que no se lo merecía, sentía que Quatre merecía a un hombre que lo pudiera amar en todos los sentidos y no porque él no lo pudiera hacer por su condición sino porque eso sentía él, no podía evitar sentir complejo a pesar de que no era superficial pero él pensaba que aceptar a Quatre era condenarlo a vivir con alguien que no podía darle todo lo que él se merecía, el rubio debía ser feliz con Heero, él sí podía darle la vida que se merecía...

Desde ese día ya habían pasado tres semanas y Trowa había vuelto a casa de su padre, usaba silla de ruedas y se comportaba hostil con todos, como si el mundo entero estuviera en su contra, las ganas de vivir se habían debilitado, ni siquiera salía de la habitación y no dejaba que lo fueran a visitar, ni siquiera Traize que era uno de sus mejores amigos, no quería saber de nada ni de nadie, no comía bien ni dormía como debería, cuando no pensaba en Relena pensaba en sus piernas y sus sueños "frustrados" de jugar basketball, ya no tenía ninguna razón de continuar... Heero estaba en la sala con Quatre, el rubio se sentía muy mal, Trowa no quería verlo ni siquiera a él, al menos Heero estaba a su lado y él estaba al lado de Heero dándole el apoyo que necesitaba, cosa que a Duo molestaba mucho, si no era por Trowa era por Quatre pero Heero ya no tenía tiempo para él

Quatre. Ya es noche, debo irme

Heero. Sí, gracias por estar aquí

Quatre. Te quiero

El rubio se agacha y le roza a Heero los labios con los suyos, el ojiazul lo mira fijamente y le coloca una mano tras la nuca atrayéndolo a él antes de que se alejara y le da un beso no cerrando sus ojos, tampoco Quatre los cierra, ambos se miraban a los ojos, el rubio se siente un poco nervioso por ese beso, nunca Heero lo había besado así, como si fuera triste besarlo, sin duda algo comenzaba a faltar entre los dos, Heero toma la mano derecha de Quatre y agacha su mirada, el rubio lo mira preocupado, el ojiazul vuelve a levantar su mirada viendo fijamente a los ojos a su novio

Heero. Quatre... creo que debemos terminar

Quatre. ¿Ter... minar?

Automáticamente los ojos de Quatre se comienzan a humedecer, llevaba con Heero mucho tiempo de noviazgo y ahora de la nada le decía que terminaran su relación, sentía que el corazón se le partía en dos y a la vez sabía que era lo mejor, él mismo sentía que su relación se apagaba con el paso de cada día pero aún así era muy difícil vivir ese momento y a pesar de saber la razón necesitaba escucharla de los labios de Heero

Quatre. Dime porque

Heero. No llores

Quatre. Dime porque

Heero. Yo no te amo Quatre

El rubio aprieta los labios y de sus ojos comienzan a salir lágrimas mientras quita su mano de la mano de Heero, ya sabía que Heero no lo amaba desde hace mucho pero era más difícil escucharlo de él que tan solo saberlo

Heero. De hecho nunca te he amado

Quatre. ...

Heero. ¿No dices nada?

Quatre. ¿Y a Duo sí?

Heero. ¿Qué?

Quatre. ¿Estas enamorado de Duo?

Heero se sorprende por la pregunta y sin responder agacha un poco su cabeza, Quatre se molesta un poco y se pone de pie, Heero le respondía con su silencio que estaba enamorado de uno de sus mejores amigos y eso lo hacía sentirse tonto por no haberse dado cuenta antes, Heero levanta su cabeza y ve a Quatre poniéndose también de pie, el rubio le da una bofetada y Heero se sorprende

Quatre. Que cínico eres... y saber que me entregué a ti

Heero. Yo no te obligué

Quatre. Pero no me amabas y sabías que yo a ti sí, sabías lo importante que era para mí

Heero. Perdón

Nuevamente Quatre le da una bofetada a Heero, ésta vez el ojiazul lo mira frunciendo el ceño, el rubio no tenía porque abofetearlo

Heero. No lo hagas más difícil

Quatre. Para ti no es difícil... para mí sí

Heero. Yo te quiero mucho, eres mi amigo, fuiste mi novio, eres importante, no te hagas la víctima ¿quieres?

Quatre. Ojalá Duo se fije en ti, pero lo dudo, ama a Trowa

Heero. ¿Qué?

El ojiazul se desconcierta completamente por esa afirmación, Duo le había dicho a él muchas veces que lo amaba, era imposible que estuviera enamorado de su hermano pero Quatre lo decía muy convencido, el ojiazul se enoja y agarra a Quatre de los brazos agitándolo un poco

Heero. ¿Por qué dices eso?

Quatre. Él me lo dijo después que tuvieron relaciones

A Heero se le baja la sangre hasta los pies cuando escucha que Duo y Trowa habían tenido intimidad, el trenzado le había negado que eso hubiera pasado pero ahora Quatre se lo decía, el rubio sabía que había estado mal decirle eso pero en esos momentos estaba enojado, enojado porque Heero terminara con él y enojado por haberse enamorado de Duo y haber jugado con sus sentimientos, al menos se sentía aliviado de que el trenzado amara a Trowa porque su amigo Duo no merecía que alguien como Heero lo embaucara como a él... el ojiazul suelta a Quatre y se sienta nuevamente en el mueble con los ojos aún muy abiertos, Quatre comprende que Heero no sabía esa información y se siente un poco culpable pero ya no había marcha atrás, Quatre se da media vuelta y sale de la casa sin decir algo más, el ojiazul reacciona por fin y se pone de pie para ir a la habitación de Trowa, el ojiverde lo mira entrar y se extraña de la expresión que había en el rostro de Heero

Heero. ¿Te acostaste con Duo?

Trowa. Sí

El ojiazul siente como si alguien le hubiera dado un fuerte golpe en el estómago, se sentía triste, enojado, sorprendido y de repente un poco asqueado, había hecho suyo a un hombre que también había sido de su hermano, Trowa se preocupa de la reacción de su hermano al decirle la respuesta y se acerca a él en su silla de ruedas

Trowa. ¿Estas bien? Te ves un poco pálido

Heero. ¿Hace cuanto fue?

Trowa. Hace como un mes

Heero. ¿Cuántas veces?

Trowa. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Heero. ¡¿Cuántas veces!

Trowa. Una, solo pasó una vez

Heero comienza a respirar con dificultad y sin decir más sale de la habitación de Trowa dejándolo preocupado, no entendía porque Heero se interesaba en esa información, el ojiazul se sube a su auto y se va rumbo a la casa del trenzado, Noin le abre la puerta y él pregunta por Duo subiendo a su habitación cuando la tía le dice que está ahí, Heero ni siquiera toca a la puerta, solo abre, entra y cierra, Duo se alegra de verlo ahí y se pone de pie ya que estaba sentado en la cama leyendo un libro, el trenzado le intenta dar un beso pero Heero lo sujeta de los hombros y lo aparta de él, Duo no entiende porque y casi a punto de llorar mira fijamente a Heero, si había algo que no soportaba era que lo rechazaran

Heero. Tuviste sexo con Trowa y me lo negaste

Duo no sabe que decir por las palabras, ahora Heero seguramente ya no lo iba a querer volver a tocar porque había sido de su hermano, Duo se pone muy nervioso y comienza a dar vueltas por la habitación, a Heero le parece extraña esa reacción pero sigue mirándolo fijamente hasta que se acerca a él y lo detiene, ya estaba mareándose con tantas vueltas

Duo. Perdóname, era incapaz de decirte que sí

Heero. ¿Creíste que iba a dejarte o qué? te amo Duo, pero detesto que me mientan

Duo. Perdóname por favor... ¿quién te contó?

Heero. Quatre me lo contó y Trowa me lo confirmó

Duo se comienza a enojar, el rubio de pacotilla había soltado la sopa pero eso no se iba a quedar así, debía de pagar por haberle dicho a Heero la verdad, también Trowa era un idiota por haberlo afirmado, ahora más que nunca se alegraba de lo que le había pasado, Duo pone cara de angustia y abraza a Heero, él no le corresponde el abrazo

Duo. Te amo te amo, por favor no te enojes

Heero. Además le dijiste a Quatre que amabas a Trowa

Duo. Pero lo hice por ti

Heero. ¿Por mí?

Heero no entiende para nada a que se refiere Duo con que lo hizo por él, eso era sumamente muy extraño pero ya Duo estaba pensando en una salida fácil para excusarse por eso, el trenzado suelta a Heero y lo agarra de la mano para que ambos se sienten en la cama

Duo. ¿Sabías que Quatre ama a Trowa?

Heero. ¿Qué?

Duo. Sí, esos dos se acostaron

Heero. No es cierto

Duo. Es cierto, tuvieron sexo, Trowa ya era mi novio y obviamente ustedes también

Heero. ¿Y por eso dijiste que lo amabas?

Duo. Heero, yo no sabía si tu me amabas, pensé que amabas a Quatre y no quería que tu sufrieras porque él te dejara por Trowa, solo quería darle a entender que Trowa no lo amaba y que no íbamos a dejarnos

Para Heero todo era muy confuso, Duo le explicaba pero él no lograba entender, además eso sonaba un poco ilógico pero Duo lo decía muy convencido, sentía que debía de creerle, en sus ojos se notaba que era sincero, Duo le coloca una mano sobre la mejilla y le sonríe tiernamente, Heero agarra esa mano y cierra los ojos unos segundos

Heero. Perdóname, soy un idiota

Duo. Yo te mentí, pero te amo Heero

Heero. Yo también te amo

Duo. No quería que te enteraras eso de Trowa y Quatre, sé que te duele que haya pasado

Heero. La verdad sí, pero no puedo reclamar, hicimos lo mismo

Duo. Es verdad

Los dos se besan habiéndose contentado, ahora todo estaba aclarado, claro que no todo porque Heero no sabía quien era realmente Duo y no sabía la clase de atrocidades que se escondían en el pasado y en el presente del trenzado pero cuando lo supiera muy seguramente no lo iba a poder resistir, iba a ser muy doloroso... Duo comienza a bajar sus manos hasta el pantalón de Heero y lo comienza a desabrochar pero él le detiene la mano, los dos dejan de besarse y se miran a los ojos

Heero. Abajo está tú tía

Duo. No se da cuenta, está lavando

Nuevamente se comienzan a besar y Duo desabrocha el pantalón de Heero y le baja el cierre, el ojiazul jadea y cierra los ojos con un poco de fuerza cuando siente la mano de Duo rodearle el miembro y comenzar a deslizar la mano por él, Heero gime un poco pero por instinto agarra la mano de Duo deteniéndolo, Duo se sorprende por ello, Heero abre los ojos y lo mira

Heero. No puedo

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Heero. Tu y Trowa... no, no puedo

Heero se pone de pie y se comienza a acomodar el pantalón, Duo se enoja porque Heero no se podía concentrar pensando en que él y su hermano también lo habían hecho, comprendía que sintiera un poco de asco pero no lo podía soportar, Heero no podía rechazarlo, no lo iba a poder soportar tampoco así que debía actuar por lo que se acerca a él y lo abraza por la espalda comenzando a lamerle la oreja, Heero cierra sus ojos al sentirlo, que bien usaba Duo su lengua, en todos los sentidos, cuando besaba, cuando le hacía sexo oral, Duo era increíble y sumamente bueno pero sentía que estaba mal hacerlo suyo invadiendo terreno que también su hermano había invadido, como si aún hubiera rastro de Trowa dentro de Duo, eso si que era muy extraño... Heero aparta las manos de Duo y se aleja un poco mirándose los dos nuevamente a los ojos

Duo. No seas ridículo Heero, además Quatre también fue de los dos

Ahora también caía en la cuenta de que había hecho suyo a dos hombres que habían sido de su hermano, sin duda se sentía un poco sucio, Heero suspira y se sienta de nuevo en la cama, esa era una situación que no podía manejar, Duo también se sienta y lo agarra de las manos, ambos se voltean a ver

Duo. No pienses tonterías ¿si?... te necesito.. me necesitas

Duo comienza a besar nuevamente la oreja de Heero y él cierra los ojos dejándose ésta vez llevar, el trenzado se pasa a su cuello y le da sutiles y sensuales besos bajando nuevamente su mano hasta el pantalón de Heero desabrochando y bajando otra vez el cierre, el ojiazul busca los labios de Duo entre el éxtasis que siente cuando Duo lo comienza a masturbar y gime en su boca haciendo los besos cada vez más apasionados, usando sus lenguas con desesperación, haciendo de sus salivas una sola, el trenzado suelta el miembro de Heero y él comienza a acostar a Duo en la cama cayendo sobre él sin dejar de besarse, los dos se acomodan quedando completamente sobre la cama y Heero comienza a quitarle la ropa comenzando por la camisa encontrando los pezones de Duo que sin dudarlo comienza a disfrutarlos con la lengua, el trenzado ya estaba completamente excitado y Heero lo siente en su vientre sonriendo ampliamente y dejando los pezones de Duo para quitarle de a poco el resto de la ropa bajando enseguida a la entrepierna de Duo y tomando su miembro con la mano izquierda, Heero inclina un poco el miembro de Duo y le lame el tronco comenzando por abajo mientras con el pulgar le masajea la punta, Duo gime completamente complacido y se inclina hacia delante sin abrir sus ojos sujetando la cabeza de Heero con ambas manos gimiendo despacito pero con enorme placer, el ojiazul se mete a la boca el miembro de su amado y comienza a succionar apoyándose con ambas manos en la cama y descendiendo primero lentamente y después con rapidez, Duo no puede más y gime con más fuerza dejándose venir sin aviso sobre la boca de Heero quien se hace un poco hacia atrás cuando siente el líquido manchándose un poco el rostro pero con la sábana se limpia y el resto que estaba en su boca se lo traga volviendo a lamer el miembro de Duo y dejándolo caer después, Heero sube nuevamente y encuentra los labios de Duo que respiraba con dificultad y después alejándose un poco termina de desvestirse, Duo que aún estaba acostado estira su mano hasta el miembro de Heero que estaba hincado frente a él y comienza a acariciarlo, Heero cierra sus ojos comenzando a gemir y cuando Duo lo suelta abre sus ojos y se acuesta nuevamente sobre el chico comenzando a besarse, Heero separa las piernas de Duo con sus manos y después se acomoda en dirección a su entrada no dudándolo y comienza a penetrarlo, Duo se queja al sentirlo dentro pero sonríe, Heero había dejado por fin de lado esa idea de que le daba asco hacerlo suyo por haber sido también de Trowa, ahora Heero lo iba a ser suyo después de tantos días, desde que había pasado el accidente no lo había vuelto a hacer...

Posicionándose a su lado después de terminar Heero respiraba con mucha dificultad, habían tenido una sesión de candente sexo, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan complacido, Duo era sin duda una fiera, casi insaciable y además sumamente experto aunque él ignoraba que realmente Duo no lo era, al principio había mentido para hacer sentir mal a Quatre porque era virgen y santurrón... el trenzado abraza a Heero tiernamente y le besa el pecho, el ojiazul con su otra mano abraza a Duo mientras él le seguía besando el pecho, el cuerpo de Heero le encantaba, era todo un atleta y además era sumamente bueno en la cama, parecía un adulto, no hacían el amor como los muchachos tontos de preparatoria, él si era un verdadero amante, un verdadero hombre, Heero era simplemente perfecto

Heero. Duo, necesitamos hacer esto público

Duo. ¿De verdad?

Heero. Sí, quiero que todos sepan que nos amamos, Trowa fue quien terminó contigo así que no hay problema, además ya terminé con Quatre

Duo. Ay mi amor, te adoro

Duo abraza con más fuerza a Heero y sonríe muy feliz, Heero ya le estaba dando en su vida el lugar que se merecía, se sentía muy contento, era una felicidad que no podía describir, simplemente su vida estaba prácticamente completa, ya no quería saber nada, ya no le importaba que Quatre fuera infeliz, ya que el mundo hiciera lo que quisiera mientras no los molestaran, mientras nadie se interpusiera entre ellos

Duo. Me da mucho gusto, te voy a traer un rico café

Heero. Gracias

Duo se levanta y comienza a vestirse mientras que Heero se queda acostado en la cama aún desnudo y sin ninguna clase de sábana encima, seguro Duo no se tardaba y por lo que sabía su tía casi nunca lo interrumpía cuando estaba con visitas...

Noin. Que sorpresa Quatre

Quatre. Hola señora

El rubio iba llegando a casa de Duo, quería contarle a su amigo lo que le había confesado a Heero, no quería que entre ellos hubiera mentiras, estimaba mucho a Duo y no quería que el chico se molestara con él, por eso lo había ido a visitar a pesar de que era de noche, Noin le dice a Quatre que Duo está en su habitación y el rubio se dirige hacia allá mientras que Duo terminaba de vestirse, ya solo le faltaban los zapatos y se sienta en la cama para ponérselos pero Heero se sienta y le comienza a besar el cuello pero él se continúa poniendo los zapatos, el ojiazul comienza a meter su mano por debajo de la camisa acariciando el pecho de Duo haciéndolo que deje de ponerse los zapatos y ambos comienzan a besarse, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abre y Quatre ve con sorpresa como Heero y Duo se besan, uno desnudo y otro a medio vestir y la mano de Heero acariciando con sensualidad el pecho de Duo, el rubio siente que las piernas le tiemblan pero no hace ninguna clase de ruido, Heero y Duo dejan de besarse pero aún mantienen los ojos cerrados, Duo le dice a Heero que lo ama y nuevamente se besan

Quatre. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto?

Tanto Heero como Duo escuchan la voz de Quatre y dejan de besarse volteando a la puerta y lo ven ahí, parado observándolos con los ojos húmedos, Duo intenta reírse pero sabía que si lo hacía a Heero no le iba a parecer mientras que Heero se siente muy apenado, no quería hacerle daño a Quatre y tampoco quería que lo odiara y sabía que esa escena era dolorosa para él sobre todo porque a escasas horas habían terminado apenas, Quatre se da media vuelta y sale de la habitación de Duo, el trenzado y Heero se voltean a ver

Duo. Yo hablo con él

Heero. Sí

El trenzado se levanta con tan solo los calcetines puestos y sale de la habitación, Quatre estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando escucha la voz de Duo que lo detiene, el rubio voltea con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y Duo lo mira indiferente

Duo. ¿Por qué tanto drama?

Quatre. Creí que eras mi amigo

Duo. Ay que tierno

Quatre. Me vieron la cara de idiota todo el tiempo... que tonto

Duo. Así es, Heero se acostaba conmigo y también contigo, solo que a mí me ama y a ti no

El trenzado sonríe ampliamente y ríe un poco, Quatre lo mira y aprieta los dientes, le molestaba ese tono altanero que Duo le mostraba, era un hipócrita, ahora lo comprendía y se sentía más tonto que antes porque ya antes lo había descubierto y se había dejado llevar por las palabras de Duo volviendo a confiar en él, pero todo había sido truco de Duo para quedarse con Heero, ahora comprendía también que los pleitos que había tenido con Trowa eran por culpa de Duo, el trenzado era muy malo, Duo se acerca a Quatre lentamente y el chico lo mira enojado

Quatre. Tú lo embaucaste, lo sedujiste

Duo. Sí, y también a Trowa, no sabes que delicioso

Quatre no podía creer lo que escuchaba de Duo, ese chico era muy malvado, había fraguado un plan casi perfecto para hacer que Heero fuera suyo y no conforme con eso había hecho lo mismo con Trowa, dudaba que ese chico pudiera amar realmente a alguien, el rubio niega indignado con la cabeza y sonríe mirando a Duo quien también sonreía muy contento estando los dos frente a frente, Quatre con un pie abajo en el primer escalón y Duo agarrándose del barandal sin ningún pie en la escalera

Quatre. Eres despreciable Duo, y de pensar que te estimaba

Duo. Soy adorable ¿cómo no hacerlo?

Quatre. ¡Déjate ya de eso maldito hipócrita!

Duo. No me grites

Quatre. ¡Eres escoria!

Duo. No me digas así

Quatre. Escoria

Quatre se da media vuelta y baja otro escalón pero Duo no iba a dejar que el chico lo insultara más así que baja un escalón y apoya su mano sobre el hombro de Quatre para girarlo y que le de la cara pero el rubio pierde el equilibrio al estar otra vez frente a Duo y comienza a caer de espalda abriendo los ojos enormemente y estirando su mano en dirección a Duo, el trenzado lo mira fijamente a los ojos sin hacer ningún intento por ayudarlo a no caer y el rubio ve a través de los ojos de Duo todo el odio que le tiene pero también todo el dolor que alberga en su alma, el rubio grita con horror al hallarse perdido y en cuestión de segundos ve la imagen de Trowa mientras se lleva ambos brazos en forma de equis sobre el rostro y cae sobre los escalones comenzando a descender por ellos rodando rápidamente, Heero escucha el grito de Quatre y muy asustado sale de la habitación a medio vestir, solo le faltaba la camisa y los zapatos, no había escuchado la conversación de los chicos pero ve horrorizado como Quatre está al final de las escaleras con sangre que le sale de la cabeza y con una pierna casi volteada, se había roto el hueso, se veía como inerte y enseguida voltea a ver a Duo que miraba atento y sin pestañear la imagen de Quatre, Heero lo agarra rápidamente de los hombros y lo voltea, Duo lo mira y comienza a llorar apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico

Duo. Quiso correr y resbaló... fue un accidente

Heero. Lo sé no llores

Heero suelta a Duo y baja las escaleras corriendo, Duo se seca las lágrimas y sonríe ampliamente, no había planeado el "accidente" de Quatre pero había quedado perfecto, se estaba deshaciendo de muchos estorbos sin siquiera planearlo, Hilde, Trowa, Relena y Quatre se habían quitado por fin de su camino, ahora él y Heero podían ser felices para siempre... el ojiazul voltea hacia Duo sonriendo, el trenzado no entiende porque hasta que Heero le dice que Quatre está con vida, que aún respira, Duo finge estar contento pero por dentro reventaba, ese güerete de pacotilla seguía con vida, el trenzado baja hasta donde está Heero

Heero. Parece que tu tía salió, voy a llamar a una ambulancia

Duo. Sí

Heero se pone de pie y camina hacia la sala y agarra el teléfono, Duo se agacha junto al cuerpo de Quatre y lleva su mano hacia su nariz para tapársela y hacerlo dejar de respirar pero Heero le interrumpe

Heero. ¿Qué haces?

Duo. Viendo si esta bien

Heero. No lo toques, puede tener muchas fracturas

Duo que le daba la espalda a Heero se pone de pie y sube para ponerse los zapatos, no le gustaba estar descalzo, sus pies podían ensuciarse, a Duo no le preocupaba si Quatre vivía o no, le interesaba más tener los pies limpios que la vida de ese rubio sin chiste mientras que Heero llama apurado a la ambulancia, la vida de Quatre estaba en juego y él no podía soportar más muertes, quería mucho al rubio... Duo llega a su habitación, se pone los zapatos y muy sonriente se acerca a su ropero para sacar la fotografía de Trant la cual besa y acaricia después

Duo. Amor, ojalá así se hubieran quitado los estorbos, hubiéramos sido felices ¿pero sabes? me alegro... tú también eres un estorbo entre Heero y yo

El trenzado rompe la fotografía de Trant en cuatro partes y va al baño para tirarla por el escusado bajándole a la cadena y despidiéndose así de su antiguo amor, ahora que ya podía ser feliz con Heero no necesitaba ni de su fotografía ni de su recuerdo, Trant ya estaba ahora sí completamente muerto y perfectamente enterrado...

Continuará...

¿Qué tal están? Yo estoy feliz porque se acerca el final de éste fic tan intrigante jajaja, veo que está teniendo buena aceptación y se los agradezco, no pensé que la idea fuera a gustar, un Duo malo, roles de personajes volteados, muchas intrigas, muertes, obsesiones y sobre todo mucho drama ¿no lo creen? Pero gracias por leerlo y darme siempre sus opiniones, no saben lo feliz que soy leyendo reviews, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que tal vez sea el final, depende, si se alarga y excedo de las 30 páginas hago otro capítulo y si no, concluyo en el próximo, ya veremos, mientras tanto cuídense

SUS REVIEWS:

**Yaeko. **Yo también lamento la muerte de esa aunque haya disfrutado escribirlo jeje, pero en cuanto a Duo si me da mucha pena porque va a pagar y muy caro, es un desgraciado como dices, en cuanto a Trowa y Quatre no te prometo nada pero tú ten fe jijiji, saludos

**Ryoko Yui. **Hola, como puedes ver las cosas siguen girando pero se van a detener y te prometo que el final no te lo esperas jeje y que seguirán habiendo muertes, tal vez muera Heero o Duo, o mueran ambos, o se mueran todos los personajes, que se yo pero espero que sea cual sea el resultado te agrade y te haga gritar como dices jejeje, gracias por dejar review, me da mucho gusto que lo hagas, saludos

**Forfirith. **Amiga, me alegra que te guste mi fic que hasta quieras que se haga película de Hollywood con esto pero me sentiría mal si te diera algo como dices jejeje pero te prometo que pronto tu sufrimiento va a terminar... o tal vez a aumentar, depende de cómo me sienta el día que escriba el final jeje aunque ya tengo muchas escenas en mente así que no será un final improvisado, desde hace tiempo lo pensé y espero que te guste el fic hasta el final, por lo de los personajes ya no te comas las uñas que pronto tendrán sus respectivos desenlaces, saludos y abrazos

**Zoe Winner. **La verdad es que de eso se trata, que Duo siga engañando a todos hasta que poco a poco todos se den cuenta de quien es realmente y así al final será Heero quien tome cartas en el asunto, te prometo que las cosas seguirán su línea, por lo de Trowa y Quatre les tengo algo en mente así que no comas ansias que pronto lo verás, hasta pronto y cuídate mucho, saludos

**Val Tao Yuy. **Jajaja, veo que la muerte de Relela ni te inmutó jeje, pero comprendo, ella no es muy agradable aunque a mí Quatre si me gusta pero parece que a ti no mucho aunque confieso que en éste fic no es tan santito, tiene lo suyo, de hecho todos tienen su pizca de maldad aunque Heero no lo demuestra en nada jeje, aunque lamentablemente dudo que Duo no siga sufriendo, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso de que está así por todo lo que ha vivido pero no deja de ser malo jeje, así que espera a ver como concluyen las cosas y espero que el mini lemon de éste capítulo te haya gustado, quise avanzar más la historia y por eso no puse mucho lemon pero espero te haya gustado el capítulo, saludos y abrazos

**Alhena Star. **Hola, gracias por tu review y por lo de las muertes las seguirá habiendo así que no te preocupes y también actualicé pronto así que tampoco te preocupes, saludos

**Mitsuki. **Por lo que veo a algunos les gustó la muerte de Relena y a otros les dio penita la chica jejeje, gracias por tu comentario, espero recibir más comentarios tuyos y seguiré actualizando pronto, saludos

**Nadesiko Takase. **Gracias, veo que el capítulo anterior te gustó y espero que te haya gustado éste aunque lamento decirte que Duo si va a sufrir pero te prometo que pondré advertencia en dado caso que suceda eso que comentas jejeje, yo también siento un poco de afinidad por los locos aunque no estudié Psicología jejeje y en cuanto a lo de mis fics no se me ha olvidado, son Señales de amor y Juegos peligrosos ¿no? lo que pasa es que no tengo Internet en casa y el cyber café acá me sale muy caro o al menos para mis ingresos, por eso cuando actualizo lo hago en el menos tiempo posible aunque el servidor no es muy bueno, en fin, pero te los mandaré, lo prometo, en cuanto al otro fic actualicé hace poquito y no se si me tarde mucho en volver a actualizar pero gracias, saludos y un abrazote

**Nicolaieva Dimitri. **Hola, cuanto tiempo, me da gusto que me hayas dejado un review y que te intereses tanto en mi fic, no es la excelencia pero hago mi esfuerzo, espero que te siga agradando a pesar de las muertes, mientras te mando un saludo y un abrazo, hasta pronto


	8. El infierno de tu amor

Fijación

By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic Yaoi, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas (Gundam Wing, 02 x 01 x 04)

Nota: Este fic como la mayoría de los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

**Advertencia: **Angst

Capítulo 7. El infierno de tu amor

Heero esperaba impaciente junto con Duo para escuchar de labios del doctor la situación en la que se encontraba Quatre, tenían en el hospital más de una hora y aún no tenían respuesta, Heero había llamado a casa para decirle a su papá de la situación y pidiéndole que no le comentara a Trowa mientras que Duo había dejado un recado a su tía Noin para que no se preocupara al no verlo en casa, ya era de noche

Heero. ¿Por qué no sale el doctor?

Duo. Tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien

Duo trataba de ser comprensivo frente a Heero pero la verdad estaba bastante enojado, su Heero hermoso estaba preocupado por Quatre, ni siquiera le hacía caso a él, eso si le hacía hervir la sangre de rabia, Heero solo debía atenderlo a él, el rubio de pacotilla no importaba, si vivía o moría no era de la incumbencia de Heero. El doctor sale por fin y Heero apresurado se acerca a él

Heero. ¿Qué pasa?

Doctor. Efectivamente tenía varias fracturas, su pierna se quebró en tres pero ya hemos tomado cartas en el asunto y está fuera de peligro, no la perderá, también tiene un daño en la columna pero de eso no estamos aún seguros si será por un tiempo, el cuello también lo tiene muy lastimado, además de la cadera y se ha golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza por lo que estará en observación por posible daño cerebral, por el momento se encuentra en estado de coma, no sabemos cuando despertará, el coma puede durar unos días, meses, tal vez años, es algo que no podemos determinar, realmente lo lamento

Heero agacha su cabeza y cierra los ojos después de escuchar al doctor, era increíble que un chico tan sano y joven como Quatre fuera a quedar postrado en una cama tal vez para no despertar nunca, sentía una profunda tristeza, ese chico había sido su amigo, su novio, el cariño que sentía por el rubio era muy grande y pronto un par de lágrimas silenciosas ruedan por sus mejillas, el doctor se retira y Duo se acerca a Heero para abrazarle, el ojiazul se gira y abraza con fuerza a Duo quien sonreía, ahora sí el rubio no podía separarlos, tirado en una cama inconsciente era el castigo perfecto para él, ahora sí ya había ganado.

Heero llega a su casa a la media noche, se había quedado en el hospital hasta que alguien de la familia de su ex novio llegara para relevarle, Odín oye a su hijo llegar y va a la sala para recibirlo, los dos hablaban con voz baja para no ser oídos por Trowa, el ojiazul le cuenta a su padre la situación en la que estaba el rubio y él no lo podía creer, todo parecía una pesadilla, lo que les había pasado a sus hijos y al rubio parecía todo sacado de un horrible cuento de terror

Odín. Lamento mucho lo de tu novio Heero

Heero. Gracias papá pero Quatre y yo terminamos precisamente hoy

Odín. ¿Por qué? se veían tan bien juntos

Heero. Es que yo me enamoré de otra persona pero papá, ahora no quiero hablar de eso

Odín. Entiendo, debes de estar agotado, pasa buena noche

Heero. Buenas noches papá

Odín sube a su habitación, a los pocos minutos después Heero sube las escaleras y en ese momento Trowa sale de su habitación en la silla de ruedas, le parecía extraño que su hermano llegara a esa hora, cuando lo hacía era porque salía con Quatre a algún bar o disco pero Heero no traía pinta de que había estado en alguno de esos lugares por lo que pregunta

Heero. Estaba en casa de Duo, estudiando

Trowa no le cree para nada su excusa y sonríe un poco, además Heero era malo mintiendo, lo conocía como a la palma de su mano, a él no podía engañarlo

Trowa. Miente lo que quieras pero mañana quiero hablar contigo

Heero. ¿De qué?

Trowa. De Duo precisamente

Heero. Ya sé todo

Trowa. ¿To... do?

Heero. Sí, ustedes dos tuvieron relaciones

Trowa. Ah, eso... lo que yo quiero decirte es otra cosa

Heero. Trowa... no me interesa, ahórratelo

Con cara de hastío Heero sigue caminando hasta su habitación donde se encierra, se sentía cansado y perturbado, había sido un día muy duro para él y Quatre estaba entre la vida y la muerte en ese hospital, no sentía deseos de hablar con nadie de nada, solo quería dormir y ya, además no podía ver a Trowa a los ojos, se moría por decirle que Quatre se estaba debatiendo en el hospital para vivir pero sabía que eso iba a herir profundamente a su hermano, y como era malo mintiendo no iba a poder mantener oculto el suceso

A la mañana siguiente Heero se queda dormido y no va a la escuela, se había levantado casi a media mañana, eso le causaba mucho enojo, ese día tenía un examen importante y aunque no había estudiado no presentarlo era peor, una de las sirvientas lleva el desayuno a Trowa pero él se niega a probarlo, tenía muchos días sin comer bien, estaba sumamente deprimido, trataba de ajustarle a su nueva condición pero le parecía tan difícil y deprimente que por más intentarlo no podía, Odín escucha la queja de su empleada por el capricho de su hijo y toma él mismo la charola para llevarla al mayor de sus hijos pero cuando Trowa ve entrar a su padre con la charola se molesta

Trowa. ¡Llévate eso!

Odín. No te comportes ahora como un niño

Trowa. Tú eres el que se comporta distinto, me tienes lástima

Odín. No digas estupideces

Trowa. ¡Me corriste de tu maldita casa y ahora por no tener piernas me refugias!

Trowa estaba bastante molesto pero sus palabras lastiman enormemente a su padre quien baja enseguida la mirada, el ojiverde desvía su mirada hacia otro lado y mueve después su silla de ruedas dándole la espalda a su padre

Trowa. Vete ¿no entiendes que quiero morir?

Odín. ¿Por qué eres así?... perdí a mi amada esposa y después a mi princesa ¿quieres terminarme de matar?

Trowa. No me chantajees, además queda tu predilecto, tu niño bonito

Odín. Que cruel eres, daría mi vida por estar en tu lugar y evitarte tanto dolor

Sin deseos de pelear Odín sale de la habitación de su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que Trowa se queda en la misma posición dándole la espalda a la puerta y apretando con fuera sus manos sobre la sábana que lo cubría de la cintura hacia abajo, un par de lágrimas también salen de sus ojos y después se quita la sábana de encima mirando hacia abajo, viendo fijamente lo que le quedaba de piernas y apretando con fuerza los ojos grita llorando con más fuerza y enojado se acerca a su pared de trofeos y comienza a tirar todos los que estaban ahí, tanto trofeos académicos como deportivos, ahora no servían de nada, todos sus esfuerzos y falsas glorias estaban tirados al fango, Heero escucha los ruidos y voltea a ver a su padre, los dos estaban en la cocina y al mismo tiempo se ponen de pie y corren a la habitación de Trowa entrando enseguida y viendo como el chico aún tiraba las cosas de su panel de trofeos, Heero se acerca a él e intenta detenerlo agarrando la silla de ruedas por atrás pero con más fuerza Trowa mueve las llantas para acercarse de nuevo

Trowa. ¡Déjame... no necesito nada de esto si ya no puedo volver a jugar... vete ya!

Heero. Cálmate

Los dos seguían forcejeando mientras Odín los veía y nuevamente volvía a derramar lágrimas, no pudiendo más con la situación sale de la recámara y después de la casa, necesitaba salir corriendo de todo eso, sus hijos lo necesitaban completo y en ese momento se sentía hecho pedazos, Trowa seguía llorando y Heero se aguanta para no hacerlo, el ojiazul sigue haciendo esfuerzos pero Trowa seguía alterado golpeando las cosas y tirándolas hasta que Heero se agacha y con fuerza lo abraza por el respaldo de la silla colocando sus manos en el pecho de su hermano y su cabeza en el hombro del ojiverde

Heero. Basta por favor... Trowa basta

El ojiazul no puede más y comienza a derramar lágrimas en silencio y Trowa las siente caer sobre su hombro calmándose un poco

Trowa. No conoces el dolor... de saber que no podrás seguir haciendo lo que amas

Las palabras de Trowa sonaban tristes y los dos continúan llorando, juntos y en silencio, la realidad que en esos momentos vivían era muy dolorosa, la muerte de Relena y la situación de Trowa eran cosas que difícilmente iban a poder superar del todo

Heero. No digas eso hermano, existen las competencias paralimpicas o puedes usar prótesis, no te rindas

Trowa. ¡¡No! no quiero nada de eso ¡quiero mis piernas!

Otra vez Trowa comenzaba a alterarse pero Heero aprieta más sus brazos contra el cuerpo de su hermano, Trowa coloca sus manos sobre los brazos de Heero y los dos permanecen así un rato, ya los dos se calman y Heero suelta a Trowa, el ojiverde gira su silla de ruedas y queda frente a su hermano, ambos se miran a los ojos

Heero. Prométeme que no te rendirás... quiero recuperar a mi hermano

Trowa. Lo prometo, necesito... necesito acostumbrarme a esto

Trowa intenta sonreír y Heero también pero ambos solo se miran a los ojos, Heero intenta acercarse a donde estaban los trofeos tirados para juntarlos y ponerlos en el panel pero Trowa no lo deja, el ojiazul no entiende porque su hermano hace eso pero Trowa explica

Trowa. Lo haré yo solo, necesito un rato a solas con ellos

Heero comprende y asiente con la cabeza, se acerca a su hermano y le besa la frente saliendo acto seguido de la habitación del ojiverde recargándose en la puerta al salir y suspirando profundamente, con su mano derecha se limpia las lágrimas y se retira después a su habitación, estaba emocionalmente cansado, más tarde iría al hospital para ver como iban las cosas con Quatre, iba a pasar antes por Duo para que los dos fueran juntos, el trenzado era muy amigo de Quatre y debía de sentirse también muy triste por su situación.

El trenzado tampoco había ido a la escuela, sentía flojera, además seguro que Heero no iba a ir por lo que no tenía chiste ir a la escuela solo a estar en clases, eso si que era aburrido, mejor era ir a visitar a su nuevo novio a su casa aunque también le daba flojera toparse con el ridículo de Trowa ahora en silla de ruedas, tal vez era mejor llamarlo y que se vieran en otro lugar, pero también pensaba que tal vez estaba en el hospital con el idiota de Quatre, después de todo los estorbos no se habían ido del todo, ojala se muriera Trowa y se muriera Quatre, de esa manera tal vez Heero si sería completamente suyo, ese día no tenía muchas buenas opciones, tal vez ir a la escuela y perder el tiempo en algún tonto club lo iba a distraer, no era bueno para los deportes pero para el ajedrez si que lo era, era bueno para crear estrategias y llegar al trono, era como un buen rey, pensaba mientras reía dirigiéndose a su escuela pero al llegar se sorprende del alboroto que hay en la escuela, nadie parecía estar en sus aulas recibiendo clases, los estudiantes murmuraban, había otros que lloraban, el ambiente se sentía un poco pesado, Duo se extraña de ver tanto alboroto y pregunta a una chica tonta que lloraba limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo ridículo

Chica. Wufei Chang, mi compañero de Química se suicidó en el gimnasio

Duo. ¿Se suicidó?

Duo tenía una expresión de sorpresa y burla en su rostro, el ridículo novio de la difunta Relena se había suicidado en la escuela, que patético y que tonto, no había podido con la noticia de que había perdido a un hijo por su culpa y el trenzado aguantándose la risa camina entre la gente para abrirse paso y llegar hasta el gimnasio, ahí estaban las personas del servicio forense llevándose el cuerpo de Wufei cubierto completamente por una sábana blanca adornada de un rojo escarlata hermoso y a un par de peritos tomando fotos y levantando el acta mientras una persona de la policía guardaba la navaja con la que Wufei se había cortado las venas sujetando el arma con unas pinzas y metiéndola con cuidado en una bolsa cerrándola después, otro policía colocaba una banda amarilla alrededor de donde estaba antes tirado el cuerpo del chino; Duo sonríe un poco comenzando a caminar tras las personas que se llevaban el cuerpo sin vida de Wufei

Duo. Pensándolo bien, no estaba tan mal, era guapo

El trenzado termina de burlarse y encogiendo los hombros comienza a caminar a la salida de la escuela ya que en el altavoz el director daba la orden de que ese día se suspendían las clases, por segundos pensaba que había ido en vano pero por otro lado se sentía satisfecho de haber ido, al menos se había divertido con una noticia ridícula y sin importancia que había dejado a todos consternados, que estúpidos eran

Después de la comida Duo recibe la visita de Heero en su casa y muy emocionado se lanza a sus brazos robándole un beso, el ojiazul no se sentía muy de ánimos y lo aparta, a Duo le molesta bastante lo que ha hecho Heero pero debía de contenerse y no gritarle en la cara que ha Duo Maxwell nadie lo rechazaba, Heero le sonríe y acaricia un poco sus cabellos

Heero. Lo siento Duo, no estoy bien

Duo. ¿Qué tienes amor?

Heero. Siento que ya no puedo

El ojiazul coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de Duo y lo abraza fuertemente, el trenzado abre sus ojos sorprendido, a Heero le afectaba la situación más de lo que aparentaba

Duo. Tienes que estar bien Heero, te necesitamos bien

Heero. Duo...

Por primera vez en su vida Duo hablaba en serio, sabía que ha Heero le afectaba mucho lo que pasaba pero no sabía que era demasiado y de solo pensar que por la depresión podía hacer algo como lo que había hecho Wufei le hacía sentir un fuerte escalofrío, Heero sonríe dulcemente a su trenzado cuando se aparta y le da un sutil beso en los labios

Heero. ¿Vamos a ver a Quatre al hospital?

Duo. Sí, esta bien

Duo sonríe pero la verdad estaba muy molesto, Heero había ido no a verlo sino a llevarlo a ver al rubio idiota, como odiaba a Quatre, ese estúpido aún era una molestia a pesar de estar así pero si se moría entonces Heero se iba a deprimir más, que fiasco de situación, ojalá se hubieran muerto todos hace tiempo y así a esas alturas Heero ya se hubiera recuperado pero para su desgracia solo Relena se había muerto, por Hilde no había problema porque Heero no estaba afectivamente unido a ella pero ojalá se hubieran muerto junto con ella el idiota de Trowa y el idiota ridículo de Quatre, pero que mala suerte tenía, bueno, después de todo no se podía tener todo en la vida, aún así el no se iba a dar por vencido y Heero iba a ser completamente suyo aunque con eso tuviera que quitar todos los estorbos personalmente. Los novios llegan al hospital y la hermana mayor de Quatre agradece su presencia, Heero pide que se vaya a descansar a su casa y que él se quedara junto con Duo para estar al pendiente de Quatre, el trenzado sonríe en afirmación y ella confiada se va

Duo. Heero ¿crees que pueda ver a mi amigo Quatre?

Heero. No sé si se pueda

Duo. ¿Pregunta sí?

Heero. Esta bien

El ojiazul se retira de la sala de espera dejando a Duo solo, el trenzado sonríe ampliamente y se va de ahí preguntando a una enfermera por la habitación del joven Raberba Winner, ella sin pensarlo por estar ocupada en otras cosas le contesta y Duo contento se va rumbo al lugar indicado, se trataba de una sala de cuidados intensivos y solo los familiares de Quatre podían verle y como no había quien cuidara en esos momentos Duo entra fácilmente volteando hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo vea, el trenzado entra sigilosamente hasta llegar a un lado de la cama donde estaba acostado Quatre, tenía collarín, la pierna enyesada y la cabeza vendada además de unos cuantos moretones por la caída, Duo sonríe ampliamente acercando su mano al rostro de Quatre y acariciándolo

Duo. Pobre de ti amigo... ¿pero sabes? te lo tienes bien merecido, tú no debiste estar entre mi Heero y yo

Sonriendo ampliamente Duo continúa acariciando el rostro de Quatre pero poco a poco su rostro se va tornando sombrío comenzando a borrar su sonrisa y dirigiendo su mano lentamente hacia el brazo de Quatre

Duo. No sabes cuanto te detesto, la gente como tú me enferma, con solo nacer ya lo tienen todo, jamás te ha hecho falta nada, no sabes lo que es despertar y saber lo que es ser un pobre diablo, nunca te has esforzado por nada, lo tienes todo y te querías quedar con Heero, la única persona que me ha amado sinceramente, no mereces vivir, y la escoria eres tú

Duo estaba completamente enojado, un fuerte dolor le atacaba en el estómago, frente a él estaba la imagen de lo que siempre había detestado, los malditos ricos eran la peor escoria de la vida, lo tenían todo fácilmente y él siempre había sentido envidia de eso, él quería ser rico y poderoso y tenerlo todo como lo tenía Quatre; de pronto la mano de Duo se dirige hacia el suero al que estaba conectado Quatre y nuevamente sonríe

Duo. Me pregunto... que pasará si en lugar de suero entrara aire por tus venas

Completamente dispuesto a acabar de una vez con la vida de Quatre el trenzado intenta quitar la conexión para que deje de pasar el suero pero en eso la puerta de la habitación se abre y Duo asustado voltea hacia allá observando fijamente a la enfermera que lo miraba atónita

Enfermera. ¿Qué hace?

Duo. Um, yo... es que... estaba dándole golpecitos para ver si pasaba bien el suero

Enfermera. Ah... pero no puede estar aquí

Duo. Lo siento pero es que me desespera no saber que él esta bien cuidado

Enfermera. Lo está, ahora váyase por favor

Duo. Sí, con permiso

Duo pasa por un lado de la enfermera y sale apurado mientras profiere una maldición, estaba a punto de acabar con Quatre y la vieja tonta había llegado en el justo momento, que enojado se sentía, pero ya tendría más oportunidades de acabar de una vez por todas con la vida del rubio idiota, de esa no se salvaba... el trenzado llega hasta donde está Heero y él un poco alarmado se acerca a él

Heero. ¿Dónde estabas?

Duo. Entre a ver a Quatre

Heero. No puedes hacer eso, además tu mismo me mandaste a preguntar

Duo. Es que tardabas mucho y yo estoy muy preocupado por Quatre, eres un tonto

Duo se hace el ofendido y le da la espalda a Heero quien se siente culpable de haberle levantado un poco la voz y rodea su cuerpo con sus brazos, Duo sonríe por su victoria y se voltea abrazando el también a Heero y después se dan un beso, cuando se sueltan voltean hacia un lado y ahí estaba Odín que había ido a ver a Quatre, el padre de Heero se sorprende de verlos ahí y saludando sin mucho afán a Duo pide a Heero hablar a solas con él, el ojiazul acepta y los dos se apartan de Duo quien a pesar de que no los oye no les aparta la vista, sabía bien que no le iba a agradar mucho a su suegro

Odín. ¿Estas loco?

Heero. ¿Por qué?

Odín. Terminas con Quatre para andar con otro el mismo día que se accidenta y encima se besan descaradamente en el hospital donde esta entre la vida y la muerte ¿qué clase de hijo tengo? Dime

Heero. No exageres, además nos amamos

Odín. Pero...

Heero. Déjame en paz y no quiero que le digas nada a Duo ¿me oíste?

Odín no podía creer lo que oía y la actitud que Heero había tomado y su mirada se dirige hacia Duo quien le sonríe descaradamente alzando un poco su rostro mientras juega un poco con la punta de su trenza, al padre de Heero no le da nada de confianza el trenzado y lo mira feo, Heero se acerca a Duo después y lo abraza, Odín los mira y moviendo la cabeza en negación se va de ahí para preguntar si puede ver a Quatre pero como no lo dejan entonces se retira, no podía ver a su hijo, ese trenzado le daba mala espina... cuando Odín se va Duo voltea con Heero y pone cara de inocente

Duo. No me va a querer

Heero. No digas eso, mi padre es bueno

Duo. Si claro ¿ya se te olvidó que antes del accidente corrió a Trowa de la casa?

Heero. No pero...

Duo. Es tu padre y es bueno que lo quieras, pero no es tan buena persona

Heero. Claro que es bueno, además me quiere

Duo. Heero, la única verdad es que nadie te quiere como yo... solo yo te amo, solo yo

Las palabras de Duo sonaban sensuales y mientras las decía se acercaba al oído de Heero bajando cada vez más la voz y termina besando el lóbulo de su oreja, la sensación de los labios del trenzado hacen estremecer al ojiazul que sin importar quien esté ahí atrapa los labios de Duo en un beso apasionado colocando sus brazos con fuerza en la cintura del chico, una mano de Duo va a la cintura de Heero y la otra a su cuello profundizando ese beso mojado y tibio comenzando ambos a excitarse pero el ojiazul separa sutilmente a Duo de su cuerpo

Heero. Espera, aquí no...

Duo. Te necesito... entra en mí, te deseo

Heero. Pero...

Duo. Vayamos a donde sea, por favor

Heero se muerde fuertemente el labio y separándose un poco más de Duo lo toma de la mano y comienzan ambos a caminar fuera del hospital, hacerlo ahí sería algo completamente descabellado pero si iban al Hotel más cercano no habría problema aunque por ser zona de hospital el hotel más cercano estaba un tanto retirado pero Heero tenía auto así que no había problema por lo que suben en él rápidamente, la hermana mayor de Quatre los ve subirse al auto y marcharse lo cual le parece muy sospechoso, hasta donde ella estaba enterada Quatre seguía siendo el novio de Heero pero él se veía muy junto con Duo a quien tenía entendido era uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano, pero seguro había una buena explicación para eso y en ese momento no importaba mucho

Heero y Duo por fin llegan al hotel más cercano y al entrar en la recámara rentada sin más se acercan el uno al otro y comienzan a besarse con pasión mientras las manos de ambos comienzan a quitar las ropas del otro con urgencia, estaban bastante excitados, se necesitaban mutuamente, sus labios se separan unos segundos para poderse quitar las camisas pero nuevamente vuelven a besarse ahora completamente desnudos mientras caminan hacia la cama, Heero acuesta lentamente a Duo ahí y comienza a besarle el cuello bajando lentamente hasta el pecho donde al encontrarse con sus pezones erguidos los lame lentamente, Duo jadea retorciéndose un poco pero Heero muerde ligeramente uno de ellos y el cuerpo del trenzado se arquea un poco hacia el frente, el ojiazul sonríe por la reacción que cause en su lindo trenzado y con su otra mano acaricia el otro pezón comenzando a bajar su lengua por el pecho del chico hasta su abdomen sin soltar su pezón acelerando un poco más el movimiento de su dedo pulgar

Duo. Ya no...

Duo suplica en un suspiro a Heero que se detenga, no podía más con esa tortura que aumentaba sus ansias de tenerlo por fin dentro pero el ojiazul no obedece solo quitando su dedo pulgar para lamerlo y después volverlo a colocar en el pezón de Duo acariciando nuevamente con movimientos circulares

Duo. Ah... Heero ya

El trenzado no puede más con la tortura y arqueando su cuerpo más hacia el frente sujeta ligeramente los cabellos de Heero, el ojiazul voltea y le sonríe levantándose del cuerpo de Duo y sentándose sobre la cama abriendo sus piernas y flexionándolas, el trenzado se muerde el labio inferior y se acuesta de frente al cuerpo de Heero y colocando su cabeza entre las piernas de su amante, el ojiazul acaricia un poco los labios de Duo antes de que él cierre sus ojos y comience a lamer el perfectamente erecto miembro de Heero ocasionándole un ligero gemido al primer contacto de su lengua, Duo abre unos segundos sus ojos mientras detiene un poco su lengua y voltea hacia Heero quien coloca ambas manos en la cabeza del trenzado quien nuevamente cierra sus ojos pero ahora metiendo el miembro a su boca lentamente, Heero suspira y mueve su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando poco a poco sus ojos y acariciando los cabellos de Duo con sus dedos, pronto el trenzado comienza con las succiones y Heero sin quitar sus manos de la cabeza del chico guía el ritmo en el que Duo le hace sexo oral mientras mantiene sus ojos cerrados y gime placenteramente, Heero pierde un poco de fuerza ante el próximo orgasmo y suelta la cabeza de Duo colocando ahora sus manos sobre la cama y apretando con fuerza las sábanas, Duo hace sus movimientos un poco más lentos y Heero abre sus ojos observando fijamente al trenzado quien tenía sus ojos cerrados pero nuevamente los cierra cuando se siente venir en su boca emitiendo el más placentero de los gemidos, Duo recibe completo el líquido en su boca y lo bebe, Heero se deja caer sobre la cama colocando su brazo sobre su frente y observando el techo, Duo se acerca a él y le da un tierno beso en el pecho dirigiendo después su lengua hacia uno de los pezones de Heero pero él no reacciona como Duo espera y se enoja levantándose y acercándose más a Heero

Duo. ¿Ya terminó?

Duo estaba decepcionado, Heero se veía muy pasivo en la cama y él aún estaba prisionero, necesitaba vaciarse y ser de Heero, ser completamente de él pero su niño hermoso estaba como ido, pensativo

Heero. ¿Está bien que hagamos esto en estos momentos?

Duo. Claro que sí, Quatre se va a recuperar

Heero. Pero...

Duo. Sht... necesito de ti

El trenzado se sienta a un lado de Heero abriendo un poco sus piernas y agarra la mano derecha del ojiazul dirigiéndola a su miembro, Heero lo toma sin dudar y comienza a darle lentos masajes, Duo cierra sus ojos recibiendo las caricias pero Heero se detiene repentinamente

Heero. No puedo

Duo. ¿Qué?

Heero. Me distraje, perdón pero no estoy seguro de poder conseguir otra erección

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Heero. Perdón Duo, no puedo responderte ahora

Apenado por su situación Heero se sienta y después de unos segundos se pone de pie, Duo completamente furioso se pone de pie y se postra frente al ojiazul mirándolo fríamente

Duo. Hazme el amor

Heero. Duo, no puedo

Duo. ¿No puedes?

Heero. No

Duo. Yo haré que puedas

Lentamente Duo se hinca frente a Heero y toma su miembro salvajemente, Heero se queja un poco cerrando sus ojos unos segundos pero los abre completamente cuando Duo comienza a lamerle el miembro de abajo hacia arriba deteniéndose en la punta jugando traviesamente su lengua ahí, aún Heero no tenía una erección pero debía reconocer que ver a Duo hacerle sexo oral resultaba de lo más excitante, el trenzado sigue insistiendo jugando su lengua en el miembro de Heero mientras le da masajes en los testículos, el ojiazul cierra sus ojos tratando de concentrarse para que Duo no se canse en un intento fallido por causarle una erección pero no puede, el trenzado comienza a desesperarse un poco y pasa sus manos hacia el trasero de Heero sujetándolo firmemente y después separándolo un poco metiendo sus dedos traviesamente, Heero abre sus ojos al sentir que los dos dedos índices de Duo le invaden su entrada y por instinto sujeta con firmeza su cabeza arqueándose un poco hacia el frente comenzando a sentir que por fin su miembro despierta, Duo lo nota y sonríe complacido dejando de lamerlo pero aún acariciándole los genitales y después se pone de pie y se besan, el trenzado se dirige hacia una de las paredes y recarga ambas manos sobre ella agachándose un poco, Heero lo observa unos segundos y después se acerca, lleva sus manos hacia el trasero de Duo y lo acaricia suavemente antes de tomar su propio miembro y comenzarlo a introducir dentro del trenzado que se queja un poco, Heero entra casi completamente y Duo aprieta con fuerza sus dientes al sentirlo

Duo. Muévete...

Heero sonríe un poco y comienza a salir de Duo lentamente para después volverse a meter pero otra vez no lo hace completamente y así se comienza a mover dentro y fuera de Duo moviendo a su vez lentamente las caderas del chico, el trenzado gime complacido por los movimientos sensuales y lentos de Heero pero pronto estos se hacen más fuertes y acelerados, Duo gime con fuerza, sobre todo porque ya Heero comenzaba a entrar en su totalidad y el ojiazul gime haciendo esfuerzo, estaba cansado de otros días pero Duo lo necesitaba, necesitaba de ese momento y él por Duo hacía cualquier cosa

Duo. Más... por favor

Los movimientos se hacen un poco más fuertes y acelerados, ya ambos comenzaban a gritar un poco, sobre todo Duo que lo sentía todo de Heero, el chico entraba hasta su punto más profundo y ya comenzaba a sentirse delirar, el ojiazul cierra con fuerza sus ojos cuando siente que va a venirse dentro de Duo y lo hace gimiendo con fuerza, complacido y a la vez agotado dejando caer su cuerpo sobre la espalda del trenzado y bajando su mano hasta el miembro de Duo el cual comienza a masturbar, el trenzado le ayuda y se viene por fin en las manos de los dos manchando un poco el suelo, ambos respiraban con dificultad y sudaban, no habían tenido antes sexo tan agotador y placentero aunque había sido un poco forzado ya que Heero no se sentía con el humor suficiente para hacerlo como Duo quería pero aun así había sido buen sexo, el ojiazul sale de Duo lentamente y el trenzado se voltea hacia Heero y lo abraza con fuerza

Duo. Gracias amor, te extrañaba

Heero. Ven...

Duo suelta poco a poco a Heero y el ojiazul lo lleva a la cama donde los dos se acuestan, el trenzado abraza con fuerza a su novio quien casi al instante se queda dormido, Duo se separa de él y se sienta en la cama observándolo dormir mientras sonríe ampliamente

Duo. Me desharé de todo aquel que quiera separarnos mi amor, yo soy el único que puede hacerte feliz, el único

El trenzado se pone de pie después de observar por mucho tiempo a Heero y después le da un beso en la mejilla y se dirige al baño para ducharse. Duo entra y se quita completamente la ropa, se mete a la regadera y la abre cayendo el agua por todo su cuerpo, el trenzado tenía su cabello suelto y enseguida comienza a lavarlo para después enjabonarse lentamente pasando su jabón por todo su cuerpo, le encantaba bañarse, se sentía puro y libre, le brindaba una paz absoluta... el trenzado termina de bañarse y se pone una toalla alrededor de la cintura y se acerca al espejo para cepillarse el cabello y mientras se peina tranquilamente en el espejo de repente aparece la imagen de Hilde, el trenzado ya se estaba acostumbrando a sus alucinaciones y en lugar de asustarse sonríe ampliamente

Duo. Primita ¿cómo te trata la vida?... no, mejor dicho ¿cómo te trata la muerte?

Ante su mal chiste Duo comienza a reír a carcajadas y la imagen de Hilde también ríe un poco, ambos se miran a los ojos y Hilde niega muchas veces con la cabeza

Hilde. No cambias primito

Duo. No, tú tampoco, claro, estas muerta jajajaja

Hilde. He visto que te has salido con la tuya

Duo. Sí, todos están desapareciendo uno a uno... ¿cómo está Trant?

Hilde. Bien, gracias a ti estamos juntos, de verdad te agradezco, amarnos en la muerte es mucho más delicioso que amarnos en vida

Duo. Me alegro de que sean felices en el infierno... y dile a Trant que ya lo olvidé, por fin mi Heero ha sido capaz de hacerme olvidarlo, lo amo tanto Hilde

Duo sonríe ampliamente y con ternura pero sus ojos estaban completamente vacíos, el trenzado continúa cepillando su cabello con la mirada perdida pero de pronto se escucha que alguien toca la puerta del baño, Duo voltea a ver a Hilde con los ojos completamente abiertos

Duo. Hilde vete, Heero te podría ver

Sin decir nada la imagen de Hilde se desvanece y Duo sonríe mientras se acerca a la puerta para abrirla, comenzaba a creer que de verdad su prima se aparecía y no quería que Heero la viera aunque solamente se trataba de algo que su mente enferma creaba

Heero. ¿Con quién hablabas?

Duo. Estaba cantando

Heero. No, te escuche decir "Hilde" claramente

Duo se comienza a poner un poco nervioso y avienta el cepillo abrazando después a Heero

Duo. ¡No estoy loco mi amor... no creas eso!

Heero. Yo no creo eso

Heero separa a Duo de su cuerpo y le sonríe tiernamente acariciándole la mejilla, Duo también sonríe y sale del baño acercándose antes a su ropa para tomarla y cambiarse afuera, cuando el trenzado sale del baño Heero se pone serio y lo observa atentamente, no creía que Duo estuviera loco pero si sabía que algo no andaba bien con Duo pero él iba a ayudarlo.

Como todos los viernes Heero tenía entrenamiento con el equipo por lo que tenía que quedarse más tiempo en la escuela, ya habían pasado varios días desde el accidente de Quatre y había vuelto a sus actividades habituales, también Duo lo había hecho pero en esa ocasión no iba a ir al entrenamiento de Heero, le parecía muy aburrido el fútbol, mejor era divertirse en otra parte y que mejor que ir a casa de los Peacecraft Yuy a burlarse un poco de Trowa, así de paso le advertía un par de cosas, ni el ojiverde ni nadie se iba a entrometer entre Heero y él, de eso se encargaba Duo... el trenzado llega a la casa y una chica de la servidumbre le abre

Chica. Hola

Duo. Oye gata igualada ¿está Trowa?

Chica. Si joven... pero no tiene porque insultarme

Duo. Aparte de igualada, orgullosa jajaja, que patética... una cosa es que te trate bien frente a Heero pero ni creas que somos iguales, sirvienta

La chica agacha la cabeza y se retira, Duo ríe un poco y después sube las escaleras pero antes de entrar a la habitación de Trowa se dirige a la habitación que era de Relena, todo estaba tal cual la chica lo había dejado, el decorado era casi en su totalidad de color rosa, demasiado cursi para el gusto de cualquier gente normal... el trenzado se sienta en la cama y mira toda la habitación desde ahí fijando al último su vista en el librero donde le llama la atención lo que parece ser un álbum de fotos, Duo se para y se dirige a él, lo toma y nuevamente se sienta en la cama, la primera hoja tenía fotos de la chica cuando era bebé, demasiado aburrido para ver así que se pasa a fotos más interesantes, había varias de la familia pero las que le interesan son las de Heero, había de todo tipo, cuando era bebé, cuando era niño, cuando estudiaba la secundaria, en sus graduaciones, etcétera y Duo las veía con una enorme sonrisa sobre los labios para después sacarlas del álbum, serían buenas fotos para su colección personal, Duo ve las últimas páginas las cuales tenían fotos más recientes y entre ellas hay una donde están Heero y Quatre, se veían muy contentos juntos, eso le hace hervir la sangre así que enojado saca la fotografía pero antes de poder romperla le da la vuelta donde hay una inscripción: "Mi hermano y su nuevo novio, Quatre es muy lindo y amable, él es capaz de hacer muy feliz a Heero, por eso ya siento que lo quiero mucho"

Duo. Niña idiota y cursi, que bueno que te moriste, y ya verás que soy yo ese alguien que lo va hacer muy feliz... ya verás

Duo sonríe complacido por sus palabras y entonces rompe la foto por la mitad, la parte de Quatre la tira y la de Heero se la guarda en la mochila, después avienta el álbum de fotos y se dispone a salir de la habitación pero escucha su nombre al oído y voltea rápidamente encontrándose con la figura de Relena que lo observaba sentada en la cama sujetando el álbum de fotos, Duo se sorprende al principio, era la primera vez que veía a la chica, a Hilde ya se había acostumbrado pero no tarda más que un par de segundos para dejar de tenerle miedo a esa imagen y cuando se acostumbra se acerca lentamente

Duo. Hola Relena, cuanto tiempo

Relena. He venido a darte las gracias Duo

Duo. ¿De verdad?

Relena. Sí, ya me reencontré con Wufei, todo gracias a ti

Duo. Me alegro ¿cómo está el bebé?

Relena. Bien, fue nena, está preciosa, tiene los ojos de su padre

Duo. ¿Lo ves? Todos están mejor muertos... todos muertos

Duo se comienza a reír subiendo poco a poco el tono hasta que un par de lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos y perdiendo poco a poco las fuerzas cae de rodillas al suelo abrazándose así mismo y meciéndose despacito

Duo. No, yo no quería que murieran... yo no quería

El trenzado continúa llorando comenzando a temblar visiblemente, después de algunos minutos se calma y limpiándose las lágrimas voltea hacia la cama pero ya Relena se había ido, en su lugar estaba sentado Trant observando tiernamente a Duo, el trenzado sonríe al verle y se pone de pie rápidamente dirigiéndose a la cama donde se sienta quedando frente a él, la mano de Trant se estira hasta tocar el rostro lindo de Duo, el trenzado cierra los ojos y los abre al cabo de unos segundos

Duo. Trant...

Trant. Hermoso Duo, yo también quiero que con Heero seas feliz

Duo. Gracias, él me ama y yo lo amo con todo mi corazón, seremos felices

Trant. Pero si él te hace daño no lo dudes Duo... mata a Heero si te daña

Duo. Pero lo amo

Trant. ¿Y que importa? También me amabas a mí ¿no?

Duo. Pero...

Trant. Debes ser feliz y si él no te da felicidad entonces mátalo, no lo dudes, mátalo, debes matar a Heero Peacecraft Yuy... ¡mátalo!

Duo. ¡Nooo!

Atormentado Duo se pone de pie y corre a la puerta mientras escucha la risa de Trant retumbar en su cabeza como un eco, el trenzado abre la puerta y sale del cuarto tapándose los oídos fuertemente y cerrando los ojos mientras se repite así mismo que todo está solo en su cabeza... Trowa escucha hasta su habitación que alguien corre y se acerca a la puerta, la abre y se asoma encontrando a Duo tirado en el suelo de rodillas tapándose los oídos y con los ojos cerrados apretándolos fuertemente, el ojiverde se preocupa pero más que eso se extraña de la actitud de Duo y entonces lo llama varias veces por su nombre hasta que el chico trenzado sale de su trance y voltea hacia el ojiverde, se pone serio y comienza a limpiarse las lágrimas, después se pone de pie y mira a Trowa a los ojos

Trowa. ¿Qué te pasa?

Duo. ¿Qué te importa?... lisiado

Trowa. Lárgate de mi casa

Duo. No me iré, vine a hablar contigo, aunque confieso que siento un profundo asco

Sin decir nada más que apretar su mano derecha contra el brazo de la silla de ruedas Trowa lleva después sus manos hacia las ruedas y entra a su habitación seguido de Duo, el trenzado cierra la puerta y con toda confianza se acuesta en la cama de Trowa boca arriba y colocando sus brazos tras su nuca

Trowa. Habla

Duo. Antes que nada quiero que sepas que Heero y yo seremos felices a costa de todos

Trowa. Aléjate de mi hermano

Duo. ¿Y si no?

Trowa. Soy capaz de matarte Duo

El trenzado sonríe y se ríe un poco por el comentario de Trowa y se sienta en la cama observando al chico con gesto de burla

Duo. Que miedo ¿qué me puede hacer un... "mutilado" como tú?

Trowa. ¡Cállate!... no me llames así

Duo. ¡Eso es lo que eres... acostúmbrate!

Trowa. ¡Habla ya de una maldita vez para que te largues!

Los dos se quedan en silencio después de eso y Duo procede a seguir colocándose a la orilla de la cama y bajando los pies, Trowa lo mira atentamente con un gesto de enojo bastante notorio pero eso solo hace sonreír más a Duo

Trowa. Relena huía de ti aquella noche ¿qué le hiciste a mi hermana?

Duo. ¿Yo? nada, tu hermana estaba loca, además era una cualquiera

Trowa. ¡¡No hables así de ella!

Duo. Calma, de todos modos ya está muerta, además no la estoy difamando, Relena estaba embarazada Trowa ¿lo sabías?

Por la noticia los ojos de Trowa se abren ampliamente, no podía creer lo que Duo decía, debía de ser mentira, Relena no podía estar embarazada, apenas tenía 16 años y por lo que él sabía ella no se revolcaba con nadie, la chica era bastante ingenua, si tenía muchos novios porque era un poco fácil, pero el sexo era algo a lo que no llegaba así que le resultaba imposible y pronto se comienza a acelerar su corazón, Duo sonríe complacido por lo que ha hecho y se pone de pie acercándose un poco a la silla de ruedas

Duo. Calma, la vida continúa

Trowa. Me estas mintiendo ¿verdad? porque tú eres un mentiroso, siempre dices mentiras

Duo. Si las digo pero ésta vez es verdad... pero ya dejemos ese tema, aburre, mejor hablemos de Heero y yo, quiero que mantengas tu boca cerrada

Trowa. ¿Eh?

Duo. Si me infamas con Heero y él me deja te juro que lo mato

Trowa. ¿Qué estupidez estas diciendo?

Duo. Que no soportaría que me dejara, soy capaz de matarlo

Duo sonaba bastante convincente y Trowa no podía estar más sorprendido, habían estado conviviendo todo el tiempo con un lunático y no se habían dado cuenta, bueno, Quatre lo había hecho una vez pero él no le había creído, y además Relena el día de su muerte también le había contado cosas de Duo, pero que ciego había estado todo ese tiempo, Trowa no puede más y derrama un par de lágrimas, el trenzado sonríe ampliamente y ambos voltean a verse a los ojos de nuevo

Duo. Te vas a callar ¿verdad?

Trowa. Te lo suplico, no le hagas daño

Duo. ¿Me suplicas?

Trowa. Sí, te lo suplico, quiero mucho a Heero, no soportaría...

Duo. Ya entendí, basta de cursilerías... además ¿por qué debería hacer caso a tus súplicas?

Trowa. ¿Qué?

Duo se aleja más de Trowa y se acerca a la puerta colocando sus manos sobre la perilla pero sin dejar de ver al ojiverde

Duo. No sabes cuanto supliqué aquella noche porque dejaras de tocarme, suplicaba que te alejarás de mí y sin embargo... ¡me hiciste el sexo! No sabes como te odio

Trowa. ¿Eh?

Duo. ¡Y tampoco sabes del asco que me provocaban tus ridículos besos, tus caricias, todo me dio asco... TODO!... ¡No sabes tampoco cuanto me alegro de que estés así!

Los ojos de Trowa se abren aún más y Duo comienza a derramar nuevamente lágrimas, al ojiverde no parecía importarle mucho si Duo había disfrutado o no aquella vez pero se sentía enormemente estúpido por haber creído que el trenzado lo quería, que tonto había sido, se había dejado hechizar por el embrujo de los besos, de las caricias de Duo, de su cara, de su cuerpo, de su seducción, de su poder, todo en Duo era tan falso y superficial que ahora era él quien sentía asco... el trenzado abre en su totalidad la puerta y decide salir pero entonces recuerda al ridículo del rubio, darle la noticia a Trowa era el final perfecto, con suerte y al igual que Wufei, Trowa iba a terminar suicidándose, eso si sería genial... Duo se da media vuelta otra vez y secándose las lágrimas voltea hacia Trowa sonriendo maliciosamente, el ojiverde lo mira a los ojos y se asusta, la mirada de Duo le decía que iba a hacer algo sumamente malo así que se pone un poco nervioso

Duo. Hay algo que debes saber Trowa

Trowa. No creeré nada de lo que me digas... no caeré nuevamente en tu red

Duo. ¿No me creerás? Allá tú pero de todos modos lo diré

Trowa. ¡Vete de aquí!

Duo. No me grites, además tiene que ver con Quatre

Al escuchar el nombre del rubio Trowa se asusta y se acerca con su silla a Duo quien sonríe complacido, todavía ni le decía algo y ya el ojiverde estaba temblando de miedo

Trowa. ¿Qué le hiciste?

Duo. Que desconfianza... Quatre tuvo un accidente

Trowa. No es verdad

Duo. Sí, se está muriendo Trowa... Quatre se está muriendo

La sonrisa de Duo no podía ser más amplia pero para Trowa esas palabras eran el fin del mundo, su corazón sentía por primera vez una opresión tan fuerte que sentía en ese momento iba a dejar de latirle por completo, pronto comienza a sudar y los nervios le traicionan comenzando a temblar, sus ojos parecían perdidos y no tenía alguna reacción inmediata hasta que comienza a procesar la información y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas que provocan la risa de Duo que por fin sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta, el trenzado llega hasta el final de la escalera cuando escucha un fuerte grito por parte de Trowa, un grito lleno de dolor y angustia, el trenzado se queda quieto unos segundos y poniéndose serio sale por fin de la casa...

Saliendo de su práctica Heero decide ir a casa del trenzado y para cuando él llega ya Duo se encontraba ahí, tía Noin no estaba así que iban a estar solos, Duo estaba muy emocionado cuando había recibido la llamada de Heero de que iba para su casa y ya tenía preparada una tarde erótica con Heero, tenía velas en su habitación y chocolate líquido, las luces de su cuarto estaban apagadas y había música de piano... el ojiazul llega a casa del ojivioleta y Duo le abre la puerta sonriendo ampliamente, Heero se alegra de ver a su trenzado más contento y tranquilo y se besan tiernamente, Duo toma la mano de Heero y lo dirige a su habitación, Heero ve todo lo que hay ahí y sonríe ampliamente

Duo. ¿Te gusta?

Heero. Me fascina ¿pero sabes que más me gustaría?

Duo. ¿Qué cosa?

Duo sonríe coquetamente y Heero de forma maliciosa pasando lentamente sus manos por la cintura de Duo hasta atraparla pegándose más a su cuerpo, Duo sonríe cuando está completamente cerca de Heero y él le atrapa el cuello con sus brazos fundiéndose en un profundo y apasionado beso, se separan lentamente y se miran a los ojos

Heero. Me gustaría tenerte en esa cama desnudo, me gustaría embarrar ese chocolate por todo tu cuerpo y lamer hasta limpiarte

Duo. Hazlo

Los dos se sonríen con malicia y nuevamente se besan con pasión comenzando a caminar hacia la cama, Heero acuesta lentamente a Duo sin soltar sus carnosos y deliciosos labios y después comienza a quitarle de a poco la camisa, el trenzado estaba que se moría por tener a Heero dentro así que se desespera un poco e intenta ayudar al ojiazul a quitarse su ropa pero Heero lo detiene, quería ser él mismo quien desvistiera al trenzado, Heero quita las prendas de Duo en su totalidad dejando ese hermoso cuerpo desnudo bajo él y entonces se levanta hincándose pero con las rodillas a los lados de las piernas de Duo, el ojiazul se quita primero la camisa y Duo sonríe al ver su perfecto pecho y sin aguantarse lleva sus manos hasta ahí y lo acaricia, Heero cierra los ojos sintiendo después como Duo quita el cinturón de su pantalón para después comenzar a quitar el botón y bajar el cierre, la mano traviesa de Duo entra buscando el miembro de Heero y al encontrarlo lo aprisiona con su mano comenzando a masajearlo, Heero gime despacito y después se muerde el labio inferior totalmente complacido por el movimiento de la mano de Duo pero el trenzado se detiene y entonces Heero se quita por completo la ropa dejando ver también su cuerpo al desnudo, Duo sonríe excitado y entonces sube sus piernas hasta el cuello de Heero y las cierra sobre su nuca, Heero sonríe y se acerca un poco más al frente quedando en la posición perfecta para entrar en Duo, el trenzado sonríe ampliamente al igual que Heero y el ojiazul lleva sus manos hasta los glúteos de Duo y los acaricia para prepararlo

Duo. Te quiero completo... lo quiero todo

Heero sonríe por la súplica y atendiendo a ésta entra en Duo de un solo movimiento hasta llegar al tope, Duo abre los ojos completamente y aprieta un poco sus pies en la nuca de Heero pero pronto sonríe, ya su Heero estaba dentro de él y entonces el ojiazul comienza los movimientos de atrás hacia delante, haciéndolo lento pero llegando hasta el tope, cada vez que llegaba al fondo los dos gemían y las piernas de Duo se apretaban contra la nuca de Heero pero el ojiazul no acelera sus movimientos, siempre eran lentos, antes de llegar al climax Heero se sale de Duo y se aleja un poco para ir por el chocolate, Duo sonríe ampliamente y más cuando Heero toma con sus manos y deja caer del líquido sobre el vientre de Duo, el chocolate estaba un poco caliente y Duo se queja al sentir el líquido pero se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza, Heero toma más y embarra con sus dedos ambos pezones de Duo que jadea al sentir el chocolate, el ojiazul sonríe nuevamente y agarra más del chocolate colocando con toda su mano en la totalidad del miembro de Duo, el trenzado pide que comience y Heero deja el tazón de chocolate acercándose a Duo de nuevo comenzando a lamer el chocolate del vientre pero sin terminar pues sube hasta los pezones de Duo lamiéndolos con placer pero más placer sentía Duo con cada lengüetazo, al terminar de nuevo Heero baja al vientre y termina de lamer a Duo para después bajar hasta el miembro, Duo sonríe cuando siente la primera lamida y Heero estira su mano derecha aún con chocolate para que Duo también pruebe del chocolate mientras él comienza a lamer su miembro, Duo estaba completamente excitado y lamía gustoso la mano de Heero mientras el lamía su miembro, la excitación cada vez era mayor hasta que Duo no puede más y se viene en la boca de Heero, el miembro de Duo aún tenía chocolate el cual se mezcla con el semen que aún le escurría y descansando un poco, después de descansar unos segundos Duo se pone de bruces en la cama listo para la penetración de Heero, el chico se hinca atrás de él y se agacha para poder meter su lengua por la entrada de Duo antes de la penetración, el trenzado gime complacido pero necesitaba ya tener a Heero dentro de él y entonces el ojiazul no lo hace esperar más, se levanta y se acomoda, toma su miembro y lo mete lentamente hasta llegar al tope con los glúteos de Duo, el trenzado se agarra con fuerza de las sábanas y Heero comienza a moverse haciéndolo rítmicamente desde el principio, tocando siempre el punto más sensible del trenzado que gime placenteramente con los ojos apretados y el ojiazul apretando a su vez las caderas de Duo, los dos gemían con total placer hasta el límite, Heero no aguanta más y por fin se derrama dentro de Duo llenándolo por completo y al suspirar aliviado por sentir a Heero venirse dentro de él Duo sonríe ampliamente diciéndole acto seguido a Heero que lo ama con todas sus fuerzas recibiendo del chico la misma respuesta...

Media hora más tarde Duo se encontraba profundamente dormido mientras que Heero lo observaba dormir desde la ventana, traía puesto solo un boxer y una camisa, el ojiazul miraba cariñosamente la hermosa imagen del trenzado durmiendo, parecía todo un angelito, además Duo era muy buena persona, sin duda estaba profundamente enamorado, su vida desde que estaba enamorado de Duo había cobrado un sentido hermoso, estaba contento de haberlo conocido aunque se sentía mal de haber hecho sufrir a Quatre, él quería mucho al rubio pero se había enamorado de Duo, al corazón no se le ordenaba a quien amar, porque de poder hacerlo se hubiera enamorado de Quatre, el rubio era tan bueno con él que se lo merecía, pero ahora estaba entre la vida y la muerte y se sentía culpable por ello, porque el accidente de Quatre había sucedido el mismo día que él lo había dejado y el mismo día que lo había visto en la habitación de Duo después de haber tenido relaciones, de pensar en el dolor que le había ocasionado le hacía sentirse pésimamente, pero si seguía pensando en ello iba a terminar por deprimirse y bien lo había dicho Duo "te necesitamos bien" lo cual era completamente verdad, sobre todo su hermano debía tenerlo completo y con ánimos así que Heero deja de pensar en cosas deprimentes y cierra la ventana para acostarse en la cama con Duo, había llamado a su papá para que no se preocupara porque no iba a ir a dormir a casa, el ojiazul se quita de la ventana pero al pasar por el ropero sin querer lo patea con el pie y éste se mueve mucho haciendo ruido pero Duo aún permanece profundamente dormido, Heero suspira aliviado y nuevamente camina hacia la cama pero un ruido le hace detenerse, el ojiazul voltea al ropero y ve que una caja se ha caído, Heero la mira y después la recoge

Heero. "Propiedad de Duo Maxwell... Hilde, aléjate"

El ojiazul sonríe ampliamente cuando ve la inscripción en la tapa, se notaba que se llevaba bien con su prima, la chica se veía que era linda, lástima que había muerto trágicamente, igual que su hermana, pero nuevamente se da cuenta que no debía de pensar en cosas tristes así que curioso abre la caja la cual estaba llena de sobres, Heero cree que pueden ser de algún antiguo novio y muy celoso sale de la habitación de Duo para esculcar, el ojiazul llega a la sala y se sienta para ver más tranquilamente el contenido, la tía de Duo no iba a dormir ahí esa noche, Noin tenía dos trabajos para poder pagar sus cuentas y uno que otro capricho de su sobrino así que no había problema si se quedaba ahí... Heero agarra el sobre que está al inicio el cual está marcado "Fotos de Trant" Heero recuerda que Noin le había contado del antiguo amigo de Duo y muy curioso por conocerlo abre el sobre sacando muchas fotos de Trant las cuales estaban marcadas con una cruz, Heero se extraña de eso y le da la vuelta a una la cual decía "Ya te olvidé" Heero no comprende que quiere decir eso e indaga más en la caja encontrando un par de cartas con remitente de parte de Duo y destinatario para Trant, las cartas estaban escritas por Duo para ese chico pero no habían sido enviadas nunca, así que más curioso que antes Heero abre una y la comienza a leer

Carta 1

Querido Trant: Hoy me he dado cuenta que te amo, tenemos casi un año de ser amigos y ya siento que eres lo más importante para mí, me gustaría poder decirte cuanto te amo, abrazarte, besarte, hacernos el amor, me encantaría tenerte en mis brazos, sentir tu piel, tus labios, quiero todo de ti, jamás pensé que estos sentimientos estuvieran en mi corazón pero ahora cuando me abrazaste me di cuenta de que quería que ese abrazo durara para siempre, te amo Trant, nunca dejes de ser mi amigo"

Heero no puede creer lo que lee en la carta, sabía por la tía de Duo que el trenzado quería mucho a Trant y que habían sido los mejores amigos, pero no sabía que Duo había estado enamorado de él, ahora comprendía eso de "ya te olvidé" y se sentía aliviado, ahora comprendía porque Duo le había dicho en el baño en aquella ocasión "tu no eres Trant" porque incluso en esos momentos Duo seguía amando a Trant pero ahora ya no, ahora lo amaba a él y eso le provocaba una alegría infinita, el ojiazul guarda esa primera carta que Duo había escrito a Trant y saca otra la cual estaba marcada con el número 5 y la lee

Carta 5

Amado Trant: Estoy muy molesto contigo, tu no lo sabes pero rabié de celos cuando te vi hablando con esa niña tonta que es tu compañera de matemáticas, te juro que en esos momentos sentí deseos muy grandes por tomarla de los cabellos y alejarla de ti, no soporto que nadie te vea con esos ojos, no soporto que nadie esté cerca de ti, incluso cuando Hilde se te acerca siento un fuerte dolor en el estómago, se que no tienes tan malos gustos y que ella jamás podría gustarte pero solo de pensar en verlos cerca me hace sentir deseos de vomitar, tú debes de ser mío, me debes de amar a mí Trant, tu vida solo debe tener sentido si yo estoy a tu lado, por favor ámame aunque sea un poco de lo que yo te amo a ti, jamás fijes tus ojos en nadie que no sea yo

Esa carta había sorprendido aún más a Heero, no sabía de lo celoso que podía llegar a ser Duo, debía de admitir que sus palabras daban escalofríos, jamás se había imaginado que su dulce ángel podía ser tan vengativo aunque no era nada de cuidado, las personas podían ser celosas de vez en cuando, lo malo era cuando atentaban contra las demás pero su Duo hermoso no era capaz de hacerle daño a nadie, lo sabía porque él era muy bueno... el ojiazul guarda la carta y saca otra con el número 29, era la última y Heero se sorprende cuando ve la fecha ya que según sabía por tía Noin esa fecha correspondía a una fecha posterior a la fecha de su muerte así que apurado la abre

Carta 29

Amado Trant: Hoy hace un mes desde tu muerte, siento un profundo dolor al saber que te perdí, de saber que te enamoraste de Hilde, esa niña tonta poco atractiva e inteligente, no puedo creer que no te hayas enamorado de mí, yo que te amé siempre con todo mi corazón, yo que te lo ofrecí todo, pero eso ya no importa porque nunca podremos estar juntos, no sabes lo mucho que lamento que me hayas orillado a hacerlo...

Heero se detiene cuando leer esa parte ¿a qué se refería Duo? más apurado Heero continúa leyendo para saber a que se refería

No sabes cual fue mi desesperación cuando te vi bajo el agua fría del río, sin vida, con tus ojos aún viéndome y diciéndome a gritos cuanto me odiabas, pero sabes que yo no quise hacerlo, sabes que te amo como a nadie he amado nunca y sabes que el dolor es mío al saberte muerto y lejos de mí, al saber que fui yo quien ocasionó tu descenso

Las manos de Heero comienzan a temblar un poco sintiéndose completamente nervioso ¿Duo trataba de decir que él había matado a Trant? No podía creerlo, debía de ser mentira, a lo mejor el trenzado se refería a otra cosa, en ese momento no podía saber que pero si le preguntaba de seguro Duo le iba a explicar todo y ambos iban a reírse por la confusión, si, eso debía de estar pasando, mejor era no terminar de leer la carta y ver algo más en la caja así que guarda la carta y saca otro sobre cuyo rótulo decía "mi amado Heero" sonriendo un poco el ojiazul abre el sobre y saca primero las fotografías sorprendiéndose de la gran variedad de ellas, la mayoría en la escuela pero se sorprende cuando ve entre esas fotos unas de cuando era bebe y niño lo cual le parece muy extraño porque él no recordaba haberle dado aunque sabía que Duo se llevaba bien con su difunta hermana así que parecía buena opción que ella se las hubiera dado porque dudaba que Trowa lo hubiera hecho y mucho menos Quatre ya que el rubio no tenía esa clase de fotos... el ojiazul ve todas las fotos pero se sorprende cuando al final se encuentra una que parece estar cortada con las manos, Heero se le queda viendo detenidamente a la foto y se da cuenta que el brazo que le rodea la espalda depositándose en su hombro pertenece a Quatre ya que tiene puesto un reloj que le había sido dado por su hermana mayor en un cumpleaños, Heero se preocupa un poco de que Duo tenga una foto donde haya quitado a Quatre pero no tomándole mucha importancia guarda las fotos y en el sobre encuentra también cartas que van dirigidas a él, Heero abre la primera al instante y la lee

Carta 1

Heero Yuy: Ese es su nombre, el nombre más hermoso que haya oído en mi vida, aún mi corazón late con fuerza y mi cuerpo se estremece al recordar la profundidad de esos ojos azul cobalto tan hermosos en los que perdí mi mirada, nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista hasta que le conocí, hasta el día de hoy que supe de su existencia, hasta el día de hoy en que he recuperado la sinceridad de mi sonrisa, después de Trant creía que jamás iba a volver a enamorarme pero me siento feliz de saber que lo he vuelto a hacer, pero hay algo que me inquieta, al salir de clases lo vi con alguien, con un tipo horrible al cual besaba, mi corazón sintió una opresión indescriptible, ese chico hermoso tenía a alguien y se veían felices, en mi estómago también sentí un fuerte dolor solo de pensar que amaba a ese güero horrible y desabrido, pero yo me voy a encargar de que él se fije en mí, de que me ame con la intensidad que yo lo amo, porque no estoy dispuesto a perderlo como pasó con Trant, y si con tenerlo debo quitar de mi camino a ese rubio o a quien sea lo haré sin duda, Heero Yuy, te juró por mis padres que están en el cielo que serás mío, completamente mío

Lentamente Heero baja la carta hasta dejar sus manos sobre sus rodillas, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo y mientras trata de recuperar sus sentidos comienza a recordar muchas cosas, como cuando Duo lo incitaba o se le insinuaba lanzándole coquetas miradas o cuando le besaba la mejilla al saludarlo pero con otras intenciones, también recuerda las cosas que le decía Quatre acerca de Duo cuando los chicos estaban peleados, recordaba también las cosas que Duo decía de Trowa y después lo que Trowa trataba de decirle de Duo, seguramente no eran cosas buenas y la mente de Heero seguía volando mientras guardaba la carta, habían más dirigidas a él pero ya no podía seguir leyendo, en cambio al final de la caja ve una hoja que le llama la atención y la agarra comenzando a analizarla, en ella había una lista con nombres, el primer nombre le llama la atención porque no lo conoce "Zechs Merquize" ese nombre estaba escrito con letra bastante fea, como si fuera la letra de un niño, ese primer nombre estaba tachado mientras que el segundo de la lista permanecía sin tachar, se trataba del nombre de su tía, Lucrezia Noin, el siguiente que si estaba tachado era Hilde y el que le seguía Trant, no tenían un orden cronológico de muerte pero ambos estaban tachados, el siguiente en la lista era Quatre seguido de Trowa y al final Relena, solo el de su hermana estaba tachado, sin poderlo evitar los ojos de Heero se inundan de lágrimas y arruga con enojo la hoja, no sabía que sentir, estaba claro que esa lista era completamente macabra y que Duo no estaba bien de la cabeza pero ¿por qué sucedía eso? ¿acaso Duo tenía que ver con todas esas muertes? ¿era Duo una persona perversa? No sabía que pensar, su mente estaba atiborrada de preguntas sin ninguna respuesta y si Duo, su Duo era una persona vil y despiadada como lo indicaban las pruebas entonces ¿qué debía de hacer él? Duo estaba mal, era una persona con muchos trastornos... Heero temblaba completamente y su corazón no podía latir más a prisa y entonces comienza a desesperarse poniéndose de pie y metiendo todo desesperadamente a la caja la cual cierra acto seguido y comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras pero antes de subir el primer escalón escucha la puerta de la habitación de Duo abrirse y se asusta volteando enseguida, Duo voltea a verle y cuando intenta sonreírle se da cuenta de que el ojiazul tenía su caja en las manos, el trenzado también se pone completamente nervioso y baja corriendo las escaleras y al mismo tiempo Heero corre hacia la cocina, Duo lo sigue llegando también ahí segundos después, ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos, el trenzado nota que Heero había estado llorando y se preocupa

Duo. ¿Qué haces con mi caja?

Heero. Yo...

Duo. Heero ¿qué viste?

Heero. Nada... yo...

Duo. Quédate ahí, no te muevas...

Heero. Duo...

Duo comienza a avanzar lenta y cautelosamente hacia Heero sin dejarse de ver a los ojos pero a escasos centímetros de estar cerca Heero avienta la caja hacia Duo, el trenzado antepone sus manos y logra agarrarla dejándola por un lado enseguida y comenzando a seguir al ojiazul que había salido por la puerta de servicio de la cocina la cual daba hacia la cochera pero en cuestión de segundos antes de salir toma un cuchillo de la cocina y corre con todas sus fuerzas pero al llegar a la cochera no ve a Heero, el trenzado voltea hacia todos lados y comienza a hablarle al aire

Duo. Sé que estas ahí Heero, sal, no te voy a hacer daño... Heero, sabes que te amo, déjame que te explique por favor

Duo seguía hablando pero sin bajar la guardia mientras que Heero lo escuchaba desde atrás de los botes de basura sin intenciones de salir hasta estar fuera de peligro pero sin querer mueve el pie y golpea uno de los botes, Duo voltea enseguida hacia allá y sonríe

Duo. Amor, ya te encontré ¿sabes? me excita éste juego de escondidas

El trenzado sonreía ampliamente mientras se acerca a la basura pero antes de poder llegar Heero se pone de pie súbitamente y se lanza contra Duo haciéndolo caer acostado en el suelo cayéndole encima mientras que el cuchillo sale disparado al otro extremo de la cochera, los dos se miran fijamente, Duo sonriendo y Heero serio

Duo. Que fogoso mi amor

Heero. Dime que es mentira

Duo. Es mentira

Heero. ¡Dime que es mentira!

Duo. ¡Es mentira!

El ojiazul sujeta con fuerza los brazos de Duo imponiendo los suyos sobre ellos y el trenzado se queja un poco por esa fuerza pero a Heero no le importa y aprieta un poco más sus brazos, los dos siguen mirándose en silencio hasta que Duo se comienza a reír

Duo. Lo que uno hace por amor

Heero. ¡Cállate!

Duo. Me lastimas Heero, y yo te amo... no me lastimes

Duo ablanda considerablemente su voz y lanza a Heero una mirada tierna de súplica haciendo que el ojiazul afloje un poco más su agarre pero entonces Duo aprovecha y se levanta con fuerza golpeando después a Heero con el puño en la cara haciéndolo caer sentado en el suelo y entonces Duo aprovecha para levantarse e ir por el cuchillo pero cuando se levanta con el arma en la mano e intenta voltearse el cuerpo de Heero se abalanza contra él aprensándolo de la cintura y poniendo su mano sobre la mano de Duo que tenía el arma pero el trenzado no la suelta sino que la aprieta con más fuerza mientras que Heero le habla al oído

Duo. Esto es tan excitante

Heero. ¡¿Estas loco! ¿qué te sucede? Suelta el arma

Duo. ¡No! tu vas a dejarme, quieres dejarme como todos y yo no lo permitiré, antes te mato ¡te juro que te mato!

Heero. Duo, basta

El trenzado le da un codazo a Heero en el estómago haciendo que lo suelte y el ojiazul retrocede dos pasos mientras que Duo se da media vuelta por fin dándole la cara a Heero, ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos y sonriendo el trenzado avanza hacia Heero haciendo el cuchillo hacia el frente apuntándole en dirección al pecho, el ojiazul no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, parecía hasta que Duo lo estaba disfrutando, esa sonrisa y esa mirada se lo decían todo

Heero. Baja el arma, hablemos

Duo. No, quieres terminar conmigo

Heero. Por favor, necesitamos hablar, necesito saberlo todo

Duo. No, vas a odiarme... y no quiero que me odies

Los ojos de Duo se humedecen un poco y Heero lo ve atónito pero antes de que otra cosa suceda se aprovecha de esos segundos de vulnerabilidad y aprovecha para acercarse con fuerza al trenzado y esquivando el escuchillo avienta al chico con fuerza haciéndolo caer y entonces sale de la cochera para correr ya afuera de la casa, Duo maldice y se repone comenzando también a salir de la cochera para seguir a Heero a quien divisa enseguida, eran casi las dos de la madrugada y no había nadie en las calles, esa noche había luna llena por lo que no estaba tan oscura la noche y pueden ver con claridad a pesar del pobre alumbrado público, Heero atraviesa la avenida donde Hilde había sido atropellada y se adentra en el bosque que estaba al pasar otra avenida, Duo no le pierde detalle y le sigue hasta que al entrar al bosque no encuentra a Heero y nuevamente comienza a hablar al aire

Duo. Amor, sal por favor, mira, si me estas viendo voy a tirar el cuchillo pero por favor sal, necesito ver tus ojos, verte a ti, abrazarte, besarte, como antes ¿recuerdas? Sal y hagamos el amor aquí en medio del bosque como aquel día que nos escapamos de la escuela ¿te acuerdas amor?... Heero, a ti no te quiero hacer daño, pero si me obligas lo haré, por favor no me hagas enojar, mi paciencia tiene límites ¿sabes?

Tras terminar su discurso Duo se queda callado unos segundos esperando a que Heero le conteste pero no obtiene respuesta por parte del ojiazul, el trenzado se molesta y decide seguir caminando pero escucha el crujir de unas hojas que han sido pisadas y voltea viendo a Heero de pie al lado de un árbol, Duo sonríe y deja caer el cuchillo al suelo, ambos se miran fijamente

Heero. Es mentira ¿verdad? tu eres bueno

Duo. No, no soy bueno

Heero frunce un poco las cejas pero no enojado sino triste y entonces baja su mirada, Duo se acerca a él e intenta tomarle el rostro con las manos pero Heero retrocede un paso, el trenzado se molesta pero se mantiene tranquilo

Heero. Cuéntame todo

Duo. ¿Estas listo para saberlo?

Heero. Sí

Duo. No te va a gustar

Heero. ¡Hazlo ya!

Duo suspira y cerrando sus ojos unos instantes comienza a narrar todo a Heero

Duo. Cuando era muy pequeño me quede completamente solo, mis padres murieron y por lástima tía Noin y su esposo me recogieron para llevarme a vivir a su casa con la idiota de su hija, todos eran amables pero yo sabía que lo hacían por obligación, no me querían, eso lo sabía muy bien hasta que me di cuenta que solo uno me quería, tío Zechs era lindo conmigo

Al oír ese nombre Heero se sorprende, ese era a quien hacía referencia la hoja de Duo, el trenzado nota el asombro pero solo hace pausa de unos segundos

Duo. Mi tío era bueno, me compraba cosas, me abrazaba y contaba cuentos de acción antes de dormir, estaba al pendiente de mí y mi cariño hacia él creció, yo quería que el fuera mi papá, no quería compartirlo ni con su hija ni con su esposa, él debía quererme solo a mí pero ese día lo cambió todo, había una sola paleta en el congelador y él se la dio a la idiota de su hija diciendo que yo estaba enfermo y no podía comerla, que pretexto tan estúpido ¿no crees? Entonces me di cuenta que ni él me quería, que otra vez estaba solo y a pesar de ser aún un niño yo entendía bien que aquellos que me despreciaban eran la peor basura del mundo así que decidí acabar con él

Heero abre con sorpresa sus ojos al oír que Duo había acabado con su tío, no lo podía creer, debía de ser mentira, una horrible mentira ¿Duo siendo un niño había matado a su propio tío? Era algo completamente horroroso y entonces Duo continúa con su historia contándole a Heero que su tío Zechs padecía de una enfermedad incurable y degenerativa, entonces él había aprovechado eso para cambiar su medicamento por otro acelerando de esa forma la enfermedad cuya medicina le ayudaba a mantenerse estable haciendo que Zechs muriera más pronto de lo previsto quedando así su muerte como causa natural y entonces Heero siente otro escalofrío que le inunda el cuerpo pero Duo continúa con su historia contándole a Heero enseguida la forma en la que había matado a Trant sin perder detalle en la historia y Heero lo miraba horrorizado mientras que Duo comienza a llorar tirándose enseguida al suelo

Duo. ¡¿Por qué tuvo que rechazarme! Hubiera vivido Heero ¡Trant hubiera vivido si me hubiera amado!... pero... pero lo disfruté, disfruté verlo morir y agitar con fuerza sus brazos para salir a flote ¡lo amé más que nunca al verlo morir! Más que nunca

Los ojos de Duo se llenaban de un profundo vacío mientras sonreía tenebrosamente con una mano sobre el pecho y la otra sobre el suelo, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir con fuerza y al igual que Heero su cuerpo tiembla, el ojiazul estaba aterrado, Duo era un monstruo, un hermoso monstruo al cual amaba... al terminar de llorar un poco Duo continúa su historia contando desde el día que lo había conocido hasta el día del accidente de Quatre y sin omitir detalle alguno y más que nunca Heero estaba horrorizado, por culpa de Duo su hermana había muerto y Trowa se había quedado sin piernas, además Quatre estaba a punto de morir, no podía creer la clase de persona con la que había estado conviviendo todo ese tiempo y se sentía más que nunca estúpido y culpable, pero no estaba dispuesto a que Duo siguiera como si nada, debía de ir a la cárcel o a un hospital psiquiátrico, el trenzado no estaba bien y podía hacer mucho daño, más del que ya había hecho; los ojos de Heero estaban también inundados de lágrimas y el ojiazul se deja caer al suelo de rodillas comenzando a gritar y a golpear con fuerza el suelo, Duo se asusta por la desesperación de Heero y se acerca a él intentando abrazarlo pero Heero lo rechaza logrando aventarlo, Duo se enoja bastante y corre de nuevo hacia el cuchillo

Heero. ¡Te odio! Eres horrible, no puedo creer que te amé como loco, como tonto

Duo. No, tú no me odias ¡tú me amas!

Heero se seca las lágrimas y mira a Duo con profundo rencor, el trenzado sin pensarlo se avienta hacia Heero con el cuchillo y logra clavarlo un poco sobre su hombro derecho, Heero grita y antes de que Duo le desencaje el arma y se aleje Heero le da una patada en el estómago haciéndolo caer y golpearse la cabeza con una piedra quedando inconsciente, el ojiazul se quita el cuchillo saliéndole un chorro de sangre tras la salida del arma y se corta un pedazo de camisa para amarrarse con fuerza el hombro y evitarse un sangrado mayor, Heero se acerca hacia Duo y se pone de cuclillas a un lado de él

Heero. Maldito... pero te hundirás en la cárcel... de eso... me encargo yo

La vista de Heero se nubla un poco pero intenta mantenerse firme poniéndose después de pie, debía dirigirse a su auto e irse a su casa, al día siguiente llamaría a la policía cuando se sintiera mejor, si iba en esos momentos le iban a hacer muchas preguntas y al encontrarse Duo inconsciente la autoridad podía malinterpretar creyendo que Heero era el agresor y no la víctima, después de todo el arma también tenía sus huelas digitales... el ojiazul llega a duras penas a su auto y se sube, no estaba en condiciones de manejar pero haría un esfuerzo y entonces logra llegar hasta su casa, eran casi las tres de la mañana y con paso lento sube hasta su cuarto tirándose a la cama comenzando de nuevo a llorar, todo debía de tratarse de una pesadilla, cuando despertara iba a bajar a la cocina y ahí iban a estar todos esperándole, Relena iba a estar peleándole como niña boba al verle llegar mientras Trowa intentaba aplacarles, Duo y Quatre iban a estar alegremente preparando el desayuno mientras su padre sonreía al verles a todos, si, cuando despertara las cosas iban a estar bien, Duo no iba a ser ese horrible monstruo que acababa de conocer, todo iba a estar completamente bien...

A la mañana siguiente Duo se despierta poco a poco con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y los rayos del sol le pegaban directamente al rostro impidiéndole abrir los ojos al instante, de pronto siente que está sobre hojas y abre los ojos con sorpresa, anoche, recordaba cosas de anoche, Heero había visto su caja secreta y él le había contado toda la verdad, de seguro ya Heero había ido por la policía y pronto iban a llevarle pero él no lo iba a permitir así que se pone de pie y se acomoda la camisa que traía puesta la cual era de Heero, el trenzado agacha su cabeza y huele el aroma de Heero aún impregnado en la camisa

Duo. Amor, tengo que hacerte entender que eres mío

Duo sonríe y se marcha de ahí agarrándose con fuerza la cabeza, cielos, como dolía, y entonces se va rumbo a su casa a paso lento... Heero se despierta poco a poco abriendo sus ojos al instante y se sienta sobre la cama sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el hombro y entonces recuerda la horrible escena de la noche anterior poniéndose enseguida de pie pero mareándose un poco, había perdido sangre, Heero recuerda todas las palabras de Duo y sus ojos se inundan nuevamente de lágrimas, que ciego había sido y que tonto también... el ojiazul sale de la habitación habiéndose puesto un pantalón y se dirige enseguida a la habitación de Trowa, el ojiverde ya estaba despierto, sus ojos estaban visiblemente hinchados, Heero no sabe aún porque pero antes de que le pueda preguntar Trowa le pregunta primero por esa herida que trae, la camisa de Heero estaba manchada de sangre

Heero. Duo intentó matarme

Trowa. ¡¿Qué! ¿y lo dices tan tranquilo? ¿dónde está él?

Heero. En el bosque desmayado, espero que no despierte

Trowa. ¿Qué vas hacer?

Heero. ¿Sabes? pensé en llamar a la policía, pensé en llamar al hospital de enfermos mentales pero lo pensé mucho y... Duo no merece vivir

Los ojos de Trowa se abren completamente y asustado por esas palabras se acerca en su silla hacia su hermano y lo toma de las manos

Trowa. ¡No! no te ensucies las manos

Heero. Hermano, Relena está muerta y Quatre...

Trowa. Lo sé

El ojiverde baja la cabeza cuando dice eso pero enseguida la levanta mirando a los ojos a su hermano los cuales parecían perdidos, la mirada de Heero era tan vacía como su alma

Trowa. Ayer obligué a mi padre a que me llevara a verlo, está muy mal, va a...

Heero. No hables así, estará bien, lo prometo

Trowa. Heero por favor no mates a Duo

Heero. Lo siento

Trowa. Hermano...

Heero. Yo te quiero mucho

El ojiazul se agacha y abraza con fuerza a Trowa quien se sorprende bastante y enseguida comienza a derramar lágrimas, en cambio Heero estaba ido, serio, como muerto, iba a hacer con Duo lo que él había hecho con Trant, la única diferencia es que lo de Duo se justificaba y lo de Trant no, Heero se aleja de Trowa y él se sujeta con fuerza las manos

Trowa. Por favor no, llamemos a la policía

Heero. Lamento no hacerte caso

Trowa. Heero por favor

Heero. Esta decidido

Heero arrebata sus manos de Trowa y sale de la habitación caminando despacio mientras que Trowa grita varias veces su nombre pero el ojiazul no le hace caso, lamentablemente su padre no estaba en casa y no había nadie que lo detuviera pero entonces Trowa llama a la policía y les avisa del suceso, debía de evitar a toda costa que Heero hiciera una tontería...

Duo entra a su casa por la puerta de la cocina y se sorprende al ver a su tía con su caja privada en manos, el trenzado la mira fijamente y nota que está llorando desconsoladamente, Noin escucha llegar a Duo y voltea a verle

Noin. ¿Por qué?... dime que no es cierto

Duo. Es cierto

Noin. No es verdad

Duo. Lo es, maté a tío Zechs y maté a Trant

Noin. ¡No es cierto!

Duo. Lo es, y ahora que lo sabes no debes vivir querida tía

Noin se sorprende cuando escucha las palabras de Duo e intenta huir con la caja en manos pero Duo es más rápido y a la pasada agarra rápidamente un cuchillo y se acerca a su tía encajándolo en su estómago, Noin abre más los ojos y también la boca al sentir el cuchillo hundirse exhalando después un grito de dolor, Duo sonríe y lo encaja con más fuerza hasta abrazar a su tía

Duo. Siempre fuiste una hipócrita, decías quererme pero solo te importaba Hilde

Noin. Du... Duo

Duo. Que patética eres

Duo quita rápidamente el cuchillo y se aleja de su tía mientras ella lleva ambas manos a su estómago y baja la cabeza mirando después sus manos llenas de sangre, estaba muy asombrada, no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando, en cambio Duo ríe

Duo. ¿Sabes? a pesar de todo yo si te quería adorada tía, por eso no te voy a terminar de matar, si mereces vivir vas a sobrevivir pero si no entonces morirás ¿vas a denunciarme si te salvas?

Noin niega con la cabeza mientras sus lágrimas siguen saliendo y Duo sonríe ampliamente

Duo. Buena chica, buena chica

La mujer cae al suelo de rodillas y Duo le pasa de lado acercándose a la caja y la agarra dirigiéndose enseguida a su habitación, debía pensar bien las cosas y saber que iba a hacer, era claro que Heero no iba a perdonarlo, que lo iba a dejar así que mejor era matarlo en ese momento de una buena vez, sentía una profunda tristeza y un dolor inmenso pero no le quedaba de otra, la historia volvía a repetirse... solo diez después el teléfono celular de Duo suena y él se extraña de la llamada, no tenía amigos así que no sabía quien podía ser pero se sorprende cuando ve que la llamada es por parte de Heero así que muy contento contesta el dichoso teléfono

Duo. Hola mi amor

Heero. Duo, necesitamos hablar

Duo. No, seguro me están esperando los policías

Heero. No Duo, comprendí que no puedo vivir sin ti y quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste

Duo. ¿De... verdad?

Heero. Sí, Relena era realmente fastidiosa, gracias por deshacerte de ella, también Quatre era un idiota y de Trowa ni se diga, además si no hubieras matado a Trant no nos habríamos conocido, no estaríamos juntos

Duo. Heero te amo

Heero. Yo también, por favor ven a la calle 8, te estaré esperando afuera del supermercado, huyamos los dos solos, lejos de todos los estorbos

Duo. Si mi amor, voy para allá

Completamente contento Duo baja corriendo las escaleras pero antes de salir de la casa pasa antes a la cocina para ver que estaba haciendo su tía encontrándola haciendo un esfuerzo por tomar el teléfono inalámbrico y marcar, Duo sonríe y agarra el teléfono dándoselo a su tía en la mano

Duo. Estoy contento, por eso te ayudo, adiós tía, por fin voy a ser feliz

Sin poder moverse bien por la pérdida de sangre Noin comienza a marcar los números de emergencia y Duo acercándose a ella le da un beso en la mejilla y nuevamente se despide saliendo por la puerta de la cocina y después completamente de la casa yéndose a la avenida y llama a un taxi pidiéndole que lo lleve a la calle 8 y así lo hace llegando veinte minutos después, Duo paga y se baja viendo enseguida el auto de Heero, el trenzado sonríe y se acerca, el ojiazul le abre la puerta y lo deja entrar, Duo cierra la puerta al subirse y se pone el cinturón de seguridad, ambos se miran a los ojos y Duo después se acerca a Heero dándole un beso en los labios, el ojiazul estaba muy pálido y Duo se preocupa

Duo. Mi amor perdóname, anoche estaba fuera de mí y...

Heero. Sht, no digas más

Duo. Vamos a un hospital

Heero. No, harán preguntas

Duo. Echamos mentiras

Heero. No Duo, huyamos lo más pronto posible

Duo. Esta bien mi amor

Heero enciende de nuevo el auto y lo avanza, se sentía muy débil pero debía de seguir, debía de alejar a Duo para poder cometer su crimen, estaba nervioso, debía de admitirlo pero Duo tenía que morir, había hecho mucho daño y mientras manejaba pensaba en todos, en su hermana, en Trowa y en Quatre y en lo egoísta que había sido, si hubiera dejado al rubio antes y no hubiera peleado con Trowa seguramente Duo no habría cometido atrocidades y las cosas no hubieran terminado así pero lo hecho estaba ya hecho y no se podía cambiar el pasado, Duo en cambio miraba atento a Heero

Duo. ¿En que piensas?

Heero. ¿Sabes una cosa Duo? yo siempre quise ser como Trowa

Duo. ¿Cómo Trowa?

Heero. Buen alumno, siempre sobresalió en los deportes, yo realmente quería ser como él, todos hablaban de lo fantástico que era Trowa, por eso cuando supe que yo tenía algo que él quería y no podía tener me sentí fuerte.. creo que en eso nos parecemos tu y yo

Duo. ¿Por eso retenías a Quatre?

Heero. Fue inconsciente pero creo que sí, tal vez nunca sentí celos de que lo amara, simplemente quería demostrarle que tenía algo que él no

Duo. Heero...

Duo miraba atento a Heero, que hermoso era, nunca iba a dejar de amarlo y ahora sí podían ser felices juntos, en cambio Heero se había vuelto serio nuevamente pero el trenzado no nota tanta seriedad y se voltea al frente observando el camino hasta que la voz de Heero le hace voltear a verlo de nuevo

Heero. Duo... todo lo que me platicaste ayer me sorprendió

Duo. ¿Eh?

Heero. Aún no entiendo como una criatura tan hermosa como tú puede tener un alma tan negra, aún no comprendo

Duo. Heero yo...

Heero. ¿Sabes que tampoco entiendo?... no entiendo como es que me enamoré de ti, no entiendo porque si me amas me destruiste la vida, yo tenía muchas cosas hermosas, dos hermanos que me querían mucho y un novio maravilloso que me daba todo, pero yo fui tan estúpido que me dejé seducir por tu pasión, dejé que tus ojos, que tu rostro de ángel, que tus caricias, que tus besos, que todo de ti me sedujera y caí en tus redes, perdí mi empleo y decaí en la escuela, lo perdí todo, absolutamente todo

Duo. ¿Por qué me dices todo eso?

Heero. Duo, a pesar de todo te sigo amando, a pesar de todo siento que te puedo perdonar y seguir adelante como si nada y siento un profundo miedo al sentirme así, tengo miedo de mí mismo y en lo que me puedes convertir, por eso debo de acabar con nosotros antes de que dañemos a alguien más

Duo. ¿Qué?

La sangre de Duo se hiela por completo cuando escucha las palabras de Heero ¿acabar con ellos? ¿a qué demonios se refería Heero? el trenzado comenzaba a sudar frío y más cuando se da cuenta de donde estaban, el auto de Heero estaba a solo unos cuantos metros de las vías del ferrocarril y sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente, Heero voltea a verle y nota como Duo temblaba completamente

Duo. ¿Qué haces?

Heero no le contesta a Duo, solo coloca el seguro del auto para que incluso por dentro no se pueda abrir el lado del copiloto, Duo lleva sus manos hacia la palanca de la puerta e intenta abrirla pero no puede, después Heero vuelve a avanzar el auto hasta quedar en medio de las vías, el trenzado voltea a verle asombrado y asustado, en sus ojos se reflejaba la angustia

Duo. ¡¡Heero abre!

Heero. Son las diez con quince de la mañana, en cinco minutos llega el tren a toda marcha

Duo. Heero... ¡¡no me quiero morir!

Heero. Debes morir

Duo. ¡Por favor abre!... ¡HEEROOO!

Completamente desesperado Duo vuelve a intentar abrir la puerta, su cuerpo temblaba completamente y sudaba mucho, en cambio Heero estaba pasivo, su mirada estaba totalmente perdida hacia el vacío, el trenzado comienza a llorar y continúa suplicando, pero Heero solo acerca sus manos hacia los hombros de Duo y le hace voltear, colocando después sus manos sobre las manos de Duo

Duo. Por favor, no me quiero morir, quiero vivir... por favor déjame vivir

Heero. Sht... muramos juntos

Duo. Heero...

El trenzado se calma un poco al ver la sonrisa de Heero y pronto se escucha el tren en marcha que se dirige hacia ellos, Duo vuelve a ponerse nervioso y su cuerpo tiembla nuevamente pero enseguida los labios de Heero se posan sobre los suyos, Duo mantiene sus ojos abiertos unos segundos divisando a lo lejos el tren y de a poco los cierra comenzando a corresponder el beso de Heero, las vidas de ambos pasan por sus mentes en cuestiones de segundos, las personas que conocieron, aquellos con quienes convivieron, a los que amaron, a los que odiaron, los días de felicidad, los días de angustia, las risas, las lágrimas... de pronto el sonido del tren se siente en sus oídos como un fuerte taladro que les perfora los sentidos y las manos de ambos se aprietan con fuerza al tiempo en que el tren con gran fuerza apresa el automóvil de Heero arrastrándolo sin piedad llevándose consigo la vida de dos personas que se amaban sinceramente a pesar de todo, las vidas de dos seres solitarios que habían alcanzado la felicidad absoluta al encontrarse el uno al otro, las vidas de dos personas con sueños, con esperanzas, todo se había esfumado para ellos... el automóvil de Heero había sido expulsado por las vías después de que el tren los había arrastrado por tres kilómetros, los cristales estaban completamente cubiertos de sangre lo que impedía ver el interior del automóvil y éste se encontraba casi hecho trizas, una nota bastante fuerte para los noticieros

En la habitación de hospital donde Quatre se encontraba internado... al ocurrir el fuerte impacto entre el tren y el auto de Heero los dedos del rubio se habían movido muy poco mientras hacía un máximo esfuerzo por abrir los ojos lentamente saliendo de estos un par de lágrimas silenciosas, su alma sentía una profunda tristeza que no podía explicar

FIN

Hola a todos, éste aunque no lo crean es el final del fanfic aunque voy a subir un epílogo donde ponga que pasó después de esto pero como ya se murieron mis personajes principales tenía que acabar aquí con su trágica muerte, la verdad ha sido difícil escribir éste capítulo, imaginar los horrores de una mente perversa y describirlos no es nada fácil, al menos no para mí pero espero haber cumplido con mi cometido y que haya reflejado un Duo enfermo y retorcido que aunque no lo crean a mí me gustó mucho su personalidad obsesiva, a veces lo leo muy cursi en los fan fictions y me aburre aunque también me gusta verlo así pero ese es punto y aparte, espero como siempre sus comentarios, hasta la próxima

Sus reviews:

Yaeko. Lo sé, apoyo que Duo no tiene abuelita pero está loco, creo que se justifica un poco jejeje, el resultado de sus maldades aquí está, espero que haya sido el castigo que se merecía ¿o que opinas?

Nicolaieva. Hola y no te preocupes que Q-chan no va a morir, los muertos son otros jejeje, pero en fin, espero que te haya gustado, falta el epílogo pero bueno, dude mucho en matar a Duo, tal vez que saliera ileso y loco en un manicomio iba a resultar buen final pero no sé, me gusto más poner algo de tragedia, cada quien tuvo su merecido jeje, hasta pronto

Ryoko. Lamento estarte haciendo gritar pero de eso trata este fic, espero que este capi te haya gustado a pesar de las muertes, snif, yo también sufro, pero bueno, así es la vida, este fic ya termino y falta el epílogo, espero tus comentarios, bye

Alhena. Hola y gracias por el review, yo también lamento todo lo que sucede pero tenía que suceder, no hay más jeje, espero te haya gustado el capi y que en el proximo termina el fic, no te pongas triste, fue un largo camino jejeje, bueno, hasta pronto

Mitsuki. Si, pobres de todos ellos pero te prometo final feliz después de todo, espero tus comentarios, bye

Forfirith. Amiga chula, no te pongas triste aunque éste capi me quedo más tenso que los otros ¿ne? Pobres de mis bebes, hasta pena senti por Duo ¿tu no? ¿Qué te pareció el final de mi niño hermoso? ¿crees que debía de morir así Duo? En fin, espero como siempre tus comentarios y en cuanto a quienes mencionas solo conozco a Sergio Goiry jajaja, ah, por cierto, si hay una peli llamada Fijación, luego te digo el nombre de los actores, me base en esa peli aunque le hice bastantes cambios jejeje, bueno, en fin, espero que te haya gustado el capì y prometo final feliz en el epilogo, hasta la proxima

Val Tao Yuy. Hola, la verdad no pensaba dejarlo sin piernas pero por la magnitud del accidente creo que se veía más acorde ¿no crees? Pero no te preocupes, Trowa va a salir adelante y Quatre tendrá que ver con ello pues como ves no ha muerto jejeje, para Duo el final perfecto era la muerte ¿no crees? En fin, espero tus comentarios, bye

Hitokiri. Gracias por tus halagos, no creo que sea tan buen fic pero muchas gracias, espero tu review y tu opinión de cómo va este fic que para la próxima acaba, en fin, hasta pronto

Cuky. Lamento decepcionarte amiga pero Duo tuvo que morir, en mis fics sufre pero también gana, ésta vez no lo podía dejar ganar, espero lo entiendas, en cuanto a nuestro fic juntas no se me ha olvidado pero déjame desahogarme un poco con mis otros fics y lo hacemos, lo prometo, en cuanto al concurso no sabía que lo había ganado, gracias por decirme, me dare una vuelta por alla pronto, bye

Yakumo. Gracias aunque sé que soy cruel pero gracias por tus comentarios, pensé mucho en los finales para los personajes, espero no haberme equivocado, en fin, espero te haya gustado el final y nos vemos pronto en el epílogo.


	9. Epílogo: Al Final

Fijación

By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic Yaoi, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas (Gundam Wing, 02 x 01 x 04 03 x 04)

Nota: Este fic como la mayoría de los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Epílogo: Al final

A razón del mediodía un auto de la policía llega a casa de la familia Peacecraft Yuy, alarmada la chica del aseo avisa a Odín quien baja a la sala para escuchar lo que el policía tiene que decirle, en su corazón podía sentir un gran dolor, algo le decía que aquello que el policía tenía que decirle no iba a ser bueno mientras que Trowa al escuchar el alboroto que había afuera de su habitación solamente observaba por la ventana, con la mirada perdida pero el rostro lleno de lágrimas, de pronto un grito de ira y dolor se escucha provenir de la sala y el ojiverde tan solo cierra los ojos y empuña sus manos contra la silla de ruedas... lo presentía, algo en el fondo del corazón le decía que si Duo se iba no iba a hacerlo solo, su hermano se iba con él...

Dos días después se lleva a cabo la ceremonia religiosa con las cenizas de Heero, el cuerpo había quedado completamente irreconocible, si no hubiera sido por las placas del auto de Heero no se hubiera sabido si eran ellos o no, mientras que el cuerpo de Duo había sido enviado también para su cremación pero por órdenes de Odín había sido entregado a la tía del trenzado para que hiciera una ceremonia aparte, no quería saber nada de aquel que había sido la causa de la perdición de su familia, había sabido por parte de Trowa todo acerca de Duo y la vida de Heero desde que él había llegado. La noticia de la tragedia de los amantes circulaba por toda la escuela, cosas terribles habían pasado a cuatro alumnos de esa escuela, Quatre, Wufei, Heero y Duo, la institución educativa estaba de luto y había permanecido cerrada por una semana en memoria de las tres personas que habían fallecido y en memoria de Quatre que estaba gravemente lastimado en el Hospital... por su parte Trowa estaba bastante deprimido, no había salido de su habitación en varios días, sino fuera por su condición habría podido detener a su hermano para que no hubiera cometido aquella tontería, porque lo más viable hubiera sido entregar a Duo a la policía aunque carecieran de pruebas físicas en contra del trenzado ya que lo único que tenían de referencia eran las cartas que Duo había escrito pero lamentablemente en ellas solo se le inculpaba del asesinato de Trant Clark quien fuera su antiguo amor, pero aún así hubiera sido mejor pelear en un juicio que soportar una muerte más, pero ahora nada de eso tenía sentido...

Fotografías y Cartas eran consumidas por el fuego en la cochera de la casa de Duo, tía Noin estaba completamente desecha, por hacerle un favor a un ser querido había perdido a su familia, sabía bien que su esposo iba a morir por la enfermedad que padecía pero por culpa de Duo su muerte se había adelantado, además había perdido a su preciada hija, la única hija que había podido tener y ahora por culpa de Duo tampoco iba a poder tener más producto de la secuela por la puñalada que había recibido, su sobrino había acabado con todas sus esperanzas, pero no por eso se iba a dejar vencer, ya tenía contemplado vender la casa, esa casa que tantos malos recuerdos le traía, había decidido dejarlo todo atrás e irse de esa casa y también de la ciudad, debía ahora caminar hacia otro rumbo

Noin. ¿Qué opina de la casa?

Ralph. Me gusta, es pequeña pero acogedora

Noin. ¿Y que dice su esposa?

Ralph. Querida ¿podrías venir?

Una linda mujer de color rubio se acerca a Ralph cuando éste la llama y él se preocupa de su expresión, parecía como si la mujer tuviera miedo así que la toma sutilmente de la mano y la atrae hacia él para abrazarla

Ralph. ¿Qué tienes?

Chris. De repente, me sentí profundamente triste

Noin. ¿Eh?

Chris. Siento una gran pena, hay algo aquí que no me gusta

Ralph. Calma cariño... lo siento, mi mujer siempre ha sido algo sensible

Noin tan solo agacha la mirada tras escuchar las palabras de su posible futuro comprador, cuando una persona que fallece, en vida tenía bastantes sentimientos negativos estos siempre quedan impregnados en el lugar donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo y eso había sucedido en la casa donde antes vivía Duo, no era la primera vez que le rechazaban la compra de la casa por una situación parecida, tal vez la única solución era destruir aquella casa llena de sentimientos negativos, pero mejor era no pensar en eso y seguir intentándolo, tal vez alguien iba a estar interesado en comprar esa casa y no estaba equivocada pues la siguiente persona en visitarla se anima a adquirir el bien por lo que Noin se va por fin despidiéndose de esa casa, pero también de su pasado...

Varios días después aún Trowa no salía de su habitación, comía muy poco y ni siquiera había sentido deseos de ver a Quatre, le preocupaba como pudiera estar pero no sentía ánimos de salir de su habitación, no quería enfrentar la realidad que ahora vivía donde ya no tenía familia salvo su padre con quien nunca había tenido una relación muy buena.. Un día...

Trowa. Dije que no quiero ver a nadie

Odín. Hijo ábreme, alguien quiere verte

Trowa. No me interesa

Odín. ¿De verdad?

Trowa. De verdad

Traize. Amigo ¿tampoco me quieres ver a mí?

Los ojos de Trowa se abren con sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Traize, aunque quisiera negarlo debía de admitir que le daba gusto oír esa voz, estaba muy apartado del mundo y ver a su amigo tal vez le iba a hacer bien así que decide abrir, total, ya no tenía nada que perder, tanto Traize como Odín se alegran de que el ojiverde haya abierto la puerta y Traize pasa a la habitación, Odín se despide de ambos, necesitaba salir

Trowa. Gracias por venir

Traize. Lo siento por no haber podido asistir al funeral

Trowa. No importa

Traize. Trowa...

Trowa. Yo, quiero pensar que están bien

Traize. ¿Quiénes?

Trowa. Mi mamá, Heero, Relena, mi sobrino al que nunca conocí

Traize. Trowa...

Trowa. Siento que pude...

Traize. Basta, no te tortures

Los ojos de Trowa seguían perdidos, ni siquiera podía llorar, ahora sus lágrimas se habían secado, las últimas las había derramado sobre la tumba de su hermano y ya no iba a poder llorar de nuevo, además la culpa le invadía profundamente, estaba en el abismo, un profundo y oscuro abismo del cual tal vez nunca iba a poder salir

Trowa. ¿Podrías dejarme solo?

Traize. No

Trowa. ¿Qué?

Traize. Vine a llevarte al Hospital

Trowa. ¿Para qué?

Traize. ¿Para qué va a ser? Quiero que veas a Quatre

Trowa. Quatre...

La mirada de Trowa recobra un poco el brillo al escuchar el nombre del rubio, había dejado de pensar en él por mucho tiempo pero Traize si había sabido de él ya que en el periódico había visto una nota que hablaba del famoso heredero Winner que había despertado de un doloroso coma producto de un desafortunado accidente y así se lo informa a Trowa quien se alegra enormemente al escuchar que el rubio había despertado, tanto que su mirada recobra aún más brillo y con una sonrisa mira a su amigo a los ojos mientras se acerca con su silla de ruedas

Trowa. Por favor llévame con él

Traize. Sabía que ibas a querer, llamaré a alguien

Entre el jardinero y Traize bajan a Trowa y su silla de ruedas para que pudiera salir pero para sorpresa del ojiverde no es el auto de Traize el que encuentra estacionado frente a su casa sino lo que parece una camioneta especial para personas con su condición lo cual sorprende a Trowa viendo después como su padre sale del interior de la camioneta, Traize estaba sonriente mientras que él estaba sorprendido

Trowa. Papá...

Odín. Hijo, espero que te guste el color

Odín se acerca a Trowa y se agacha para darle un abrazo mientras que Trowa estaba un poco estático, había estado bastantes días encerrado en la depresión que no se había dado cuenta que el mundo no tenía porque cerrársele, tenía muchas oportunidades de hacer las cosas que siempre había hecho pero ahora sin piernas, el hecho de no tener algo que otros sí no quería decir que no valiera por lo que es, eso es algo que Duo Maxwell jamás había podido entender porque siempre estaba deseando lo que otros tenían y él no sin darse cuenta que todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz había estado frente a él todo el tiempo... las manos de Trowa se mueven lentamente y corresponde al abrazo que le da su padre, a los segundos se separan y se sonríen

Odín. Suerte hijo

Trowa. Gracias papá

Traize y Odín ayudan a Trowa a subirse a la camioneta y Traize lo acompaña al Hospital donde está hospitalizado Quatre, el ojiverde había recuperado al fin su sonrisa después de varias semanas de haber estado sumergido en la tristeza... por fin llegan al hospital y van directamente al piso donde estaba internado Quatre y al reconocer Trowa a la enfermera que le había atendido la vez que su padre lo había llevado a ver al rubio le pregunta por la salud de Quatre pero la enfermera se extraña de la pregunta hecha por Trowa

Trowa. ¿Qué pasa?

Enfermera. Supongo que no sabes

Al escuchar las palabras de la chica la sangre de Trowa baja hasta sus pies, había estado tantos días alejado de Quatre que tal vez hasta ya había muerto por lo que se preocupa y altera bastante pero Traize trata de calmarlo

Trowa. ¡Contéstame ¿esta muerto!

Enfermera. Tranquilícese por favor

Trowa. No me tranquilizo, dígame

Enfermera. El joven Winner está con vida

Gracias a las palabras Trowa se calma y respira profundamente, si el rubio también lo abandonaba ahora sí sus ganas de seguir viviendo iban a desaparecer del todo

Enfermera. Lo que pasa es que el joven Winner ya no está en éste Hospital

Trowa. ¿Le dieron de alta tan pronto?

Enfermera. No, su padre insistió en sacarlo de la ciudad

Trowa. ¡¿Qué!

Enfermera. Dijo que iba a llevarlo a Houston con los mejores doctores para que se recuperara completamente

Trowa. ¿Tan grave está?

Enfermera. Si, debido a los golpes su columna vertebral quedó bastante dañada, no puede caminar y se le dificulta mover cualquier parte del cuerpo, además por el golpe en la cabeza le es difícil articular palabras

Lo que la chica dice a Trowa le quitan un poco las esperanzas que tenía con respecto a Quatre y nuevamente se comienza a sentir deprimido, la chica le mira por varios segundos y teniendo que irse le da sus condolencias y se marcha mientras que Traize se acerca e intenta animarle pero Trowa se da media vuelta con la silla y le ignora marchándose enseguida de ese lugar, muy probablemente no iba a ver a Quatre jamás...

Tres años después 

Irea. ¿No te sientes extraño?

Quatre. Han pasado tres años, jamás creí que regresaría

Los hermanos miraban por la ventanilla del avión que estaba a escasos segundos de terminar de aterrizar, había vivido en Houston por tres largos años para poder sobreponerse a todas sus heridas aunque había una que seguía latente y le dolía profundamente pero en apariencia estaba bien, sonreía y no había perdido para nada su personalidad amable, en Houston había dejado varios amigos, allá había dejado otra vida que había logrado conseguir después de mucho esfuerzo, pero ahora había regresado a la ciudad que lo había visto crecer, su padre había muerto meses atrás y lo había dejado a cargo de sus negocios, había un par de asuntos que debía atender y por eso había regresado solo que ya no tenía la casa, su padre la había vendido y él junto con sus hermanas se habían ido a vivir a Houston así que se quedan en un Hotel, eran las cuatro de la tarde

Irea. Ay hermanito ¿seguro que no te molesta que te deje solo?

Quatre. No, ya te dije que vayas con tus amigas, tienes años sin verlas

Irea. Esta bien, cualquier cosa tengo el celular prendido

Quatre. Sí, que te vaya bien

Los dos se sonríen y la hermana de Quatre sale por fin de la habitación para encontrarse con sus amigas mientras que Quatre suspira hondo y mira alrededor de su habitación y después mira su reloj, faltaba bastante para que se hiciera de noche así que decide salir del Hotel para dar una vuelta por la ciudad, después de todo en esos tres años pudo haber cambiado mucho así que toma su cartera, su abrigo y se va mirando asombrado, había cosas que habían cambiado bastante mientras que otras seguían igual, al ir caminando pasa por una cafetería y se detiene ahí observando fijamente una de las mesas comenzando enseguida a recordar

--- Recuerdo ---

Quatre. ¿Y qué me querías decir?

Heero. Yo...

Quatre. ¿Si?

Heero. La verdad es que me gustas

Quatre. ¿Te... gusto?

Heero. Al principio te veía solo como el amigo de Trowa después como mi amigo y ahora...

Sin dar tiempo a que Heero termine de hablar Quatre se levanta y por arriba de la mesa se acerca al ojiazul y coloca sus labios sobre los del chico, Heero se sorprende pero poco a poco cierra sus ojos comenzando a besarse lenta y tiernamente, era natural, era la primera vez que se besaban y entre los dos no había la suficiente confianza pero casi desde el principio se habían gustado...

--- Fin del recuerdo ---

A pesar de todo Quatre tenía aún buenos recuerdos de su relación con Heero, a pesar de todo le sentía aún un cariño especial, ahora el ojiazul estaba muerto, le había causado un gran dolor enterarse de la forma tan cruel en la que había muerto pero de eso ya hacía tres años y lo había superado, ahora sentía bonito cuando recordaba sus días de novios porque aunque había sido corto el tiempo Heero le había hecho feliz. El rubio sonríe ampliamente y de nuevo comienza a caminar por la ciudad, en esos tres años había crecido un poco, había calles pavimentadas que antes no lo estaban y algunas calles se habían convertido en avenidas de doble sentido, eso a veces le daba miedo porque él recordaba una ciudad y esa era otra, temía perderse o algo así pero a pesar de eso estaba feliz. Después de mucho decidirlo Quatre opta por hacerle una visita a Trowa, todo el tiempo que había estado en Houston no le había hecho una sola llamada, su padre se lo tenía prohibido, le prohibía que tuviera aún que ver con esa familia pero Quatre no le guardaba rencor a ningún integrante, después de todo el único culpable había sido Duo; el rubio se arma de valor y decide tomar un taxi pero antes de que pueda dar un paso su celular comienza a sonar

Quatre. ¿Diga?

Tom. Hola Quatre

Quatre. ¡Tom! ¿cómo estas?

Tom. Extrañándote ¿tú me extrañas?

Quatre. Claro que te extraño

Tom. Dime que pronto terminarás tus asuntos y regresarás

Quatre. No te prometo nada, aún no sé como están las cosas en la empresa

Tom. Esta bien... Quatre, te amo

Quatre. Yo también

El rubio le manda un beso por la bocina a su novio y él se lo regresa, después cuelga el teléfono y sonríe ampliamente, había conocido a Tom dos meses después de su llegada a Houston, era un chico bastante amable que estaba como practicante de medicina en el Hospital donde estaba Quatre internado, en aquel entonces aún no podía caminar y aún le fallaba poder articular palabras, Tom era el ayudante del Traumatólogo que atendía al rubio y pronto habían entablado una relación pero en la medida que Tom conocía a Quatre se iba enamorando de él mientras que a Quatre le había tardado más de dos años en lograr sentir algo por el chico, la verdad es que nunca había podido sacarse de la cabeza a Trowa de quien se había enamorado profundamente, mucho más de lo que había podido lograr amar a Heero, su primer amor, pero Trowa representaba para él el verdadero amor, en cambio Tom era para Quatre su esperanza, su aliciente para seguir adelante, la fuerza, gracias a Tom había podido superar no solo sus heridas físicas sino también las internas... Por fin Quatre llega a la casa de los Peacecraft Yuy y suspira hondo antes de decidir tocar puesto que cuando se abriera la puerta de esa casa también se iban a abrir miles de recuerdos, buenos y malos, tristes, dolorosos pero también dulces recuerdos, aún así Quatre se acerca totalmente a la puerta y timbra pero nadie le abre, se espera otros segundos y vuelve a timbrar pero con los mismos resultados, el rubio baja su mirada un poco triste hasta que escucha una voz que proviene de atrás de él y voltea observando a un anciano que le mira

Anciano. ¿Buscas a la familia Peacecraft Yuy?

Quatre. Sí ¿salieron de vacaciones?

Anciano. No, hace poco más de un año que no viven ahí

Quatre. ¿De verdad? ¿y donde viven?

Anciano. La verdad no lo sé, ni siquiera pusieron en venta la casa, solo se fueron y ya

Quatre. Ya veo... gracias

El anciano sonríe y se va lentamente de ahí mientras que Quatre nuevamente mira hacia la casa, suspira pesadamente y se aleja un poco volviendo a mirarla deteniendo su mirada por largos segundos sobre ella, de pronto un aire caprichoso y frío le comienza a mover sus sedosos cabellos, sus ojos comienzan a retener varias lágrimas hasta que no pueden más y se deslizan por sus mejillas

Quatre. Trowa...

El rubio mete sus manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo y se gira nuevamente comenzando a caminar y alejarse de la casa mientras el viento aún le vuelva sus cabellos... al anochecer Quatre regresa al Hotel y sin deseos de cenar solo en el restaurante pide servicio de habitación y mientras cena mira televisión, a los pocos minutos llega su hermana y Quatre se extraña de verla tan temprano pero ella le explica que la reunión se había acortado porque a dos de sus amigas les había surgido una emergencia así que también ella pide servicio a cuarto y ambos miran televisión en silencio hasta que termina una película que pasaban por la televisión y la cual ellos estaban viendo

Irea. ¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo?

Quatre. No, salí

Irea. ¿A dónde fuiste? Porque dijiste que a la oficina ibas el lunes

Quatre. Es que no podía quedarme encerrado todo el día y di un pequeño paseo

Irea. ¿Fuiste a...?

Quatre. Si, estuve en la que era su casa

Irea. Quatre... no te hace bien

Quatre. No te preocupes, la casa está abandonada

Irea. ¿Abandonada?

Quatre. Sí, por lo visto ahora sí jamás podré volver a verle

La hermana mayor del chico lo mira por largos segundos y después se acerca a él para darle un fuerte abrazo, los ojos de Quatre estaban cristalinos, Irea sabía que su hermano aún seguía amando a Trowa y eso le dolía también a ella

Irea. Piensa que así deben ser las cosas

Quatre. Si pero yo...

Irea. Hermano, piensa en Tom, él te ama

Quatre. Y yo a él pero Trowa es para mí... a él lo amo de verdad

Irea. ¿De verdad lo amas más que a Tom?

Quatre. Si ¿y sabes? en su tiempo dudé mucho entre lo que sentía por Heero y lo que sentía por Trowa pero ahora sé que yo siempre amé a Trowa y ahora también sé que es a él a quien yo amaré por siempre

Irea. Hermano...

Quatre. Aún así, Tom es para mí todo lo mejor que puedo pedir en alguien, también lo amo

Nuevamente Irea se pone muy triste por su hermano mientras él no resiste más y comienza a llorar en los brazos de su hermana, la chica voltea hacia el teléfono y se le ocurre algo así que suelta a Quatre y se acerca al aparato para sorpresa del rubio que no entiende la acción de la chica

Quatre. ¿Qué haces?

Irea. Yo siempre creí que te hacía mal pensar en Trowa pero ahora sé que lo que te hace mal no es pensar en él sino el no estar con él así que ponte las pilas

Quatre. No entiendo

Irea. Esto se llama directorio telefónico ¿ya entiendes?

La chica alza el directorio telefónico en dirección a su hermano y al bajarlo lo coloca sobre sus piernas y lo abre, Quatre se limpia unas lágrimas y se acerca a su hermana sentándose a su lado, la chica daba vueltas a la página y el rubio observaba, entre los dos ponían atención para ver si encontraban el teléfono de Trowa pero por más que buscan no logran encontrarlo, ya llevaban ahí más de veinte minutos buscando, buscaban en la P de Peacecraft y en la Y de Yuy pero no aparecía lo cual comienza a desanimar a Quatre hasta que el rubio recuerda algo

Quatre. ¡Ya sé! busca en la L

Irea. ¿L? ¿por qué?

Quatre. El apellido del padre de Trowa es Low, él se llama Odín Low, el apellido Peacecraft era el de su abuelo y lo adoptó al casarse con la menor de las nietas del viejo Yuy jeje ¿qué tal?

Irea. Sabes mucho de esa familia

Quatre. Sip

La hermana mayor de Quatre sigue buscando pero en la L había varias personas con el apellido Low así que resultaba un poco más difícil pero por fin encuentra el nombre de Odín Low, aunque para su mala suerte en el directorio había más de diez Odín Low pero eso no importaba así que comienza a llamar a los Odín Low hasta dar con el clavo, Quatre marca el sexto número sintiéndose muy nervioso, entre más números marcaba más cerca estaba de poder hablar con Trowa y no estaba equivocado ya que en esa sexta casa encuentra lo que había estado buscando

Trowa. Si ¿quién habla?

La sangre de Quatre se hiela y su corazón deja de latir unos instantes, aquella voz sonaba tal cual él la recordaba, era como si él tiempo se hubiera detenido y de pronto pierde el habla por la impresión

Trowa. ¿Hola?

Quatre. S... soy yo

Trowa. ¿Quatre?

Al ojiverde le pasaba exactamente lo mismo que al rubio, aquella hermosa voz sonaba igual a como él la recordaba, esa voz que había esperado tres largos años para volver a oír ahora recobraba vida en sus oídos, no podía evitar sentir una emoción muy grande, los dos se quedan sin habla por largos segundos hasta que Irea le da un pequeño empujón a su hermano golpeándolo ligeramente en la espalda

Quatre. ¿Cómo... estas?

Trowa. Bi... bien

Quatre. Perdón, estoy algo...

Trowa. Nervioso... también yo

Ambos chicos emiten una pequeña risa nerviosa, parecía como si fuera la primera vez que se hablaban, parecían un par de colegiales en su primera conversación pero nuevamente la hermana de Quatre le da a éste un pequeño empujón en la espalda y nuevamente reacciona

Quatre. Quiero verte

Trowa. ¿Eh?

Quatre. Quiero... verte Trowa

Trowa. Yo...

Quatre. ¿No quieres verme?

Trowa. No es eso, es que... ha pasado tanto tiempo

Quatre. Entiendo... lo siento sí... te incomodé

Completamente triste Quatre intenta colgar el teléfono pero escucha la voz de Trowa que le grita que se detenga y entonces nuevamente sube la bocina colocándose el auricular en el oído esperando a que Trowa hable

Trowa. ¿Esta bien mañana?

Quatre. ¡Si!... digo, sí

Trowa. ¿Dónde siempre a las diez de la mañana?

Quatre. Esta bien

Trowa. Bien

Quatre. Trowa yo...

Trowa. ¿Si?

Quatre. Nada... mañana hablamos

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y algo sonrojado Quatre cuelga el teléfono y enseguida su hermana lo abraza emocionada, su hermano no podía esconder su felicidad, ahora comprendía lo importante de Trowa en la vida del rubio y no iba a estar dispuesta a que su hermano no fuera feliz, después de todo merecía serlo... Trowa también cuelga el teléfono con una gran sonrisa y al girarse mira que su padre lo observa fijamente también con una sonrisa, Trowa le sonríe y camina hacia él

Odín. Ha vuelto ¿verdad?

Trowa. Sí, estoy feliz

Odín. Se sorprenderá de verte caminar

Trowa. Aunque no sean piernas de verdad

Odín. ¿Crees que sepa lo de Heero?

Trowa. Sí, imagino que sí

Nuevamente ambos se sonríen pero la sonrisa de Trowa se debía completamente a lo sucedido segundos atrás al escuchar la voz de Quatre, no podía esperar más a que fuera el día de mañana y poder verlo ¿seguiría igual de guapo? ¿sería aún un chico hermoso, amable y sencillo? Durante esos tres años había pensado mucho en Quatre, hacía más de un año había estado bastante tentado a ir a Houston y poder verle pero la escuela y el trabajo se lo impedían, ahora estudiaba una Maestría en su antigua escuela pues después de la muerte de Heero había podido lograr entrar de nuevo y se había graduado de la carrera apenas el año anterior por lo que ahora tocaba hacer su maestría ya que se había propuesto firmemente convertirse en un buen Abogado...

Temprano al día siguiente Quatre sale de su habitación de Hotel rumbo al restaurante donde había quedado de verse con Trowa, no podía ocultar su nerviosismo, volvería a ver esos hermosos ojos verdes de nuevo, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía dicha tan grande... tan solo cinco minutos después de la hora acordada y Quatre ya comenzaba a ver su reloj, estaba completamente impaciente ¿por qué no llegaba Trowa? Tal vez tenía problemas para llegar ahí a causa de su silla de ruedas, ni siquiera recordaba ese detalle y es que pensar en Trowa le llenaba el pensamiento y no podía pensar en nada más que él; el rubio movía rápidamente su pie derecho en signo de desesperación porque Trowa no llegaba pero ese movimiento desesperado es abruptamente detenido por el rubio cuando siente un par de manos sobre sus hombros, los ojos de Quatre se abren en su totalidad y por ellos salen numerosas lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad

Trowa. Estoy aquí

Quatre. Trowa...

El rubio coloca ambas manos sobre las manos de Trowa y cerrando sus ojos aprieta las manos del ojiverde quien le suelta paulatinamente las manos y se posiciona a un lado suyo, Quatre abre los ojos rápidamente y mira asombrado el rostro de Trowa, el chico estaba de pie, Trowa no estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas, el ojiverde estaba de pie a un lado de él y eso lo emociona aún más así que se pone de pie al instante y abraza con fuerza a Trowa quien le responde quedando ambos abrazados por varios segundos, los ojos de Quatre estaban inundados de lágrimas y aunque los de Trowa no emitían lágrimas estos si estaban llenos de un hermoso brillo, los chicos se separan y Trowa toma asiento después de ayudar a Quatre con el suyo, ambos no podían dejar de verse mutuamente, Quatre seguía siendo para Trowa el chico más lindo del mundo y para Quatre por alguna extraña razón Trowa le parecía más guapo que antes

Quatre. Siento tanta emoción de verte

Trowa. Yo también... ¿por qué no recibí ni una llamada tuya?

Quatre. Perdóname, yo...

Trowa. ¿Sabes qué? no importa, lo importante es que... estas frente a mí

Quatre. Trowa...

Trowa. ¿Viste que ya camino?

Quatre. Me alegro que te hayas animado

Trowa. Quise encerrarme en mi depresión pero ahora comprendo que no tenía porque, el tener una capacidad diferente no me hace menos persona, todo depende de que tan lejos y que tan alto quiera llegar

Quatre. Me hace tanto bien oírte

El rubio le dedica una sonrisa especial a Trowa que lo hace sonrojar, parecía como si el tiempo hubiera regresado a esos días en que el ojiverde y el rubio solían hablar y hablar como los mejores amigos que eran y que desde el noviazgo de Heero y Quatre había decaído un poco...

Trowa. ¿Y tu terapia?

Quatre. Dolorosa, bastante pero... ya quedó atrás

Trowa. ¿Alguna secuela?

Quatre. Pocas sin mucha importancia, por ejemplo, no puedo decir trabalenguas

Trowa. ¿Trabalenguas?

Quatre. Te dije que eran tonterías, tampoco puedo agarrar bien los palillos chinos, sufro de dislexia, detalles insignificantes, todo como secuela de mi golpe en la cabeza

Trowa. Lo siento

Quatre. ¡Ey! Arriba esos ánimos, platícame que has hecho de tu vida

Con una enorme sonrisa Quatre intenta animar el ambiente pero Trowa no podía dejar de sentirse mal por todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado, porque por su culpa muchas de las cosas malas habían sucedido, el ser claro con Quatre desde el principio les pudo haber evitado mucho dolor y sufrimiento, pero su cobardía y timidez habían ocasionado que Quatre se fuera enamorando poco a poco de Heero, lamentarse ya era muy tarde pero aún así no dejaba de doler... las horas pasan y al atardecer era hora de regresar, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse ya y Trowa lleva a Quatre hasta su Hotel y se baja junto con él para acompañarle hasta su habitación

Quatre. Bien, me dio gusto verte Trowa

Trowa. A mí también

Quatre. A.. adiós

Con gran tristeza en su rostro Quatre se gira hacia la puerta y coloca su mano sobre la perilla, realmente le dolía ver a Trowa porque aún podía sentir el calor de su piel de aquella primera y última vez que se habían entregado, pero sabía que ya no podía volver atrás, que en Houston tenía una nueva vida y alguien que le amaba y esperaba con los brazos abiertos, pero también sabía que ahí tenía un pasado que no solo le atormentaba, también le hacía feliz, Trowa le hacía feliz... el ojiverde también se sentía muy triste, Quatre le había platicado de Tom y su nueva vida, le dolía pero a la vez le hacía feliz volver a ver al rubio sonreír y pedirle que regresaran atrás sería un acto realmente egoísta de su parte, pero aún así, aún sabiendo que decirle que lo amaba iba a resultar egoísta no podía evitarlo, tenía que decirle que aún lo amaba, que el tiempo y la distancia no habían sido motivo para que se destruyera aquello tan fuerte que sentía por él así que en cuestión de segundos se acerca a Quatre hasta casi chocar su pecho con la espalda del rubio y estira su mano colocándola sobre la mano de Quatre que sostenía la perilla de la puerta, el corazón de ambos se había acelerado ante ese casi imperceptible contacto de sus cuerpos y Quatre cierra con fuerza sus ojos mientras que Trowa se acerca un poco más hasta tener los labios cerca de su oído

Trowa. Te sigo amando... mi vida tiene sentido cuando estas conmigo, por favor... quédate a mi lado

El cuerpo de Quatre tiembla ante las palabras de Trowa y los brazos del ojiverde se cierran con fuerza en su pecho escondiendo enseguida su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del rubio, los ojos de Quatre se comienzan a llenar de lágrimas y quitando su mano de la perilla de la puerta coloca ambas manos sobre los brazos de Trowa que le rodeaban y lo separa girándose lentamente hacia él mirándole a los ojos, el ojiverde también lo mira a los ojos los cuales estaban reflejados de angustia pero aún sus lágrimas no lograban salir

Trowa. Perdón, es egoísta lo sé pero...

Quatre. Yo también

Trowa. ¿Qué?

Quatre. Yo también te amo Trowa, te he amado estos tres años y... y...

Las palabras sobraban, ambos lo sabían pero es Trowa quien toma la iniciativa acercándose lentamente a Quatre sosteniéndole el mentón con la mano y elevando ligeramente su rostro, ese hermoso rostro que ahora estaba cubierto de lágrimas, el rubio cierra los ojos al saber las intenciones de Trowa y el ojiverde se acerca aún más hasta colocar sus labios sobre los de Quatre teniendo un primer contacto después de tres largos años pero solo queda en eso, en un sutil y lento roce de labios, Trowa se aleja un poco abriendo sus ojos y al poco tiempo los abre Quatre

Quatre. ¿Qué pasa?

Trowa. Si te beso sé que ya no podré detenerme

Quatre. Yo... no quiero que te detengas

Trowa. ¿Aún sabiendo que te haré mío? Si comienzo no me detendré Quatre y yo siento que no estas seguro

Quatre baja la mirada al escuchar las palabras de Trowa el cual tenía razón, quería estar con Trowa, realmente lo deseaba pero debía de pensar en Tom, era muy egoísta también de su parte desechar al chico que tanto había hecho por él en esos años solo porque se había reencontrado con su viejo amor... Trowa se separa lentamente del cuerpo de Quatre pero el rubio le agarra con fuerza la mano, nuevamente ambos se miran a los ojos

Quatre. No te vayas... por favor

Trowa. ¿Y Tom?

Quatre. Hablaré con él... me entenderá

Trowa. ¿Quiere decir que me aceptas? ¿aceptas quedarte a mi lado?

Quatre. Sí... te quiero a mi lado, nosotros... nosotros no nos merecíamos lo que nos pasó

Trowa. Quatre...

Con desesperación el rubio se coloca una mano sobre el pecho y nuevamente un par de lágrimas comienzan a inundarle el rostro mientras Trowa solo lo seguía mirando

Quatre. ¡No sabes los días de angustia que viví, cada minuto que pasaba era un tormento, después de dos años de relación con Tom creí que podía seguir adelante, creí que podía ser feliz lejos de ti, de mi pasado... pero estaba equivocado, porque me resulta difícil respirar sin ti a mi lado, el... el egoísta soy yo por tener a alguien tan bueno como Tom a mi lado y no poderlo amar del todo, egoísta soy por querer huir de mi pasado porque no solo Duo tuvo la culpa yo... decidí creerle y decidí desconfiar de ti!

Trowa. No sigas...

Trowa intenta acercarse a Quatre pero el estira una mano hacia el ojiverde y se retira unos pasos hacia atrás

Quatre. Déjame hablar porque esto me ha estado matando hace tres años

Trowa. Lo siento

Quatre. Egoísta fui por no elegir entre Heero y tú sabiendo que solo te amaba a ti, fui realmente un tonto porque cada vez que Heero intentaba hacerme entender que solo me quería, que no amaba, yo me evadía, solo porque yo sí le amaba quería que él estuviera a mi lado y le hice sentir una obligación, no quiero que Tom siga engañado por más tiempo, jamás le mentí al decirle que también le amaba pero lo cierto es que jamás podría amarle como te amo a ti y tampoco quiero ser egoísta por ser solo yo quien se olvide del pasado, porque también tú estas sufriendo y no puedo... dejarte a ti con toda la culpa, también... quiero sufrir a tu lado

Sin poder seguir Quatre comienza a llorar desesperadamente hasta derribarse de rodillas en el suelo mientras Trowa le miraba asombrado, Quatre había vivido a pesar de todo un infierno en esos años, ahora sabía que no solo él había sufrido todo ese tiempo y aunque no estaban juntos, ambos sufrían en silencio, Quatre entre su novio, los amigos y el negocio, Trowa entre la escuela y el Bufete de Abogados, ambos con vidas nuevas pero con el mismo pasado, con el mismo dolor pero también con el mismo amor... el ojiverde estira su mano derecha hacia Quatre y el levanta su rostro bañado en lágrimas observando la hermosa sonrisa que Trowa le dedicaba y también estira su mano hacia él levantándose con el apoyo de Trowa y al estar de pie se lanza a sus brazos

Quatre. Te amo Trowa y también te necesito

Con su mano derecha Trowa retira algunos cabellos de Quatre de su frente y le da un beso, el rubio sonríe y se separan un poco, el rubio toma la mano de Trowa y se dirigen ambos a la habitación del Hotel cerrando tras de ellos la puerta, Irea había mirado todo de lejos y sonriendo se va de ahí, por esa noche dormiría en otra habitación... al estar dentro de la habitación nuevamente Trowa se acerca a Quatre y con delicadeza lo recarga sobre la pared acercándose más a él hasta juntar nuevamente sus labios, ésta vez comienzan a besarse tiernamente, los brazos de Quatre se cierran en el cuello de Trowa y los del ojiverde en la cintura del rubio atrayéndolo aún más a su cuerpo y comenzando a dirigirlo hacia la cama, al sentir el tope con el mueble se separan y abren sus ojos, Quatre se quita la camisa que traía puesta sacándola por su cabeza y después se quita el cinturón del pantalón, nuevamente Trowa se acerca y lo besa tiernamente mientras las manos de Quatre comienzan a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Trowa hasta quitarla completamente comenzando a acariciar lentamente su pecho hasta subir sus manos de nuevo al cuello profundizando el beso hasta que la falta de aire les separa, Quatre sonríe tiernamente y baja sus manos desabrochando enseguida su pantalón y bajando el cierre sonrojándose pero Trowa le acaricia con ternura la mejilla y entonces Quatre se quita rápidamente los zapatos ayudándose de sus pies y toma el pantalón de la cintura aventándolo hacia abajo hasta que cae todo a sus pies y entonces también los saca, las manos de Quatre se dirigen al pantalón de Trowa e intenta hacer lo mismo pero el ojiverde coloca sus manos sobre las de Quatre, él no entiende porque y voltea a verle notando que Trowa está completamente sonrojado

Trowa. Déjame... apagar la luz

Quatre. ¿Por qué?

Trowa. No quiero, que veas mis...

Quatre. No, por favor Trowa, no me pidas eso

Trowa. Por favor ¿si?

Quatre. No lo haré, ya te lo había dicho antes, no me importa

Trowa. Pero...

Quatre. Sht... no lo haré

La mano derecha de Quatre sostiene la cabeza de Trowa por la parte de atrás y lo atrae hacia él dándole un tierno beso en los labios, el ojiverde aún seguía sonrojado, a pesar de haber superado su depresión por la pérdida de sus piernas nunca había vuelto a estar con alguien, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso pero Quatre estaba dispuesto a borrar esa cicatriz así que coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de Trowa y separando sus labios de los labios del ojiverde lo hace sentarse al borde de la cama y él se hinca al frente suyo mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras le desabrocha el pantalón y baja el cierre, Trowa se levanta un poco para que Quatre pueda comenzar a bajarle el pantalón, el rubio lo hace lentamente y cuando la prenda llega a la altura de las rodilla Trowa cierra los ojos hasta que Quatre termina de bajar el pantalón y quitarlo, Trowa abre lentamente los ojos y ve como el rubio observa fijamente la unión de la prótesis con la pierna de Trowa y lleva su mano ahí comenzando a acariciar, el rubio voltea con Trowa y le sonríe siendo correspondida su sonrisa, Quatre vuelve a voltear y coloca su mano sobre el seguro del aparato

Trowa. ¿Qué haces?

Quatre. La voy a quitar

Trowa. No...

Quatre. No podrás detenerme

Nuevamente Quatre sonríe con amplitud y quita los seguros para poder quitar también la prótesis haciéndolo con ambos aparatos colocándolos ambos recargados a la pared la cual tenía cerca, Trowa continuaba sonrojado, no podía creer que realmente a Quatre no le importaba su condición... Quatre quita también la ropa interior de Trowa y lo ayuda a acostarse colocando su cabeza sobre la almohada y después él se quita también la ropa interior y se sube a la cama acercándose a Trowa y acostándose sobre él comenzando ambos a besarse, los miembros de los dos estaban ya completamente excitados y se podían sentir los roces de ellos, el rubio separa sus labios de los labios de Trowa y se levanta de su pecho para poder sentarse sobre las caderas de Trowa, el ojiverde estira su mano y acaricia el rostro de Quatre quien segundos después levanta sus caderas y toma el miembro de Trowa direccionándolo hacia su entrada comenzando con la penetración mordiéndose con fuerza los labios mientras Trowa cierra los ojos hasta que siente el tope y escucha el quejido de Quatre, ambos se miran por algunos segundos y después Quatre comienza a elevarse y descender por el miembro de Trowa emitiendo gemidos simultáneos al igual que el ojiverde, ambos no podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos hasta que Quatre los cierra con fuerza al acelerar sus movimientos y emitiendo a la vez gemidos llenos de placer, Trowa se levanta un poco y recargándose con sus codos estira su mano izquierda hacia el miembro de Quatre tomándolo con delicadeza comenzando a darle tiernos y lentos masajes moviendo su mano lentamente de abajo hacia arriba, las mejillas de Quatre estaban completamente rojas, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tanto placer, con Tom había hecho el amor en varias ocasiones pero hacerlo con Trowa era aún más placentero, cuando se tiene sexo con amor siempre se es más placentero, eso lo había aprendido Quatre pues ni con Heero había tenido sexo tan lleno de placer, sentía que estaba cerca del cielo, comenzaba a perder la razón, ni siquiera escuchaba sus propios gemidos, su pensamiento estaba sumergido en esa penetración que le tocaba los puntos más sensibles de su interior y no pudiendo más derrama su semilla sobre la mano de Trowa casi al mismo tiempo que él lo hace dentro del rubio y ambos se compenetran en un último pero majestuoso gemido culminando así con su acto, segundos después Quatre abre los ojos y observa fijamente a Trowa cuyo rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas y poco a poco se levanta saliendo así el miembro del ojiverde de su interior y entonces Quatre se acuesta a su lado abrazándolo con fuerza

Trowa. Gracias, gracias por ésta noche y por todo, te amo

Quatre. También te amo

Los ojos de ambos comienzan a cerrarse y al poco tiempo se quedan profundamente dormidos, al día siguiente en la mañana Quatre tiene que irse a la matriz de la compañía en esa ciudad para ver que problemas son los que tenía la empresa y deja a Trowa en el Hotel, el ojiverde se viste después de volverse a poner sus prótesis y sale para arreglar unos pendientes, estaba decidido a ir a Houston con Quatre para que ambos vieran a Tom, no era justo para el chico perder a Quatre sin siquiera saber los verdaderos motivos de la ruptura, no podían seguir siendo tan egoístas y amarse a espaldas de un tercero, eso es algo que también habían aprendido después de los sucesos de tres años atrás... por la tarde Quatre busca a Trowa en el Buffet, el ojiverde presenta al rubio con sus colegas y después ambos se van

Quatre. Trowa, quiero que me acompañes

Trowa. ¿A dónde?

Quatre. Al panteón

El ojiverde se sorprende de la propuesta pero acepta acompañar a Quatre así que ambos suben a la camioneta de Trowa y van rumbo al cementerio pero antes llegan a comprar un par de flores en la primera florería que se les atraviesa... al llegar al cementerio un aire frío les invade y Quatre suspira profundamente antes de dar el primer paso dentro del cementerio pero Trowa le abraza y le da ánimos

Quatre. Que lugar tan frío ¿verdad?

Trowa. Sí

Quatre no podía evitar sentirse un poco triste pero debía de ir ahí, nunca había visitado la tumba de Heero, necesitaba también deshacerse de una vez por todas de su sombra, Trowa lo sabía y no estaba molesto, sabía muy bien la importancia de Heero en la vida de Quatre, los dos llegan al Mausoleo de la familia Peacecraft Yuy, Trowa tenía la llave y ambos entran, al fondo estaba la tumba de la mamá de Trowa y el rubio deja ahí una rosa roja, después se acerca a la tumba de Relena la cual estaba a un metro de la tumba de su madre y Quatre también deja una rosa ahí y después se acerca a la tumba de Heero que estaba casi a la puerta y se hinca a un lado depositando también una rosa

Quatre. Hola Heero, realmente lamento todo lo que sucedió, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes me habría dado mucho gusto que fueras feliz con Duo ¿sabes? no quiero odiarlo, quiero pensar que tenía motivos profundos para hacer todo lo que hizo... él día que caí de las escaleras yo vi al verdadero Duo

Trowa se sorprende un poco al escuchar la afirmación de Quatre y lo mira fijamente mientras continúa hablando

Quatre. Vi a través de sus ojos el espejo de su alma, vi dolor y sufrimiento pero también vi un profundo odio, Duo se odiaba así mismo Heero, él nunca fue feliz, tal vez por motivos válidos o tal vez por motivos siniestros pero él nunca pudo ser feliz, eso pude verlo en sus ojos y no puedo evitar sentir una profunda angustia al recordarlos...

Las mejillas de Quatre se llenan de lágrimas silenciosas mientras hablaba hacia la tumba de Heero y el ojiverde se acerca a él acariciándole sus cabellos

Quatre. También quiero pensar que su amor era demasiado profundo para haber hecho todo lo que hizo pero también lo fue el tuyo como para haberte sacrificado por sus pecados, porque eso hiciste, te sacrificaste por los pecados de Duo muriendo junto con él, no pienso que esté bien pero pienso que en ese pequeño instante... fuiste realmente feliz

Quatre termina de hablar con la tumba de Heero y se acerca donde está la cruz para depositar un beso sobre ella, después se levanta y se acerca a Trowa dándole un beso en la mejilla, el ojiverde ve que aún Quatre tenía una rosa en mano pero no pregunta, sabía muy bien que esa rosa era para la tumba de Duo y en silencio ambos salen del Mausoleo y después que Trowa lo cierra nuevamente se van para buscar la tumba de Duo que estaba en el mismo cementerio solo que no sabían exactamente donde pero solo les toma diez minutos encontrar la tumba la cual estaba algo abandonada, desde que tía Noin se había ido de la ciudad nadie más la visitaba, Duo jamás había tenido amigos, siempre había sido un chico bastante solitario, Quatre ve fijamente la tumba apretando con fuerza la mano de Trowa, debía admitir que aún le causaba mucho pesar recordar todo pero aún así se agacha unos instante dejando caer la rosa delicadamente sobre la tumba

Quatre. Realmente deseo que encuentres el perdón, no creo que hayas sido malo, solo estabas equivocado, el amor se alimenta con la confianza, con la comprensión, también con dolor pero cuando uno ama lo da todo, no trata de quitarlo todo y arrebatar a otros lo que creemos que es nuestro, amar significa dar y sacrificar, tal vez si hubieras comprendido el significado del amor, si hubieras recibido el amor de tus padres, si te hubieras sentido protegido en lugar de abandonado, tal vez hubieras podido ser feliz, hubieras aprendido a sacrificar, no a quitar... Duo, te prometo que todo estará bien, si me hubieras permitido decirte esto, si hubieras abierto tu verdadero corazón, quizás estarías aquí... adiós Duo, adiós para siempre

Trowa abraza con fuerza a Quatre y él sonriendo observa la tumba, ahora sí podía vivir tranquilo, su pasado no tenía ya porque ser tormentoso, se había despedido por fin de Heero y de Duo para ahora darle la bienvenida a Trowa, ya era hora que ambos fueran felices después de haber recorrido un camino lleno de espinas...

A los pocos días Trowa y Quatre se van a Houston y es el rubio quien habla con Tom y le cuenta todo acerca de su pasado, Tom no sabía ni de Heero, ni de Duo y tampoco de Trowa, el rubio jamás le había contado esa parte de su pasado y cuando Quatre lo hace él no tiene más remedio que entender, amaba mucho a Quatre como para hacer lo contrario, ya que él solamente buscaba la felicidad del rubio y así Trowa y Quatre se van nuevamente a la ciudad que les vio nacer para vivir ahí, Quatre iba a hacerse cargo de los negocios desde esa ciudad dejando a sus hermanas con la responsabilidad de las demás empresas mientras que Trowa se recibe de maestrante y continúa trabajando en el Buffet de Abogados, el ojiverde deja la casa de su padre y junto con Quatre compran otra casa para vivir ahí, ahora sí no había nada que les separase y por fin iban a estar juntos como desde un principio debía ser, la vida les debía esa oportunidad y no la iban a dejar pasar

Fin del epílogo

¡Por fin! por fin he terminado éste fic, espero que haya quedado todo claro, sino ya saben que me pueden hacer sus preguntas. Siento que éste epílogo es un poco cursi pero también siento que es cruel, no sé porque, ya ustedes juzgarán, además debo presumirles que he escrito el lemon más difícil de mi vida, no sé porque pero así lo sentí aunque también se me hizo lindo, Quatre es una buena persona, así lo quise exponer y espero haber logrado mi cometido, pero de eso ya me dirán ustedes mis queridos lectores porque ya saben que siempre espero sus comentarios, se aceptan críticas, se acepta de todo

Y bueno, me falta decirles que éste fic está basado en la película del mismo nombre, el título en inglés es Swimfan pero yo le hice bastantes cambios, ustedes se darán cuenta si es que la vieron, los actores principales son Jesse Bradford, Erika Christensen y Jasón Ritter ¡ah! Y para aquellos que vieron la película y esperaban las escenas en la alberca lo siento mucho, sé que las escenas más importantes están dentro de ese lugar pero ya saben que no me gusta plagiarme las escenas así que espero me comprendan, hasta la próxima y nos leemos en otro fic, bye


End file.
